Blood of my Blood
by Raditz Silver
Summary: Raditz and Goku are reunited in the otherworld after their mortal fight on Earth... Will they be able to put their rivalry to rest? An A/U rewrite of DBZ that includes Raditz as a main character. Rated T
1. A child's anguish

AU: Hey guy this is my first fic in a LONG time, a fic about everyone's favorite long-hair sayian, RADITZ! anyway... I own **nothing**, execpt MAYBE Mint Silver . NOTE this is an A/U and follows the orginal sotry very closely. It's about realtionships not the adventure.

_This is thoughts_ "This is speech"

Isn't it terrible that Raditz got killed off so quickly from DBZ? What if the story had gone on with Raditz as a main character? What could have changed?

* * *

The Blood of my Blood by Raditz Silver

Chapter 1: A child's anguish

__

Damn you Kakarot! You murderer, you've killed everyone I ever cared about, and now you've killed us both too! You bastard, if I see you in Other World I WILL DESTORY YOU!

Meanwhile an unsuspecting Goku slept atop a slow moving truck on snake way. A bit of drool dribbled down his mouth. He slowly rolled off the truck, and began to fall fast. The brother who shared the same death would soon have their fates would intertwined again

The shock woke him up he yelled as the clouds' hands dragged him down.

"Hey! Hey let go! Come on! AHH!" He struggled and swam against the clouds. But it was in was thrown down into limbo, and he hit the ground with a load thud.

"Wha…What? Eh… Where am I? Uh…"

He looked around at the colorful landscape; the colors were so bright it was almost hard to look at. The scene had a transcendent quality about it. The trees were greener than green, the wheat bright yellow rather than dull amber. These hills of wheat and grass went on beyond the horizon. It definitely didn't seem like heaven to him.

"I guess I shouldn't have dosed off huh? Oh well, I can just fly out." He ascended at cruising speed, but hit the 'ceiling'. It was like running head first into a rubbery wall; with a flick, it bounced him back a little.

"Eh?" he said in confusion and then descended quickly and tried to ascend at maximum speed. The rubbery ceiling gave way a little, only to fling him back down to the ground below. He stopped himself just short of a very nasty impact.

"Whew that was close!" Goku wiped the sweat from his forehead.

About two and a half miles away, Raditz's scooter started to act up, so he turned toward the power level it was picking up.

"What!?" He smirked as he recognized it almost immediately, his teeth and fists clenching in pure hatred

"That…That power, it's KAKAROT!" Without a moment of hesitation, Raditz flew towards Goku without any regards to energy consumption. Fury built in his soul, one more chance is all he had thanks to Vegita's order, one more chance is all he had and he had uined it. Ruined it like he ruined everything else.

"KAKAROT, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Goku's body trembled as he felt a powerful energy closing in on him. He was completely paralyzed, backing away slowly from the approaching power level and then stumbling backwards onto the ground.

"No, it can't be."

Raditz flew toward Goku with a fierce anger in his eyes.

"DIE!" Raditz's fist connected with Goku's awestruck face, sending him through a nearby tree and into a hill, which was now a small crater. The blast awoke a panic in Goku, and he cringed, "EHH!" and managed to avoid Raditz's ki blast by jumping over it.

"FOOL!" Raditz quickly appeared behind Goku and blasted him with an even bigger Saturday Crush attack. Goku hit the ground and rolled, then jumped to his feet his body already feeling strained. He holds his left arm with his right and his right eye was closed in pain and he cringed a little, "R-Raditz…"

Goku felt cold and truly terrified, he saw the hatred in Raditz's eyes. _Wh-what can I do? I barely beat him before! Why is he still after me?! _A sinister smile poured slowly over Raditz smile as he watched his brother squirm. _Priceless, I'm going to enjoy this Kakarot!_

Raditz rushed at madding speed, throwing wild powerful punches at his younger brother. Goku managed to block and dodge all these punches. Though there was strength behind them, there was no thought of accuracy with the punches, unlike the time they fought on earth.

"Ra…Ra..Raditz! What…Why are you? Please." Goku could see the rage building in Raditz, like a wild beast's his eyes were afire.

"Kakorot you will NEVER understand the pain you have caused me!"

"Wha…Raditz?" Goku said sadly, his sympathy was clear in his face; he even extended his arm a little while wincing in pain. Raditz growled knocking Goku's hand in spite.

"I will destroy you," he said as he managed to get a body blow with his right fist, knocking the wind right out of Goku's lungs. He then used his left hand to blow a ki blast point blank at Goku's chest.

"I will KILL you Kakorot!"

In response, Goku laughed with what little strength he had, and Raditz grimaced in absolute disgust looking down at him directly, looming over him, "You mock me now Kakorot, when you're completely at my mercy?" Goku coughed up and croaked, "H-how can you kill me Raditz, I'm already dead…"

Raditz froze, taking a step back, _Unbelievable! He makes a fool of me even now!_ Raditz warrior composer and Saiyan pride had been broken, his knees buckled as he began to laugh hysterically.

His laughter soon became quiet, but he still shook, making some chocked noises. He was covering his face, so it was impossible to tell if he was still laughing or if he was crying.

Goku struggled to his feet. He was in shock; he had never seen someone in such a state. Goku approached his brother weakly and attempted to speak but no real words came out, until he managed, "What…did I do?"

Raditz stood up with a look of death in his eyes, looking at its next target. "You…what did you do….?" Goku took a step back, seeing the seriousness of the situation. Raditz's face was red with anger and pain, he barked at Goku, his hands clenched at his chest, "You killed my mother!"

* * *

Au: Bet you didn't see THAT coming! anyway review and tell me what you thought about it


	2. Guardian of Sayians

AN: Sorry for the delay in the new chapter, a lot has gone on but I finally got it done. Thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad you liked the first chapter

* * *

Chapter 2: The Gaurdain of Saiyans

Goku froze as he trembled a bit; his face became a bit blue. He didn't understand what Raditz meant, but if he was right Goku had killed his...their mother. "Wh-what?" he managed to barely say loud enough for Raditz to hear.

"That's right Kakarrot, you're not as righteous as you once believed! You are a murderer!" Raditz's expression revealed both sadness and anger; his hands were shaking as if he was just barely holding back the impulse to strangle Goku.

Goku felt an overwhelming sadness and shame take over him, his stance and countenance weakened and crumbled, "Raditz you know that…". Goku got up onto his knees nearly mirroring how his brother, his head ducked and his breathing stagnate. Raditz rose his body stiff as he approached as if his form could not contain to torrent of his soul.

Raditz swung his arm at Goku pushing him away and he grit his teeth angrily.

"You didn't mean any harm, that's what father said over and over. But you continued to push her beyond her limits, making her so fragile near the end..."

Raditz began to trail off, covering his face with hands to hide his frustration.

"I...I'm sorry Raditz, but I…" Goku said softly, he reached out and put his hand on Raditz's shoulder.

Raditz screamed, pushing him back. "SHUT UP KAKARROT!" Raditz shot a ki beam from each hand, but Goku managed to dodge them at the last second, sadness evident in his expression. He felt he had caused this.

Raditz was in hot pursuit of his brother. Goku turned and threw a right hook at his brother's face, determined to wear him out, but Raditz moved aside, grabbing his arm and throwing him hard to the ground. Goku groaned in pain, but had not time to stay on the ground. When Raditz showered Goku with multiple small ki blasts, Goku back flipped, avoiding all of them without receiving major damage. But as Goku got distracted for an instant, Raditz flew behind him and blasted him with a two large purple ki blasts and screamed, "Double Kikhouha!"

Goku fell hard after taking his brother's ki blast at near point blank. He managed to roll over and start standing. But, before Goku could get up completely, Raditz flew down and stomped on Goku's chest, breaking several ribs followed by a sickening crunch.

Goku howled out in agony, arms flying back digging into the soil. He looked up at his brother's scowling face and could not help but feel that he deserved this torment. He had killed his own mother, he didn't know how or why. But who was Raditz to lie, maybe he his destiny was in Hell.

"Ra...Raditz, please." Goku could barely breathe as Raditz stood over him, crushing his ribcage. "I might not be able to kill you Kakarot, but I will make your afterlife an eternity of SUFFERING!" Raditz began to charge up a ki blast in each hand, taking his time powering up, enjoying his brother's writhing.

As Raditz crushed his brother beneath his boot, he felt no satisfaction no sweet sensation normally associated with revenge. But that didn't stop him, he would torture him to return every ounce of pain Goku had given him.

Raditz was just about to blast Goku, but at the last second someone yelled, "STOP!" as Raditz got punched full speed to his side, making him tumble off Goku.

Goku, turned his eyes to his savior, and he didn't recognize him. This figure was wearing head to toe armor, all Saiyan style, and was a few inches shorter than Goku. His armor seemed to fit oddly, making him seem bigger than he was. The helmet covered his whole head and only had holes for the eyes and a slit for the mouth. It was pearl white except for around his eyes and mouth, which were lined in classic Saiyan yellow. The warrior was standing over the two brothers, arms crossed and expression stoic.

Raditz got up, the blow had left him holding his side in pain, and he cringed a little. This warrior was about Nappa's level in strength. "How dare you interfere?!" Raditz growled trying to hide his fear of this armored warrior. All of his rage was transferred to the armored saiyan, who was he to stifle his revenge?

"You are mistaken Raditz," the figure said in a monotone, without moving an inch.

Raditz glared at the figure, trying to get a measure of him. Something in this warrior's eyes truly confused him.

There was a familiarity in those eyes, something he could trust although he couldn't say why.

* * *

AN: Not much of a chapter mainly exposition but redradless, R


	3. The Cruel Villain and Unlikely Hero

AN: Pura is a name derived from the word Purée like Juice.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Cruel Villain and Unlikely Hero

Chapter 3: The Cruel Villain and Unlikely Hero

"…Or perhaps I should show you instead?" The guardian pondered crossing his arms sternly as the Saiyan men just looked at him with mounting curiosity.

Raditz' eyes narrowed a little in cynical disbelief, "What are you talking about?"

He barked shaking his hands at his side, "I will show you as long as you two stay silent!" Both Goku and Raditz jumped a bit at the guardian's sudden loss of temper. Then Guardian closed his eyes and created an orb of pure light energy in the palm of his hand. He then spoke softly, "Watch."

A tall Saiyan man appeared, he had the same looks as Goku, except for the intense, almost cruel look in his eyes, a scar on his face, and the fact that he holding a small Saiyan's hand. He was crossing a hallway filled with Saiyans of all shapes and sizes. Raditz reached out to the image of the man timidly, his hand trembling slightly, "F-Father…" he whispered as he recognized the man immediately as his sire, Bardock.

Bardock walked into full view and the little Saiyan was a very young Raditz, a little boy with hair down to his ankles and a sad hopeless look on his face. They came to a door marked with the number 050206, and Bardock took his son by the shoulders and turned him at the door. The older warrior faced his son, putting his hands on the boy's shoulders "Raditz, be strong, Pura will be fine."

"Are you sure?" Raditz asked trying to hold back his tears.

"I swear." Bardock patted him hard, encouraging the boy to toughen up. He did so, taking a second to shake off his sadness and doubt.

Goku pointed to the small boy with sparkling eyes brimming with amusement, "Geez, Raditz you were cute, what happened to you?"

Raditz growled, "Shut up Kakorot!"

The guardian opened his eyes sharply at the boys and spoke harshly. "Silence, I said!" The brothers jumped again, trembling a little. He closed his eyes when he was sure the men had stopped quarreling.

Bardock led Raditz into a room. Pura was lying on a sick bed, very pregnant and extremely weak. The woman's long dark hair was undone behind her, her body debilitated from the pain and trembling a little in her sleep.

The vision froze suddenly. The armored stranger looked sadly down at the two brothers and told them, "It was hard to see any Saiyan in such a state, especially one like Pura who had such incredible potential. Her power level had been neck to neck with Bardock's, which is what initially attracted them to each other," he explained with a small smile, his hands clasped over his face to hide it, the two brothers saw the sadness in his eyes. "But for your father, it was torture." After the finished speaking, the vision continued…

"Pura…my mate, can you hear me? I brought our son." Bardock spoke softly touching her shoulder his heart breaking more with each moment.

"You shouldn't have let Raditz in here… it's not good for him to see me like this" Pura insisted softly, smirking up at Bardock trying to be strong. She coughed hard and went back down into weakness.

"Pura, I don't understand how a simple thing like… this, is doing this to you, you're too strong for this!" Bardock said desperately his emotion bleeding through his face and body in spite of his warrior pride, making his knees buckle slightly over her.

"The doctors say that the child is doing this…" Pura looked away in shame holding herself as straight as her weakness would allow.

"What? How?" Bardock barked, then immediately gave Pura a look of apology; she in turn gave him a look of understanding.

"The child's ki level exceeds that of my own! The power emanating from our child is having an ill effect on my body…" Pura expressed sadly as she gazed down at her large pregnant stomach, mortified she was not strong enough for her own son, but then a smile spread over her face and she looked back up at Bardock. "But if all goes well, this experience will not only give us a son that will rival King Vegeta at birth, but it will make me stronger too…"

"Pura..." Bardock's eyes were pools of sadness; he knew she was feeding him hopeful lies.

"Don't give me that look Bardock, I expect you to be tougher!" Pura laughed lightly, but it was interrupted by a stab of pain.

The doctors rushed into the room and a lizard-like doctor growled at the Saiyan, "You need to leave the room! We must continue our treatment to make sure she survives!" The lizard seemed determined, facing an outraged Raditz. His assistant, a blue skinned, single horned boy, came with an injection of anesthesia, looking very nervous. His hands clammy and a cold sweet beginning to bead on his forehead. The boy swallowed hard battling with morality.

Pura pushed away the assistant that leaned over her; she looked at her son, right into his eyes, "Raditz! Whatever happens, take care of the child. Promise me!"

Raditz hesitated, and nodded softly, "I-I promise..."

The doctor restrained Pura and the assistant injected her, putting her under… Another rather large orange skinned medical assistant pushed Bardock and Raditz out the room and guarded it. Bardock was at a loss for words, but he looked down and saw the fear in Raditz' eyes and led him home.

The orange skinned assistant waited until Bardock and Raditz were out of the hallway and went back into the room, nodding at the doctor.

"Excellent, we can continue our experiment in peace!" The lizard-doctor said with a wicked smile.

The younger, blue skinned assistant almost dropped the scalpel he was holding and said hesitantly, "Doctor, are you sure this is okay?"

"Okay? You fool, this is perfect, Saiyans are no more than work mules for lord Freeza, and we are about to create a perfect solider for him!" the doctor barked snatching away the scalpel rudely and put it down, slamming it a little, causing the metal table to rattle.

"But how will we know that the brat will stay loyal?" The orange one grumbled crossing his arms.

"Simple my lofty assistant, we're breading him to be loyal, more loyal than any dog… Now, hand me the injection!"

The blue skinned boy obliged without another word.

The vision froze again. Raditz was noticeably shaken, his body trembling slightly. Goku was confused beyond words, and was just staring with his mouth agape.

The guardian looked at the two with concern in his eyes, "This continued for the rest of her remaining days, these cruel heartless experiments. However it was all for naught, something went wrong." He smiled in appreciation, looking at the young blue skinned nurse in the vision. "Kakarot… Goku was not born the ultimate warrior. The young blue skinned nurse had exchanged the vile serum with a liquid vitamin mixed with coloring to make it look the same. When the doctor found out, he killed his apprentice, but it was too late. It was time for her to give birth. The two months without the serum and the mother's weakness all but ruined his experiment. When the time came, despite her best efforts, Pura was still too frail for childbirth…" The guardian dissolved the orb and spoke hollowly like he himself was hurt by watching this, "and so she died…" The two brothers looked at each other with looks of both pain and sympathy. "Kakorot… I didn't know. I thought…" Raditz began, reaching out to his brother timidly.

"I understand Raditz, I lost my grandpa, and I still feel sad about it." Goku said trying to console Raditz. Goku grabbed Raditz's hand tightly. Raditz shook his head, trying to reign in his emotions and forced a smile weakly.

"So…what now?" he said almost laughing, which made Goku laugh lightly in response.

"Now you two continue your path together… to King Kai's, to train… now my children TELELPORT!" He put her hand on Raditz as well and teleported them to the middle of Snake way.

"This is the best my powers can do," the guardian's voice echoed from the sky. He smiled to himself, "thank you King Yema, I owe you for the teleport. Oatmeal cookies right?"

* * *

AN: The longest chapter yet, BTW 050206 is number of no real importance to anyone except me


	4. Chapter 4a: Heaven

AN: Sorry for the delay again, I'm just trying to figure out exactly what I want to do with "my" Vegeta. Also Mint Silver is Cornel Silver's daughter, he didn't die in this fic but I'll cover more on that in the story.

* * *

Chapter 4: Heaven and Earth  
Chapter 4a: Heaven

Raditz and Goku walked in silence for what seemed like hours, making Goku very uncomfortable. He fidgeted to himself nervously. Goku took a deep breath and raised his hand, gesturing as if he was going to say something, but nothing came out. Instead, Goku simply went into thought, which wasn't easy for him. Raditz glanced over to see his brother struggling, and felt a smile come onto his face.

"We should hurry**,**" Raditz said plainly, trying to seem unaffected by all the revelations they'd just been told.

"Huh, what?" Goku asked confused, as if he had forgotten how to understand speech at all during the silent walk.

"We should hurry…if we want to arrive to King Kai's and get the most out of our training." Raditz repeated only half looking at Goku, not able to look him in the eyes.

"Oh, right, I guess I forgot!" Goku laughed and admitted dumbly. "But boy it's gonna take forever at this rate!"

"Kakorot, I have an idea," Raditz said smirking kindly at Goku, facing at him a little more fully, "I'm a lot faster than you…" Raditz started

"THAT'S NOT AN IDEA!" Goku shouted at Raditz punching him in the shoulder, Raditz swatted him back. "I wasn't finished! If you grab on tight I can fly us there and we'll get there four times as fast!" Raditz said in growl, and began to laugh. _So this is what it's like to truly have a brother… _

"That's a great idea!" Goku said and grabbed Raditz, jumping on his back piggy-back style, his face had the smile of a little boy and he held his brother tightly.

"Hey! Stop pulling my hair!" Raditz yelled hitting Goku, lightly cringing in pain.

"How can't I? That's all that's back here!!" Goku complained pouting, attempting to grab on where there was no hair…which wasn't easy.

"Tch, just stop whining and grab on." Raditz grumbled at him, then looked forward with a smile, _Little Kakorot… still such a child. _

"Ready?" Raditz said with a smile.

"Yeah!" Goku exclaimed impatiently.

Raditz flew off at top speed, Goku was almost blown off at first, it was more velocity than he had ever experienced. He began to get a little green.

"If you're going to vomit please don't do it on me…" Raditz voiced in a monotone, it bit disgusted at the thought of it.

"This…is….AWESOME!!!! WEEEEEEEEEW!" Goku let out a shout, holding on for dear life, which made Raditz laugh out loud. _Well as long as he's enjoying it… but I… I made a grave mistake. _

Goku continued to shout in excitement, Raditz smiled but his smile soon faded.

"Kakorot, I was… wrong and…" Raditz looked away from his brother, the words limping out of his mouth.

"It's okay Raditz, I don't blame you." Goku said honestly, smiling as he held on to his brother.

"How can you not blame me? You died because of my vengeance!" Raditz said self-castigating himself as his fists clenched in anger.

"It's okay, I mean you thought I killed your mother and you wanted revenge, I don't blame you. I would want revenge on the monster that killed my grandpa, if I ever find it…" Goku trailed off, trying to relate to his brother.

"Monster?" Raditz said curiously, as if the concept was ludicrous.

"A giant ape monster that came one full moon and crushed him…" he mumbled sadly, remembering the sudden loss of his grandfather.

"Ape monster!" Raditz almost froze as he realized what happened. _Kakorot without knowing it killed his own **'**grandfather**'**_

"Kakorot, you… you'll find that monster eventually…" Raditz faked a smile, not wanting his brother to know the truth. It's better that way… I don't want him to blame himself for this man's death right after all this… mess.

"Yeah I hope so…" Goku said with a half smile, "But I got a lot of friends: Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Paur, Master Roshi, Mint…"

"Family?" Raditz interrupted him curiously.

"Huh?" Goku was taken off guard a moment. Then Goku said, "Oh, there is Chi-Chi my wife, Ox-king her father, and Gohan… who you met." Goku smiled a bit uncomfortably

"Indeed," Raditz uttered. He still couldn't help but feel guilty for what he did before.

"Oh, I guess they are your family now too!" Goku said with a smile trying to distract his brother from his self-punishing thoughts.

"Hmm…" Raditz grunted emotionlessly as if he didn't hear. I hope so Kakarot…I hope I can truly be your brother.

"Hey Raditz! I think I see it over there!" Goku shouted, excitedly pointing the way to a tiny little dot in the sky.

"We'll be there in no time!" Raditz said with fake relief.

Meanwhile, in Limbo.

The guardian stood solemnly, breathing a deep sigh of relief. A hooded and cloaked figure flew in behind the armored Saiyan. They were back to back.

"I'm surprised you didn't tell them," the cloaked figure spoke looking over his shoulder.

"I'm surprised you didn't do anything at all," the guardian smiled at little, teasing him.

"Oh I will, I will…" the cloaked figure promised and then flew off.

"Don't be too rough with them…" the guardian whispered, praying for them.


	5. Chapter 4b: Earth

AN: Mint silver is Cornal Silver's daughter (he didn't die in this fic), she became a Z-fighter

.

Chapter 4b: Earth

Krillin came out of a giant door holding his arm in pain, he was grimacing a little, "Ugh, too much!" Yamcha trailed behind, limping, breathing heavily in exhaustion. "Those Saiyans were tough." Tien came out carrying an unconscious Chou-tzu, his body badly bruised, his demeanor as serious as ever, "And they aren't even as strong as the pair that's coming in a year..."

A woman's voice echoed from the pendulum room, screaming, "So when are we going back in!"

She was a young red-haired woman, about a year younger than Goku and few inches shorter than him , her hair was in a bob. Her outfit consisted of a torn up turtle school uniform, a blue leather jacket, and a red ribbon bandana tying up her hair, making her look a bit boyish. She was not exceptionally pretty having a fierce look at times from her father mixed in the softness of her mother, but her energy and her gung-ho attitude made her you to be fairly cute Anyone could tell she was a warrior, for she sported a black eye and multiple bad bruises, she had pushed herself too far in her training.

"Miiint!" Krillin wined almost crying, rubbing the back of his head.

"What?!" Mint said laughing confidently, full of energy.

"You've got a self-destructive personality lady, you know that?" Krillin said falling backwards in exhaustion.

"Well if we're gonna beat the Saiyans we HAVE to at least beat these guys!" Mint said frustrated, shaking her fists, antsy to get back to training against the saiyans from the past.

"She has a point Krillin." Tien said solemnly, holding Chou-tzu.

"Yeah, I know, but she doesn't have to enjoy it." Krillin complained sitting up with big waterfalls of tears.

"Now, where are those senzu beans?!" Mint said with a smile, rubbing her stomach.

"I swear you're addicted to those things Mint." Yamcha put in, half jokingly

"Like you should talk Yami, the amount you eat could feed an army!" She voiced smacking Yamcha on the back, making him scream in pain. He jumped around with ahs and owes.

Mint blushed and bit her bottom lip, whimpering slightly, she waved her hands in apology, "Oh sorry, Yami, forgot how hard that bald one hit you." Yamcha smiled and flashed a thumbs up, making Mint blush even harder.

Krillin smiled at her, she hadn't been n the group a very long time but had defiantly made her place in the group quite nicely. And though she was far from the strongest amongst them, her drive had propelled her to hold her own against any of them. Krillin especially came to admire her.

The group laughed together lightly at the scene , as Mr. Popo turned the corner with five senzu beans on a gold platter. "Yes you must train, but you must be mindful that you have limits and senzu beans are not common."

"Sorry, Popo, I'm just worried we won't be ready." Mint said meekly, bowing a little to the man.

Popo chortled, "You are ready now for what comes next, not want comes after that, this is the progression of things. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Thanks Popo!" Mint said with a smile as she popped a senzu bean in her mouth and chewed. The beans were passed around, each one of the human warriors ate one, Tien helped Chou-tzu with his, as he had yet to completely compose himself.

Mint looked down at herself, with a tiny pout on her face, "Damn, that's the second ruined uniform this week!"

"Yeah, and it's only Tuesday!" Krillin teased, laughingly punching Mint lightly on the knee.

"Good thing I packed plenty of extras!" Mint said with a confident smile. "I need to change, no peeking Yamcha!" She said sculling away taking out a new uniform.

"Hey! Why do you warn only me?!?!" Yamcha complained as if he'd been accused of a crime.

"BECAUSE! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO WOULD!" Mint yelled waving from over her back.

Tein, Krillin, Popo, and even Chou-tzu laughed at Yamcha's expense as he was stuck with a dumb look on his face.

"HEY! SHUT UP!" Yamcha said flailing at the others.

"Good thing Bulma isn't seeing this!" Krillin shouted and dodged Yamcha's attack.

"She would have your head, Yamcha." Tien laughed as he barely dodged Yamcha. A small chuckle came from the main building.

"Not you too Kami..." Yamcha wined his body sunk with depression.

"My apologies," Kami said with a smile and a light cough.

Mint came out dressed in a fresh uniform, "What's everyone laughing at, did I miss something?"

Everyone but Yamcha was trying hard to hold in their laughter as Yamcha had his back turned in embarrassment.

"Well, whatever! Let's get back to it shall we?" Mint said fixing her bandana tighter bursting with eagerness .


	6. Lord of Comedy

**A/N**: FINALLY a new chapter, sorry I had major writers block issues :). More soon! Also I stole King Kai's joke, couldn't think of lamer ones.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Lord of Comedy

Raditz put Goku down at the end of Snake way. The older Saiyan bent over his knees, trying to catch his breath. He looked up at the tiny planet and fell back to a sit.

"Ugh, that took more energy than I thought it would," Raditz grumbled.

"Oh okay!" Goku exclaimed as he picked up Raditz and slung him over his shoulder.

"Ack! Put my down Kakorot!" Raditz yelled. "Put me down before I blast you where you never want to be blasted!"

"Come on!" the naïve Saiya-jin pleaded and Raditz didn't reply, too drained to say anything else. Goku flew up with Raditz slung over on to the tiny planet. It had a single stone road down the center, a large tree and a house sitting alone on the top. When Goku got too close to it, an invisible force pulled him into the planet hard, slamming him onto the floor while being crushed by Raditz's girth.

"Raditz…get…off.

Can't…BREEEEATH!" Goku struggled out.

Raditz jumped off Goku. The weight was a little odd but he got used to it quickly. "Are you alright Kakarot?"

"Everything is so heeeavy,

" Goku said in a wine and he struggled to his feet.

"It's not that bad, it feels like home actually," Raditz said with a nostalgic smile.

"Ou, Ou, OU!" Both brothers turned to the strange noise and saw as a small brown vacant-looking monkey came from around a corner of a small house.

"Wow King Kai is a lot hairier then I imagined!" Goku intoned curiously.

"Kakarot, I don't think that's…" Raditz stopped himself when he realized Goku wasn't listening. The little monkey put his hands over his head, spread his legs and started walking around in a silly manner. Goku started mimicking his movements. "Hey this is hard…it must be complex training." Raditz just put his hand over his eyes and looked down, exasperated.

"Well that's a twist. Instead of 'monkey see, monkey do' its 'see monkey, do monkey!'" A small, fat alien man came from the same direction as bubbles, chuckling out loud.

Raditz turned toward the voice. "King Kai I presume"

The short blue deity laughed out load, "Yup, I'm King Kai, that's my pet Monkey Bubbles… I can't seem to get rid of these flies… I am the lord of the worlds!" Goku and Raditz just stared blankly at King Kai. He coughed uncomfortably and repeated, "Get it lord of the flies, lord of the worlds."

Raditz and Goku continued to stare blankly at the shorter divinity. "Hm, well if you two can't enjoy good humor I won't train you!" The little Kai said with distantly. The two brothers paused, and then simultaneously realized they had to laugh. They both laughed very fake but hard.

"Thank you, thank you I'll be here all millennia!" King Kai expressed with a bow.

"So when do we start?" Raditz asked inquiringly.

"First thing you must do before anything else is you got to make me laugh! You have to be a good comedian!" Kai said dramatically.

"Comedian! I'm no comedian!" Raditz barked, "I don't even know what comedians read! Is it COMIC BOOKS?"

The old Kai was taken aback by the comment, he began to snort and then let out a little giggle. Finally, he fell onto ground, laughing hysterically.

"Um… okay…" Raditz stammered, a bit confused.

"Not a comedian… comic books… I have to remember that one," King Kai muttered, still wiping tears of laughter from his watery eyes.

"That wasn't funny Raditz," Goku said in a hoarse whisper.

"I wasn't trying to be… but good news for you then," Raditz told him, still puzzled. How could this be the greatest martial arts master in the universe? The saiyan scratched his head pondering.

"So snort what have you got little guy?" King Kai asked Goku, adjusting his glasses.

"Um… why did the chicken cross the road? BECAUSE IT WAS TOO FAR TO FLY!" Goku shouted with a triumphant point. King Kai only cracked a smile.

"Gotta be better on the delivery."

"What's the difference between a jeweler and a jailor, one sells watches the other watches cells!" Goku said proudly. There was a long silence but then the master cracked a smile, and started to laugh hysterically.

"Oh my, you boys are great! You could be a great comedy duo with a little help from your true-o," Kai exclaimed, covering his laugh with his hands.

"But King Kai we came here to train under martial arts, not comedy!" Goku said blankly.

"Oh you should have just said that! Okay well first thing you need to do is catch Bubbles!" He pet the little monkey, making the playful boy smile.

"Child's play…" Raditz alleged confidently.

"Oh I know about you mister Saiyan, here try this on." The sensei waved his hand and a giant blue yoke fell on Raditz.

"GAH! WHAT!" yelled out Raditz.

"Well the whole point is to make it difficult! No you two better hurry after that monkey!"


	7. Bubbles, That Cheeky Monkey

AN: The "Yoke" is more like a collar. Thank you Sarah for Beting.

* * *

Chapter 6: Bubbles, That Cheeky Monkey.

"Blast you, you damn ape!" Raditz shouted with his brother trailing by a foot. The little monkey jumped up and down and in delight. Raditz shook his fist at Bubbles, "I'll get you, you cheeky monkey!" The ape responded by shaking his fist at Raditz in the same way the Saiya-jin did and grunted in a similar tone.

"YOU DARE MOCK ME?!" Raditz yelled, and the little monkey shouted right back. "I'LL GET YOU!" Raditz ran after Bubbles like a freight train.

Raditz dashed after playful simian, slowly closing the distance between him and the little monkey. "Hey wait for me!" Goku shouted and dashed after the monkey too, gesturing widely to catch his brother's attention. The two brothers dashed at either side of Bubbles, then closed in. The monkey glanced to his left and right and ducked. Raditz glanced down at the monkey then back up at his brother still gazing down only an inch away. "Oh no…" Raditz groaned, preparing himself for impact.

The siblings crashed head-first into each other, both getting knocked backwards. Bubbles glanced up, sure that he was caught, and then looked on either side to the unconscious brothers. He began to laugh hysterically, rolling on the grass with little "ughs" and "ahs". Raditz got up slowly and pounced on the little Monkey. "Ouh?" Bubbles said, staring at his catcher "Not the most graceful way to win…but…" Raditz chuckled a little, with a "rubbing it in" tone. The monkey crossed his arms and grunted in disdain.

"Hey! Hand that monkey to me!" Goku said extending his hands wide-eyed.

"No you have to catch it yourself!" Raditz glared harshly, trying to hide his laughter under a slowly cracking smile.

"Aw, please you caught him with my help!" Goku said pouting, crossing his arms and looking at the ground.

"Right, like I needed your help to catch a brainless chimp…" Raditz said but was interrupted by Bubbles, jumping out of his **grasp** and clawing his face before he dashed off slapping his butt at Raditz.

"Gah!" Raditz shouted holding his face in pain, little red marks scattered on his face.

"You know you kinda disserved that…I mean, you did call him stupid." Goku joked touching his finger to his mouth with eyes wide and innocent.

"Damn ape..." Raditz grumbled, turning away from the monkey, knowing Goku was at least part-right.

"Well I better catch him too…thaaaanks…" Goku said with a half-whine half-tease, then dashing after the energetic little simian.

Raditz smiled, walked over to king Kai who was still laughing. "So, what's the next step Kaio-sama?"

"For you…wait, until your brother finishes catching Bubbles. Train yourself if you wish." King Kai explained, waving Raditz off while reading the funny pages.

"What?! I have to wait?!" Raditz fumed furiously at the deity.

"That's what I said, you weight of your wait will really weigh on you." King Kai intoned, chuckling while adjusting his glasses. Raditz paused and chuckled too_This man is an idiot_, he thought to himself.

"Very good, now let's wait shall we, Raditzu?" the blue master said ruffling his newspaper when turning the page. The newspaper was old and worn, like he had read it a thousand times. _Well that explains a lot…_. Raditz mused with a slight smile,

"Very well Kaio-sama" Raditz **told him** with a small bow and began to do push-ups.

One week later

"YAY! I finally caught him!" Goku shouted in triumph, tickling the monkey and putting Bubbles on his shoulder.

"Well it's about time Kakarot!" Raditz yelled back, sitting up with a fake-yawn.

"Yeah well it would have been sooner if you'd helped!" Goku complained, dropping Bubbles on his bum. The monkey ran off on its own.

"Tch, whatever" Raditz smirked _Silly kid… _

"Come on boys...you're both probably very tired, get some sleep and we'll start tomorrow!" King Kai clapped his hands together.

"Good I need a break." Goku breathed, falling over backward with a deep sigh.

Raditz picked up Goku and put him in his cot. "He really worked hard to catch him." Raditz smiled putting his hand on Goku's forehead.

"Don't feel bad…you did too, except for that last part, and you did some pretty intense training yourself. It all works out in the end." King Kai chuckled slightly remembering how silly it all was.

"Well I might as well catch some sleep too…see you tomorrow Kaio-sama." Raditz stated, lowering himself into his cot with a grumble.


	8. Flames and Sorrow

AN: This a bit of a decent back into the drama of the beginning of the story. Also I don't know weather or not there was night on King Kai's planet so there is in this fic.

Thanks you Sarah for beta-ing. :D

* * *

AN: This a bit of a decent back into the drama of the beginning of the story. Also I don't know weather or not there was night on King Kai's planet so there is in this fic.

Chapter 7: Flames and Sorrow

_Chapter 7: Flames and SorrowCrying. It echoed in the darkness.  
Raditz could not find the source. Who was crying?  
Raditz ran. As he ran the flames came to block his way.  
The flames shot around him.  
He was cold in spite of the heat.  
He was afraid in spite of his bravery.  
Baby Kakarot was in the distance, he ran toward the babe and through the flames. He got to the babe but it disappeared and a mirror appeared.  
Raditz looked into the mirror and saw himself as a child... a child as he was when… Screaming. The mirror shattered. The glass flew around him he ducked away in fear.  
He looked up and saw a dark figure with Kakarot in his hands, strangling him. He ran to the figure, it came into the light, it was HIMSELF. "Let him go!" the little Raditz shouted. The large Raditz turned his head, smiled evilly, and breathed fire. The fire came an inch away from the little Raditz and... _

"AH!" Raditz got up in a cold sweet. He sat up trying to catch his breath patting his body to make sure he was still there.  
"Guh.. whu? Raditz what's with all the noise I'm trying to sleep here…" Goku complained, rubbing his eyes, smacking his lips half-asleep.  
"Sorry little brother, it was just a bad dream." Raditz said lowering himself back into his bed, his body still shaking slightly as sadness filled his soul.  
"Raditz," Goku whispered quietly.

"Kakarot, what is it?" Raditz whipped his face and shook himself awake.

"Before you sleep again could you…" Goku hesitated innocently.

"Yes?" Raditz asked. At that moment, Raditz would have done anything for his brother.

"Tell me what Mom and Dad were like…I…" Goku paused not wanting to tread somewhere he didn't belong.

"You were too young to remember, by far…" Raditz started heavily, "Well, father was a brilliant scientist and an incredible fighter. He was… a proud man, Kakarot. He had a passion for things he cared about… his team, you, mother." Raditz said with a slight sadness, looking down into the darkness of the night.

"What about you?" Goku prompted dejectedly, noting Raditz had not mentioned himself.

"He forgot about me after mother died... and you were born…" Raditz trailed off, he held his arm slightly, thinking back to before Goku's birth.

"Sorry," responded his brother full of guilt, the weight of it heavy on him.

"Not your fault… or his, his mate had just died… I don't blame him… anymore." Raditz admitted, a bit overwhelmed and sighed heavily.

"What about Mom?" Goku inquired softly, the sorrow of the night gripping his heart.

"Mother? She was… unusual for a Saiyan. Actually you remind me of her Kakarot, the way you care about those you love, the way you fight and never give up even against a stronger opponent. She was a bit more… rough about it but…" Raditz spoke painfully, then he stopped himself. In spite of his pride, he still missed her.

"So you're like Dad and I'm like Mom?" Goku asked curiously, a gentle and innocent smile formed on his face as he turned to Raditz

Raditz looked at Goku oddly and smiled as if to agree with Goku. He laughed softly.

"You have a strange sort of intellect brother…" Raditz got up quietly and started to walk into the night.

"Where are you going?" Goku wondered a bit childishly, sitting up completely as if the pull of wanting to be with his brother took him from his bed.

"I need to get some air Kakarot… get some rest." Raditz commanded with concern, glancing at his brother over his shoulder, and walked on the other side of the tiny world.

Goku got up on his feet slowly, sighing. Raditz, I know it's hard on you, but it's hard on me also, he thought.

"Goku," came a serious voice from the door.

"King Kai?" Goku exclaimed in surprise turning to the blue little deity.

"My child, your brother has a lot to weigh out; it might be a while before he comes to a final answer." King Kai expounded seriously, trying to guide Goku.

"King Kai can I ask you a favor?" Goku asked humbly, lowering himself involuntarily.

"Of course." King Kai smiled.

"I need to tell my friends about Raditz…" Goku explained hollowly, fearing their reaction.

"Oh, just put your hand on my shoulder and you can contact them." King Kai instructed and put his own hand on his shoulder to demonstrate.

"Oh like this?" Goku placed his hand on King Kai's back, blinking softly.

"Perfect." King Kai nodded.

On Earth, as the Z-fighters continued to toil in preparation of the saiyans arriving Master Roshi was alone aside from his old compatriot the turtle. Picking up a well worn magazine he headed to the water closet smacking his a bit bored.

"Master Rooooshi!" Roshi heard as he squatted over the toilet.

"GOKU! YOU HAVE THE WORST TIMING!" the old man shouted, swatting his newspaper in the air.

"Sorry master Roshi!" Goku quickly apologized.

"Geh, that's all right Goku, how's it like being dead?" Roshi muttered, zipping himself back up

"It's actually not as bad as you might think! Plus I'm getting some great training with King Kai." Goku said cheerfully.

"That's nice Goku, but why did you contact me this time?" Roshi told him impatiently picking up his pants,wiggling them slightly as he did.

"Well…when you wish me back… I want you… TO WISH RADITZ BACK TOO!" Goku said it like ripping off a band-aid.

"YOU WHAT? HE TRIED TO KILL YOU!" Roshi yelled dropping his drawers again jumping at the ceiling angrily.

"Yeah, but I met him up here… and… he's not that bad…I mean he is my brother, I owe him a second chance, especially since…" Goku tried to explain, but it was a bit too much personal information to share all at once even to Roshi.

"Hmm… I don't like it Son, but if that's what you really want…" Roshi hesitated nervously.

"Yes please master Roshi… try to explain it to everyone, thanks." Goku said of these days boy you're going to kill me, I swear. Roshi grumbled to himself.


	9. The Butterfly

AN: I wasn't originally planning on writing this chapter, but I figured it'd be fun to make it. Thanks to Sarah for beta-ing.

Chapter 8: The Butterfly

Roshi fast approached the look-out riding his spinning Turtle shell. _I hate this thiiiiiiing!_ Roshi landed on the lookout, dizzily wobbling about, and falling over on his face, "Owww, Damn turtle shell..."

Krillin, Yamcha, and Mint all turned towards Roshi and ran to his aid, "Master Roshi! Master! Old man!" came a mix of voices to the old master's acing head.

"Uuuuh…I'm okay, I'm okay…" Roshi said, rubbing his head and dusting himself off with a bit of a laugh flashing the peace sign.

"So master, you come to see my progress?" Yamcha boasted, flexing his muscles, his teeth gleaming.

"You dork; he came to see all of us!" Mint grunted, hitting him on the back of the head with fake anger.

"Hey!" Yamcha growled, Mint giggled a little at his ire.

"No, No…I've come to talk about something serious." Roshi explained, adjusting his sunglasses uncomfortably.

"What is it Master Roshi?" Tein said seriously as he came around the corner with Chou-tzu by his side.

"Well…I don't know how to put this…you see Goku…and he..." Roshi coughed a bit, preparing to give them the news.

"Did something happen to Goku?!" Krillin questioned a bit panicked, taking a step back.

"No, no… you see he met someone in Otherworld, and he wants for them to be wished back together!" The turtle hermit laughed nervously, his glasses cracking slightly.

"But wait master Roshi, to wish more than one person back at a time they need to have died in a similar way." Yamcha voiced confused, scratching his head.

"Yes, well…they did!" Roshi exclaimed backing up a little, swallowing hard.

"But no one died like Goku…except…" Krillin tried to work it out in his head, then it snapped back onto his memory

"IS GOKU NUTS!?" Krillin yelled, throwing his body forward.

"Don't ask me… it's what he wants…" Roshi said seriously, thinking of how Goku asked him.

"What are you talking about Krillin, who are we talking about?" Mint asked curiously looking around for any kind of clue.

"Well, there was this big mean guy who came down and tried to kill Goku, but Goku sacrificed himself to beat him!" Krillin shouted failing his arms, showing he was terrified of Raditz strength.

"Well then why would Goku want him back Roshi?" Mint asked quietly, not understanding Goku's reasoning.

"Well you see…he's Goku's brother and they met again in Otherworld, now they're training together…and he wants us to bring back Raditz too." Roshi tried to explain as gently as possible to the others.

"Well I say it's a bad idea!" Krillin complained rubbing his cheek, remembering the blow he received from the wicked Saiyan's tail.

"I say, he's a villain through and through!" Yamcha huffed while crossing his arms stubbornly.

"It would be a waste of everyone's time; he'll probably turn on Goku as soon as he's back." Tein said with disgust.

"Okay I'll tell him how you guys feel… he'll understand I'm sure." Roshi said slowly walking back to the Baby Gideon.

"Wait a second guys, if Goku has faith in this Raditz-guy shouldn't we have some too?" Mint told them, determined to reason with all of them.

"What ARE you talking about Mint?" Krillin prodded poking her in the stomach.

Mint looked down at Krillin with an odd smile, she pushed his finger away, she coughed and began, "Well, think about it, he's had faith in all of us and look at us. Krillin the brat, Yamcha the desert bandit, and Tien the crane assassin! Even me, once a little girl out for revenge! Surely, we should have faith in Goku guys!" Mint insisted stomping the ground, cracking the delicate marble floor slightly.

Thank goodness Popo wasn't there!

Krillin thought back with a slight smile, thinking back to the Twenty Second Budokai where they had all first met Mint.

She must have been fifteen at the time, young and full of energy and one hell of a spitfire. The red-haired girl was a deadly beauty that gabbed Krillin's attention. She had been glaring at Goku all day and seemed delighted when she had been put in the same preliminary bracket as him. After humiliating martial artists men twice her age she met with Goku in the ring.

Mint had come with Crane, trained by the same master as Tein and Chou-tzu but for far less time, and so her skills were yet to be comparable to her seniors. As she approached the ring the two Crane brothers watched from outside. Knowing those two they were probably scheming on the fate of their young fighter's destiny.

She wiped her mouth giving Goku a disgusted look, "You're going to pay you for what you did."

The clueless young saiyan tilted his head to the side with a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry, I don't think I remember you. Did I do something to hurt you feelings?"

She sneered in disgust, "Hurt my…how stupid can you be? You don't know me, but you knew my father. My name is Mint Silver, daughter of Cornel Silver!" Her eyes narrowed on him in a gaze like her father's.

The whole group went agape in shock except Goku himself, who resounded a simplistic, "Who?"

Mint flared in anger, her ki building and flaring up around her. "Oh just for that, I'm going to trash you twice as hard!"

Krillin looked up at Jackie Chun next to him, glancing at the old warrior for his expertise. "What's that red stuff surrounding her body?"

The champ spoke with great concern in his voice, "It's her ki, we all have this force inside of us and she probably has less than you do Krillin, in spite of what it looks like. But unlike you or Goku, she has no control over it.

"What does that mean?" he asked sensing his seriousness. "That means that," the older man started, "if she went to her max she'd probably stop her heart or explode from exerting too much pressure on herself."

Krillin could only stare in horror as the two began to fight. Mint fought Goku like a savage animal; unlike the skill she had used prior matches. Goku nearly dodged most of her assaults, but even he let out a guttural 'ouf' when he did get hit. After that first blow, he realized that he couldn't play with kid gloves; she was out for his blood. He knocked her back and put the girl on the defensive. It continued for a few minutes, Mint had some skill after all.

"You won't beat me!" she howled, ki flaring and enveloping her body as rage consumed her. "Aaaaahh…" she screamed in pain, and trashed at him. Goku jumped back, avoiding her primal assault skillfully.

"Are you okay? You look like you're in pain." He didn't know how, but he had hurt the girl before somehow and his kind spirit didn't feel right in attacking her while she was weakened.

Tears ran down the girl's eyes**.** She fell to her knees; the ki was too much for her body."Why do you care?"

Goku smiled, "Cause, I made you mad and I want to make you not mad… and you don't seem bad either."

She screamed in pain, "Aaaahh, make it stop! I wanna quit! I wanna stop!" He ki began to burn her body. The judge very wearily, called the match Goku's victory on her forfeit.

As soon as the words left the judge's mouth, Jackie Chun zipped up like lightning. After a deep cleansing breath a he pressed his palm slowly against the girl's forehead. Remembering his master's training he knocked the girl down pushing a small amount his ki into her and her ki out.

"Disperse!" With a soft red light the ki left the girl's body, her eyes rolled back and she fainted.

-

Krillin sighed smiling at the girl and how much she had changed; she had become their friend after realizing Goku's kindness and since had been training with Roshi. She made herself into the group quite nicely.

AN: Mint is pretty but she doesn't think so…also she has a thing for Yamcha right now. As if you couldn't tell!

Edit, not much changed, made her a little younger, and she trained under crane for only a year so her sharps skills make more sence. She meets chichi later though now.


	10. The echoes of the future

AN: Remember the cloaked figure from chapter 4a? Well he's coming back, this chapter he only a brief appearance but he'll become a bigger part later. By the way quite some time has passed but there still is a bit more than two months before Vegeta and Nappa show up. Thanks Sarah for betaing.

* * *

Chap 9: The echoes of the future

The cloaked figure held his head in pain, his ears rang loudly. _The future…has changed; I can't even tell what's going to happen anymore_. The man spoke to King Kai telepathically, "Do you feel that?" he said intriguingly.

"Yes, it's like the world was turned on its ear," The Kai respondedtrying to figure out how and why.

"What do you think it is?" asked the man.

"I'm not sure…but I doesn't look like it's going to make thing change quickly it's just…" King Kai started.

"Big…" the man responded, in awe of the magnitude.

"Yeah, bigger than that fish you caught!" King Kai snorted putting his hand out to his sides to indicate the size.

The man didn't know how to respond at first, "…Funny…but do you think this is for the better?"

"Better? I'm not sure…but I can tell it is a change in the light of good rather than evil" the old Kai contemplated, rubbing his chin.

"That is a relief…so when is it my turn?" the voice asked impatiently.

"After they get the Sprit ball…I don't want them unprepared for you or the two invaders. We don't want their bodies snatched!" the blue deity laughed hysterically.

"What?" The man didn't understand it one bit, but he resolved to humor the Kai, "Oh…okay thank you King Kai."

"King Kai! HELLOOOOO!!" Goku said knocking his senseion the head playfully, laughing.

Raditz raised his hand and hit Goku on the back on the head chuckling, "Do not bother the Lord of Worlds with your trivialities, brother!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! You didn't have to hit me so hard!" Goku whined hitting Raditz in the chest

"Yes! I! DID!" Raditz shot backhitting Goku in the shoulder even harder with a devil's smirk, knocking Goku down.

"YOU!" Goku complained angrily and pounced on his brother giving him a mean left cross to the jaw. Raditz went down with his brother and kicked Goku off him. _Kakarot has gotten strong…  
_  
"You're such a baby!" Raditz laughed with a proud smile.

"AM NOT!" Goku pouted crossing his arms stubbornly.

"BOYS!" King Kai interrupted angrily, which got both of their attention just as they were about to attack each other again. "Yeesh…Well anyway it's time for stage two of my training!"

"We're ready whenever you are!" Goku shouted, excited.

King Kai took a deep breath and let out an incredible yell which blew both Raditz and Goku back and continued to travel past them.

"What was the point of that?!" Raditz screamed, wringing out his ears.

"I'm guess we train our lungs next…or something." Goku said insecurely and took a deep breath preparing to yell. Raditz covered his ears in fear.  
The sage sensei put up his finger. The yell managed to come from behind him blowing past him through Raditz and Goku once more and shoot up into the air. "I've heard of a long distance calls but this is ridiculous." their trainer started laughing, "OH GREGORY!!" Suddenly, a tiny beam of light shot between the two brothers "Gregory reporting for duty!" the little cricket said with a salute.

"All right boys, what you got to do this time is hit Gregory, but be careful, he's fast, and pretty strong!" King Kai warned them over-ominously.

"Tch… fast is my game!" Raditz boasted confidently.

"One more thing, you have to hit him with THESE!" King Kai summoned two hammers, a red one for Raditz, a blue one for Goku.

Goku struggled to pick up his hammer, "OH! These things are HEEEEAVY!"

"Oh please Kakarot…" Raditz snorted, rubbing his hands together and trying to lift, to no avail,"This is obscene!" Raditz protested angrily to King Kai.

"Oh come on!" Goku said dropping his, he spat on his hands and tried to lift Raditz' hammer. He lifted so hard he fell backward with no hammer in his hand "Wow yours is even heavier! I guess I shouldn't complain!" Goku laughed nervously.

Raditz smirked at Goku, "No, guess you shouldn't!" He once again put his might into picking up the hammer this time with success. He put the hammer over his shoulder confidently, but obviously strained. "Whenever you're ready bug-boy!" Raditz said laughing, his knees shaking a little under the weight.

_Bug boy_… King Kai snickered.

* * *

AN: Thanks for all the great reviews so far! Keep reading I think this is getting better as I go along.


	11. Only the Pure

AN: It's been a while; anyway I'm rushing through the Gregory thing to get to the real story because I dislike Gregory and want to get to the meat of this story. 

Chapter 10: Only the Pure

Raditz swung his hammer down at Gregory's head.

"OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gregory screamed, waving his hands in fearAs the hammer hit him to the ground, the tiny cricket bounced off the ground. Goku swung his hammer and lightly tapped Gregory on the head not budging him an inch  
.  
"Ugh...thank you..." Gregory said and fainted with a nervous smile painted on his face.

"You didn't need to be so rough!" Goku scolded Raditz threatening him with his giant hammer

"What he was annoying..." Raditz explained dropping his hammer, shaking the Earth underneath them and brushing his knuckles on his shirt.

"Yeah he was but you didn't need to hit him so hard!" Goku laughed a bit nervously, _Note to self: Don't annoy Raditz._

"Alright you two, if you're done beating my grasshopper, which isn't cricket… can you pay a little attention?" King Kai snickered covering his mouth, "Get it cricket?"

"Um...not really…"Goku stammered innocently, which made Raditz laugh loudly, which in turn made Goku chuckle a little.

"Oh a real Abbot and Costello, eh?" King Kai smiled giving his best impression of an old-time gangster "Well, anyway it's time to master the Spirit Bomb attack" the short deity puffed triumphantly.

"The spirit who-e-whats-it?" Goku asked dumbly.

"Pay attention Kakorot!" Raditz barked harshly hitting him on top of the head lightly.

"Yes thank you Raditz…"the sensei muttered adjusting his glasses uncomfortably "Anyway, this technique takes the energy out of the trees, the animals, and the grass, every living thing willing to give you their energy."

"Sounds powerful." Goku said in awe, his eyes bright and wide like a kid given the keys to the candy store.

"It's the most powerful attack ever created...but it takes time to build up the energy!" Kaio-sama warned, "It can destroy a planet easily."

"Okay, how do you perform it?" Raditz demanded, crossing his arms waiting to watch the master.

"Well, you put your hands up like this..." King Kai puts his hands above his head, " concentrate and pray for the world to give you energy... it's that simple." he smiled.

"Heh, go figure..." Raditz chuckled lightly.

"Alright let's do it!" Goku cheered at Raditz, he put his hands up and concentrated, the pure white energy started to collect in his hands, little by little.

"Wow, that's .." Raditz voiced in awe, "But let me show you how it's really done!" Raditz put his hands over his head and began to concentrate.

_Please planet give me your energy!_ But nothing… "Why isn't this working? Kakorot stop hogging all of it!" Raditz bit his lower lip under his concentration, starting to get frustrated.

The silly sage sighed heavily and walked over to the older brother, "Stop Raditz, you're just wasting your time. You can't do it."

"What do you mean, you blue freak?" Raditz snarled angrily putting his hands down, glaring at King Kai sharply.

"That's what I'm talking about Raditz, only the pure of heart can perform the Spirit Bomb attack...and YOU don't have one!" The usually lighthearted deity scolded with a strangely harsh tone glaring right back up at the young man, staring right into his soul. Raditz took a step back; face twisting slightly, he turned his back on King Kai.

"Tch...fine let my little bother master that useless technique.." Raditz expressed proudly, but a layer of pain underneath.

"Hey I did it!" Goku said with a tiny Spirit Bomb over his head, not hearing the conversation King Kai and his brother just had.

"Good job twit!" Raditz spat cruelly and walked away quickly.

"Who put a bee in his undies?" Goku asked naively, which made King Kai laugh hysterically.

AN: Short one but more soon


	12. The Unveiling

AN: This chapter is set immediately after the last after the last. 

Chapter 11: The Unveiling

Raditz walked along the Kai's lone road, his mind drowned with thoughts. _I knew I would not be a brother to him, I can't possibly be… he would never have me!_ Raditz thought in pain, struggling with all that had happened.

"Raditz, it is not up for decision, you are brothers, and nothing can change that" echoed a dark and resounding voice from above him.

"Who?" Raditz looked up a bit shocked that whoever this was read his mind, "Who are you?" Above him was a cloaked figure, no part of him could be seen which only provoked Raditz's suspicions.

"A strange question to ask a cloaked man…" the mysterious figure laughed as he landed in front of Raditz.

Raditz scowled impatiently at the shrouded figureAs best as he could he stared the other man dead in the eyes, "How dare you?"

"I dare because I can, boy!" The man scolded him harshly, a half hidden smile grew on his face, "Call me Razer."

"Aside from torturing me, why are you here?" Raditz growled, something about the man put the fear of God in him. He felt cold; his knees were weak like he could fall over.

"To train you boy, and your brother" Razer explained, his arms crossed and his voice resonated with seriousness.

"Heh, what can you possibly teach me?" Raditz said confidently turning slightly away from Razer.

"Hm…" Razer thought, he charged at Raditz so fast that Raditz couldn't even keep up; He wiped around and backhanded him in the back of the neck causing Raditz to tumble over. "I can teach you plenty boy!" Razer barked with a small laugh.

"How is this possible?" Raditz snapped as he lifted himself off the ground, "Tch! Fine…let's get back to King Kai," Raditz reluctantly surrendered.

Razer and Raditz walked back to King Kai's house Goku was practicing using the Sprit Bomb attack again. Raditz snorted and looked away from his brother.

"You-who! Hello Razer!" King Kai cheered waving around a handkerchief like a woman.

"Hello yourself you old coot" Razer laughed, his face reddening under his cloak out of embarrassment.

"The boys just finished taking down Gregory, are you ready to teach them what you know?" King Kai smiled evilly adjusting his glasses.

"You two know each other?" Goku asked curiously, releasing his energy back into the world.

"Well I've been dead for about twenty years; I met him somewhere along that line!" Razer laughed patting King Kai on the back so hard the old Kai fell over. The old Kai grumbled at Razer and he smiled nervously and helped him up.

"Oh wow, you've been dead for a long as I've been alive!" Goku said in astonishment, leaning into him covering his agape mouth.

"Don't remind me boy…" Razer said sadly looking into his eyes, his hand moved from his side toward Goku, not touching but an inch away. It was a desperate gesture. Then he let his hand drop dejectedly to his side.

"Oh…sorry…" Goku apologized rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"That's alright kid, it about time we really met anyway." Razer said without really thinking, and then he was slightly taken back by his own words.

"What do you mean?" Raditz asked prodding the mysterious man suspiciously.

"Never mind…" Razer blew off the question, "Come on boys let's start." Razer clapped and smiled laughing a little to himself.

"Okay!" Goku said happily jumping up and down a bit.

The cloaked figure stood across from Goku and Raditz. "Well I'm going teach you my fighting style, so you get yours can get more refined."

"But I already have a fighting style!" Goku said, looking a bit confused.

"Yes I know but mine will complement your old one nicely… Alright, the whole point is to be fluid, make sure every action has a purpose and transitions smoothly into another action. Got me so far?" Razer asked seriously, checking in with both of them.

"Yeah, sounds good!" Goku said with a bright smile.

"A sound strategy!" Raditz said putting his hand to his chin thinking about it.

"Alright, show me what you got!" Razer smirked and got on guard.

"Let's see how tough you really are!" Goku said daring him confidently and charged at Razer. Razer smoothly dodged. Razer then kicked at his side but Goku still managed to block him. The cloaked fighter pushed off his arm, spun around Goku and gave him an elbow to the back of the head.

"OW!" Goku complained, rubbing the back of his head in pain.

"Heh, how sad Kakarot. Time for payback Razer" Raditz said with a smirk preparing to give it his hundred percent. Raditz punched at Razer's gut. Razer easily caught it. Raditz smiled and pulled Razer in towards him, spun around and kicked him in the lower back. Razer fell towards the ground but immediately pushed off of it and kicked Raditz in the chest. Raditz was knocked back a bit but managed to grab onto Razer's legs. Raditz then began to flip him over his head.

"No you don't!" Razer said and fired a ki blast straight down at Raditz head, which exploded on Raditz, releasing Razer from his grasp. After that, Razer flew upwards in confidence but let his guard down. Goku flew up above him and pounded him down to the ground; Raditz emerged from the smoke and kicked the falling man in the gut. Goku flew toward the cloaked master and grabbed him by the leg to spin him around and threw him towards the sky.

"Now I have you!" Raditz growled and threw his Saturday Crush attack directly at Razer.

It came at Razer to fast to avoid but he did manage to block it, not taking the full force of the blast. _They are so strong together…_ Razer thought with a proud smile.

The dust cleared slowly, showing the man's cloak torn to shreds around him, his arms burnt badly.

Raditz was taken aback his whole body felt his wave of rage. "It can't be!"

"It is" The man let down his guard, he had low-class green Saiyan armor, a blood soaked bandana and his face and hair looked just like Goku's except for his scar, a cross shaped deep dark mark from a fierce foe long forgotten in the vastness of history. There was only one other difference between him and Goku, his eyes, they were fierce like Raditz'.

"You…you're my…" Goku said with a bright smile, though he couldn't finish.

"…father…" Raditz said stunned with his eyes glaring harshly


	13. A Family United

AN: This chapter is set immediately after the last one too.Thanks to Sarah for betaing 

A Family United

"Whoa, it's like looking into an angry mirror…" Goku said a bit dumbfounded poking at the air between them.

Bardock laughed lightly "Heh, it's nice to finally meet you Kakarot." Bardock looked at his son with pride and sadness. _I wish we could have met truly earlier my son…_

"Yeah, this is great!" Goku hugged his father tightly, which caught Bardock completely off guard. Bardock looked down at his son uncomfortably, laughed lightly and patted him on the back. _Being on Earth has made you strange, but you will always be my son. _

"You should come back with me and Raditz, I mean we got some catching up to do and you haven't meet Chi-chi, Gohan, or anyone yet." Goku said, still a bit overwhelmed and excited.

"Kakarot, I agree we have a lot of time to make up for, but my son, I can not go with you. My place is here in Otherworld; it wouldn't be natural to comeback after all these years…" He looked down at his son seriously, who let go rather quickly as if the touch pained him.

"Oh I think I understand…but at least I kinda know you now…" Goku said a bit disappointed, digging his foot in the ground.

"Ha! Don't talk like that boy; we'll have plenty of time next time you die!" Bardock patted Goku on the back, who looked a bit freaked out by his father's statement. Bardock's eyes meet with Raditz's, and the elder son looked harshly at his father both with sadness and anger.

"Raditzu…" Bardock started softly.

"Why didn't you reveal yourself before?" Raditz snarled, betrayed; he had been lied to and humiliated.

"Because, I knew it would distract from your training." Bardock said uneasily, frowning a little.

"Is that all father?" Raditz said knowing he was lying, Raditz approached Bardock angrily making his father take a few steps back.

"No, that's not all…my son…" Bardock said, caught, his body dropping a little.

"I am your son too now?" Raditz said his tone full of pain, his eyes filled with a betrayed anger.

"Raditzu…you have always been my son, and always will be…but I'm afraid I never was much of a father." Bardock put his hand on Raditz shoulder looking at him with both pride and Raditz smiled with a light chuckle of acceptance and so did his father. Raditz slapped Bardock's hand off his shoulder with a smirk.

"Quit it old man…" Raditz looked away crossing his arms, "You're embarrassing me…"

"Hey you don't age when you're dead; you're officially older than me!" Bardock laughed right back at his son, coughing out the last bit of awkward tension.

"Whatever old man, at least I'm not a GRANDFATHER!" Raditz punched Bardock lightly.

"At least Kakarot has kids you don't even have a woman!" Bardock punched him right back even harder.

"Kakarot had a head start!" Raditz said a bit embarrassed, digging his foot into the ground like Goku did before him.

"I'm sure you can find a woman once you have a chance!" Bardock ruffled Raditz hair.

"So father, where is mother? She should be here too, and Kakarot never meet her either…" Raditz started a bit uncomfortably.

"Your mother…she, she isn't ready to reveal herself to you yet boys…" Bardock said with a tone of understanding looking up into the sky.

"Why?" Raditz asked not quite understanding, and a bit hurt

"Yeah I want to see my mom…" Goku said sadly, really wanting to meet her too.

"And she wants to see you, be she does not trust her own strength, she doesn't want to upset you with her emotions…" Bardock said with a slight smile.

"I…I see…" Raditz said a bit disappointed.

"Come on kids…I still have a lot to teach you…" Bardock said with a simple smile getting back on guard.

"Alright Dad, I guess since we're all dead there's no need to play with kid gloves right?" Goku said seriously, his Saiyan blood pumping with anticipation.

Raditz smirked looking over his shoulder back at his brother, "I like the way you think Kakorot!"

Bardock nodded firmly, "Just remember boys, you'll always be stronger working together, you're Saiyan brothers and when you're determined enough you can take down anyone."

Raditz rushed his father, _I don't need Kakarot's help to whoop my old man one!_ He kicked at Bardock's side, Bardock jumped over swiftly and fired down at Raditz with a pure blue ki blast, Raditz jumped back just in time.

"You're pretty good boy!" Bardock chuckled.

"Of course, I still remember what you taught me from before old man!" Raditz smiled, flew up toward Bardock and punched at his chest; Bardock started shifting to the side so hitting was no longer possible, Raditz instead pulled down on Bardock's leg sending him toward the small planet. Goku tackled the falling Bardock and started exchanging blows, "Come on Raditz stop hogging dad!" Goku said with an innocent smile. Bardock smirked having to really try to keep up with Goku's speed. Suddenly a blank look came across Goku's face and he stopped, Bardock wanting to teach him a lesson, gave him a good one in the cheek. "Why'd you stop fighting Son?" Bardock asked leaning toward him. Goku blinked, rubbed the back of his head with a smile, "I forgot which one was me for a second."

Raditz, Bardock, King Kai, Bubbles, and Gregory all face vaulted.

Raditz appeared quickly above Bardock with his Saturday Crush crackling in his hand and then put his foot on Bardock's chest, "Hey there old man."

Bardock sweat dropped, "Not fair! Kakarot distracted me."

"So? You said work as a team!" Raditz chuckled, and then helped his father up dispelling his ki.

Bardock smiled, "Well we still have a lot of training to do!"

"Yeah but no time!" King Kai interrupted, his arms waving in panic "Sorry everyone but the Saiyans are almost on Earth! If you don't leave now then…"

"But!" Goku said not wanting to leave

"No he's right don't worry, Pura and I will be looking after you from Otherworld…go!"

Raditz and Goku both nodded with bright smiles on their faces; they flew off back to the checkpoint.

"They grow up so fast…" Bardock said with a smile

AN: A short chapter but a very nice one. FINALLY they are going to be alive. Well soon after I do the Saibamen and Nappa fights.


	14. Mint’s Great Victory

AN: Formally both Chapter 13 and 14, combined into 1 chapter. Thank you to Sarah for betaing, she really went to town on this one!

* * *

Chapter 13: Mint's great victory!

Mint put on her blue full-length jacket she buttoned it up all the way, it was the one her father had worn. A shiver went through Mint's body, "No… it can't be… they… they're coming!" Mint flew towards the place she felt the Saiyans were coming closer to. "Guys? Can you feel that?!" Mint said, panicking.

Roshi replied his voice unusually serious, keeping his cool so he wouldn't create panic in his students, "Yeah, we're just about to wish Goku and his brother back, but they won't be here until tomorrow! " 

Mint screamed back, "what do you mean tomorrow? There will be no tomorrow at this rate!!"

Roshi grumbled while adjusting his glasses, Yeah, but it's the best we can do!**__**

Roshi stood over the mystic balls they had recently collected after a long arduous search with the aide of the dragon radar and cried out loudly, "Arise Dragon!" Then he ran back to safety next to Bulma, Paur, Oolong, Mint and Turtle  
"I'll never get used to this…" Bulma quivered, her knees knocking together in fright at the impressive sight.

The balls glowed a bright yellow; a black cloud sprawled across the sky. A lighting bolt shot up from the balls, it formed into the almighty Shenron.

"What is your wish? Speak it now!" Shenron's voice bellowed and echoed across the sky.

"We wish for those killed by Piccolo to come back on this plain of existence." Roshi said raising his hands toward the radiant dragon.

"Your wish has been granted." Shenron growled, his eyes glowing red.

Just then in Kai's planet Goku and Raditz' halos disappeared.

The Saiyans flew closer and closer to planet Earth, all the while the Earthlings not suspecting what was in store for them. In the mostly peaceful East City, people were shopping, working, playing, and doing whatever else came naturally to them that day until a few of them saw the Saiyans coming. The twin pods crashed through a building and hard onto the ground. The windows of nearby buildings were shattered by violence of the impact and cars were tossed aside. Even if that were the only damages the Saiyans caused, it would have still been quite a bit. But they weren't. People were shocked and confused by the landings, and started making all sorts of wild predictions as to what the pods contained.

"They're coming right for us Gohan… be on your guard." Piccolo warned. Gohan nodded obediently. Piccolo stood firm in front of his pupil, willing to protect him to the end if necessary. Gohan watched his master's bravery and tried to amplify it in himself.  
The entire Z force flew toward Piccolo and Gohan in order to protect their friends. Tein staring down the two alien foes, his eyes as focused as ever standing next to his friend who quaked in semi controlled fear. Krillin bit his lower lip, trying to act brave although thoughts of failing tormented his mind. He hoped Goku would swoop in immediately. Yamcha got into his classic fighting stance eager to rally in a long-overdue victory. Mint watched him and smiled, trying to swallow her fear seeing his bravery

The Saiyans landed in front of Piccolo and Gohan, while their fellow Z-fighters landed behind. They stared down at the ominous foes, measuring their powers and huddled together as if somehow that would make them all stronger.

"Ha, what we got here? A Namek!" Nappa said with a smirk, sizing Piccolo up.

"Well that explains how Raditz lost." Vegeta frowned, _But still pathetic._

"You're...You're an alien Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan asked softly, looking up to his new mentor.

"I never knew." Piccolo said half-grateful to the Saiyans for revealing that. Now he knew why he was so different from all Earthlings.

"Well it explains you being green!" Krillin said jokingly, nudging the Namek in the side with his elbow.

"Shut up Krillin!" Mint knocked him on the head lightly.

"Oh... a spunky one... I can see why Kakorot found himself a mate on this planet!" Nappa smiled darkly, looking up and down Mint's body.

"Nappa, you're sick." Vegeta laughed, then gave a once over, "But I have to agree with you"

"These guys are giving me the creeps Yami." Mint said, hiding behind Yamcha but he didn't seem to notice her.

"Are we gonna get this party started or what?" Yamcha said impatiently, eager to test his training.

"Let me have a go at 'em Vegeta, this guy is buggin' me!" Nappa said in a pretend whine.

"No, let's use the Saibamen for this." Vegeta said confidently, closing his eyes.

"You don't kid around do you Vegeta?" Nappa said surprised, "How many do we have left?"

"Seven… which means seven of them against seven Saibamen it should be fun."  
Vegeta threw Nappa a small glass vial. Nappa planted the seven seeds on the soft ground, making holes for the vials while he laughed to himself.

"What's so funny?" Tien demanded, stepping forward.

"You'll see soon enough three-eyes!" Nappa laughed. The ground started eroding upwards and little green domes emerged form the ground the Saibamen lifted them selves out of the ground they were planted in one by one. They smiled sinisterly back at the Z-fighters.

"Ack! Gross!" Mint looked back at them with disgust.

"So, who's first?" Nappa said, daring them. \

"I'll get the ugly one!" Mint pointed at a random Saibamen who only growled back at her.

"I think she hurt its feelings..." Vegeta said with a sarcastic smile, "Not very smart."

The Saibaman squeaked and dashed at Mint as fast as he could, "Whoa!" Mint said, shocked. The little monster clawed at her face and she barely avoided it. The Saibaman kicked Mint solidly in the gut causing her to bend over forward in pain. Mint quickly charged up a ball of Ki in her right hand and hit the plant man with the side of her fist. The Saibaman tumbled across the ground eating dirt. It got up and wiped the blood of its face, spitting at Mint.

"Lucky little wench." Vegeta mumbled to himself.

"Like it? I call it my Ki punch! Let me show you my Ki Kick!" Mint sped toward the green man, fainted with her right leg, which caused the Saibaman to protect his left. Mint smiled, her plan had worked, and she used her right leg to push of and charged her ki in her left foot, kicking the alien in his unprotected left side, causing him to fly into the dirt once again.

"Her power level is only ten seventy but she's defeating him…this is intresting." Vegeta seemed quite impressed with her…talents.

Mint crossed her hands in front of her chest, her hands at her shoulders. She charged up massive Ki. The Saibaman got up with a hiss; it flew up and charged at Mint. She smiled slyly and shouted, "Cross-cutter!" sending an X-shaped ki attack toward the alien. The Saibaman hissed as the attack cut him in four. The four pieces hit the ground smoldering silently.

"That's gotta sting!" Mint laughed, putting her hands on her hips.

"I'll go next…" Tien said, a tiny smile appearing on the solemn fighter's face, Mint's victory seemed to inspired everyone else.

A second Saibaman dashed at Tien, squealing madly. Tien held up his hand strongly and knocked the creature back with the shear force of his Ki. Tien charged after the Saibaman but it recovered from the attack with a back flip. It smiled as its eyes and the little slit on the top of its head glowed. Its head opened up and the creature spat out green sizzling acid. Everyone jumped out of the way except Gohan who was stunned with fear. Piccolo noticed this and grabbed him out of the way just in time, the acid left a nasty scar on the earth.

"Wow…thanks…" Gohan said a bit stunned, trembling a bit.

Tien managed to swoop behind the Saibaman; it flew upward to avoid him but Tien rose faster. Tien elbowed the Saibaman in the chest, cracking his ribcage and sending him hurdling to the ground.

"What? Impossible!" Nappa said stunned, his eyes wide open.

The little man twitched in pain as the Z-fighters cheered on Tien. "Thanks…" Tien said humbly, and put down his guard.

"Looks like you got a hold of a weak batch there Nappa." Vegeta said coldly.

"No they're all good, he should be stronger than this! His fighting power is twelve hundred! It's the same as…" Nappa trailed off.

The little Saibaman struggled to push himself off the ground.

"Look! Tien, that guy is getting back up!" Chou-tzu shouted in fear.

The Saibaman got to his feet hissing at Tien. Vegeta pointed his forefingers at the alien, and completely destroyed him with a powerful blast in a blink of an eye.

"Wasn't he your friend?…" Mint said sadly.

"Vegeta, why?" Nappa asked a bit fearful.

"He wasn't much use to use to us anymore." Vegeta told him in a furious tone of voice.

"I know… but he was..." Nappa said stunned.

Piccolo looked back at Gohan, grumbling to himself in the face of these two new foes. The large one seemed to kowtow to the small one and they both had much more power then either of them. "Gohan…go home, go back to your mother."

"No mister Piccolo, I'm staying here! I'm fighting with you!" Gohan said as if biting the bullet.

Piccolo shook his head, "just like your father…Very well Gohan. You can stay."


	15. Lover's Loss

AN: Thanks to TyrniaMerin for betaing

Chapter 14: Lover's Loss

"Alright kids, any takers?" Vegeta asked coldly, scanning the whole group. All the fighters were assembled in their various defensive poses. They were scattered so that if the saiyans were to blast at one the others wouldn't get after blast. Piccolo was in front, behind him two feet was Gohan. At his right and left, Tien and Krillin, and at the furthest left and right were Mint and Chao-Tzu respectively.

"I'll do it!" Krillin volunteered, bravely stepping forward to the challenge.

"Hold on Krillin!" Yamcha cautioned, pulling him back with a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong Yamcha?" Krillin asked. His expression was confused as he looked up at his friend.

"I'm getting antsy to show these guys what I've got," Yamcha demanded, the fiery sprit of the wolf burning in his eyes.

"So am I!" Krillin argued with a slight whine to his voice.

"Yeah, but if I lose you can wish me back, same doesn't go for you," Yamcha smirked, cracking his knuckles. Krillin was stunned at Yamcha's bravery.

Oh…Yamcha is so brave! Mint though as she blushed heavily and practically swooned. Yet she regained her façade as a seasoned fighter a second later.

"Don't worry Krillin, I'll save one for you," Yamcha chuckled a bit to himself.

"What a joke! You really think you can take me?" Nappa laughed in sarcasm.

"You! Go get him!" Nappa commanded. He pointed to a Saibamen in front of the grouping that squealed in delight at the prospect of tearing them limb by limb.

"Laughing boy huh? Well let's see who's laughing at the end of this," Yamcha snapped. He went on his guard.

"Oh, what confidence!" Vegeta chuckled to himself sarcastically. Vegeta stood cross armed, the dusty wind kicked up on his ankle. His large compatriot sat on a brown crag smirking as he enjoyed the best seat in the house."

"Oh yeah," Nappa agreed smiling darkly.

The Saibaman and Yamcha charged headlong towards each other. Soon they began to move so fast no normal human could track them.

"They disappeared!" Gohan said amazed, staring with his mouth agape.

"Nonsense! They're just moving at such incredible speed that you can't normally see them, you have to FEEL their energies moving," Piccolo reprimanded Gohan harshly.

"Feel their energies?" Gohan asked naively.

"All of us can see them Gohan. Just try hard and you can too, I'm sure! Try to track their energies, not their bodies," Mint encouraged him, explaining to him as if he were her own child.

"Right!" Gohan concentrated hard on the energies, trying to figure out how to sense them as they were moving at incredible speeds.

Suddenly Gohan saw the two fighters. Mint could see the dawning revelation on his face. "Now you see them Gohan?"

"Thanks!" Gohan said quickly then went back to observing the fight.

The Saibaman and Yamcha were trading blow for blow. Although neither one of them got a solid shot in yet but it was obvious Yamcha was winning. The green alien hit the ground hard after Yamcha powerfully swept out his leg in a kick. Even though it knocked the Saibaman off balance for a moment, when Yamcha struck again the strange creature took his blow. Several times it backflipped to recover both strength and ground.

With a blur of teleportation Yamcha appeared behind him and tried to strike down on the little creature's neck. He grabbed Yamcha and tossed him toward the sun. Yamcha plummeted down at top speed and tried to kick the Saibaman's head, only to have the alien quickly dodge out of the way. Again Yamcha and the Saibaman charged at each other, but this time Yamcha avoided it, and began to charge up his ki in a burst of white light. Hands at his side he focussed his energy into one point. Then as he shouted, "KA… ME… HA… ME HA…" the Z warrior blasted his Kahmehameha down into the little alien, pinning him between the beam and the ground.

"Wow, awesome Yamcha!" Mint blushed, staring between her fingers that shielded her eyes from the back blow and bright light of the blast.

Yamcha landed facing the Saibaman, triumphant with his victory. Everyone looked on with varying degrees of surprise, even the two Saiyans.

"That's three," Nappa said in shock. Nearby, sitting calmly on a rock with his arms crossed over his armored chest, Vegeta only grumbled.

"Not bad," Piccolo almost congratulated him in his gruff voice. Coming from the Namekian it was a hard won complement.

"Thanks Piccolo." Yamcha said.

Proudly he spun to face the Saiyans. A smirk crossing his scarred visage he said, "Looks like we got your number there!"

"Why you bastard!" Nappa cursed, almost losing his temper. His fist squeezed tightly, almost crushing the molecules of the air. Ki crackled around his body, dangerously rising.

"Easy!" Vegeta barked. He raised a gloved hand in command that controlled him swiftly.

"I'll just take on the other four myself!" Yamcha smirked, stretching out his shoulder. He rolled his arm in its socket, and then bravely marched forwards.

Shaking his head, Krillin moaned, "Aw come on!"

"I'm sure he can do it Krillin! Yamcha can take on anyone, even the big guy!" Mint cheered with a small squeal. She jumped up and down like a cheerleader, her blue coat flapping up and down. Making the other boys sweatdrop at the strange sight.

"Thanks Mint," Yamcha smiled back at her with a thumbs up gesture. His dark eyes met hers and she tingled with excitement. He looked like such a big hero now. Perhaps it was possible to fight their enemies after all!

"Like you could!" Vegeta dared Yamcha, chuckling a bit to himself. That evil smirk poked up the corner of his mouth, causing everyone to scowl in hatred.

"Ready when you are!" Yamcha responded, staring back at him directly. The little Saibaman sprung back to life and jumped at Yamcha. Yamcha turned around only to have the Saibaman latch on to him. Its green arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders while its legs imprisoned his waist. Yamcha's ki sense screamed danger as he felt the energy starting to build.

"Let go of me you green creep!" Yamcha struggled, but the Saibaman only held him tighter.

The Saibaman smiled up at Yamcha wickedly. It glowed briefly before it exploded in a huge fireball. For a brief moment Yamcha's shocked face appeared in the strobe light of the blast, freezing forever in Mint's mind. Smoke flew around, and slowly cleared to reveal the fighter curled up on his side. His arms were tucked around his head as his long black hair splayed like a black waterfall.

Everyone was horrified beyond words at the carnage. Krillen's mouth moved up and down but made no sound. Tien growled, gritting his teeth while Chiaotzu wailed in horror. Gohan ducked behind Piccolo's leg. Piccolo attempted to cover the boy's eyes from the sight. The only one who stepped forward was Mint.

"Yamcha…" Mint said, her eyes filled with tears, she ran into the clearing smoke, and embraced his crumpled body on the ground.

"Mint?" Yamcha struggled, looking up at the female Z-fighter. Her heart leapt that he blinked up into her face. Still his life force flickered like a candle flame about to blow out. His eyes began to gloss over.

"Yamcha, before you go I want to say something." Mint cried. Her small tears dripped on Yamcha's cheek softly.

"…Yeah?" Yamcha quivered in pain. Wrapping her arm around his neck she cradled his head on her lap. She wiped the blood from his mouth.

"I wanted to say… I-I love you." Mint smiled down at him wobbly and sadly, but he didn't respond. His body went limp in her arms as his dark eyes fluttered closed. The shimmer of ki in his heart died, and everyone gasped at the loss.

"Yamcha?…YAMCHA!" Mint screamed. Tears poured from her eyes as she draped herself over his body completely devastated.


	16. The second coming

Chapter 16: The Second Coming

Krillin growled through his tears, "You! You're going to pay!" He put his hand up and fired a large beam upward.  
"Hah! Nice shooting dead eye! You missed!" Nappa mocked, sneering in delight.  
"Not quite…" Krillin's beam split into several smaller beams, each one coming down hitting the Saibamen, Nappa, and Vegeta. The Saibamen were destroyed outright but the Saiyans were barely touched.  
"Great job Krillin!" Gohan cheered, jumping up and down.  
"Don't congratulate me…I missed one." Krillin grumbled, looking into the smoke for the last one..  
"KAH!" The Saibaman pounced after Gohan who yelled out in stunned fear. Piccolo pulled Gohan out of the way and blast last Saibaman into dust.  
"Th-thanks Piccolo…" Gohan said nervously looking down at the dead Saibaman.  
Piccolo dropped Gohan, "whatever."

"These guys are really ticking me off." Nappa growled, his temper flaring.  
"Okay Nappa, if it'll make you feel better I'll let you take them out…" Vegeta smirked, not wanting to waist his time.  
"Oh really, you mean it?" Nappa's eyes sparkled with boyish delight.  
"Sure…" Vegeta laughed at his old friend's amusement.  
"Alright kids…get ready!" Nappa got in his battle stance. His energy shook the very earth, causing a giant tempest, and made the mighty Z warriors tremble.  
"That power!" Piccolo said in horror, quaking.  
"He's a monster!" Gohan screamed hiding behind Piccolo.  
"Oh…don't worry boy, I won't hurt you, much." Nappa chuckled a brig grin on his face.  
"Leave him be…Dodon ray!" Tein fired his attack at Nappa, it exploded on his chest uselessly. "Not bad…You're first!" Nappa charged at Tein and swung down hard. Tein blocked quickly but Nappa's attack went straight though Tein's arm.  
"Tein!" Chou-tzu screamed out and hugged Nappa's back tightly.  
"What?! Why you?!" Nappa tried to wiggle the smaller fighter off.  
"Chou-tzu! What are you doing?!" Tein asked desperately.  
"sorry Tein, you will always be my friend…" Chou-tzu sand with a single tear came down his cheek.

"Get off!" Nappa flew back first into a mountain.  
"Goodbye Tein!" Chou-tzu glowed brightly and exploded in a giant fireball  
"Chou-tzu!" Tein cried out for his friend.  
"How brave…" Piccolo smiled up in pride think Nappa was dead.  
But the behemoth was barely scathed.  
"Hm? What was that? He blew himself up, oh well less work for me." Nappa seemed a bit confused..  
"It did nothing!" Krillin said horrified.  
"Now…where was I? Oh yeah! Time to die three-eyes!" Nappa dashed in front of Tein and pitched a energy ball into his gut killing Tein instantly.  
"Tein!" Krillin shouted, but his dead friend didn't respond.  
"You! I'll kill you…" Mint shouted but was cut off by Nappa backhanding her into the ground.  
"Shut up! I'm saving you for last girly, I'm going to enjoy you!" Nappa chuckled.  
"Take this! Distructo Disc!" Krillin lobbed his attack at Nappa. The giant saiyan laughed in his face, "Please…"  
"Nappa, dodge it!" Vegeta ordered seeing the strength of the attack.  
"Sure…" Nappa barely dodged, the attack badly cut his cheek.  
"What?!" Nappa followed the attack with his eyes seeing it cut off the top of a mountain.  
"Darn, I missed." Krillin cursed, knowing he wouldn't get another chance like that.  
If that had hit me… Nappa imagined losing his head, "That's it baldy, you're next!"  
"Not a chance!" Krillin focused his energy and made two copies of himself, Piccolo did the same.  
"You can't take us all!" Piccolo shouted with confidance.  
"Humph!" Nappa grunted and charged after the six fighters. They began to wail on the mighty saiyan, he fended them off with some difficulty, which was annoying the giant.  
"You gnats! Stay down!" Nappa growled as he caught one of the Krillins and one of the Piccolos and smashed them together causing them to vanish.  
"Kahmehameha!" The two remaining Krillins hit Nappa with two beams sandwiched him between the two causing a large explosion. The last clones disappeared into the smoke, Nappa tore them apart making them vanish.  
Nappa emerged, his amour destroyed, he kneed Krillin to the ground causing him to cough up blood.  
"Leave my friend alone!" Gohan punched Nappa in the jaw knocking him off balance.  
"Huh? Where am I?" Gohan wondered innocently.  
"Kid, you just sealed your fate." Nappa punched him into the dirt, Nappa put his hand on Gohan's head and picked him up. "Too bad Kakorot isn't here to see this." Nappa laughed and threw Gohan into the face of a nearby hill. Nappa charged up his attack and shot it at Gohan who could only stagger on guard.

Suddenly Piccolo came in front of the attack taking the full brunt of the attack. He fell down burnt badly.  
"Pic..Piccolo?" Gohan quivered still in shock  
"Gohan…those six months…weren't that bad…" Piccolo smiled with tears and went limp.  
"Piccolo!" Gohan cried over his mentor.  
"Tch…dieing in the wrong order…" Nappa charged his attack again.  
"Sonic boom!" Mint clapped her hands together and shot an invisible attack at Nappa. He turned around and got hit by the attack.  
"AHH! My ears!" Nappa's ears bleed. "I can't hear! You btch!" Nappa fired his attack at Mint.  
She went on guard but soon found a very tall long haired man who came between her and the attack.  
Who…is this? Mint thought stunned .  
Raditz caught the attack and crushed it in his hand burning it slightly.  
"Now Nappa…That's no way to talk to a lady…" Raditz smirked sarcastically next to his brother.  



	17. Vegeta's Betrayal

Chapter 17: Vegeta's Betrayal

"R…Raditz!?" Nappa was shocked beyond all rational thought which allowed Goku to give a senzu to Gohan.  
"Are you okay Gohan?" Goku asked kindly.  
"Yea dad…but why is HE here?" Gohan asked pointing at Raditz, bitterly angered at him from before.  
"Don't worry son, he's with us…" Goku only hoped that were true.  
"Pitiful…" Vegeta grumbled he put on his scouter. "why did they ever wish you two back…WHAT?!" Vegeta jaw all but hit the ground  
"What is it Vegeta?" Nappa asked curiously, worried that they had become too powerful.  
"Their powerlevels… Kakarot's is 4,500 and Raditz' is 5,000!" Vegeta was annoyed by this new fact, but not scarred, knowing he was still much stronger.  
"No way! No way a couple of low class scum like them could get that strong!" Nappa checked his scouter to see if Vegeta was right, but only stood in horror as he realized it wasn't a mistake.  
"What's the problem Nappa, you scared?" Raditz mocked, stretching his shoulder with a callous smile.  
"You wish! I'm still stronger than either of you!" Nappa said strongly, his pride not allowing anything else.  
Raditz went into his fight stance, "we'll see…" Raditz dared his old compatriot to battle.  
"Raditz…" Goku said softly but with a strong look in his eyes, "Allow me."  
"Why?" Raditz growled, being a saiyan he never liked a battle taken away from him.  
"He killed my friends…I want to get him for that!" Goku said full of anger.  
Raditz was stunned a bit but then smiled in pride, "Alright Kakarot, I'll make sure the ones that are alive stay alive…but if you need help, I'm here!" Raditz said assuring his brother, then wondered, _Where did THAT come from?_  
"Thanks Raditz!" Goku began to fight Nappa.  
Raditz turned to Krillin, Mint, and Gohan.  
"I apologize that we couldn't be here sooner…" Raditz said blankly.  
"Tein, Piccolo, Chou-tzu…Yami" Mint turned to Yamcha fighting back her tears, biting on her thumb a little.  
"Your mate?" Raditz asked with a sliver of curiosity  
"No…but…" Mint blushed covering mouth a little.  
"Then he is the single greatest fool I have ever laid my eyes on." Raditz smirked and walked toward Piccolo.  
_Did he just complement me?_ Mint was completely confused by Raditz statement.  
"What a shame green man, I was hoping for a little revenge!" Raditz smirked down at Piccolo with a confidant smile of dominance on his face.  
"Stay away from him!" Gohan defended his dead friend, putting himself between them.  
"Looks like you got some spunk since last time brat!" Raditz laughed at Gohan, _Looks like his saiyan blood is starting to show_.  
_They were right…he is kinda a jerk!_ Mint thought harshly judging him.  
Raditz knelt down to Gohan, "Listen boy, I did some rotten things, and I know it. But I'm going to try to make good. Alright, you little whelp?" he said his voice showing an ounce of emotion, his pride not allowing more. Gohan was stunned beyond words.  
_But he is a really sweet jerk…_ Mint smiled.  
"Heh…heh…heh!" Krillin chuckled haughtily.  
"What's you're problem baldy?" Raditz growled down at the monk.  
"Goku rubbed off on you didn't he?" Krillin smiled leaning into him, his head bobbing a little to prove his point.  
"Shut up before I whack you with my tail again!" Raditz blushed slightly with embarrassment.  
"Looks like you rubbed off on him too…" Mint smiled looking up at the battle.  
"What do you mean?" Raditz asked unsure.  
"He's a lot stronger, tougher than before…it's like he grew up a bit." Mint said with a hint of gratitude.  
Raditz blinked, she realized what she said was true, "Thank you…I think."  
"You're welcome…I think!" Mint smirked at him.  
"Hey!" Raditz growled, _She's mocking me?_

"UGH!" Nappa hit the ground, after a long intense fight.  
"He's done…" Goku announced to Vegeta.  
"Veg…Vegeta, help me…" Nappa trembled, extending his hand to his friend.  
Vegeta smiled, "Of course Nappa…" He extended his hand as if he were going to help him up.  
"Thank you…Vegeta…" Nappa smiled as he struggled with his words.  
Vegeta threw him into the sky.  
"Vegeta! What are you doing?" Raditz demanded unable to react right away out of confusion  
Vegeta didn't answer he shot a energy beam at Nappa laughing as it approached the giant.  
"Why?! YOU BASTERD VEGETA!" Nappa cursed him with his dying breath.  
Raditz shot a beam to intercept the attack, but his was destroyed with any effect. Vegeta's attack hit Nappa and destroyed the saiyan completely.  
"Vegeta…how could you?" Raditz struggled, gritting his teeth. _He…was like our brother…_  
"I just ended his failure of a life, just like I'll end you and your brother's!" Vegeta smiled darkly. 


	18. A Saiyan No More

Chapter 18: A Saiyan No More.

"I am your prince Raditz, and I will do with you, Nappa, and your brother as I wish!" Vegeta scoffed.  
"Vegeta!" Raditz gritted his teeth as he tried to control his rage. "You do not disserve to call yourself prince! A prince protects his people, puts their lives above his own, he doesn't throw them away like so much garbage!"  
"How dare you question me?! I am the prince of all saiyans!" Vegeta growled.  
"Prince of who? Honestly! There are no saiyans! Kakorot can't remember and Nappa is dead! And if what you are is a Saiyan then I am no saiyan!" Raditz grabbed his tail and pulled it off harshly. Raditz cringed in pain.  
_That was…unbelievable!_ Mint smiled at Raditz. She could only imagine how hard that was for him to do.  
_Raditz…_ Goku smiled in pride.  
Vegeta smirked, "Oh Raditzu, so you say your not a saiyan? Well then you will die like these earthling dogs!"  
"Dogs fight rough, we can beat you!" Goku said  
"We're behind you all the way!" Gohan cheered.  
"That's right Raddy!" Raditz looked at Mint oddly.  
"Raddy?" Raditz looked at Mint oddly.  
"Yeah, you're one of the group now right?" Mint encouraged.  
"…Right…" Raditz hesitated _She is…unusual…_  
"You're all pathetic!" Vegeta said and got into his battle stance.  
"Wait! We can't fight here!" Goku said, "Follow me!"  
Raditz, Gohan, and Krillin somewhere safe." Goku ordered.  
"But daddy!" Gohan whined.  
"Trust me boy, you don't want a apart of this fight…listen to your father," Raditz said in a commanding tone.  
Gohan nodded sadly, "Okay.." Gohan picked up Krillin and flew with him slowly Goku, Raditz, and Mint flew with Vegeta following close behind.  
"Why couldn't we fight there Kakarot?" Raditz asked.  
"Because while we find somewhere to fight you can tell me all about Vegeta." Goku said.  
"Wow Goku, that's pretty smart!" Mint congratulated him.  
"Thanks!" Goku gave Mint a goofy smile.  
"Listen, Vegeta is stronger than you, me, and Nappa put together. He could destroy this planet now if he really wanted to…" Raditz trailed off.  
"Wait! Then how can we beat him?" Mint said desperately.  
"Kaioken, it should put me over the edge enough to beat him." Raditz said coldly.  
"You? What about me?" Goku asked.  
"What about us?" Mint announced.  
"Listen, You have no chance. You'll only get hurt…and get in my way." Raditz protested.  
"No way! Goku is the strongest guy I know! He can help and so can I!" Mint said strongly.  
"She's right, there is no way I'm letting you do this alone!" Goku demanded.  
"Fine…you can help Kakarot, but she…" Raditz looked over at Mint.  
"My name is Mint, and you can't say anything that…"  
"Listen Mint, you have to stay out of this fight! If you got hurt…I mean if Kakorot lost another friend, it would just make things worse!" Raditz said harshly.  
_He…he wants to protect me? Nah..he said that to Goku and Gohan too..._ "Alight, I'll stay out of the fight…UNLESS you need my help!" Mint said determined.  
_This woman…she's very strong willed…like a saiyan woman…_ Raditz smiled then scowled at her, "Only then Mint, only then!"  
_Got 'im!_ Mint giggled in victory..

"Might as well land here!" Goku announced, Everyone landed on a very earthy mountain terrain. Mint flew behind a nearby hill, "Good luck, both of you!"  
"What was that little field trip for?" Vegeta chuckled darkly.  
"Just wanted to let you see this planet before we beat you off it!" Goku stood on guard.  
"Brave words for a low-class reject!" Vegeta countered.  
"He may be a reject, but he's still my brother!" Raditz countered right back.  
"Right!……Hey!" Goku yelled at Raditz  
_Raddy is kind of funny, for a sweet jerk._ Mint smiled with a light chuckle. 


	19. A Brother's Battle

AN: Thanks for all the review lately! Glad you all like it!

* * *

Chapter 19: The Brother's Battle

"Alight, let's do it!" Goku said.

"Right!" Raditz smirked.

"You're all pathetic!" Vegeta dashed at both of them he kicked Raditz with his left foot, pushed off his chest, and punched Goku in the jaw. Goku and Raditz were both knocked back, Vegeta continued his assault on a dazed Goku.

"What's the matter Kakarot, all out of fight?" Vegeta laughed.

"Kaioken!" Raditz voice came from behind Vegeta landed a solid kick on Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta was knocked off balance but gracefully flipped back on balance,

"Take this!" Raditz punched at Vegeta's face.

"Sure…" Vegeta caught the attack pushing him back slightly. Vegeta smirked and threw Raditz down to the ground, making him lose his Kaioken.

"Die traitor!" Vegeta powered up threatening strike Raditz.

"Leave him alone! Kaioken!: Goku plowed fists first into Vegeta's gut knocking him on the ground a moment.

"Here." Goku extended his hand to Raditz.

Raditz slapped it away, "I'm fine…" Raditz got up, " but thanks."

"You scum, I'll kill you both!" Vegeta fired countless small ki bolts at the brothers. They dashed outward in separate directions but Vegeta followed them with each hand.

"Gah!" Goku yelled out as Vegeta's blast connected with his waist. Raditz jumped up at the end of Vegeta's reach to avoid him. _Kakarot! Vegeta you'll regret that!_

"Kaioken!" Raditz yelled and came down fast on Vegeta letting loose a flurry of punches all of which were skillfully blocked or dodge by Vegeta.

"Is that all you got?" Vegeta mocked.

I'm still not strong enough? Raditz growled.

"Can I join?" Goku asked rhetorically, "Kaioken!"

Goku also attacked Vegeta with an impressive barrage of attacks. Vegeta was beginning to show signs of struggle.

"Damn you!" Vegeta cursed and for a moment he slipped. Goku got a clean hit at Vegeta's gut, Vegeta doubled over slightly and Raditz kicked him in the face sending him flying.

The brothers charged after Vegeta, he smirked evilly, "Time for you to DIE!" Vegeta made a huge explosive wave come from his body, blowing both brothers away.

"You die first Traitor!" Vegeta launched a devastating assault on the dazed Raditz. Raditz had no time to react, before he knew it he was on the ground badly beaten.

I can't let him hurt Raditz! I have to save him, I have to push myself to the next level! "Kaioken times three!" Goku shouted his whole body pumped with intense energy. _It's almost too much! But I gotta!_

"Kaioken times three!" Goku shouted his whole body pumped with intense energy. 

Goku slammed Vegeta with a hammering blow. Vegeta and Goku began to trade blow for blow keeping even the prince of all saiyans on his toes.

Raditz stared up in awe, _Kakarot, is it possible you've become this strong?_

Much to Raditz horror Goku lost his Kaioken, Vegeta took advantage by pummeling him to the dirt and wailing on his helpless body. Further into the dirt.

"I will not let you hurt my brother! Kaioken times four!" Raditz shouted the power surge was almost too much for his body to handle, he screamed out in pain which got both Goku's and Vegeta's attention.

"VEG-ET-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Raditz growled like a wild animal and flew at Vegeta at blinding speed, Raditz attacked Vegeta who tried to counter this assault but could barely keep up.

How can a low-class piece of trash like Raditz be giving me this much trouble! Vegeta growled.

Raditz knocked Vegeta down towards the Earth, flew after Vegeta smiling darkly, "I'll end you here Vegeta!"

"You were always too confident!" Vegeta shot his Galick Gun up at Raditz blowing him out of the sky.

"I'm going to make you both regret fighting me! Moon ball!" Vegeta powered up the fake moon technique.

"You wouldn't!" Raditz said in horror.

"I would!" Vegeta laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Goku asked.

Vegeta shot the fake moon into the sky, "Give me your power!" Vegeta began to become hairier, more beast like, and grow in size. It wasn't long before Vegeta was a towering ape monster laughing wildly over the two brothers.

Shit…I had to rip off my damn tail! Raditz cursed.


	20. Vegeta Goes Ape

AN: I took Gohan out of this fight because I found it hard to fit him in. Hope you like it anyway.

* * *

Chapter 20: Vegeta Goes Ape

"An ape! A giant ape monster! Goku yelled out in horror at Vegeta.  
Vegeta chuckled to himself, knowing he had just gained the upper hand, "Now you see the true power of a saiyan!"  
Goku froze in shock, _Then that means…I killed my grandpa!_  
Raditz growled and shock his brother, "Kakarot! Snap out of it!"  
"Shut up you gnat!" Vegeta growled and swung down with his mighty hand hitting Raditz into a mountain.  
Goku shook off his depression immediately, "Kaioken times three!" Goku flared up, Vegeta swung his fists at Goku but had no luck striking his small and quick opponent.  
"You annoying little runt!" Vegeta growled, waiting for an opportune time to strike. Goku charged at Vegeta's snout, Vegeta smiled wickedly and shot a beam of pure energy from his mouth knocking him out of the sky.  
Raditz eyes shot open, his rage was burning inside him "Kaioken times four!" Raditz flared up with energy he launched a small scale assault on Vegeta, doing his best to avoid the monster's attacks, getting in a myriad of blows to bring Vegeta's attention to him. "Kakarot, go for the tail! Cut it off!" Raditz instructed desperately, beginning to become exhausted from dodging Vegeta's counter-assault.  
Goku struggled up with his brother's words and flew after Vegeta's tail.  
"No you don't!" Vegeta grabbed Raditz and backhanded Goku into the dirt. Vegeta set his giant foot on Goku's body crushing him as he squeezed the life out of Raditz.  
"The penalty for treason is death!" Vegeta laughed at the sounds of the brothers' screams.  
_This is my chance, I have to take it!._ Mint thought. "Cross-cutter!" she said triumpantly, her X-shaped attack cleanly cutting of Vegeta's tail.  
The monster roared in pain, Vegeta began to shrink to normal letting the brothers free. "Damn you woman, I'll kill you!" Vegeta approached Mint charging his ki, his eyes dark with loathing.  
"Don't touch her, Vegeta!" Raditz got up with strength in his voice, and shot his Double Sunday hitting Vegeta's back.  
"How dare you!" Vegeta spat up blood as he turned around and struck Raditz with the blast meant for Mint. He blocked it and it and it pushed him backward a foot in the ground. "You'll have to do better than that my prince. Kaioken times four!" Raditz said in a dark mocking tone, he charged at Vegeta and kicked him in the gut, then he gave him an uppercut, Vegeta countered with a blow to Raditz face. Raditz grabbed Vegeta and threw him to the ground. Raditz coughed up blood, his whole body shoot with pain as he collapsed to the ground.  
_Damn, pushed myself too far!_ he cursed to himself.  
Mint rushed to his side standing on guard bravely, "Don't worry Raddy, I won't let him hurt you!"  
_She's protecting me?!_ Raditz was stunned.  
"Please, you don't stand a chance against me!" Vegeta scoffed at her in pity.  
Mint smirked confidantly, "Oh yeah? Let's see how you like this! Ki punch!" Mint's fist flared with energy and she punched at Vegeta's face. Vegeta caught it and flinched, "Ouch…" he said sarcastically and began to crush her hand making her scream in pain.  
"Vegeta, we're not done yet!" Goku kicked Vegeta in the neck knocking his grip off Mint. "Kaioken times three." Goku shouted and launched his assault on the weakened Vegeta, he took blow after blow until he finally ended Goku's attack with a hammering blow to Goku's head sending him into the dust.  
"That's it! I don't care about the wish anymore! I'll destroy this whole planet starting with you, you little rat!" Vegeta trusted both hands behind him. Goku gritted his teeth in pain, "Kaioken times three! Kahmehameha!" Goku charged up his own attack Vegeta and Goku fire each other, the beams locked but Goku was losing.  
"Oh, come on Goku! You can beat this guy." Mint encouraged her friend, holding her hand in pain.  
"Kakorot…you can not lose!" Raditz said with all his strength. _Don't prove us wrong Kakarot!_  
_My friends, Chichi, Gohan, even Raditz, they're all counting on me! I can't fail!_ "Kaioken times four!" The pure energy pumped through his whole body, it was agonizing, but it was enough to push his energy over the edge and push Vegeta's own attack back at him. The saiyan prince fell from the sky, having lost the last bit of fight in him, he called his space pod to pick him up, it flew toward him at incredible speed.  
_Not bad…little brother…_ Raditz smiled and fell unconscious. Vegeta hit the ground hard and began crawl to his space pod, _Damn you Kakarot, damn you Raditz, how could I be beat by such low class trash._ He sat inside weakly slumping , Mint held open the hatch with her good hand. "Hey, you're not going anywhere buddy!". Mint powered up her attack, enough to slay Vegeta and then some. "No…let him go Mint…" Goku struggled with his words.  
"But after all the pain he caused, he doesn't deserve to live!" Mint couldn't understand.  
"Yeah…but if you kill him, you'll be no better…" Goku coughed. Mint powered down and let go of the hatch, which quickly closed, "You're right…"  
"Fools! I'll be back for every last one of you!" Vegeta cursed as his pod flew away with him inside.  
"Ungrateful…little…ass…" Mint cursed.  
-----  
Never have been to good at the fight scenes 


	21. Raditz' Dream

Chapter 21: Raditz'Dream

Raditz found himself in a void of darkness, no one and nothing were present just him and him alone.  
"Raditzu…" A voice came to Raditz through the darkness. Raditz turned his body to face the voice. The guardian walked towards, a light radiated from his body.  
"You…why are you here…" Raditz asked.  
"I've come to reveal the full truth to you Raditz…take my hand…"The armored his extended his hand to Raditz.  
_Trust…I know I can trust him…_ Raditz thought, he reached out and held his hand. A yellow aura surrounded him and he became a child in the guardian's hand. The aura shot out and destroyed the darkness. Raditz explored his surroundings, it was planet Vegeta.  
"Are you mad…about what I said?" Raditz asked shyly.  
The guardian smiled sadly down at Raditz, "About not being a Saiyan…no, in fact you are more of a Saiyan and more of a man in my eyes then ever before."  
"Then why turn me into a child?" Raditz asked curiously.  
"Because it'll make it easier to do this for me…" The guardian seemed in pain, "Follow me…" The guardian walked in front of Raditz and he followed.  
Raditz began to recognize the area, but he wasn't sure, until they stopped. This was his home…or an illusion of his home. The guardian walked inside, Raditz hesitated but soon followed. He found the armored figure sitting silently on his old bed.  
"Raditzu…I'm sorry…" The guardian said softly.  
"For what? Thanks to you I have a brother, a family again!" Raditz smiled.  
"Oh Raditz…I'm so proud of you and Kakorot…" His voice changed to that of a woman's.  
"You are a woman guardian?" Raditz asked.  
"More than a woman…" The guardian embraced Raditz and her amour shattered including her helmet, "I am your mother Raditzu…"  
Raditz was shocked, he pulled her back and looked deep into her eyes, "You are…you are my mother!"  
Pura smiled, "Please don't be mad Raditzu…I didn't know if I could tell you…"  
"Don't worry, I'm not mad…I'm…" Raditz embraced her; the hardened warrior became a child truly for a moment weeping openly overjoyed in his mother's arms.  
"No Raditz, do not cry my son…for I will always watch over you and your brother…you dream is over my son…but your journey has just begun." Pura smiled tears rolling down her cheeks, she kissed her son on the forehead and he once again became the warrior man he was in reality. Pura began to fade, "Good luck…I will always love you Raditzu, my son."  
"I love you…mother…" Raditz smiled.

Meanwhile in the hospital

Mint looked down at Raditz; he was smiling brightly in his sleep, "Must be having a nice dream Raddy" Mint herself smiled holding the bed frame.  
Chichi looked over Goku, he was smiling too, tears came down his cheeks. Chichi smiled holding back her tears, "I...I think they're having the same dream..." 


	22. Off to Namek

AN: Thanks for all the great reviews lately. Oh an responding to a few questions, Mint is original Colonial Silver doesn't have a child in the anime/manga, and I don't have a pic of her yet, my friend is drawing one. Here's a description of what she looks like:

She's a bit of a tough girl (she would have to be to handle Raditz), she wears a black tank top, blue jeans, and a full length blue jacket (the same colenel Silver wore back in dragonball) she wears the jacket open. She has combat boots and she wears leather gloves that cover her hands (not her fingers). She has red hair and green eyes. Her hair is in a long pony-tail (down to her waist) a few stray hairs come over her face. In spite of her trying to look tough she is very beautiful.

* * *

Chapter 22: Off to Namek.

Raditz eyes opened slowly, "Ugh…where am I?"  
"You're in a hospital, you were pretty badly injured." Chichi informed him.  
"Who are you?" Raditz grumbled.  
"Oh my name is Chichi and I'm your sister-in-law!" Chichi smiled.  
"WHAT?!" Raditz completely awoke.  
Chichi pushed up her sleeve angrily, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Tch…nothing, I just the first time I've heard such a thing, Kakarot is lucky." Raditz said it without even thinking.  
Chichi blushed, "You're a sly devil, you know that? Nothing like Goku at all."  
"Thank you." Raditz laughed. "How is the little twit anyway?"  
"He hasn't woken up yet but he should be okay…" Chichi looked sadly at the ground."  
Raditz for a moment wanted to reach out to his new sister, but he grunted it off.  
"Where is Mint?" Raditz asked as he looked around the room.  
"She took Gohan to West City, she should be back soon…were you worried about her?" Chichi teased.  
"No, why would I be worried?" Raditz sat up angrily, cringed in pain, and feel back.  
"A bit defensive eh?" Chichi laughed.  
"Shut up woman!" Raditz growled.  
Chichi giggled, "Don't worry…I won't tell, even if she is my best-friend."  
"Hmph…there is nothing to tell damn it!" Raditz pouted.  
"I was wrong, you're more like Goku then I thought…" Chichi smiled and gave Raditz a light kiss on the fore-head."  
Raditz blushed lightly, he pushed her away, "What the hell are you doing?"  
"Hey, how's every… did I interrupt something?" Mint looked completely confused.  
"Just bonding with my big brother, don't worry!" Chichi smiled.  
"BAH!" Raditz dismissed Chichi.  
"Oh lighten up, I'm just welcoming you to the family!" Chichi smiled.  
"Right, whatever…" Raditz smirked.  
"You feeling better Raddy?" Mint asked.  
_Raddy?_ Chichi smiled devilishly.  
"Heh, of course!" Raditz smirked confidently.  
"Of course!" Mint teased, "No like crushing every bone in your body can get you down!"  
"Are you mocking me?" Raditz asked confused.  
"Nah I'm just having fun!" Mint gave Raditz a light punch to the shoulder.  
"Human women are strange…" Raditz smiled and laughed lightly, which made both women laugh a little nervously.  
Goku woke up, "Aw, did I miss a good joke?"  
"Oh! Goku!" Chichi hugged him tightly making him cringe in pain.  
"OH Chichi, it hurts! My bones are still weak!" Goku cried with a half laugh.  
"Sorry! I'm just so happy you're awake!" Chichi cried out.  
"You've found yourself quite a mate Kakarot…" Raditz said off-handedly.  
"Yeah, I did!" Goku smiled back at his brother, taking the comment at face value.  
"Glad you came to before we left Goku." Mint said softly.  
"Leaving? Where?" Raditz nearly jumped, Mint looked down at him curiously, "To Namek."  
"Why?" Raditz obviously didn't understand.  
"Well, to revive our friends with the dragonballs over there, because the ones here won't work after Piccolo died." Mint explained.  
Raditz didn't full understand, but he figured they knew more than him on the subject.  
"I'll go with you." Raditz said.  
"Ha! No way, you're staying right here buddy!" Mint said and pushed down on his chest making him cringe in pain. "You can't even stand!"  
"Ugh…" Raditz grunted sneeringly.  
"Tch, don't get that tone, I could beat you six ways to Sunday in your condition Raddy!" Mint smirked.  
"Don't worry Raditz, we'll follow them in a space ship Bulma's father is making for us." Goku said.  
"Who?" Raditz asked.  
"Long story, I'll tell you all about everyone while we heal if you'd like." Goku smiled.  
"Uh…sure…" Raditz said half smiling.  
"When were you going?" Goku asked curiously.  
Mint frowned, "In an hour…I'll see you all, I should get going they're waiting for me!" Mint waved at both brother and gave Chichi a hug before she flew off.  
"Hm, I wonder why she came back…" Chichi smiled, "Well, I'll leave you boys be." Chichi gave Goku a kiss and waved at Raditz, "See ya later…Raddy!". She laughed to herself leavening the saiyan man fuming.


	23. A Father's Momento

AN: Orignally when I made the character Mint, I made her name a pun of it's own. Minted silver or silver mint means silver coins. However when I though of her parents names I thought of puns of the "mint" rather than the coins. Leaf her father is a pun off "mint leaf" and her mother Speara is a pun off "spearmint".

P.S. Chrosis, I'm defently finishing this bird, hope you stick with it too!

* * *

Ch 23: A Father's Memento

And so Mint landed outside of Capsule Corp. next to the spaceship. Everyone was ready to go and a few people came to say goodbye including Mint's father, Colonel Leaf Silver. His age was beginning to show but no one could say he was weak.  
"So you're going Mint?" Silver asked.  
"Yeah dad I'm going, but don't worry!" Mint smiled confidently.  
"It's been a long time since I had to worry abut you." Silver smiled proudly giving her a hug.  
Mint blushed, "Oh dad, you're embarrassing me!"  
Mint gave her father a quick hug back.  
Silver reached in his pocket and pulled out a small silver locket, he reached out and handed it to his daughter, "This was Speara's." Silver said softly.  
"Mother's?" Mint asked holding it preciously.  
"Yes, open it." Leaf instructed.  
Mint did so and saw a picture of her mother holding her as a baby. Mint nearly wept in joy, "Th-thanks dad…"  
Silver nodded as Mint put it on.

Krillin sobbed, burying his head in Bulma's shirt.  
"Okay kid, calm down would ya?" Silver said embarrassed.  
"Sorry Leaf…" Krillin sniffed  
"What was that?" Leaf said his hand lowered to his gun.  
"Sir, sorry sir, Colonel Silver sir." Krillin saluted.  
"Good." Leaf put his hand back were it was before, Krillin sighed in relief.  
"Well, we should get going, right guys?" Mint asked  
"Yeah this should be easy!" Bulma smiled.  
"Come back son." Dr. Briefs said.  
"Godspeed!" Silver said respectfully.  
"Don't forget your sweaters!" Mrs. Briefs chimed making everyone fall over. "Namek might be cold." Mrs. Briefs smiled innocently.

Meanwhile in the hospital  
"…and then there is Tein, he has three eyes! I'm not sure why. He's kinda stiff but really strong and nice once you get to know him." Goku rambled on, "I meet him when…"  
_Kakarot has had some strange adventures and has even stranger friends…_ Raditz head spun with information.  
"And then there's Yamcha, he…"

* * *

AN: A VERY short chapter, but it'll play an important role in the future


	24. A Bad Day for Namek

AN: It took a while to get this chapter too ya folks out there, sorry bout that!

* * *

Ch 24: A Bad Day for Namek

Two weeks or so went by, and a fairly eventful couple weeks at that. But the wayward adventures managed to land on Namek in one piece  
"Whew, gotta stretch my legs!" . Mint said impatiently  
"Yeah!" Gohan giggled.  
"Wait up you guys!" Krillin chased them.  
"Hey?I have to check the atmosphere!" Bulma shouted but her warning went unheeded. The three z-fighters left the ship and breathed deep the Namekian air.  
"Wow this planet is beautiful!" Gohan sighed.  
"Yeah it sure is…" Krillin and Mint both sighed in agreement.  
Bulma came up behind and gave them each a good whack, "You could have died!"  
"Aw, Bulma!" Krillin whined.  
"Yeash, well we didn't die so I guess everything is okay right?" Mint asked.  
"Yeah whatever, but next time be more careful." Bulma scolded.  
"The next time we go to a strange planet?…Sure." Mint teased sarcastically.  
Bulma fumed, "Hey!"  
"Calm down. Alright?" Mint said with a half smile.  
"Bulma is almost as scary as mom when she's angry." Gohan whispered to Krillin.  
"Tell me about it." Krillin whispered right back.  
"Uh you guys." Bulma pouted.

Mint's eyes widened, "Whoa!"  
"What is it Mint?" Krillin asked.  
"Don't you feel that?" Mint shivered.  
"What?" Bulma looked lost, Krillin and Gohan concentrated.  
"Gah, what a huge powerlevel!" Gohan said afraid.  
"And he's got some big friends too…" Krillin said nervously.  
"Whadda we do now?" Mint asked.  
"That's not all guys!" Krillin pointed in the air. A Saiyan space pod crash landed on the planet.  
"Vegeta.." Mint cursed.  
"Vegeta! Are you sure?" Krillin hoped the she was wrong.  
"Oh yeah…" Mint said with disgust.  
"We should call daddy!" Gohan suggested  
"Right Gohan…" Bulma pulled out a strange phone like device, it buzzed.

Meanwhile in the hospital  
"Uh?" Goku noticed the phone buzz.  
"What the hell?" Raditz asked.  
"Hold on!" Goku said seriously, "Bulma? What? Alright we're coming!" Goku gets up quickly and puts on his uniform.  
"What's going on Kakarot?" Raditz sat up.  
"Bulma and the gang ran into some huge powerlevels, one is Vegeta." Goku kept his serious tone, Raditz shot up and put on his jumpsuit and armor, "Vegeta? Damn it!"  
"Yeah, and the others there put his power level to shame." Goku continued.  
"Ugh, that…that could only be…" Raditz shook like a leaf.  
"Raditz?!" Goku seemed surprised, he had never seen his brother afraid before, "Who is this Frieza character?"  
"He…he is the strongest person in the entire universe! He concurred Planet Vegeta and held dominion over the entire saiyan race…."  
"What?" Goku said shocked.  
"Yes! Your friends have to leave NOW or they will die!" Raditz said desperately.  
"But what about my other friends, the ones killed by Nappa?" Goku asked.  
"Would you rather lose everyone?" Raditz argued  
"No…but…why is Frieza on Namek? He must know about the dragonballs, and if he makes a wish…" Goku trailed off.  
"Then we could all be dead…right, then what we do is we fly over there help your friends get the balls and fly out, sound fair?" Raditz tried to compromise.  
"No, we should beat Frieza too!" Goku continued to argue.  
"Beat…Frieza? Are you mad?" Raditz yelled.  
"No! Not at all, we're going to train all the way there, let me show you…" Goku flew off to west City, Raditz soon followed.

The came to the large sphere-like capsule corp. spaceship, doctor Briefs came of the ship, "Oh hello Goku…and you must be Raditz."  
Raditz didn't answer.  
"Hello Mr. Breifs we need to take the ship now!" Goku said.  
"Well lucky for you I just finished it up and put two years worth of food in there." Dr. Briefs smiled.  
"Aw, only two years? Well I guess I have to pace myself." Goku whined.  
Dr. Briefs laughed lightly and got out of the way, "She's all yours boys…" Briefs pulled a lever and opened the ceiling.  
"Whoa, cool!" Goku smiled Raditz grumped.  
The two brothers entered the ship, "Well it's more spacious than what I'm used to so…" Raditz grumbled.  
"This is so cool!" Goku cheered.  
Boys, you should buckle up, because you're in for some shock… Briefs voice came from inside the ship.  
Both bothers buckled up, "We're ready!"  
5..4..3..2..1..BLAST OFF!  
The ship took of with amazing speed, Goku screamed and hollered all across the way through, "THIS…IS…SO…COOL!" Goku cheered.  
Raditz yawned, _Kakarot, you're such a child…_


	25. Nut Just Nuts

"So Kakarot, you said something about training here…" Raditz reminded.

"Oh Yeah!" Goku got up and went to the middle computer, "you see this, Dr. Briefs made this to create artificial gravity. And considering how much stronger we got after times 5..." Raditz interrupted him, "Brilliant Kakarot! If we train at higher levels we would naturally get stronger!" Raditz smiled, _Funny, never thought I'd hear myself say 'brilliant' and Kakarot' in the same sentence.  
_"Yeah, this can go up to five hundred." Goku cheered.  
"Um, let's start a tad slower, eh brother?" Raditz said softly.  
"Oh…alright!" Goku punched in a few numbers, "Okay, all done!"  
The computer's voice sounded into the ship, "Times on-hundred gravity preparing…"

****

record screech

"TIMES ONE HUNDRED!?!?!?!" Raditz yelled.  
"Yeah, it's a good place to…" the room glowed red and the voice came again, "Commencing." Both brother were sent down to the ground almost crushed by their own weight.  
"…start." Goku groaned.  
"Kakorot…I take…it back…you're a complete MORON!" Raditz said angrily.  
"You said a tad!" Goku argued.  
"Well I meant more than a tad, now turn this thing off before it flattens us!" Raditz growled.  
"No!" Goku whined.  
"TURN IT OFF OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Raditz fumed, flames nearly shooting out of his mouth.  
Goku cringed, "Eeee…." he struggled up and pressed the cancel button. The room returned to normal making the brothers sigh in relief.  
Goku laughed nervously, Raditz struggled up next to him.  
"Kakarot…" Raditz said softly.  
"Yeah Raditz…" Goku smiled.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY COMMON SENCE?!?!" Raditz yelled at the top of his lungs.

****

Microphone feedback

Goku covered his ears in pain for a moment, his ears ringing, "Ag…you're as bad as Chichi…"  
Raditz sighed heavily, "Shall we try this again?"  
Raditz punched in some numbers, "Times ten gravity preparing." The voice said.  
"Only ten?" Goku whined.  
"Baby steps Kakarot…" Raditz explained.  
"Commencing." The room glowed again. The gravity was tough on both of them but right after experiencing times one-hundred, this wasn't SO bad.  
"Let us begin…" Raditz said.

Meanwhile on Namek.

"So how far are we again?" Mint asked Krillin who holding the radar.  
"Only a few meters, and remind me why were risking our lives?" Krillin demanded.  
"Because we wanna give Raddy and Goku a head start." Mint answered.  
"Hey guys I see a town." Gohan announced.  
"Somebody got there first…" Mint said.  
"Keep your powerlevels low guys… these goons are bad news." Krillin instructed.  
They all hid on a nearby ledge.

"Master Frieza, I've found it!" An alien came out and showed Frieza the large dragonball.  
"Very good, go to the ship and put it with the rest." Frieza said blankly, the alien bowed and flew off, "Four down Zarbon."  
"Only three left sire, it won't take long at this rate." Zarbon half smiled.  
"These slugs made it easy on us, putting them in towns." Dadoria laughed.  
"Indeed Dadoria."  
Suddenly two young Nameks emerged from one of the destroyed buildings behind Frieza and his men. They tried to run away but the younger tripped with a loud thump. The elder started to help him up.

Dadoria turned and saw them, " Oh trying to run away?"  
The Z-fighters cringed as they saw this.  
"We gotta help 'em!" Mint said fired up.  
"We can't!" Krillin said.  
"We can't just stand here!" Gohan argued  
"But if we go we're as good as dead!" Krillin warned.

"You know what I hate about survivors Zarbon?" Dadoria smiled evilly.  
"No what?" Zarbon asked as if he's heard it before.  
"They survive!" Dadoria laughed.  
"Brother! Run away while I fight them off!" One of them instructed.  
"But Cargo, you can't!" The other pleaded.  
"I can try!" Cargo said bravely which made Frieza and his men snicker a little.  
Cargo ran to Dadoria and kicked a rock at him, it flew to his right breastplate and broke harmlessly. Dadoria chuckled and grabbed the young Namek by his neck.  
"Dende…" Cargo cried as Dadoria pulsed ki through his body, "Bye bye!" The Namek exploded into dust. Dadoria turned to Dende, "now for you you, you little…".  
Dadoria was interrupted by a swift kick to his face from Mint breaking his scouter. Gohan swooped down and grabbed Dende and flew off. Mint flew away giving a huge ki impulse breaking everyone's scouters.

"Gah, that witch!" Dadoria cursed.  
"Who was that sire?" Zarbon asked still holding his face where his scouter was.  
"I don't know Zarbon…but this has just gotten a lot more interesting." Frieza smirked, "Dadoria follow them!"  
"Gladly sire!" Dadoria said all too eager.  
"Mint! Gohan! You're both NUTS!" Krillin flew ahead of all of them.  
"Krillin, we had to!" Gohan said still holding Dende  
"You know he's right, we couldn't let the little guy die!" Mint stood firm to her conviction.  
"Yeah…" Krillin submitted.

Dende sniffed sadly, "Th-thank you!"  
Gohan smiled at him, "Yeah sure."  
Dende held him tightly, "But…my brother…"  
Gohan was lost for words.  
Mint looked at him, "don't worry kid, we got a couple of friends who are really strong. Then when they come we'll kick that Freezer's butt and then we'll wish all your friends and family back, sound good?"  
"Thank you!" Dende smiled.  
"I wouldn't thank us yet, pink fatso is on our tail!" Mint announced.  
"Let's hide quick!" Krillin instructed as the all dove into a valley, praying quietly as Dadoria flies over them.


	26. What's a Girl?

Chapter 26: What's a Girl?

"Come out, Come out wherever you are!" Dadoria chuckled, "I promise if you do, I'll make this as quick as possible."  
"Dadoria, I see you're as fat, stupid, and useless as ever…" A voice came.  
"Wh-who?" Dadoria turned, "Vegeta, how dare you?"  
"How dare I? I dare because I am strong and you are weak." Vegeta said with a confidant smirk.  
"You, a monkey stronger than me? Never! Never!" Dadoria tired to stay strong.  
Vegeta smirked, "Then why are you shaking?"  
"I am not?" Dadoria said as Vegeta took of his scouter, "What are you doing Vegeta?" Dadoria was more than a little confused.  
"This is a tool for weaklings Dadoria, weaklings like you."  
"Gah, I'm going to kill you, you stupid monkey!"  
Dadoria growled and fired a ki blast at Vegeta the blast exploded on impact and Dadoria smirked to himself.  
"Goodbye Dadoria…" Vegeta said coldly behind Dadoria. Dadoria whipped around only to meet his doom by Vegeta's ki blast, "VEGETA!"  
Dadoria's dust was thrown into the wind, "First the dog, next the master." Vegeta smirked.

Fortunately in the chaos, the z-fighters managed to sneak away.  
"Kami, I never thought I'd be glad to see Vegeta!" Mint cursed mildly.  
"Yeah really!" Gohan said, "We should hide at the ship until Vegeta flies away."  
"Yeah really!" Gohan said, "we should hide at the ship until Vegeta flies away."  
"Alright, we can land here and walk the rest of the way." Krillin instructed and all of them landed and began to walk.  
"Wh-why are you running away from him? He helped us…" Dende said.  
"We'll trust me kiddo, he's even worse than the guy who was chasing us." Mint said.  
"Really?" Dende said terrified.  
"Yeah, he killed some of our friends back where we come from, but don't worry. We'll keep you safe." Gohan said smiling.  
"Th-thank you…" Dende smiled sadly.  
"Ugh, you guys, you had me worrying!" Bulma came out scolding them.  
"Heh, heh, sorry Bulma, but we had to rescue this little guy." Krillin said sheepishly.  
"Hello and sorry I delayed your friends." Dende said shyly.  
Bulma smiled politely approached him, "Oh that's all right." Bulma pet him on the head and he smiled.  
"Excuse me, I was wondering why you and Mint looked so different than Gohan and Krillin." Dende asked.  
"That's because we're girls." Bulma smiled.  
"What's a girl?" Dende asked curiously.  
"You don't know?!" Mint asked surprised, Dende only shook his head no.  
"Just like Goku." Bulma mused.  
"Well you see do you have a dad?" Bulma asked.  
"Yes, we all share our father, Guru." Dende said.  
"Sounds like a busy guy!" Mint laughed, Krillin elbowed her in the side, "Ow!"  
"And you have a mother too, she's a girl like me and Mint." Bulma had a tone of a grade-school teacher.  
"I don't thinks so…" Dende thought putting his finger to his mouth.  
Mint picked up Krillin by the back of the collar, "Hey leggo!" Krillin whined as Gohan laughed a little.  
"See Dende, the difference? Krillin is a man, and I'm a woman." Mint said triumphantly.  
Dende suddenly 'got it', "Oh I see it now! I think my brother Nail is a woman!"  
_I guess women are the fighters like Mint and Nail, where men are like me!_  
"Nail? That's a pretty name for a girl, but she would be you sister, not you brother." Bulma said smiling.  
"Sis-ter?" Dende tried out the word out.  
Mint dropped Krillin on his face, "Yeah you got it."  
Gohan smiled, "Can we meet her, I beat she's pretty!"  
Dende jumped.  
"Whoa! You alright?" Krillin jumped.  
"You're looking for the dragonballs right? Well my dad created them and he has one." Dende said with a smile.  
Bulma hugged him tightly, "oh I could just kiss you Dende!"  
Dende blushed, "Thank you…"  
"We should go and see him right now!" Mint said strongly.  
"Yeah!" Gohan agreed.  
"But guys you can't just leave me here!" Bulma said desperately.  
"Oh sorry Bulma!" Gohan said embarrassed.  
"I can go with you Dende, it won't be easy to catch just us two." Krillin said bravely.  
"Wow Krillin, I'm impressed." Mint said and he blushed a little.  
"Good luck Krillin…" Bulma kissed him on the cheek while Mint kissed him on the other. Krillin turned as red as fire engine. He feel over and regained himself awkwardly, both girls laughed a little.  
_Note to self Krillin: Volunteering for suicide mission equals kissing from cute girls!_ Krillin shook it off and extended his hand to Dende, "Come on."  
Dende floated on his own, "Thank you, I can fly on my own."  
And so Krillin and Dende flew to Guru.  
_Those girls are powerful they almost knocked out Krillin with their lips!_ Dende thought

**In the spaceship**  
"You see Kakarot…" Raditz said after swallowing a mouthful of food to Goku who was eating like a starved dog, "We're already at twenty-five times gravity!"  
"If eh wuh up tu me we'd be a' uh humdwed!" Goku said with a full mouth.  
"If it were up to you we'd be a pair of bloody stains on the ships floor!" Raditz growled and took a bite out a chicken leg.  
Goku swallowed hard and drank down half a pitcher of water, he put it down, "You know Raditz, you need to have more fun."  
"Bah! Fun is overrated!" Raditz said crossing his arms.  
"Come on you had to have a little fun when you were little!" Goku smiled.  
"Fun! It's not fun to be a slave-warrior to a power mad space-tyrant since your birth! You have no idea what it was like to have you dignity and honor stripped away on a daily basis you spoiled little brat!" Raditz growled at Goku with all his bottled up anger. Goku sat back he looked sadly back at Raditz who was still fuming.  
Raditz sighed and buried his face in his hands, "Sorry Kakarot, I know it isn't your fault…"  
"Raditz…" Goku said in concern.  
"Come one Goku…let's train and forget this…" Raditz got up and went back to the main room Goku followed him sadly.

* * *

AN: A link to Pura's picture http://img213.imageshack.us/img213/5640/requestpuraforbeyrobbysoe4.jpg 


	27. Oh Brother

Chapter 27: Oh Brother…

Two long painful hours of silence passed in the spaceship as the two brothers worked out separately.

"I hate him Kakarot…" Raditz said softly.

"Wha?" Goku sat up confused

"Frieza…he made me into…a monster, that I wouldn't hesitate to shed my own brother's blood. It's disgusting!" Raditz pounded the ground shaking the entire ship.

"We'll get him back Raditz! I know I never meet this guy, but no one messes with my family!" Goku stood proudly.

Raditz stood, "Beat Frieza? Maybe…yeah! After all the training we've done I'm sure we could, we're saiyan brothers! Plus…you seem to be able to pull things out the hole at the last minute." Raditz smirked ruffling Goku's hair.

"Whaddya mean?" Goku crossed his arms.

"You're resourceful, little Kakarot." Raditz smirked

"Why thanks! But you're much smarter…but I guess with my luck and your brains we can do anything." Goku rubbed the back of his head.

Raditz laughed out loud, "Well put!" Raditz got in his battle stance against Goku.

"Hey what are you doing Raditz?" Goku seemed confused, cocking his head to one side.

"I'll teach you how to fight like a real saiyan brother, the only way I know how!" Raditz laughed, then punched at Goku face, it connected, Raditz followed up with a knee to the Goku but

"Whoa!" Goku smiled, then he smirked at Raditz, "Okay, but don't blame me if you get hurt!"

Goku charged at Raditz attempting to punch him in the gut, Raditz caught it and gave his brother a little push backward, "Nice try, you're pretty strong little brother but you need to put more of that strength in you attacks.." Raditz gave Goku a spin kick in the gut knocking the wind out of him. Raditz crossed his arms, "My word… I hope I didn't hurt you to bad…" Raditz smiled closing his eyes.

Goku flew toward him attempting to take advantage of this, Raditz back flipped kicking Goku on the chin. It hit but Goku grabbed on pulled him in and elbowed his gut down to the floor, making Raditz moan in pain.

Goku stood and smirked, mocking his brother, "Hope I didn't hurt you that bad Raddy!" Raditz tackled his brother to the ground and stood above him, looking to Goku for a moment like he was 20 feet tall.

Raditz growled with a pound sigh of frustration on his forehead, "Don't call me that!"

Goku again cocked his head to the side, "But it's okay when…Mint…" Goku smiled evilly approaching Raditz menacingly.

"Kakarot, what's going on in that evil little mind of yours!?" Raditz backed away.

"You like her! Kissy Kissy!" Goku said and imitated a girl kicking up her leg behind him making little kissing noises.

Raditz breathed fire, "KAKOROT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Raditz chased his brother around the ship.

Goku ran facing him, "Raddy and Min sitting in a tree K-I-S…" KANG! Goku ran into a low hanging pole.

Raditz crossed his arms in a pout, "Serves you right!"

Goku saw stars, "No mommy I don't wanna go to school today!"

Raditz waved his hand over Goku's eyes, "Kakarot, snap outta it…oh brother…"

Meanwhile on Namek.

"ACHO!" Mint sneezed loudly covering her mouth and nose, jumping a bit.

"God Mint be quiet!" Bulma said in a horse whisper, leering at the other woman.

"Gimme a break!" Mint flared ki in her fist waving it a Bulma.

Gohan mumbled sitting in the corner, "I need friends my own age…"

"You wouldn't hurt me Mint, what would Yamcha think?" Bulma smirked crossing her arms in confidence.

Mint smirked, "Yamcha-Shyamcha, who needs 'im!" Mint laughed, her eyes flared with ki starring at Bulma.

Bulma wailed, "YAH! MINT!" Bulma ran outside of the cave running right into Krillin.

"BRUSURVER!" Krillin said completely muffled by Bulma's body. Bulma got up, she dusted herself off and helped Krillin up, "Oh Sorry Krillin…"

Krillin dizzily smiled, "Yeah Bulma…here!" Krillin pulled out the giant one-star dragonball and presented it to the taller woman.

"OH! Good job!" Bulma smiled and took it from him with a yank.

"Gohan and Mint need to see this guy, he made me SUPER strong!" Krillin struck a pose showing off his muscles. Krillin imagines himself as a 6 foot four muscle man.

"Really?" Mint heard the last part she approached Krillin, felt his muscle, which made him blush, "Well maybe not stronger but your ki is much bigger." Mint said softly.

Krillin's self-image shattered like glass, "Mm…." he whimpered.

"Hey Gohan!" Mint called to the young boy, he came out with a look of curiosity, "Yeah Mint?"

"That Guru guy Krillin saw made him more powerful, we should see him too…" Min said excited.

"Yeah! I can see Krillin is much stronger!" Gohan smiled at his little friend, he smiled and his image came back a little.

Mint smiled at Dende, "Could you show us where he lives?" Dende nodded, Mint punched the air, "Yeah! I can almost feel the power already!"

Gohan jumped, "Yeah!"

Dende floated a few feet off the ground, he smiled at them, "Come on I'll fly you to Guru's!"

Mint looked at Krillin, "So whaddya think tough guy? Think you can man the fort until me and Gohan get back?"

Krillin gave a serious salute, "Sir, yes, sir!"

"WO-MAN!" Mint said with using her hands to accent the syllables.

"Y-yes ma'am…" Krillin tried to recant.

"Don't call me that either that's for old women…" Mint said in disgust looking at the ground.

"Yes…miss…Mint…miss…" Krillin was very nervous in his confusion.

Bulma whispered into his ear, "Stop…just….stop…please…".

Before Krillin regained himself Mint, Gohan, and Dende flew off to Guru's house.

Krillin blushed, "Oh Mint…." he sighed heavily.

"HOOOOOOOOOPELESS!" Bulma announced to the world. Krillin turned beat red, then pouted, "What do you know!" Krillin harrumphed into the cave.

Gohan and Min flew with Dende, as they flew over the beautiful planet.

"Dende, you're home is so pretty…" Gohan said.

Dende smiled, "it'll be even better when we get rid of those guys…"

"Yeah…" Mint said, with that they all went much faster. They were at his house in ho time.

A young Namekian man came out the door he looked amazingly similar to Piccolo.

"Guru?" Mint said amazed at how young and fit he was.

Dende cheered, "SISTER!" He ran and hugged him. Nail sweet dropped.

"SISTER!?" Mint and Gohan said compete shook.

"What's a sister?" Nail asked.

"Um…Dende…he's…Nail?" Mint asked embarrassed approaching him.

"Yeah, she is!" Dende smiled hugging him.

"Dende…I don't…think…" Gohan said a bit lost.

"He's not a girl…" Mint said with a mortified look on her face.

"He isn't?" Dende asked putting his finger up to his mouth.

"No, what's a girl?" Nail asked approaching her.

"Long story…" Mint said rolling her hand in the air..

"Oh…okay…." Nail was obviously confused, he coughed and showed them the door, "Guru is waiting for you…"

Gohan and Dende proceeded, Mint turned at the door, "You coming with Nail?"

Nail shook his head no, "I'm going to fight Frieza, I'm going to defend my home…" Nail had an expression on his face like he knew this was his last day…

"Nail…" Mint said softly, she smiled, "Godspeed…"

Nail nodded and flew off. Mint didn't know him, but he, he was man of inspiration, she smiled in pirde then went into the large house and floated up to the main room.

"WHOA!" Mint stared at the large Namekian holding Gohan's head.

Guru coughed weakly, "hello my child, have you come to have you're potential unlocked like this young one."

Gohan roared empowered, "YEAH!" He flew around the room like a hyper-active bird.

"Whoa Gohan! You're full of energy now!" Mint smirked happily.

Guru coughed, "Daughter Mint, will you approach?" He extended his hand mildly.

"Yeah, sure!" Mint went to his hand, he put it on top of her head. Guru concentrated pulsing ki through her.

"OH! OH WOW! THIS IS AMAZEING!" Mint felt the power though her.

Guru coughed, "there is much power in you…more than I can unlock in my current health…" Guru stopped.

Mint nodded, "Thanks anyway, what you did just now…that was incredible! Thank you! I feel as strong as a saiyan!"

Guru smiled, "Yes…you probably are my dear…may I ask but one humble favor?"

Mint smiled politely at Guru, "Sure big guy!"

Guru coughed, "Defend…my home…my planet…"

Mint took a step back, "S-sure…I'll try."

Guru smiled, "I know you will, you and your two friends, now go…daughter of Earth and son of Vegeta-sei…"

Gohan and Mint nodded and flew out, over the beautiful planet.

"Please, do it quickly…there is not much time…" Guru coughed, "Hurry..."


	28. Ginyus Gone Nuts!

As you know I was going to rewrite my previous chapters before I wrote a new chapter, and I did write up until chapter 10: Only the Pure. But I missed writing my fic! So I'm gonna put the rewrites on the backburner and write new stuff for now. Or maybe I won't rewrite the others.

Chapter 28: Ginyus Arrive

Mint, Dende, and Gohan landed by the old Namekian that had served them on their voyage, it was smoking and a hole that had been blown open in it rendering it useless. Bulma was drinking some hot tea shaking violently on a tree stump, some of the teas spilling out of her cup due to the tremors of her hands. Krillin was surveying the ship, rubbing the back of his head , "Aw man Mint is gonna kill me." Mint coughed behind him, Krillin turned around and jumped, "Ah! Mint…. Hello, nice weather eh?" Krillin laughed very loudly and nervously. Mint stopped her foot, crossing her arms with a sharp glare at Krillin, "We leave you in charge for five mintues, and you get a hole blown in the ship. Like to tell me how that happened? Hmmmmmm?" Mint stopped her foot hard on the ground causing a small creator.  
Krillin fell over backward, protecting himself from her, "Zaaahh, V-vegeta and this blue guy fought and the ship got a hole in it… I'm sorry!" Krillin went into the fetal position.  
Mint's eyes widened, "V-vegeta?"  
Gohan picked Krillin up, "Oh it's okay Krillin we can just go home with daddy and uncle Raditz."  
A small smile came across Mint's face, _Guess it's not all bad._ "well Krillin, I guess I can understand, Vegeta is kinda scary." Mint gave Krillin a playful punch on the cheek, which made him smile and blush.  
Krillin sunk into the reality of what she just said, "KINDA! Kiiiiiinda Mint? Are you as nuts as I think you are?"  
Mint chuckled and tugged on her jacket, straightening it on her, "Maybe I am."  
Dende had wandered over to Bulma, he was very humble in front of her, "Excuse me Bulma…may I help somehow?"  
Bulma smiled and stopped shaking, she put down her tea and gave the Namek a small hug, "No thank you Dende…but you're very sweet."  
Dende blushed in her arms, "Are you gonna eat me?"  
Bulma giggled cutely covering her mouth, "No, no, it's an Earth expression. It means that I think you're nice."  
Dende smiled still very humble, and bowed "Thank you Bulma."  
Mint and Gohan smiled at Bulma and Dende both thinking how cute it was. Krillin was still a bit confused, he looked up in the sky. Suddenly a dark chill an over Krillin's body, he turned to the others, "G-guys…five big powerlevels are coming at us."  
Mint turned to Bulma, "Bulma, keep Dende safe." Bulma took Dende by the hand, she nodded at Mint, "Sure thing Mint…" _Least I can do for him after all his help._  
Gohan stood ready, "You think we can take 'em Krillin?"  
Krillin shook his head 'no', "I'm not so sure Gohan, but we can try!"  
Mint smiled, "Yeah and Goku and Raddy aren't that far off now."

Suddenly Five very different warriors all dressed in saiyan armor came down.  
"Alright boys…" said the purple man in the middle with a gruff voice, "It's time we eliminate this thorn from Lord Freiza's side."  
"Jah, sounds like a fantastic plan boss!" the shorter orange haired man said in a cockney accent.  
"Ha, it won't be as easy as you think!" Mint said cracking her knuckles with a confidant smirk.  
Gohan smiled and said energetically, "Yeah you don't know who you're messing with!"  
_Guys…no need to antagonize them…_ Krillin thought morbidly.  
"Should we tell 'em captain?" The big red haired man said in a low dumb nasal tone that sounded like he was dropped on the head as a child…repetitively.  
"Sure thing." Their leader smirked.  
The small green one stood on one leg, with one hand up and one hand toward the left facing left, "Guuuuldoooo!"  
The big red one faced left standing on one leg also, with his hands behind him flapping a little, "Recoooooome!"  
The short orange one got one knee with one hand toward the heavens and one locked at his side, he faced up, "Jeeeeeice!"  
The blue one stood at his side, one hand pushing forward, one back, he looked down, "Buuuuurteeeer!"  
Their leader jumped around, pushed his hands out on either side and ducked his head between his legs, "Ginyuuuuu!".  
They all said in unison, "We are THE GINYU FORCE!" Big bright red and white light flashed behind them.  
tumbleweed floats between them and the Z-fighters  
Krillin was trying to contain his laughter. Gohan was only stunned, probably sacred for life. Mint lifted her finger to point at them, her voice and body were still in shock, "You all need therapy." The Ginyus fell over each other like some many rag dolls.  
The Ginyus stood normally, Jeice spoke first disgusted at Mint, "Oi, you crazy bird! You'll be the one need therapy, hear lass? Physical therapy!"  
The rest of the Ginyus laughed, Burter patted him on the back, "Good one!"  
Ginyu smirked sizing up the three of them, "Hey Guldo, why don't you take care of these guys!"  
Guldo groaned his body heavy from the weight of his task, "Aw…why do I have to take out the trash?"  
"What did you call us!" Mint bit down, her ki flaring.  
Gohan growled, "Yeah! We're not trash!"  
Guldo shrugged walking up to Mint, "Tch what a waste of my time…"  
Mint turned green, "Gaaaww…" She held her nose is absolute horror.  
Gohan walked near to her tugging at her jacket's tail, "what is it Mint?"  
"His breeth is hoooooorible!" Mint ran her legs off into a bush and lost her lunch.  
Gohan blinked at Guldo innocently.  
Guldo glared at Gohan with all four eyes, "What?!"  
That 'what?!' was just enough for Gohan, he held his nose green as a pickle, "OH! STINKY! KRILLIN SMELL THIS!"  
Krillin sighed in relief, "I can't!"  
Mint came out from the bush wiping her mouth, she looked at Krillin harshly, her voice still wavering from nausea, " Alright then you fight this guy Mr. No-nose."  
Krillin froze, "Aw maaaaan…okay, but if I die you're not allowed at my funeral!"

**Meanwhile on the Ship.**

Raditz and Goku were both drenched in sweet, panting heavily nigh out of energy. The computer in the middle of the room was flashing 100 over and over.  
"Kakarot…you're not giving up now! Are you?" Raditz said, he was holding his left arm with his right hand in pain.  
Goku limped toward Raditz and readied a punch, on which Raditz in his current state could do anything to defend against, "No….never! I must become stronger!" Goku punched Raditz in the chest, the punch was slow and weak but direct in the center of the chest. Goku fell over backward exhausted, Raditz laughed weakly, "Ha…ha…ha…I really thought…. you could beat me….this time little brooooo…" Raditz fell over backwards just like Goku.  
Goku laughed with a big goofy smile, "Guess it's a draw eh Raditz?"  
Raditz didn't answer, he passed out in exhaustion.  
Goku sat up and laughed a little more, "eh heh! Eh heh! Hahahaha! I finally beat Raditz!" Goku crawled over to his unconscious brother, "I gotta thank you Raditz…I never would have gotten this far without you…but right now I need a nap…" Goku yawned and fell asleep next to Raditz who for some reason had a big smile on his face.

The computer's voice came: one hour to Namek.  



	29. Unexpected Ally

Chapter 29: Unexpected Ally.

Krillin shook off his apprehension and got on guard, "Alright! Here I come!".  
Guldo chuckled putting his fists on his hips, "Right whatever trash!"  
Krillin sneered and charged full speed at Guldo. Guldo's four eyes widened with fear of Krillin's speed and potential strength, "No you don't!" Guldo scooped his hands upward and made a large rock face the popped up right in front Krillin, who unwittingly flew head first into it.  
"Oooww…"Krillin moaned and fell backward, leavening a Krillin-shaped hole in the monolithic rock.  
Guldo chuckled a bit and rose the rock into the air by raising his hands, "Alright slime, prepare for massive pain!" he threw his hands down. Krillin screamed and covered his face in fear.  
"Kahmehameha!" Gohan and Mint said simultaneously shooting the beams at the crag, bursting it into tiny pebbles and cobbles. Guldo sneered in displeasure, and Krillin sighed in relief. Sure enough he got a few small rocks falling on him but nothing like what could have happened.  
"Thanks you guys." Krillin said getting up, dusting himself off.  
Gohan smiled brightly and innocently, "Yeah sure no problem Krillin."  
Mint crossed her arms under her breasts, "Tch, well try not to scream like a girl next time okay Krillin?"  
Krillin blushed and whimper, "I did not…"  
Guldo fumed, "HEY! I'M OVER HERE!"

The three spun around, they smirked at Guldo. "Alright you asked for it!" Krillin said going into the Kahmehameha stance. Mint and Gohan joined him. Guldo jumped and run around in random zigzags and circles, "BWHAA!". Mint sweat dropped, _Okay this is WAY to easy!_. "KAAAAH-MEEEH-HAAAA-MEEEH-HAAA!". The three beams barreled toward Guldo, He shook and took a deep breath.  
And so they stopped, everything stopped, except for Guldo himself, _Whew! I pulled that off at the last second!_  
Guldo ran around the trio of beams, he got in front of the warrior and began kicking and punch at them with no real skill or talent, just a flurry of wild attacks. _Oh no!_ Guldo ran away from the three and behind a rock and let his breath go.  
The Kahmehamehas did nothing but creator the planet in slightly different sizes. Mint scrunched up her nose, "Where'd he go? And why does it feel like my ankles were kicked a half dozen times."  
"By someone reeeeeeally wimpy." Krillin held his ankles in slight discomfort. "Wow Krillin, coming from you, that's something!" Mint said in a familiar tease. Gohan giggled a bit. "Gohaaaaaan, not you too?" Krillin body fell forward like a rag doll. Guldo popped up, "Hey! I'm right here ya know! And I ain't wimpy!"  
Krillin turned at him raging _I'll show Mint that I'm strong!_, He flew at top speed, full ready for any tricks Guldo would pull.  
Guldo smirked took a deep breath, he uprooted a tree and stripped it of bark and branches and sharpened it to deadly perfection. He hurdled it toward Krillin but released his breath by accident in his excitement.

Krillin screamed in horror as he saw the sharpened log fly at him from apparently nowhere. "KRILLIN!" Gohan shouted out. "KRILLIN GET OUTTA THERE!" Mint pleaded with concern. Krillin flew upward as fast as he could but the deadly log kept it's paces with him, far too close for Gohan or Mint to blast it away. _I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!_ Krillin thought in panic as Guldo laughed wildly, "Prepare to be shish kabob!"  
Then like a bolt from the blue, a concentrated ki laser shot at Guldo's neck. He laughed for a few moments later as his head fell off his shoulders and the log fell to the ground. Guldo was very much dead, his body and head lay separate and bleeding. Krillin, Mint and Gohan all turned to see their savior.  
Vegeta floated there, arms crossed with a scornful smirk on his face, "You humans are so pathetic, can't even beat Guldo without help."  
Needless to say they were all quite confused, Vegeta landed, "What?! When I'm done with these fools I'll eliminate all of you and wish myself immortal."  
"Well whatever, help is help!" Mint said a bit relieved for Krillin's sake.

"Oi, Captn' can you believe they killed Guldo?" Jeice said a bit surprised.  
"Heh, oh well we can always get a new member." Ginyu said not phased in the least.  
"We'll have to come up with new poses." Burter pointed out the obvious, a bit annoyed with it all.  
"Hey don't you guys even care that he died?" Gohan asked a bit hurt for their former attacker.  
"Guldo was a wimp, but I'm not! I'm RECOOOOME!" Recoome did his pose again.  
"Um…we already knew that." Mint said, her eye twitching a bit, disturbed that they would do that again.  
"Uh-huh-huh-huuuuuh." Recoome laughed dumbly, "Girly you don't know who you're messing with none of you do! I'm RECOOO-" Recoome began to get in his pose, but Min flew down toward his head, her foot flaring with ki, "NO NOT AGAI…" Recoome grabbed Mint's leg crushing it with unrivaled strength, "Uh-huh-huuuuh, silly girl go boom!" He swung her down and she bounced off the ground. Mint struggled to her feet, holding herself, "Damn he's too strong…". Recoome grinned from ear to ear, "That's because I'm RECOOOOOOME!" doing his pose once again, then charging at Mint like a raging bull.  
"Distructo Disc!" Krillin lobbed the attack at Recoome, he jumped back ceasing his assault. He took a deep breath and blasted him with a mouth beam. Krillin fell to the ground smoldering, "Ugh."  
Mint ran over to him and picked him up, "Krillin, you okay?" Krillin smiled, "Yeah…sure…no problem."

Vegeta smirked as he stood across from Recoome, "Do I have to do everything."

* * *

CLIFFHANGER 


	30. The Giant Topples

OMG! I've been SOOOOO busy the last few weeks, I'm sorry folks. Anyway! I'm back to normal.

* * *

Chapter 30: The Gaint Topples.

"Hey Vegeta! That wasn't very nice!" Recoome bellowed putting his hands on his hips.  
Vegeta spat over his shoulder, "Tch!" He glared at Recoome, "Nice is overrated!" The saiyan prince charged at his opponent at full speed connecting a punch to the giant's face who didn't even bother moving. Recoome didn't flinch, in fact he smiled from ear to ear sinisterly, "Ha Ha! Wow Vegeta that smarts!"  
Vegeta growled, "Ugh what are you made of?"

Mint was stunned, "Whoa! Did you guys see that?!"  
Krillin trembled, "Y-yeah, that guy didn't even FEEL that last attack!"  
Gohan stood in front of them, ready for battle, saiyan blood stirring in his veins, "If we want to win this, we gotta work with Vegeta!"  
Mint grumbled _Helping Vegeta…not exactly a lovely experience but…_. Mint smiled and winked at Gohan, "Guess you're really growing up!"  
Krillin was already flying into the fray, "What are we waiting for?"  
"Right!" Mint and Gohan nodded like go soldiers. _Krillin, I'm impressed_

Meanwhile, Recoome punched Vegeta in the gut, making him buckle over. Recoome locked his arms together over his shoulder, "Batter up!". Vegeta's eye widened and he put his hands on Recoome's shoulders, "Get off me!". Vegeta blasted Recoome a few feet backward and to the ground, The giant got up, shoulders smoldering and the blades of the armor gone to the winds. "Owwwww!" Recoome wined, which made Vegeta smirk with satisfaction. The giant stomped on the ground furiously and then bent forward like he was going into his pose and blasted Vegeta with ki from his mouth. IT took Vegeta with it toward a lake. "Kahmehameha!" Krillin blasted Recoome's back, shutting his mouth and ending the devastating ki wave. Recoome whipped around quickly, angrily glared at the monk, "Hey no faaaa…". Mint gave him a full power ki punch to his jaw. With his and Mint's momentum combined, he stumbled a little to the side. Mint attacked him with a wild barrage of ki punches and kicks. Recoome winced a little and kicked her in the gut hard. Mint stumbled, coughing up a bit of blood and fell backward. Recoome charged at her like a rhino. Krillin, with thoughts of triumph, dove down and kicked Recoome in the head. Recoome growled and grabbed Krillin with his large hands and drop kicked him into a nearby hill, "Goooooooal!" Recoome cheered himself on.  
"Yesss, two points!" Burter did a touchdown dance.  
"Wrong game Wanka!" Jeice scolded his body with a swat on the head.  
"Oh right, sorry Jeice." Burter

Vegeta took his opportunity, struggling upward he charged up his ki with no regard for Mint who was in the way. Gohan swooped down and grabbed her out of the way just in time. Recoome was slowly being pushed back by this impressive attack. Mint gulped, "Thanks Gohan." Gohan nodded and set her down gently to mind her injuries and fired his Meseko at Recoome. The two beams added their strength together, Vegeta growled at Gohan, "I don't need your damn help!" Gohan shook under the weight of his own attack, "Fine, but you have it!". Recoome was blasted halfway to Kingdom Come. Both Vegeta and Gohan panted exhausted from their attacks.  
Out of the smoke emerged a battered Recoome with a half toothless smile, his armor was in splinters and his jumpsuit was half-torn, "Eh-he-he! Niiiiice trrrry!"  
"Gaaaaah!" Gohan screamed in horror. Recoome charged at Gohan, who was paralyzed in fear. Recoome picked up Gohan by the head and plowed the child into the ground. Vegeta tried to punch Recoome but he grabbed Vegeta's wrist and snapped it. Vegeta fell in pain, "Gaaaah damn you!".

Suddenly the Ginyus saw a space ship in the sky coming in for a landing.  
"Heh, looks like some Nameks are coming home from vacation." Ginyu sneered evilly.  
"Let's roll out the welcome mat!" Burter snickered.  
"Guys, can you finish this up? I'm tiiiired!" Recoome yawned.  
"I think he earned it eh cap?" Jeice smiled at Ginyu.  
"Sure, take a break solider, you earned it." Ginyu patted Recoome on the back.  
Raditz and Goku flew toward the battlefield at full speed, Raditz turned to his brother, "Their powerlevels are almost depleted Kakarot. I hope they're all still alive."  
Goku nodded strongly, "Yeah, me too Raditz."  
They landed and saw their friends and family battered and sprawled on the plains.  
"Oy! Those are no Nameks!" Jeice shouted.  
"Thanks for pointing out the obvious there." Burter mumbled  
Goku looked over and saw his son, his heart stopped a moment, "Gohan!". He runs over to Gohan and holds him up. "H-hey daddy." Gohan coughs weakly. Goku smiled proudly, "Shh…eat this Senzu." Gohan munched on it and felt his strength return, "thanks daddy, that big guy over there is super strong! Be careful!" Goku nodded "Don't worry."  
Raditz had given a Senzu to Krillin and Mint, "You two alright?" Raditz asked looking only at Mint. Krillin didn't answer, _What the hell?_. Mint smiled a little, "Yeah sure Raddy, you two guys sure know how to come in the nick of time." Raditz chuckled, "Well better late than never." Mint smirked and gave him a playful punch on the shoulder, "Don't make a habit out of it buddy!" Raditz gave her a genuinely amused look. Mint turned around toward Recoome to hide her light blush. Raditz looked over at his brother just as soon as he was done with his nephew, Goku threw Vegeta a Senzu. "What are you doing Kakarot?!" Raditz scolded harshly. Goku smiled innocently, "Well according to Gohan here, Vegeta helped them out." Raditz looked over at Mint and Krillin in disbelief, they both seemed to concur. Raditz shrugged, "I guess we owe him one."  
Vegeta grabbed his bean fiercely, "Damn… I hate to accept their help but I have to!" He ate it and felt all his wounds heal, even his wrist.  
Raditz walked up next to Goku crossing his arms, "Let's show them what a pair of real saiyans can do."  
Goku shook his head, "No, that big one is mine…he hurt my friends and my family. He's going down."  
Raditz smirked with a small laugh, _Now you sound like a real warrior._  
Recoome laughed, "Ha Ha! Like a puny saiyan can hurt ME! The mighty Recoome!" Goku walked up to Recoome seriously only inches away from him, "Hmph."  
Recoome laughed, and powered up, "Recoome Ultimate B-!" Recoome suddenly buckled over, his eyes white from pain. "You talk too much." The seemingly unbeatable giant crumpled to the ground like a sack of potatoes.  
The remaining Ginyus all seemed terrified and the Z warriors were almost too stunned to move.  
"Whoa did you see that?" Mint said befuddled.  
"Y-yeah! We couldn't even budge that guy and…and… and…" Krillin stammered.  
"Daddy beat him in ONE PUNCH!" Gohan swelled with pride.  
Vegeta hit the ground, "Damn you Kakarot! There is no way!"  
Raditz shrugged, _That took a little longer than I expected. _


	31. The Last Stand of the Ginyus

Chapter 31: The Last Stand of the Ginyus.

"Can you believe this Burter, this spiky haired yank comes in and gives Recoome a bloody send off?!" Jeice waved his fist at Burter emphasizing his words.  
Burter hissed, "Well, he might be strong but there's no way he can keep up with us."  
Jeice turned to Burter in a classic horse position, waving both his fists, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking mate?"  
Burter smirked keeping his control, "sure Jeice."  
Raditz was behind the front lines, but quicker than a blink he stood between the Ginyus and the Z-fighters. He closed his eyes in confidence, "You think you're fast, huh?"  
Jeice leaned up to Burter and whispered hoarsely, "Hey.did you see that?"  
Burter leaned down with a half shaken whisper, "No, but I beat is was just a trick."  
Goku looked on a bit annoyed, complaining in a childish whine, "Hey Raditz! You gonna steal all the fun?" Raditz shrugged, turned to Goku and pointed at Captain Ginyu, "Fine Kakorot, how about I get these two and you get the ugly purple guy."  
Goku crossed his arms with a loud 'humph!' and sat down, "Fine."  
Ginyu grumbled as a pound sign appeared on his forehead (Well.another one.), "Ugly?! I'll show you, ya long haired freak! Burter, Jeice! Get off your butts and trash this guy!"

"Will do boss man!" Jeice did a super fast salute and dashed behind Raditz.  
"Okay! Here we go! Red-blue typhoon hurricane super strike!" Burter shouted out triumphantly and bright red and blue flashes of light appeared behind each of the warriors.  
The two Ginyus dashed at Raditz at astonishing speeds. Front and back, side to side, it became hard for most of the on lookers to distinguish the two in the purple haze, "Engh! They're way too fast, no way Raddy can match them!" Mint bit her lower lip worrying for his safety.  
Goku rested his hand on her shoulder and smiled that big ol' Goku smile, "Don't worry, he'll be fine." Mint smiled to herself, letting out a small laugh comforted by Goku's smile, "Alright, if you're sure."  
It didn't look like Raditz was even paying attention, Krillin stood by Goku, "Hey Goku, he just waiting for them to stop showing off?"  
Vegeta emerged, "They're not showing off!" Vegeta growled as he glared at his former underling, _How? How could Raditz and Kakorot have gotten this strong? They're a couple of low-class weaklings! I'm the prince, a super-elite! _  
As if Raditz could hear Vegeta, he turned his gaze to him to give him a cruel and confidant smile. "You dare mock me Raditz?! You low-class weakling, I'll."  
**crack**  
Raditz had, in one swift motion, grabbed Burter by the top of the head and slammed him into the ground breaking his neck.  
Jeice skidded to a stop, "Oh no! Not Burter!"  
Vegeta felt his body tremble, _Have they become super saiyans? No! It's impossible! Not both of them! Not either of them! _  
Raditz cocked his eyebrow at Jeice and looked down at Burter and shook his head with a slight smile, "Tch, I wanted to kill the annoying one." He roared with laughter, "Oh well, that's what I get for not looking!"  
Jeice ran behind Ginyu like a bullied boy hiding under his mother's skirt.  
Mint and Krillin looked a bit green, Gohan clasped on to his father leg, where Goku just buried his face in his hand, he mumbled through his hand, "Raditz, could you ya' turn the evil down just a little bit?"  
Raditz turned to Goku and stop laughing, "I.". Mint cringed a bit, "Yeah, sorry Raddy, that was kinda creepy." Raditz coughed uncomfortably, "Well." he saw his young nephew trembling.  
Raditz growled a bit frustrated, _Being on their side is proving to be more difficult than I originally thought. _  
Raditz knelt down next to Gohan and ruffled his hair, "Don't worry I'm on your side."  
Gohan sniffed a bit, "Okay uncle Raditz."  
Krillin put his hands on his hips and said in a drawn out way, "Are you suuuuuure?"  
Raditz nearly breathed fire at Krillin, "Yes, I'm sure!"  
Krillin trembled and hid behind Goku.  
Nearby, the almost mirror image, Jeice hid behind Ginyu, "Ay captain, you think you can handle these guys?"  
Ginyu smirked, hatching his plans, "I don't have to handle them?"  
Jeice's eyes widened and laughed excitedly, "OH! You mean?!"  
"That's right Jeice, my secret weapon. Jeice, I want you to report to Freiza what's happened."  
"Aye capt'n." Jeice nodded and flew toward the ship.  
Vegeta boiled over with rage, _I'll show those two I'm better than either of them _"I won't let you get away!" Vegeta blew past everyone and followed Jeice at about even speed.  
Raditz glared at the departing Vegeta with a confidant smile as the wind blew back his hair, _What's wrong Vegeta? Did I get under your skin? Afraid a low-class could challenge you?_  
Raditz' inner monologue was interrupted by the gruffness of the captain's voice, "Alright boys, time to party!" 


	32. The Ties That Bind

AN: Seems like they're coming every two weeks now, Anyway thanks or all the reveiws, it makes wirtting this wirth while... Anyway this is just a development chapter, but I hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 32: The Ties That Bind.

Raditz got on guard against Ginyu, measuring him up, "If you're ready to die stooge, fine."  
Goku tapped Raditz on the shoulder, "Hey Raditz…you forget something?"  
Raditz turned to him, a bit clueless, "Eh? What?"  
Goku crossed his arms glaring at his older brother, "You promised! You said I got this one!"  
Raditz cocked his eyebrow a little, "Yeah, but the other one ran away."  
"So what? You promised." Goku said stubbornly.  
Raditz sighed heavily, "Alright, fine! I'll take the rest of these guys and secure the dragon balls while you have your fun Kakorot…"  
Goku smiled brightly, "Thanks Raditz!"  
Raditz shrugged, "Whatever…" He walked over to Mint, Gohan, and Krillin. "Come on, let's let Kakorot have his fun." Dende popped out of where he was hiding, "Um thanks Mister Radish, Mister Carrot."  
Raditz patted Dende on the head as he sweet dropped, "That's Raditz and Kakorot."  
Krillin smiled up at Raditz, "I guess you're not ALL bad."  
Raditz looked at him a moment, "That's what I've been saying."

So the five took off taking the dragon balls with them.  
Gohan was smiling ear to ear about something or other.  
Raditz looked over at his shoulder and smiled slightly, "What are you thinking about?"  
Gohan hesitated, part of him still didn't trust his uncle, "Um…I'm just happy to see my dad, and he's so strong now."  
Raditz' smile grew a bit, "Yes, he certainly surpassed any of my expectations… but he did with hard work. You too Gohan, you're a lot stronger than last time."  
Gohan became excited, clapping his hands tighter with a toothy grin, "You really think so?"  
Raditz nodded, "Yeah, I mean your power was absolutely impressive for you age when I came to Earth and now… you're easily stronger than Nappa."  
Gohan's eyes widened, "I'm already stronger than that big guy who beat up everyone?!"  
Raditz patted him on the back, "But you still have a long way to go kid!"  
Krillin rolled his eyes and sighed, _Isn't this the guy who tried to kill Gohan a year or so ago?_  
Mint smiled and scuffled Gohan's hair, "I can just imagine it now, Gohan, mighty saiyans warrior and defender of the innocent!"  
Gohan thought to himself, _Me? A super hero? COOL_  
"Where do we land Mint?" Raditz asked.  
Mint pointed, "Right over there… There's two of the last three dragon balls over there."  
Raditz held his through uncomfortably, "But that's Freiza's ship."  
Mint shrugged "Yeah but Freiza's not there. Not even Vegeta, just a few low-level soldiers. We can easily take the ship."  
Raditz smiled and laughed a bit, "Mint, I love the way you think!"  
Mint smiled cutely, "Thanks Raddy!"  
They landed just outside the ship.  
Raditz cracked his knuckles, "This should take about 5 seconds…"

7 seconds later.

"Shoot! If it wasn't for that last dozen…" Raditz feigned disappointment.  
Krillin shouted, "Hey, what the heck just happened."  
Mint looked around, "Raditz took out an army with one swoop."  
Gohan giggled, "It was a left and a right and boom bam! Swish!"  
Raditz chuckled to himself, "Thanks…so we have 6 balls, I think Freiza or Vegeta has the last. Hopefully Vegeta….I'd love to take it from him personally!" He looked out the window with a dark smile.  
"We all would, after what he and his lug did to Tein, Chou-Tzu, Piccolo and…Yamcha…" Mint suddenly remembered him, she felt a warmth in her body. Raditz looked back over at her, sensing this, "Humph…"  
"Speaking of which guys…where's Bulma?" Dende asked/  
Krillin, Mint, and Gohan as jumped, "Oh no!"

Meanwhile Bulma walks through the wilderness of Namek, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FORGOT ME!"

Back on the ship.

"Well aren't you guys going to help your friend?" Raditz asked a bit curious at their non-action.  
Mint shook her head, "No…ya don't want to deal with an angry Bulma."  
Krillin gulped, "She's almost as bad as Chichi."  
Gohan shook his head, "No, she's nowhere near mommy!"  
Raditz chuckled, "Are all Earth women so…"  
"So what?" Mint turned to him waiting for his answer.  
Raditz continued like he was never interrupted, "Passionate?"  
Krillin made a too-cool face, "Smoooooooth." he caressed the air to demonstrate.  
Mint nodded, "Yeah sure…"  
Raditz looked back out, "Saiyan women and Earth women… there's basically no difference…" He looked into the sky , an image came to him of a tough young saiyan girl with short red spiky hair, "Karah."  
Gohan looked up at his uncle, "Kiroh? Who's that?"  
Raditz snapped back into reality, "Hmm…no one Gohan…" He opened a compartment with saiyan style armor, he threw a suit at Mint, Krillin and Gohan. "Here these can provide some protection against attacks."  
Mint smiled, "Thanks!" She took her white and blue saiyan armor and jumpsuit into another room. Krillin looked at his armor with disgust, "Why does mine look so old?" "Because it is…" Raditz holds up his new armor, same black and yellow combo but with straps instead of shoulder blades and a full jumpsuit instead of a metal skirt, "This is the new type of armor, it allows a little more flexibility." He began to get dressed in the new armor, removing his leg band first. Gohan got dressed too, in the new style armor, "Thanks uncle Raditz." The men were soon in their armor. Raditz wrapped the band around his leg over his jumpsuit.

"Uncle Raditz, can I ask you a Question?" Gohan's eyes were full of wide eyed innocence.  
Raditz squatted down, "Sure, what is it?"  
"What are those bands for, neither of the other two saiyans had them." Gohan said overly curious.  
Raditz laughed, "Well…um…well…" He sat, "When I was about your age I knew this girl, she was a few years older and she had a fiery spirit. She wore red bands like these on her right arm and leg. When she and I became friends, she gave a pair…"  
In the middle of his story Mint came back in her saiyan armor, _Raditz?_  
"Oh that's really nice uncle Raditz, what was her name? What happened to her?"  
Raditz sighed, "Her name was Karah, on our last mission, the one we we're sent on when Vegeta was destroyed she saved my life…at the cost of her own." Raditz showed a moment of vulnerability, the smirked stubbornly, "But it's the past, eh?"


	33. The Ol’ Switchero or the Most Confusing

AN: An update already? Wow!

Chrosis: That wiffer serves you well.

* * *

Chapter 33: The Ol' Switcher-o or the Most Confusing Battle Ever.

Raditz couldn't sense Jeice's energy anymore, Vegeta dealt with him or so he assumed. Vegeta's energy was also nowhere to be found either but Raditz knew better than to count out the saiyan prince, "So you handled the Ginyu eh Vegeta? But too afraid to show your face around here I see…" Raditz smirked in self satisfaction, "Long over-due pushing you of your high hoarse!"  
Krillin sweet dropped, "Hey stretch, you going crazy or you just like talking to yourself?"  
Raditz gave him a death glare over his shoulder, Krillin could only laugh nervously and back away slowly. Mint chuckled a little, "So Raditz, what's the story between you and Vegeta?"  
Raditz turned to see her in her saiyan armor he paused a moment. He couldn't believe how she looked, the confidence in her eyes and in her body spoke of great strength; and yet how the armor hugged her body she retained a feminine quality that was quite… inviting.  
Mint put her hands on her hips, not noticing his gaze, "Hello? You there?"  
"S-sorry, my mind has been wandering a lot lately, me and Vegeta you asked?" Raditz stammered and snapped back to reality, he closed his eyes and smiled, "Sure, I'll tell you… you see when Vegeta, Nappa, and I were working tighter he always called me a weakling and was so damn high on himself."  
Mint nodded with a slight smiled, her eyes darting up a moment in agreement, "Yeah sounds like him but no way you're weaker than him now."  
Raditz opened his eyes , then smiled a bit, "Exactly…" He walked close to her, "And if we all worked together we could even beat Freiza. In fact I'm sure we can."  
Gohan giggled excitedly, "And all our friends will be wished back and we can finally go home."  
Raditz blinked, "Home?" _That's right Earth isn't my home…I'd hate to ask Kakorot for any favors but it looks like I'll have to…or sleep in the open._  
Gohan looked up and saw Raditz confusion, he bit his lower lip as he thought then the idea crossed his face, "Hey uncle Raditz, I'm sure mommy won't mind you living with us a least for a while."  
Raditz was taken aback slightly, touched even, "Thank you Gohan…but I'd rather not accept charity." his pride wouldn't allow him but he was gentle in his rejection.  
Gohan scratched his head with one finger and shrugged, "okay…but you can change your mind okay?"  
Raditz smiled softly and patted his head, "okay squirt."  
Gohan giggled a bit at his new nickname.

An hour passed.  
"Where's Kakorot? He's late!" Raditz sad leaning against the wall of the ship.  
"Don't worry Raddy… he should be fine." Mint smiled up at him.  
Raditz looked away crossing his arms, "Tch, I'm not worried."  
Mint chuckled and gave him a punch on the shoulder as she walked off, "Yeah right…"  
Before Raditz could respond Krillin shouted from outside, "Hey guys! Goku's coming!"  
And so everyone went outside to greet Goku. He landed chuckling darkly with a green scoter over his eye.  
Raditz was a littler perturbed, "Kakorot, why are you wearing that thing?"  
Krillin's voice squeaked with confusion, "Hey Goku what's up?"  
Gohan shuttered, "That's not my dad!"  
"Right kid! Too bad for you!" Ginyu-Goku charged at Gohan an punched him across the cheek, slamming him into Freiza's ship.  
"Gohan!" The group shouted out, Mint flew back and picked him out of the wreckage.  
Raditz glared at his 'brother' "So you managed to switch bodies with Kakorot eh Ginyu?"  
"So you figured me out, too bad you can't beat me now!" Ginyu rushed at Raditz and send a barrage of punches and kicks at him. Raditz dodged and blocked each attack, _Damn it! I can't attack him, not while he's in Kakorot's body._  
Soon after this assault 'Ginyu' landed and collapsed on the ground bleeding badly. Krillin ran on to him preparing to attack him, "Enough! What did you do to Goku!"  
Raditz turned mid fight shouting desperately at Krillin, "Fool! That IS Kakorot!"  
Ginyu smiled wickedly at his opportunity, "Milky Cannon!" Raditz was blasted out of the sky, Ginyu was in hot pursuit and pummeled Raditz into the dirt. Goku-Ginyu lifted himself out of the dust, "R-Raditz…ungh! Guys I don't have enough strength in this body to fight, you have to help him."  
Mint ran up to the scene of Raditz under Ginyu-Goku defending himself against the flurry of brutish attacks.  
"Get off him you rat!" Mint kicked Ginyu-Goku's gut, channeling a fair amount of ki into it prying Ginyu off.  
Raditz panted a moment then smirked, "Thanks!" He flew up to Ginyu, "Kakorot, I'm really sorry about this one!" Raditz punched his 'brother' across his face hard. Goku winced on the ground, "Ow! I'm gonna feel that when I get back in my body!"  
Raditz charged up a Saturday Crush in his hand. Ginyu regained his balance and growled, "To hell with this, your body is stronger! Body change!" Raditz couldn't drop his attack and dodge in time. And so in a brilliant flash Ginyu was in Raditz and Raditz was in Goku.  
Ginyu chuckled darkly, "Thanks for the attack." He swung the purple ball at it's former owner, Raditz covered himself just in time. He winced as his arms singed in pain as the smoke cleared he laughed.  
"What's so damn funny?" Ginyu asked crossing his arms.  
Raditz smirked as the wheels turned in his head, "Now that you're in my body I don't have to hold back!"  
Ginyu gulped hard. Raditz flew up grappled Ginyu by the throat and kneed him in the gut, then let go and punched him in the chest knocking him backward. "Engh!" Ginyu coughed a bit. All of the sudden a blue beam blasted Ginyu-Raditz, Raditz blinked and looked down at Krillin who sent the attack, "Why didn't you do that before?"  
Krillin chuckled and stood in a too cool pose, "'Cause I don't like you…"  
Raditz glared at Krillin, _I'm going to have to hurt him later…_. He flew up at his former body and kicked his head knocking him down. Ginyu spiraled down , "Ah how can't I win?". Raditz dove down like a falcon towards it's prey, _I'm going to force this rat to give me back my body, even if I have to break it first!_ he put all his energy in a punch to Ginyu's chest cracking some ribs, Raditz roared with laughter as he wailed on Ginyu's face and body, "Come on stooge, you're making me look bad!"  
Ginyu's eyes shot wide open with frustration, "Body Change!" again the brilliant flash cause the change, Raditz was back into his own body and Ginyu in Goku's again. Raditz chuckled weakly on the ground, "it worked."  
Ginyu smirked, "Too bad for you…I'm still FULL of energy and I…"  
"Shut up!" A voice came from behind him and he got blasted of Raditz with a purple beam.  
Ginyu flew in the air and then turned around to see his attacker, "Vegeta? Where's Jeice?"  
Vegeta chuckled darkly, "That imbecile? Space dust now…"  
Ginyu's eyes narrowed on Vegeta, "Ngh! You're going to pay for that!"  
Ginyu and Vegeta stood across from each other, the battle's tension raised. The clash began as expected as the Z-fighters and broken saiyans watched.  
"Miss Mint, what should we do?" Gohan asked a bit too confused to act.  
Mint shook her head in uncertainty, "No idea kiddo, don't want anyone else to be switched…this is confusing enough as is."  
Krillin put his hands behind his head, "Guess we just have to watch…"

Ginyu got blasted away from Vegeta, he was losing badly, Goku's body was smoldering, "It's that time again! BODY CHANGE!" He aim for Vegeta but in a swift motion Goku used what little strength he had and jumped in the way. Now everyone was in their proper body.  
Ginyu grimaced in his bloody body, "Damn…I really did a number on myself…" He looked around _Some kid, some girl, some midget, and Vegeta… hmm I wonder!_ Ginyu looked up at Vegeta, "Let's try it again! Body…"  
"CROSS CUTTER!" Mint's cross cutter cut the captain into pieces.  
Mint sighed heavily, "Sorry every one, that was jus WAY too annoying!"

* * *

AN: Isn't Ginyu supposed to live? Yes, but I don't care, he annoys me and it's my story . Anyway my appogies to short pople everywhere, I was just showing Ginyu as a jerk. 


	34. Special Chapter

AN: This is NOT a chapter of Blood of My Blood, however it is Cannon to the story, this is about the day Pura and Bardock meet. This as a bit of an insight into Pura's character and a little into saiyan life in my fic-verse. Plus it's a nice way to celebrate one year of writing (yes this fic was first submitted to May 1, 2006)  
Another Note: Auglant's name is a pun off Eggplant

Special Annual Event Chapter: Fateful Meeting

**10 years before Goku's birth** Pura and Bardock's current age- 11

"PURA!" A young short-haired saiyan woman in green-black called from outside a large housing barracks.  
"Coming, Coming, Coming!" A rushed voice called back, she came out in her blue-white saiyan armor, her long hair tied twice, once at the shoulders and once at her waist as it went down to her knees. "Fasha, you wanna get the whole building mad at you?" she asked quietly.  
Fasha crossed her arms and smirked over her shoulder, "Let 'em get mad! I could take any o' them!"  
Pura chuckled lightly covering her mouth with her hand, "Yeah right! Come on we're gonna be late for our new squad assignments." She said and flew of quickly in the direction of the saiyan academy.  
Fasha famed a bit at her long time friend, "Hey! Who you telling tah 'Come on' I've waiting for YOU!"  
Pura giggled a bit at her friend's frustration _Fasha's so easy to pick on!_

The saiyan academies main purposes were to teach saiyans techniques, scouter mechanics, Saibaman trainings, Oozaru instruction, Frieza propaganda, and to give young saiyans a way to take out their frustration and spar. There were many scattered around Vegeta-sei and each would cater to specific classes. They were going to a typically over-crowed low-class saiyan one.

They walked the halls, "Wow, pretty much every kid and teen in town is here!" Pura marveled at the sheer amount of saiyans.  
"Eh Pura, I see our names on the board, we're suppose tah be in room 7F-811, what the heck does that mean?" She asked squinting her eyes barely able to make out their names.  
Pura shrugged, "Seventh floor, room 811? We'd better go up there!"  
Rather than taking the stairs or elevators, they took the more popular route of exiting, flying up to their floor and re-entering.  
They held hands so as to not lose each other in the deluge of saiyans, made their way to the door and pushed it open and stumbled in. It was a fairly small room but spacious compared to the hallway considering that their were only seven people in it, including the two girls. Four others were boys their age and lastly a middle age man, their teacher, a saiyan teacher was very respected amongst their community for their strength and experience. He had a salad bowl hair style and a mustache that went straight down the sides of his mouth, his eyes were sharp and cunning, his body littered with scars. He was the kind of low-class warrior even high-class warriors could respect.  
He looked at them and measured their powerlevels with his scouter, "Hmmm… Fasha powerlevel 476, Pura powerlevel 437. Not bad, fairly average for your age and experience. Take your seats."  
"Yes sir!" They both stood, saluted and took their seats next to each other, Pura on the right, Fasha the left.  
"My name is Auglant, I will be instructing you. Today, I'll go over basic scouter mechanics." The whole class groaned

On Fasha's immediate left was a young rather plump saiyan with the same salad bowl hair cut as the teacher, she turned to him, "'Ey there, what's ya name?"  
He sat back with a confidant smile, "I'm Shugesh, man I got it made here!"  
"'Ow's that?" Fasha asked with a curious look on her face, scratching her chin a little.  
"Teacher's is my pop, ain't that right pop?" Shugesh punched the air in his direction.  
Auglant gave him a harsh look back, "I only brought you into my class so I could straighten you out! Got it Shugesh?"  
He quivered a bit, "Y-y-yes sir…"  
Auglant went back to his lecture as if nothing happened, "As remember students, always take your scouter off before you become an Oozaru, they are…" and the class tuned out again.  
Fasha put her hand on Shugesh's desk and leaned over to the next saiyan, a giant gray skinned warrior with short outwardly spiked hair, "And what's yah name buddy?"  
"Mmm…" He grunted emotionlessly.  
"Huh?" Fasha was taken aback.  
"Don't mind Borgos he doesn't talk much…heck I've know him all my life and all I know is his name." Shugesh said quietly as to not disturb his father again.  
"Oh?" She sweat dropped and sat back in her seat, _Weirdo…_

Pura noticed a smooth-faced saiyan with wild spiky hair next to her working on something at his desk, "Hey there, my name is Pura, what's yours?"  
He didn't respond.  
Pura blushed a bit embarrassed, _Hope there aren't two quite people on my team…_  
The tall saiyan next to him nudged him with his shoulder, "Bardock, that girl is talking to you…"  
He suddenly came out of his fog, he looked up at the tall saiyan, "Tora, what is it?"  
Tora nudged him again and pointed at Pura, "She's talking to you buddy."  
Pura smiled at Tora, "Thank you Tora."  
Bardock looked at her a bit embarrassed, he caught her glace a moment and she caught his, they looked at each other for a short while they felt their hearts race. It was a while before either spoke "Ur…I wasn't paying attention…um…" Bardock said looking back down at his invention in progress. Pura looked down at it curiously, "What is it?". Bardock smiled a bit with pride, "A device that's gonna emit bluntz waves like the moon, so we won't have to wait until a full moon to take over a planet with stronger natives. I'm hoping the Elites can improve one my prototype…" the machine sparks a bit and a small plume of smoke comes out blackening Bardock's face. Pura giggles and Bardock cleans his face, "um…when I'm done." Pura smiled and cleaned a spot left on Bardock's right cheek causing him to blush a little, "That's great Bardock, wow and I thought I was smart I'd love to spar with you after class." Pura smiled energetically and punched the cheek she just cleaned to hide her feelings. Bardock had a confidant smile, also hiding his, "Sure sounds…nice!"

AN: Does this mean that there will be a prequel to Blood of My Blood? Maybe…depends how I feel when I get it done! But probably! Anyway, I'd like to say thank you to all my reviewers, I wouldn't keep writing this stuff without you. 


	35. Cross Culture

Chapter 34: Cross Culture

"Guys I think dad and uncle Raditz need some help here." Gohan called out over the two crumbled brothers, neither of them seemed to respond.  
"What should we do, they used all their Senzus on us!" Krillin said running over to Goku.  
Dende fiddled with his fingers and said in a shy quite voice, "um, I can…"  
Vegeta walked in front of him, forgetting he was there, crossed his arms with a hard grunt and said, "As much as I hate to admit it, we'll need them both. There are healing pods in Freiza's spaceship." He floated toward the ship and Dende stuttered a bit, "But I…"  
Gohan put his father's arm over his shoulder, "Krillin could you help me out please?"  
Krillin nodded and took Goku by the other arm and they flew off to the ship.  
Mint smiled and rubbed her nose innocently as looked down at Raditz, _Guess you're mine Raddy!_ She slumped Raditz over her shoulders his chin resting on her gently, she smiled over at him and said in an assuring voice, "Don't worry big guy, I'll take care you."  
Raditz chuckled weakly, "I could get used to this…Thank you"  
Mint blushed slightly, ignoring the first part of his comment, "Uh...yeah…no problem Raddy."

As Mint found her way into the ship she spotted Krillin and Gohan putting Goku in the healing pod and Vegeta making himself comfortable leaning against the wall. Dende ran in behind her, "Um…but…um…" he trips and falls trampling over his own words.  
Mint found an open one and laid him down inside. "Tell me if I'm doing this right…" Mint said unsurely.  
He smiled a bit, "You're doing fine."  
She bit her lower lip looking into Raditz' eyes, she remembered how he had saved her back on Earth and everything they had been trough together until now. She couldn't deny that she and him had formed some kind of bond, she wanted to see it out now.  
"Raddy…" she said softly, and put her hands behind her and undid her pendent, she held the jewel tightly in her hand and looked at him with all of her confidence and faith. He recognized this in her but couldn't yet grasp what she was planning, "Mint?"  
She put the priceless heirloom in his hand , and her voice resounded with strength, "You give this back when all this is over, all right Raditz?"  
Raditz eyes widened, _She wants me to bring this back?_ he took the necklace slowly from her and put it around his own neck.  
Mint smiled at him for a moment, and leaned up toward him, then caught out of the corner of her eye something bright orange and blue. She turned to see what it was and saw Goku's gi and undershirt float down, it landed on Dende and his little antennae stuck out of the sleeve, "Mmmm…" he grumbled angrily.  
"Huh?" Mint wondered curiously a moment then saw Goku's pants fly away, She stiffened up a bit in surprise. Before she could react she saw Goku's underpants shoot across the air, She jumped back a little, "oh Kami! What are you guys doing!?"  
Vegeta grumbled not moving an inch, "The machine doesn't work nearly as well if they are clothed."  
Raditz slowly took off his armor and dropped it to the ground, "He's right."  
Mint looked back at Raditz and saw him in only his skin-tight under shirt, her face flushed with a fevered redness that nearly matched her hair, "Kami!" she shouted and covered her face with both her hands and ran out of the room.  
Raditz was left in his pod with a perplexed looked on his face, slowly disrobing himself, "What was that all about?"  
Krillin floated over him, and said in a snide way much like his days before meeting Goku, "Gee, and I thought Goku was clueless."  
Raditz narrowed his eyes harshly, "What does that mean?" He demanded.  
"Well… I'm not sure how it is with you saiyans, but with humans it's a bit taboo to undress in front of a lady whose not your wife or girlfriend or something." Krillin said with a confidant grin.  
Raditz used all his strength to stand motioning toward the door, forgetting a moment he was naked, "Ugh! I have to apologize!"  
Krillin smirked and pushed the weakened saiyan back in the pod, "Not today big guy!" He put the mask on Raditz and he made a goofy smile, "Oh! I'm gonna….Zzzzzzzz." he snored loudly it knocked him away cold.

AN: Why am I making Krillin such a jerk! He's one of my favorite characters but I guess Raddy can't have TOO easy can he? Lol! And poor Dende could get a word in edgewise. 


	36. Things Just Keep Getting Worse

Chapter 36: Just Keeps Getting Worse.

Mint waits outside for the all clear pacing a little in impatience. Krillin, Gohan, and Dende floated out of the ship each of them holding two dragonballs. Mint put her hand on her cheek a bit confused.  
"Gee you guys didn't all need to come out here to tell me."  
Krillin put on a flat face, " No we're sneaking the dragonballs out finding the last one and making a wish before Vegeta wakes up."  
Mint smiled impishly rubbing her hands together a moment, "Oh nice!" she took the radar out and handed Dende it, "trade ya!" she took the balls from Dende with a cute smile, "Alright little guy, where's the last ball?"  
Dende coughed a bit, "not too far, I suppose you can just follow me."

The group took off with bright smiles all around. Gohan laughed, "I can't believe it, we're almost done here! And soon we can all go home."  
Krillin laughed rubbing the back of his head, " I bet your mom is pulling out her hair worrying about you."  
Gohan said meekly, "I hope she's not too mad."  
Mint patted him on the back, "Nah, she'll be too happy to see you in one piece to be mad."  
Gohan smiled in nervous worry, "Gee I hope so!"

They all landed by a ruined Namekian village, "It seems like it's around here somewhere…" Dende said after a moment of taking in the sight of his people's destruction.  
"All right, let's split up…" Krillin said dropping the dragonballs, Mint and Gohan dropped their and began looking around. Eventually Gohan popped out with the ball, "Found it!"  
"Good job Gohan!" Mint and Krillin congratulated him.  
They put the giant seven mystic balls together and Dende came forward, "Porunga! Viz ana walla tran!"  
The whole ground began to shake, the sky turned black and a giant thunder storm formed over head, the magic balls glowed to a near blinding light and a light shot into the light with a roar. Porunga emerged, the mighty dragon looked down at the four small mortals beneath him.  
Mint looked up at him amazed, "whoa. He looks like Shinron's buff older brother"  
Krillin blinked in awe, "No kidding!"  
Gohan jumped out excited, "Mister Dragon I want to wish back Piccolo!"  
His eyes flashed as he saw three were human, "You must speak in the language of the creator."  
Dende spoke up, "Zaz Piccolo ran!"  
The dragon's eyes glowed bright, "Your wish has been granted, what is your second wish?"  
"S-s-second?" Mint said her face a little red, "You're amazing Porunga!"  
"So cool!" Gohan smiled very widely.  
The dragon blushed a little, "err…"  
Gohan blushed, "oh…sorry! We wish Piccolo here so he can fight with us."  
Porunga eyes glowed again, "Your wish is granted…what is your third wish."  
"I dunno…" Krillin spoke for the group, "we really didn't know we got two much less three!"  
Porunga sweat dropped.

**Meanwhile, elsewhere on Namek.**

Frieza had just finished of the last defender of Namek, Nail when he saw the storm start to form, "Enugh! The dragon has arrived!" he flew off as fast as he could.

Then back with the Z-fighter's Porunga suddenly roared in pain, "Aaaauuuuuuugh!" his image shattered like glass and the mystic balls were reduced to plain gray stones.  
The group could barely wrap their heads around this new event, "What just happened?" Krillin said softly.  
Dende sunk his head, "Guru…he's dead…"  
Gohan approached him meekly, "I'm sorry Dende…"  
Just then Vegeta landed a wild look of anger in his eyes. "You idiots! Why didn't you wish for my immortality, that was the only way we can beat Frieza!"  
Mint rolled her eyes, "pfft! Please, with Raddy and Goku we don't even need you!"  
Vegeta grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her violently, "Are you mad woman! Do you have any idea how strong he is? And I don't care how strong Kakarot and Raditz SEEM but I am still the strongest saiyan alive. Don't you get it?" he asked and let her go, she stumbled backward with little dizzy swirls in her eyes and she fell down on Krillin, "eeeeeh-heeeehh--heeeeeh…" Krillin simply blushed underneath her, "uh Mint…Mint? Uuuuuhh…" Eventually he just gave up with a small sigh. Dende ran into a nook and Gohan stood in front of his friends defiantly. Vegeta just laughed at the little boy, "Please…" Suddenly the confidant smirk on Vegeta's face washed away to a milky white blank face of fear, "Fr-Frieza!"  
Mint jumped up, suddenly sober she looked down at Frieza, "So we finally encounter Frieza…" _Wow, his powerlevel is much more menacing then his looks._  
Krillin sighed, _Aw…I was beginning to like that…_

AN: I'm going to change Kakarah name to Karah, I know that has nothing to do with this chapter but it does with the next. Least I'm not changing Mint's name or something silly like that


	37. The last stand of Planet Namek

AN: I was originally planning on making this and the next chapter into one chapter but it's too much of a beast to do al at once. Also there is commentary by people in heaven and Earth on the battle. "In heaven" will be signified by when it begins and ends, and "on Earth" will be signified by when it begins and ends.

Chapter36: The last stand of Planet Namek, part 1

"Pura, why'd King Kai call us here again?" Bardock asked impatiently, putting his hands behind his head. Pura grumbled shaking her head a moment, "Already told you! I don't know!"

"Excuse me…" a soft feminine voice came meekly. They both faced her, she was a young human woman who looked like Mint except all her features were much softer like she had never seen battle. Her dress was a soft blue, modest but not prudish. "King Kai summoned me, I'm not sure I'm in the right place."

They were both caught a bit off guard by her politeness, Pura smiled a bit then shrugged, "If he made you come the same place as us, I guess so."

"Oh!" She smiled happily, she blushed a moment, "I'm sorry, my name is Speara…Speara Silver."

Bardock nodded gently, "I'm Bardock."

Pura chuckled lightly, "Well it's mice to meet you…" she said a bit unused to being courteous.

Speara smiled kindly, "Nice to meet you too…"

A voice broke out in surprise, "GOKU!" an old man with kind eyes and a large mustache ran and hugged Bardock, "Oh Goku my boy, it's been too long m'boy." he began overjoyed, tears coming to his eyes, "You look so grown up! Where'd you get that scar?"

Both women sweat dropped I unison as Bardock struggled and pushed the old man by the face off of him causing him to summersault backwards clumsily, Bardock said in a confused shout, staring at the old man, "Who is this senile old kook and Who is Goku?!" The old man sat up heartbroken. Pura tapped Bardock lightly, "Um, 'Goku' id what Kakarot calls himself, remember?"

Bardock blushed, he couldn't help but feel embarrassed, he helped the old man up, "You know Kako…er…Goku?"

He nodded a little, "Yes, I raised him when he was just a little boy, as sort of a grandfather."

Bardock was speechless and Pura in spite of her saiyan pride welled with emotion and hugged Grandpa Gohan tightly, causing the old man to blush a little, "Thank you for taking care of my son." She said gratefully as she let him go.

Gohan's eyes opened a bit, his voice trembled, "You're his mother?" She simply nodded, her smile still shining with gratitude.

Bardock shook his hand, "My name is Bardock, Goku's father." He chuckled a bit, "Really? I couldn't tell."

"No offence but I didn't call you just for a family reunion." King Kai said appearing between all of them, then taking out a watch, "Hm… she's late…oh well."

Bardock stepped forward, demanding an answer, ""Why did you call us here?"

The Kai answered with unusual seriousness creating a large crystal ball in the middle of the group, "You may or may not know it know it but a terrible battle is about to take place and you each have a steak in it."

All of them suddenly became very silent. King Kai continued, "Goku and Raditz parents as well as Gohan's grandparents, Goku's adoptive grandfather, Mint's mother…" He said slowly, bringing attention to each of them.

"Am I late? Am I late?" An overly excited saiyan girl came down quickly an skidded to a stop, "Whoa!"

"Karah, is that you?" Pura asked blinking in surprise.

"Still a spitfire eh?" Bardock chuckled.

She stood up, giggled, and gave him a thumbs up, "Yuuuuup!"

King Kai smiled, "Well now that everyone is here…" he paused then gave the group a funny look and waved his hands mystically, his voice took the affect of an old gypsy woman, "gaze into my crystal ball."

The ball shined brilliantly then began to transmit the battle, they saw Gohan, Mint, Krillin and Vegeta facing down the changeling tyrant.

"Where are those two?" Bardock asked fearfully.

Kai said gently, so as to not panic them, "They're injured and won't be joining until later."

Karah said sadly, her body sinking, "Raditz is hurt?"

"He'll be fine…" The old kai assured her, she smiled warmly.

Old man Gohan motioned to Gohan on Namek, "That's Goku's boy?" Kai smiled with a simple nod, "Yeah, that's him."

Pura looked fiercely into the ball, "If Frieza hurts my little grandson I will break though the gates of hell and drag him back with me!"

Bardock chuckled, giving her a kiss, "that's why I love you babe!"

Speara leaned toward the ball, "stay safe Mint." she wished gently.

Mint smiled confidently, "Come on guys, if we all team up no way he can beat us!"

Vegeta pushed her backward, "stay out of this woman, this is my battle. You weaklings will just get in way!"

Pura, Bardock, and Karah all rolled their eyes, "Oooof course."

Grandpa Gohan an Speara turned to each other and shrugged

Frieza covered his mouth coyly as he snickered, "Confidant as always Vegeta?"

"Shut up!" Vegeta barked, then charged at Frieza fist drawn back, "You know nothing!"

Vegeta lunged with all his might, Frieza simply laughed as he dodged gracefully. Vegeta went toward the ground and turned off it back at Frieza. He laughed, "Toro! Toro!" Vegeta growled and meet Frieza with a barrage of attacks. Frieza smirked darkly, enjoying his futile efforts. Eventually, he became bored "Insignificant worm!" Frieza said with disgust as he grabbed Vegeta's arm, discarding him while bending his arm against his elbow cracking it. Vegeta grit his teeth though his pain long enough to return with a strong ki blast to Freiza's face. Vegeta held his arm in pain as he scowled at Frieza, "Is that all you Frieza? Why don't you transform for us an show us what you really got?" his voice filled with false confidence.

Krillin waved his hand, his voice high in panic, "Vegeta, you really want to provoke him?"

Mint swallowed hard, breaking a small sweat, "He gets stronger?"

Frieza closed his eyes, "Well, if that's truly your last wish Vegeta, I'll grant it…" he opened his eyes and began to power up,, "After all, it's the least I could do for you for your years of service!" His terrible transformation had begun."

Bardock cursed, his heart filled with fear, "All this time and Frieza was still so much stronger…"

Pura bit down on her lower lip as she watched, "I hope the boys can beat him."

Grandpa Gohan's were wide open is awe and Karah had hid behind Speara, "Tell me when it's over okay?" she asked, squeaking meekly.

Speara smiled softly, "Sure."

Pura stomped hard, "Come on boys, get off your lazy butts and go thrash that gender bending snowball!"

"Baba, have you got a signal yet?" Roshi asked impatiently.

Baba shouted back, her hat flying up a moment, "Hold your horses you old windbag!"

Roshi shook his staff at her, barking angrily, "Who are you calling windbag, you crone!"

Before Baba could respond, the cocking of a gun was heard. They both turned pale faced toward Silver holding his gun to them. "Shut up and get the signal already!"

Baba blushed and began divining through her crystal, "Well, you don't need to shout…"

Leaf lowered his gun with a smile of satisfaction.

Chichi smiled at him a moment, "Thank you, I couldn't help but worry…" she poured him a beer.

Ox King chuckled loudly, "That's my Chichi! Always worrying."

Leaf nodded a little at Ox Kind with a smile. Although, at first when their daughters became friends their own relationship was strained, eventuality they became friends and would talk about their daughters, their late wives, and their adventures as they played chess, Mah Jong, or sparred. 

"I-Is th-that Frieza?" Chichi nearly screamed, "Oh! If he has hurt my little boy, I swear I will build myself a spaceship, hunt him down and show him what for!"

Silver laughed, "Gohan is fine, Chichi…calm down alright?"

Ox King smiled, patting Silver on the back, "Mint looks fine too."

The image of young Gohan appeared to Chichi, she smiled overwhelmed with pride, "oh my little Gohan, he looks so grown up!"

Vegeta limped backward in fear, "He…He's a monster!"

Mint looked over at Krillin with her fire burning, "Hey Krillin, why don't you and I show 'im what Earthlings are made of!"

Krillin chuckled a moment, "Sure thing!"

The two charged at Frieza as he laughed at them.

TO BE CONTUNIED!


	38. Desperate Attack from Earth

AN: note heaven note Earth

Chapter 37: Desperate Attack from the Children of Earth

Vegeta limped back in pain as he watched the brave and foolish humans fight Frieza. Dende put his hands on Vegeta and the saiyan prince glared down at the boy, "What are you doing?" "Healing you…" Dende said begrudgingly.  
Mint and Krillin charged at Frieza and split to his left and right to attack him from both sides. Krillin gave a swift punch to Freiza's side, the changeling countered with a chomp at Krillin's neck and he ducked under butt was meet with a knee to his gut. He deflected part of it with a block but was knocked backward never the less. At the same time as Krillin's assault Mint launched her own. She struck at Freiza's face with a solid punch but he caught it and she pushed off the ground and kicked him in the chest as he fished with Krillin. Frieza coughed a bit and brought down his elbow on he causing her to fall to the ground so he could kick her away. She stumbled by Krillin and got up holding her bloody nose, "You alright Krillin…" her voice a bit nasal. Krillin smiled holding his stomach, "Sure thing…"  
Mint chuckled, "Ready for more?"

Spear jumped as she punched the air, "That's it Mint! Give 'im the ol' one-two like daddy taught you!"  
Everyone stared at Speara and sweat dropped. Bardock waved his hands in the air turning chibi, "Where the heck did that come from lady?"  
She blushed hot red, covering her face with both hands, "Oh I'm sorry… it was just whenever I was Leaf fight it always got me so excited I couldn't control myself. And Mint is so much like her father.."

Leaf sneezes loudly, then sniffs, "Come on Mint, I know you can do better than that!" He said cheering her in his own subdued way.  
Chichi clasped her hands together, "I'm trusting you two to protect my boy…"

Frieza flew into the air thinking he had the upper hand there. But this fell into their plan perfectly. Krillin flew towards Frieza to distract him while Mint went behind.  
Krillin shouted, "Hey Frieza! Naaayah!" he stuck out his tongue and slapped his butt at Frieza. Frieza got red in the face.

"Oh…what an…interesting fighting style." Grandpa Gohan chuckled. Pura, Karah, and Speara all covered their eyes, "Is he done yet?"

Frieza barked at Krillin his whole body red with embarrassment, "Why you bald little munchkin! I'll tear you to shreds!" Frieza swung wildly at Krillin. The monk bit down hard to concentrate his full attention on dodging Frieza's wild and thoughtless attacks, not for a second trying to get in one of his own. Frieza drew back his fist wanting to knock his block off. Mint grabbed him by the elbow pulling Frieza back with her strength and his, "Let me return your gift." Mint said with a big smile putting all her might and ki into a punch connecting with his face. "Enngh!" Frieza recoiled in pain covering his face. Krillin smiled and charged up his Distructo Disc.

Leaf stood up thrilled with excitement, "Wha-ho! That's my little girl!" he shot his gun into the roof blowing a hole in it.  
Chichi smiled overly sweetly, "Leaf…"  
He turned to her, "Huh?"  
Her sweet smile turned into a death glare, a black fire burned around her, "You shot my house!"  
Leaf became extremely chibi, "I'll pay for that…."  
Chichi smiled sweetly, "Thank you Leaf!"  
Ox King chuckled heartily, "You should be happy she didn't get angry!"

Speara fired up and punched the air, "YEAH! Whata punch!" Pura chuckled crossing her arms with a smirk, "Gotta admit…she's good!"

Frieza uncovered his face, he felt the small trickle of blood run down his nose. He glared at her, "You kittle wench!" Frieza burst at hew swiping his hand at her, she attempted to dodge but Frieza caught her armor by the shoulder breaking it off. She in shock held her shoulder and looked at it with a shutter. "Mint! Lookout!" Krillin shouted to snap her out of it.  
As she looked up she was welcomed by Frieza's hand wrapping around her neck. She wanted nothing more than to scream and fight back but her body betrayed her, being drowned with paralyzing feat. "Mint!" Krillin called out painfully. _Damn I can't take the shot! I'll kill them both! _  
Frieza chuckled darkly as he placed his finger above her breasts. "Now you die!"  
Her eyes widened as the purple beam ran through her chest. He let go and she fell toward the planet like a stone.

Speara screamed, "Mint!" she cried and fell to her knees, "My little girl…"  
Bardock looked down and he rested his hand on her shoulder to comfort her as best as he could. The rest could only silently stand beside her.

Tears came to the hardened Coronal's eyes, he didn't speak, he just closed his eyes and prayed that somehow she'd survive.

As Mint fell down helplessly, tears ran down her cheeks and flew up into the air as blood trickled down her mouth and spilled from her wound.  
_This is it huh? _Her breath escaped her as she hit the ground.  
Frieza threw his head back in laughter, "Oh my…I think I hurt her!"  
"Shut up!" Krillin's eyes howled with anger and pain as he lobbed his Distructo Disc at Frieza. Frieza turned to face the speeding attack, "Enngh!" He flew upward to escape, but it was too late to fully avoid the monk's wrath, it cut off Frieza's tail clean off.

Dende's image came to Mint's blurred vision, "I'm going to heal you… okay?" Dende asked meekly, but Mint heard nothing. He placed his hands on either side of her wound. _Damn kid… copping a feel!_ Mint thought in her confused haze.  
But the haze soon cleared as Dende's healing ki entered her body, sealing her wound without scar. As the wound healed she took a large gasp of air, her body desperately needing it.  
She sat up, "Dende, you're a miracle worker!"  
She hugged him tightly a moment. She looked around and said in a hoarse whisper, "Listen, I'm going to keep you hidden in a case anyone else gets hurt!" He nodded and followed her into a small stone nook hidden from the battle.

Frieza howled in pain, "Augh! My tail! My tail! Oh you're going to pay!" Frieza dashed behind Krillin so fast he couldn't even see it. "Peek-a-boo!" Frieza sneered darkly as Krillin turned in time for Frieza's hammering blow to his skull. The young monkey fell down in agony, Frieza could only chuckle as he dove down on Krillin and skewered his gut with his horn. Krillin screamed a moment and coughed up blood as Frieza bucked him off his horn like a bull. He came loose and spiraled into the water, making a plum of red blood stain in the sea a moment.  
Mint covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream, she looked at Dende, "You stay here, I'll bring him!"  
She dove in the water and swam as fast as she could to save him.

Gohan clenched his fists, searing with anger, "Krillin and Mint… they were my friends…"  
Frieza chuckled darkly, "Oh? It seems I made the little monkey mad…"  
"Shut up!" Gohan shouted appearing right in front of Frieza and connecting a punch to Frieza's face. _What the hell_ Frieza thought completely off guard. The boy pummeled Frieza's gut over and over with a strength he had never seen outside his own family.

"Unbelievable!" Bardock said eyes wide and mouth agape, "Who ever figured that squirt was THAT strong."  
Pura smiled, "He is our grandson."

Chichi danced in her chair, "Oh yeah! Uh-huh! Go Gohan!"

But unfortunately, Frieza regained his composure and elbowed Gohan's crown knocking him away, then he kicked the boy to the ground. "You little brat…" Frieza cursed holding his stomach with his left hand, opened his right at the boy and fired a ki blast.  
Everyone gasped (Split screen action! XD)  
Suddenly, Gohan was whisked out of harm's way.  
Piccolo held the boy in his arms, "You alright Gohan?" His voice showed little concern but his eyes betrayed it.  
Gohan smiled and set him down, "You did good Gohan now rest…" The boy closed his eyes in exhaustion.

------------  
AN: Falls over…oy I'm tired 


	39. Frieza’s True Might

Chapter 38: Frieza's True Might

Mint laid Krillin by Dende who immediately started healing the fallen warrior. Mint held his hand tightly biting down on her lower lip holding back her emotions, "Come on old buddy, you gotta make it! Who's gonna be my funny little buddy who I had so much fun with?" . Krillin's eyes fluttered open as his wound healed, seeing Mint soaking above him holding his hand, "Am I in Heaven?" he voice was groggy and weak. Mint hugged him tightly, "Not yet, thanks to Dende!"  
Krillin blushed his head looking like a tomato, "Uuuhh…."  
Mint let go and sighed, "Piccolo is here…he's a lot stronger now, I only hope he's strong enough…"  
Krillin sat on he knees watching the battle unfold, "Where's Gohan….did he?" He voiced hoped against hope.  
Mint sat up, "Gohan! Krillin you stay here and keep Dende hidden while I go and fetch Gohan!" Mint was about to take off when Krillin grabbed her leg and pulled her back, "No way Mint, you already risked your life once, I'll get Gohan." Krillin had a strong determination in his eyes that Mint couldn't argue with, "Good luck Krillin," He nodded and flew off.

Piccolo stood across from Frieza with a cold look in his eyes, "So you're Frieza hm?"  
Frieza laughed, "Oh my it looks like a missed one of you slugs…"  
Piccolo closed his eyes, and threw off his turban and cape, "Frieza you're going to pay for the genocide of my people."  
"Ooouh…the Namek is angry! What will I do?" Frieza feigned fear dramatically the chuckled darkly. Piccolo appeared behind him, they were back to back. "You're too confidant Frieza…"  
Frieza turned swiping his arm at Piccolo furiously. Piccolo flew up and out of the way and kicked Frieza's face with great strength knocking him toward the ground. Piccolo smirked with confidence as he charged up a ball and fired it Frieza. Frieza used both arms to block it, it burned his arms he hissed, "You just got lucky!"  
Frieza charged up his ki and flew toward Piccolo, they locked arms but it seemed Piccolo was winning.  
"You have to learn your lesson Frieza. You can't commit genocide without paying the piper one day." "Ennngugh!" Frieza struggled and Piccolo threw him down again and pile drove Freiza's chest to the ground below.  
Frieza coughed and grappled Piccolo's shoulders and head butted him causing Piccolo to lose his grip. The tyrant stood across from Piccolo and laughed, "Oh I must admit, this is the first time in a long time that I've actually had to try! Do you really think this is my full strength…no….I will show you a form so seldom seen you should consider yourself honored!" Frieza's ki shot through the roof as his horrible transformation began.  
Piccolo trembled, "What is he?"  
_Unreal! Frieza is still so much more powerful! We never stood a chance!_ Mint shivered in fear. Gohan woke up beside his friends, "Is Piccolo okay…" Krillin shook his head, "I don't think so Gohan…Frieza is transforming again…". "Again!" Gohan said sitting up looking at Frieza in his new and hideous form, "Ew gross!"

Pura recoiled in disgust, "Have to agree with you there kiddo…" Karah ran into the bushes, "Ew! I'm gonna have nightmares! Make it go away!"

"Oh no! I can't have Gohan fight that…that THING!" Chichi freaked out. Ox King held her, "Chichi…calm down!"

Frieza laughed coldly and disappeared, reappearing clutching Piccolo's jugular , "You will fall like all your people…" He plowed Piccolo in the dust, the flew up. To Piccolo on the ground, Frieza blocked out the sun he looked like the reaper himself. "Now you die fool!" Frieza pointed both index fingers at Piccolo and fired innumerous ki blasts at the downed Namekian. "DIE!DIE!DIE!DIE!" He said madly laughing each blast.  
Gohan flared wit anger, "We gotta help him!" Gohan flew at amazing speed head butting Frieza in the back ending his assault on Piccolo. Frieza whipped around and grabbed Gohan's skull, "Why you little?!" Piccolo reached up in pain, "G-Gohan…" _I can't…I can't just lay here and watch him die._

Chichi screamed, "FREIZA YOU LET GO OF MY BABY THIS INSTANT!"  
Roshi hid behind Ox King, "She's your daughter, do something!"  
Ox King sweet dropped, "Can't."

"Krillin we gotta do something! Now!" Mint flew at Frieza Krillin followed suit, "Don't need to tell me twice!" Mint turned to Krillin, she smiled, "If we don't make it out of this, I want you to know I never meant all that stuff I teased you with…I was just having fun."  
Krillin shook his head, "Don't talk like that Mint, we'll make it out and then you can knock me around as much as you want." Mint giggled, "Sure it's a promise!"  
Frieza couldn't believe his eyes as the two humans came and kicked him at the same time in his sides making him let go of Gohan, the young boy flew off and caught his breath. "How?! How can you be alive?!"  
Meanwhile, Dende came out of his hiding place to heal Piccolo

Leaf smiled sitting back up, reinvigorated, "Mint! She's okay! Hallelujah!" Chichi smiled and hugged him tightly, "Oh I'm so happy!"

Spear smiled, tears of joy ran down her tears her eyes, "My baby, she's still alive!" Karah came out and hugged her, "Yay! I'm glad you're not sad anymore miss"

Frieza grabbed both their legs and knocked them together and threw them away. "Fine if I'm going to fight you all again I might as well make sure this time you die!" Frieza's ki flared and he began to shrink into a smooth and sleek body the recalled his first form a little.

Bardock spat, "Oh come on! How many stupid transformations does he have!" Pura stomped her foot, "Seriously!" "Boooooo!" The whole group booed Frieza throwing cans and rotten fruit at the mystic ball. King kai steamed, "Hey! Hey! Hey! No! Stop!" They all did with sheepish looks. "Plus this is his last real transformation…" King kai said cleaning himself off. "How do you know mister?" Karah asked. "Well because…" He turned to two ogres: one holding a camera the other holding a boom. "I watched the original Dragonball Z!" He flashed a thumbs up and the two crew members sweet dropped. Bardock pulled him by the ear back to the ball, "Stop breaking the forth wall you old coot!"

Frieza smirked, he looked at the three froze fighters, then back down at the Namek, seeing Dende healing him. "So that's how you're doing it." Frieza fired a small beam right through young Dende causing him to yelp and fall like a rag doll on the half-healed Piccolo. The Nail in Piccolo wailed in pain, "Oh Dende…I'm so sorry…"  
Suddenly Vegeta flew up, "Frieza! I never said our fight was over, leave this useless Earthlings be and come fight a true warrior!"  
"Very well Vegeta…" Frieza flew in the air to fight him away from the trio.  



	40. A Prince and his Subject

Chapter 39: A Prince and His Subject

Vegeta was about to fly to face Frieza, he was stopped by Mint's voice, "Excuse me Vegeta…". . He turned to her in disgust, "what?" "We were wondering…" Krillin began in a kind and humble tone. "…and if you wouldn't mind telling…" Gohan said in the same way. "WHERE WERE YOU THE LAST TWO FORMS!" They all shouted causing Vegeta to go chibi spinning in the air a moment, he barked back at them, "Shut up what do you know! While you idiots were wasting all your energy I was saving my strength"  
Everyone watching in heaven, Earth and Namek rolled their eyes.  
Vegeta smirked confidently and flew toward Frieza, "Now you die Friezaaaaa!" Frieza closed his eyes and appeared behind Vegeta "Oh really?" As Vegeta whipped around he was met by a cold backhanded slap across the face. Vegeta hissed in disgust, "How dare you I'm…" he was cut off but a devastating blow to the gut. Frieza picked Vegeta up by the hair and punched him again not allowing him to buckle, "I wonder how many hits you can take before you break my old monkey friend. Three? Four? Five?" As he asked he hit Vegeta again and again.  
Gohan and Mint looked away in horror Krillin pleaded, "Frieza! Stop!" But his plea was ignored, "Six? Seven? Eight? Nine?…"  
"Let go of him Frieza!" Goku's voice commanded him from overhead.  
Frieza whipped Vegeta free of his grasp into a rock face looking up at Goku, "What's this another monkey?" Goku landed and the two warriors faced each other, Goku smiled his classic Goku smile, "Gee, you don't look half as bad as my brother made you out to be!" Frieza fell over classic anime style.  
Mint blushed embarrassed about what she was gonna ask, "Um…Goku…"  
Goku smiled, "Don't worry, Raditz will be fine he was just a little worse off than I was before we got healed."  
Frieza heard this and laughed hard " Are you telling me you're that weakling's brother? Don't make me laugh! No, wait you already did!" Frieza continued to laugh. Goku flared with the power of Kaioken X7 and stomped down causing the ground to quake, "My brother is no weakling!"  
Frieza chuckled, "Oh touchy touchy! Well my little monkey friend, shall we dance?"  
""Thought you'd never ask!" Goku shouted as he flew toward Frieza striking at his face, Frieza's eyes widened with surprise as he caught the punch and swung with one of his own. Goku smirked and dove under and kicked Frieza in the chest knocking him back.

Chichi blushed furiously, her whole body tingled, "Oh my! I forgot how…thrilling it was to watch Goku fight!"  
Leaf blushed a little sweet dropping, "Just keep your pants on lady…"

"Damn Kakarot, that was one hell of a hit!" Bardock cheered swelling with pride. Pura jumped up and fire burned in her eyes with exhilaration, "That's it! You show that tranny tyrant whose the boss!  
Karah turned to Spear with an innocent look of naivety, "What's a tranny?"  
Spear sweet dropped, "Um…"

Goku appeared behind Frieza, about to kick his head, but Frieza predicted his move and blasted him with a ki ball. Goku's Kaioken was cancelled as he tumbled to the ground.  
Frieza smiled wildly as he dove down onto Goku, "So, your strength has it's limits but mine has none!"  
Frieza came down with full strength and speed on Goku's stomach causing him to fold in and scream in pain. Frieza chuckled darkly as he rose his foot and stomped again, and again Goku screamed. Frieza rose his foot a third time but Goku snapped out of it, flared with the power of Kaioken X10, rolled to a stand and gave Frieza a clean left hook to the jaw causing him to stumble back. Goku attempted to punch Frieza again, it was caught and then with the other hand, also caught.  
Frieza and Goku exchanged a quick smirk. Goku head butted Frieza as he in turn brought his knew into Goku's gut once again canceling Kaioken. Frieza then threw Goku into the air, as Goku regained control Frieza made an upper cut of ki, making a log thin ki cutter speeding toward him. Goku only just barely dodge it cringing with a shutter as he watched it cut the planet clean, "Ehhhhuugh!"  
Frieza flew up grabbing Goku's face a made a softball sized ki ball and blast Goku's chest, rending off his uniform. Goku lay, unmoving in the dirt, his body screaming in pain.  
Gohan shouted out in horror, "daddy!"  
Krillin screamed, "Goku no!"  
Mint shook truly terrified, I No, it can't be, not even Goku can beat him?!I  
Frieza laughed as he charged up another ball, he bounced it in his hand, "One more little monkey dead!" Then, as in a flash Frieza got blind sided by a swift and powerful kick to the back of his head displacing his ki. Frieza whipped around to be met by Raditz flaring with Kaioken X10, Raditz quickly blasted Frieza with a small Double Sunday. This gave him enough time to dash to Goku, pick him up and bring him back to the rest of the Z-fighters.

Karah blushed hotly, "Whoa is that Raditz? He looks so handsome now!"  
Pura shook her head with a smile, "Well glad you showed up Raditz."  
Bardock laughed proudly, "Frieza you're in for it now! Saiyan brothers can not be defeated!"  
Old Gohan stroked his mustache, "so that's Goku's brother eh?"

Chichi fell over backward exhausted from holding her breath, "Thank you Raditz, Thank you! When you get back I'm going to make you a huuuge meal with anything you want!"  
Ox King chuckled, "Lucky man!"

"Kakarot, are you alright?" Raditz asked as he set his brother down. Goku struggled up to a stand, "Yeah, I can still fight."  
Raditz looked at the group, "I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier."  
Piccolo chuckled, "Hm? Sorry…sound like Goku."  
Raditz barked, "save your strength green man, I still want revenge on you!" Piccolo could only laugh more.  
"Raddy, how are you gonna beat this guy?" Mint said nervously. Raditz smirked and put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down, "don't worry I have a plan." she sighed relaxing and nodded.

Vegeta's eyes fluttered open, he saw Raditz stand firm as the others put their faith in his strength. "R-Raditz…" Vegeta reached out to him.  
Raditz turned to him and powered down, "What is it Vegeta?"  
"come…please…" his voice was weak but sincere. Raditz knelt by his prince, his voice still holding bitterness, "What do you want?"  
Tears began to form in the prince's eyes, much to Raditz' surprise, "I'm sorry… I forgot a moment where my loyalty truly lay and when I realized my mistake… it was far too late."  
Raditz closed his eyes to hide his feelings, "Nappa? It is not my place to forgive you. Perhaps you can ask him yourself in the afterlife Vegeta." With that Raditz got up, but Vegeta grabbed his arm with all his remaining strength, "Listen!" Raditz turned impatiently, "What?"  
"Raditz…please stop him, stop Frieza, do everything you can understand brother?"  
Raditz sighed softly, "So now you respect me brother? I assure you I planned nothing else." The two men grabbed each other at the elbow with their right arm to symbolize their sayian strength and shared a respectful smile.  
Frieza stepped forward, he mocked, "How touching!" he fired his death beam through Vegeta's heart. Vegeta vomited blood as his grip on Raditz released, he shook with pain a moment and only one word escaped him before he died, "Nap…pa…"  
Raditz shuttered a moment in surprise and whipped around glaring directly, "Frieza!"  
Frieza put his finger to his mouth, "Oops! Did I do that?"  
Raditz sneered, "Kaioken times thirteen!" flew to a devastating body slam against Frieza's form. He wailed with body blow after body blow finishing him with kick to his shoulder knocking down. Raditz immediately felt the strain of pushing his body so far in such a short time.  
"Kakarot, I know you're hurt but I need you to make the biggest spirit bomb you can while I distract Frieza. Understand?"  
Goku liked this plan, he nodded, "Yeah!" he flew up and prayed for the energy.  
Frieza emerged from the rubble and burst with a new level of strength, "So Raditz you're still alive?"  
Raditz kept his poker face, but inside he knew Freiza's strength was greater than his own, "I'm much stronger than last time Frieza, I will bring you down!"

AN: Vegeta and Raditz called each other "brother" out of respect. 


	41. A short lived Victory

Chapter 40: A Short Lived Victory

"You pathetic monkey! You can't defeat me!" Frieza scoffed a little, Raditz growled, "Kaioken times fifteen." Raditz burst with strength that Frieza had never seen before. Raditz held his head a little and held back scream. He looked back at Frieza, more focused than ever. Frieza's eyes widened a little, "hm?" He dove down on Raditz, punched at his face, Raditz dodged to the side Frieza's fist gracing the saiyans mane. Raditz spun kick at Frieza, but he in turn flew above his the blow, the cunning warrior grabbed onto Frieza's leg and threw him down supplementing his throw with a powerful ki ball Frieza countered with of his own. Frieza flew down in smoke, Raditz up losing his boost and the metal gloves on his both hands.  
Raditz regained his control cringing in pain he shouted, "Kakarot! How much longer?!"  
The ball was a fair size, "Sorry Raditz, it's still not big enough!"  
Raditz turned just in time to dodge a swift charging double punch from Frieza, He quickly powered back up to Kaioken times 15 again. Raditz kicked Frieza hard in the gut, Frieza caught his leg chuckling darkly, he pulled him into a devastating punch to the chest cracking his armor causing the saiyan warrior to cough blood and he spun to the ground.  
"RADITZ SNAP OUTTA IT!" Goku shouted desperately.  
Mint jumped clasping her hands in front of her chest, "Please Raditz!"  
Raditz recovered with their words, he grimaced as he released what he had to do, _dmn Kaioken times fifteen isn't even enough! My body…oh well, if it means taking down Frieza I'll just have to push myself further._ "Kaioken times…TWENTY!" Raditz burst with power. "What?!" Frieza was completely surprised. Raditz howled in pain as his ki flared around him, "HAAA! AAHH!"

Pura turned away, "God, how far is he go?" Bardock held her protectively, "I trust you son…don't let this go to waste…"

Raditz appeared behind Frieza and trust his fist hard into Frieza's spine. Frieza barked in pain, "Ugh! Why you?!" Frieza countered by trusting his elbow back at the saiyan warrior, Raditz' ducked and pushed him back at the saiyan warrior, Raditz ducked at pushed him back. Frieza managed to get a solid hammering blow down on Raditz left shoulder, breaking the metal strap and causing him to fly downward. The combination of the crack before and breaking the strap now caused the armor to crumble away from his left side. Raditz comforted his shoulder a moment, then glared back at Frieza and growled, "Let's try this again!" Frieza and Raditz exchanged swings dodging each other well.  
Goku held up his hands clenching his teeth, "Come on! Coooome oooooon!"  
Gohan shouted up to the battling saiyan, "Keep it up uncle Raditz!"  
Mint stood next to him, "Raddy, you're doing great!"  
The two warriors exchange a powerful blow to each other's jaw sending them both backwards.  
Group cringe and "OH!"  
Both warrior stood across from each other, cheeks bloody and raw.  
Raditz laughed heartily, holding his sides, Frieza's eye twitched as he scowled, "Have you finally lost your mind monkey?"  
Raditz gave a satisfied smirk and wiped the blood off his mouth, "Frieza, you've become sloppy! You may be powerful, but you've relied on other to do you're dirty work so long you've lost all semblance of fighting talent!"  
"How dare you?" Frieza's eyes burned with offence, "you are my solider, my monkey, you do not speak that way to me."  
Raditz voice was cold and spiteful, as if he wanted to say this a long time but now had the courage to speak," I was your solider because I was weak, your monkey because I was afraid. But now, I am strong, I am brave, and I will no longer be bound by you!" Raditz burst at Frieza with the tremendous power of Kaioken times twenty-two slamming the changeling's chest hard, Frieza clasped his hands together hammering his crown. Raditz, falling forward, used this momentum to flip fully and kick Frieza with his heels, knocking him down toward the planet.  
Raditz charged up his ki in both hands, Frieza caught himself just in time or so he thought. Raditz fired the beam from his left hand at Frieza. The tyrant prince flew downward avoiding the blast, "You have to be smarter than that Raditz!"  
Raditz released the beam from his right hand much to its relief, blasting Frieza toward the seam he smirked satisfied, "I am.."  
Goku called out, "Raditz! Get outta the way!"  
Raditz nodded and flew fast back behind his brother, Goku hurtled the giant blue-white ball at Frieza.  
Frieza just recovered from Raditz' blast as he saw the massive ball barreling toward him, he nearly streaked, "It's too big to avoid! To powerful to destroy! Curse you monkeys!" He defended himself against the blast as it pushed him to the sea bed.  
Frieza howled as it encroached on him, it exploded as it hit the basalt floor ending Frieza's screams.  
Raditz shook with a weak chuckle, "We did it?"  
Goku's smile grew from ear to ear, "We did I!" Goku flew and gave Raditz a tackle-hug, laughing happily.. Raditz blushed, "Kakarot…you're embarrassing me…" Goku gave him a light punch, "Ah! You like it!"  
Raditz chuckled, he did.

Mint picked up Gohan and spun him around making him burst into giggles, she cheered, "Gohan, you're daddy and uncle just saved the world!"  
Gohan smiled so bright his eyes closed, "Yeah I know!"  
Krillin jumped and whistled, "Goku you did it! Stretch…not bad."  
Raditz bust up, "Thanks shrimp!" Piccolo smiled weakly, "They do better with each other than against."

Bardock pulled Pura in for a passionate kiss, "Those are our boys!" She smirked up to him lovingly, " I know…"  
Karah blushed a little, "Raditz, you did great!"  
Old Gohan stroked his mustache with a chortle, "Goku has become a fine young man."  
Speara smiled proudly, "Mint is quite strong too…"  
King Kai pulled out a bottle of champagne, "Who wants a drink?"  
Karah jumped up, "Oh bubbly apple juice!"  
King Kai stopped smiling a moment at her, "None for you!"  
Karah slumped, "Aaaaawww…"  
Bardock grabbed the bottle, popped the top, and lifted the bottle, "To brats done good!"  
He chugged the drink in spite of its worth, causing King Kai to sweet drop ,"It's not a sports bottle Bardock."  
No response, but Pura took the bottle, "Stop hogging it!" She chugged the rest.  
The rest of the group sighed, except little Karah who ran past the two crew ogres and popped up on an orange ogre wearing a baseball cap and sitting in a director's chair, "Do you have any bubbly apple juice?"  
He, a bit surprised, fell over backward, sighing he adjusted his baseball cap, "saiyans…"

Chichi hugged her father, as best her arms could get around the large man, "Oh I can hardly believe it dad! Goku won and everything will be okay!"  
Ox King adjusted his glasses and smiled patted her on the back, "Hhaha, and Gohan is safe and sound too!"  
Roshi and Baba smiled and hugged each other, then glared and turned their backs with a overdone harrumph.  
Leaf could only sigh in relief, "Thank Kami…"

Raditz and Goku had landed with the others as they continued to share revels and celebrate.  
Krillin sighed he looked up at Mint, "Hey, Mint…Bulma."  
Mint gave him a clueless blink, "Huh?"  
Krillin gave her a blank expression, "Bulma!"  
Mint recoiled in confusion, "Huuuuh? Did you get hit on the head?"  
Krillin groaned, "Never mind, I'll get her." He flew off with a heavy sigh.  
Mint blushed, "Ooooh! That's what he meant."  
They began to gather themselves as Krillin disappeared from their view. Behind them they all felt an eerie presence, they turned to their dismay seeing a badly burned Frieza standing with one eye half shut with pain, he spat, "That hurt! That actually hurt!"  
Everyone was frozen in fear, if that couldn't stop Frieza what could? He pointed at Goku, "You! You caused me this pain!" He motioned upward pulling Goku up with some telepathic power. Goku screamed, "Aah! It hurts! It hurts!"  
"Frieza let him go!" Raditz pleaded desperately.  
Frieza scowled at him, "Why?"  
Goku screamed with a pain he never felt before as Freeza finished the weakened saiyan off with a d Death beam stright through his neck, killing him nearly instantly.

He fell to the ground with a glossy look of shock frozen on his dead face.

Raditz felt a memory flood his mind, he held his temples in pain, "Kakarot!"  
_Pura looked at her son, right into his eyes, "Raditz! Whatever happens, take care of the child. Promise me!"  
Raditz hesitated, and nodded softly, "I-I promise.." _

Gohan cried out hold Piccolo for comfort, "D-daddy…"  
Mint quivered, "N-no…"

Chichi cried crawling to the ball, "No Goku….Goku…my Goku…"  
The rest could do nothing for her.

Pura bit her lip and held onto Bardock, bracing him with her pain. Bardock held her, staying strong to protect her as best he could.

Raditz began to shake, his grief turned to anger, his anger into hate, his hate into the purest loathing, "FREEEEEIZAAAAAAH!" The planet shook with his tremendous ki, golden ki flowed up in small ripples up his body. Those small ripples grew into a golden flame that burst out, this gold waved down through his mane and made his hair collect in spikes all the way down. His eyes become a glassy emerald green, but in spite of this they were smoldering darkly at his former master. Frieza shook terribly, Mint called to him, "Raddy?"  
Raditz turned to her over his shoulder, "Take the boy and the Namek and get out of her Mint." his voice cold.  
Mint stepped forward, "But…" "But nothing! Get out of here, I will not have any others die here!"  
She nodded and picked up Gohan and Piccolo humbly, "Good luck…" she flew off.

"Wh-what are you?" Frieza said, his heart full of fear, in truth he knew what Raditz was.  
Raditz turned to Frieza taking sure steps to him, glaring him down, "I am the screams for justice incarnate, I am vengeance. I am the very sprit of all the saiyans you killed and betrayed. I am the wrath of my race, my family, I am a super saiyan!"

AN: A bit darker than Goku's famous, "I am the hope of the universe ." speech, yes?


	42. A Slave's roar

Chapter 41: A Slave's Roar.

Frieza took a step back as Raditz gave him a hard glare with his newly green eyes. _What has he become?!_

Bardock could only gasp, "Dear Kamis, my boy is a super saiyan!"  
Pura glared at him with feigning anger, barely hiding her smile, "Our boy." she insisted..  
Karah's heart skipped a beat, "oh! Yeah, go Raditz! Go kick his butt!"

Raditz burst at Frieza with a speed he had never seen before, his hand caught Frieza's face and plowed him deep into the face of a nearby hill causing the changeling to howl in pain, "Nuauuugh!". Raditz could only laugh as he drove his fist into Frieza's gut. Frieza coughed, charged ki in both hands and blasted Raditz' shoulders knocking him backward.  
Frieza charged back at Raditz, "I don't care what you are! You're still a monkey compare to me!" he tackled him grabbing his shoulders, Raditz pushed him to the side and kneed him in the gut, kicking him away.  
Raditz laughed, "hahaha! This is too easy!" he then appeared behind the airborne Frieza and used a hammering blow on his head. Frieza whipped around and gut a solid blow on Raditz' gut before he fell.  
Frieza growled and fired to ki cutter beams at Raditz, he skillfully flew between them avoiding his sure demise. Frieza took this opportunity to appear behind Raditz and kick him in the small of the back and drive him to the ground. "Hmph…" Frieza smirked in self-satiation. The ground rumbled with Raditz' power, he pushed off the ground making a creator bucking Frieza off like some kind of crazed horse. Frieza stumbled backward, the saiyan warrior gave him a powerful uppercut sending him to the sky. Frieza's tumbled in the air and final caught himself just before Raditz was going to attack him again, "W-wait! WAIT!"  
Raditz levitated facing Frieza sternly, "Why should I?"  
Frieza sneered, "Because I need time to get to my full strength, I know how you saiyans love challenges!"  
Raditz charged up his ki in his palms, "Does it look like I care? You killed my people!"  
Frieza snickered in false confidence, "Coward…"  
"What was that?" Raditz demanded.  
"Coward! Only a coward wouldn't face an opponent at his full-strength!" Frieza egged him on.  
Raditz growled at him with disgust, "Fine! Power-up, you still won't be able to beat me!"  
Frieza chuckled to himself and began to power up with a mighty scream.

Speara sweatdropped nervously, "Ugh, is it a good idea to provoke the megalomaniac?" Gohan cap flipped in the air, his mustache straightened and his face turned red with impatience, "What the heck is he thinking?"  
Bardock looked back at them with a confidant smirk, "He's a super saiyan, no way he could possibly lose."  
Pura chuckled, "Yeah, so relax!"

Frieza screamed as his muscles budged and veins appeared down his body, "Naaaauugh!"  
Raditz yawned feigning disinterest, "You done yet?"  
"Aaauugh!" His ki made once last flare, then he laughed "You're a fool Raditz!"

Roshi was bowled over the jumped up in his muscle form, "Hey you cop-cat! Going around like you're Arnold SchwazinFreiza!" Roshi kissed his muscles with some classic Arnold noises. Baba had a pound sign on her head, she poked his bellybutton, "Oh hush you!" Roshi deflated with a sigh.

"Is that all?" Raditz said, his smile wide in confidence. Frieza disappeared and appeared elbowing him in the jaw. "Awww!" Raditz flew back and counter with a knee to the gut. The two warriors charged at each other, Frieza laughed, "You stupid little monkey, now I can't lose!" Frieza charged at Raditz like before but this time Raditz was ready. He whirled around and kicked at Frieza, but Frieza burst forward and avoided the kick.  
The warriors turned to each other and fired their ki blasts. The two balls collided Causing a grand explosion of smoke and flame. They both had the same idea, they charged through the smoke at each other, they meet each other with a myriad of blows. Raditz took the opportunity given to him by a missed blow of Frieza's to grab onto him and throw him in the sky and follow it up with a swift Saturday Crush. Frieza managed to block some of the damage but it was apparent he was beginning to lose the battle.

Frieza sneered, _dmn, he's too strong for me even now! _he held up his hand charging up his death ball to an enormous size, "Prepare to die my solider!" Raditz chuckled with a confidant sneer, "Please, that thing won't do more than burn me!" Frieza laughed like a madman, "Not aiming at you!" he fired it down toward the planet. "You can't be serious!"

Pura, Bardock, Gohan, Speara, King Kai, and Karah all jumped up, "He can't be serious!"

Chichi, Ox King, Silver, Baba and Roshi jumped up, "He can't be serious!"

Frieza sweatdropped a little when he realized what he just did, _I can't be serious! _. The death ball burrowed a little into the planet and exploded rocking the whole world. "Hmph! Looks like the old girl's got a thicker skin then I anticipate. Still…I wouldn't say this planet has more than five mintues!" With that arcs and jets of fire spurted from the breaking planet. Raditz glared at him, "Why would you do this Frieza, we'll both die!" Frieza chuckled, "have you forgotten? I can breath in space! So while you burn on this planet, I'll escape and live on!" A fire jet burst between them, Raditz glared, "You'd go to such lengths in order to win? Ha, it just shows me how desperate you are!" Raditz tacked Frieza, driving his elbow into his gut.  
Frieza shoved Raditz backward then kicked him on the chin, "Shut up you dmn ape!"  
Raditz flew back and fired a Double Sunday at Frieza, he flew above them and took a swing at Raditz' face. The blast ended and he caught Frieza's hand pulled him in and jabbed him a few times. The planet was burning up, no longer emerald and sapphire but crimson and onyx.

Mint and Gohan flew, eyes wide with fear, "AAahhhh!" Gohan screamed in fear as a lava jet fired behind them. Mint panted heavily in fear, "Don't worry Gohan we're almost at the ship!" _If the ship is still intact… _. Krillin shouted out behind them, "Guys! Don't forget us!" Bulma screeched, "Aaaahhh, get me outta here!" "Hurry Krillin!" Mint shouted.

**MEANWHILE: Kami had the great idea of wishing back everyone Frieza killed, they had just gathered the last dragonball and done so. **

Back on Namek, everyone came back to life including the mighty dragon Porunga. Both Raditz and Frieza's eyes widened as they saw the dragon, they stared a moment in shock.  
Vegeta awoke in his body he looked up at Raditz, "No….no! He's done it, he became a super saiyan! dmn you Raditz! It should have been me!"

Goku woke up by Dende, Goku gasped, "Whooooooooooooaaaa! He looks awesome, I wonder if he can teach me that!"

Frieza turned to the dragon, "Great dragon, I wish that I were immortal!" The dragon blinked at Frieza and puffed his hot breath, "You must wish in the language of the creator!"  
Raditz bit down a little, _damn it all! I don't know any Namekian!_  
Goku shouted up to Raditz, "Hey bro! I got Dende right here, he can make the wish for you!"  
Raditz smiled looking down at Goku, "It's good to see you alive Kakarot…tell him to say : "I wish everyone besides Frieza and Raditz!"  
Goku protests stepping forward, "I can help!"  
"No Kakarot! This is my battle, you get back and defend the Earth just in case…" Raditz was passionate with his words.  
Goku nodded, "Alright you heard him Dende! Do your stuff!"  
"Nama Raditz u Frieza, zak Earrah terra lan!" He spoke. Paronga's eyes glowed, "Your wish shall be granted."  
Mint, Gohan, Krillin and Bulma all watched the spaceship explode in front of them. "What now?!" Mint panicked a little. "We're all gonna diiiiiiiiiie!" Krillin howled.  
Suddenly they were all whisked to Earth along with all the Nameks, Vegeta and Goku. They sighed heavily in relief.

Frieza cursed violently, "You!! You stole my immortality! I'll kill you!" Raditz smirked, "Well Frieza, shall we end this?"  



	43. The End of an Era

Chapter 41: The End of an Era

The two warriors stood across from one another, the sky above them became an inky black morass of thunderclouds, the ground beneath them became a caldron of lava and fire, the sea completely disappeared being replaced by flame.  
Raditz looked on at Frieza with increasing disgust, "I hope you're happy with you handy work Frieza because you're going to die on this planet."  
Frieza scoffed with a haughty laugh, "Big words for the son of a guinea pig!"  
Raditz was taken completely off guard, "What?!" he was met by a solid punch to the brow. Frieza smirked as he laughed, "That's right Raditz, you were so weak when you were born I thought that your mother would be the perfect test subject for my super solider incubator. If it was a success than great, if she died in failure no loss!"

Pura gasped taking a step back, something about what Frieza just said hurt her to the very core, "What? I…Kakarot…Raditz? What?" She couldn't form her thoughts. Bardock hissed at Frieza a moment, holding his mate, "Disgusting! How dare you Frieza!?"

Raditz eyes burned with utter loathing, he elbowed Frieza then grabbed his shoulders and kneed him in the gut. He discarded him like trash, pushing him backward, "So it was all you, right from the start? Ugh, I should have know it was your fault, I served under you like a dog and you killed my whole family!" Frieza chuckled darkly, he pointed at Raditz charging his ki in his finger, "And I'll kill you too, then go to the homely little planet and kill your brother again!" He shot the beam at him, Raditz dodged to the side but it scathed his side. Frieza fired another weaker one Raditz making him jump to the other side. Raditz burst at Frieza knocking him with his two fists held together. Frieza countered with a hard kick to Raditz' sternum knocking the super saiyan backward. Frieza followed it up with a punch but Raditz caught it, twisted his arm and blasted him into the air.  
Frieza hissed, the strain of battle wearing on every fiber of his being, "Raditz, listen to me… we don't have to fight. The two of us, we can rule the universe together…I'll even leave Earth to you!"

Raditz smiled honestly, "Oh well thank you Frieza! You know, it wasn't too long ago when I would have accepted that lovely little offer…." Raditz lifted his right hand palm out to Frieza, his eyes became cold and hateful, "but no." He fired a string of small blasts from his hand hitting Frieza like a machine gun. Frieza got hit by a few before he managed to escape Raditz' wraith. Frieza whirled around burning with anger, "Fine…now you die monkey!"

Mint paced back and forth holding her hands together, "Oh Kami, I want to know what's going on! This is maddening!" Goku rubbed the back of his head, "don't worry Mint, Raditz will be okay, I mean even if he isn't we always got the dragonballs!" Mint let out a heavy sigh, "I know, I know. but still I can't shake it!"

Vegeta sat against a tree, "Shut up woman, that idiot is dead, and soon this planet will be mine."  
Gohan blinked innocently, "um, you don't sound that enthusiastic about it… not that I want you to."  
Goku chuckled pointing to himself with a big old grin, "Well, I'm still stronger than you Vegeta!"  
Vegeta scoffed, "Shut up!" I Though I hate to admit it, for the moment Kakarot is.but with Raditz out of the way it won't be hard to reclaim my rightful place as the mightiest in the universe! This planet has it's charm, and I might start a harem to reclaim the saiyan race."/I He chuckled to himself Mint sweatdropped, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Speara said darkly with a hint of uncertainty, "I'm not sure why, but I have the strange desire to kick Vegeta's ass."  
Karah twitched a second then giggled falling over, "Whoa miss Speara, you're kinds scary when you're mad."  
Gohan chuckled, "It's never a good idea to anger a parent."

Frieza held his hands above his head and formed two red distructo discs above his head, "I'm going to slice you to ribbons!" He hurtled the two discs at Raditz with far more speed and accuracy than the time before. Raditz grunted his eyes narrowed with intense focus as he flew swiftly away from Frieza and his deadly attack. He arced up and around flying at Frieza, the two blades still following him. He smirked evilly and blasted Frieza's face with his double Sunday causing Frieza to be knocked back and lost in dust. Raditz pulled up at the last moment and the blades flew forward and cut the Tyrant in three making him streak in pain and his blood to burst like the seas of flame around him. He laid reaching toward the sky with only one good hand left. "Aaauuugh….what….what happened to…me?" His voice was raspy and full of pain. Raditz walked out in front of him with a smile of self-satisfaction, "Ah Frieza…it seems you nicked yourself a little." Frieza coughed out in pain, causing a small artesia of crimson blood swell then run down his chin, "Meerrccyyyyy….pleeeease…". Raditz spat in disgust, "Their will be no mercy for you…instead…" he flew back to get some room for the blast, his voice burned with anger, "I will leave you with the vengeance of my family!" I This is for you Kakarot…mother…father/I he cupped his hands at his side as he got into his brother's Kahmehameha stance. As he did Frieza pushed himself up, the fear made him hallucinate, he saw the flashing images of Bardock, Pura, Goku and of course Raditz going into the pose. The illusion flickered faster and faster as the blue beam hurtled faster and faster toward him, "No! No you all stay away! Stay awaaaaaaay!" He howled at it engulfed his being plowing his broken body into the dead planet.

Bardock smiled happily as he embraced his mate, "Frieza is dead! He's finally dead!"

Pura sniffed and kissed him, "Oh Bardock…I'm so proud!"

Karah stumbled over herself as she ran toward the ball, "Is he dead this time!?

Gohan chuckled and patted her head, "Yes, I do believe he is!" Speara nodded, "I know he can get wished back, but I hope he makes it out for Mint's sake."

Pura nodded knowingly, "Yeah…you said it."

Bardock stood back confused, "Uh…Mint's sake?"

Speara smiled closing her eyes, "Mother's intuition, I just know!"

Pura nodded, "Mm-hm!"

King Kai came out with a large bag, he took out a big wig that looked like Raditz' hair, "Free limited edition collectible Raditz wigs!" He passed one to each person.

Raditz smiled a little, "He's finally gone! I better get outta here….and that's the last time I use that move, not my style…" Raditz flew into the air the hot jets of fire burning all around him, "Damn it all!" He looked around, he looked toward the horizon where he believed the capsule corp. ship to be, "no…it's too far away…". He suddenly got an idea, "Frieza's ship!" He flew as fast as his power would let him, skillfully dodging them. Suddenly a giant wave of flame burst around Raditz

As the flames shot up the crystals shattered

"Wh-what happened? It broke!" Karah shouted. Pura shook the old Kai, making his wig fall to the ground, "How will we know if he makes it out of this okay…" King Kai shook his head, "We won't…"

Mint shuttered, "I suddenly got an awful feeling…". Gohan followed her pacing, "Calm down miss Mint…" . Piccolo shook his head, standing being fully healed long ago, "Forget it Gohan, she's to wrapped up to hear you…"

Raditz had defended himself against the flame, he panted a moment, suddenly he felt a weight lose from his check. He looked down and swiftly caught Mint's falling pendent. The chain was irreparably damaged and the pendent its self was burnt. He clutched it in his hand tightly, "I need to get back…". He burst at Frieza's spaceship. He saw the hole in the ship, he couldn't fly it… He saw ion the corner of his eyes the Ginyus' ships. He levitated a half foot of the hot ash ground. One was still in tact, he hopped in. "Get me outta here damn it!" he started pressing buttons to close the hatch and to turn on the lights. The computer voice came, "voice recognition confirmed: low-class saiyan Raditz identified. Access Denied." Raditz cursed, "Damn it…um…Emergency override mark 7-39." The voice responded, "Mark 7-39 emergency override mark 7-39 underway, buckle up!" The pod burst out of the planets atmosphere as the flames shot up behind him, he saw them at the ship's sides, he felt the heat in the ship he sweat profusely. He panted heavily and closed his eyes, he powered down expecting the worse to befall his ship…

* * *

AN: Sorry I couldn't figure out a better way to en Freiza and get off the planet I hope you all enjoyied it regardless 


	44. The Ripples of Change

Chapter 42: The Ripples of Change

AN: I'm introducing two more characters that will play a bigger part in the prequel than they do now. Raiz was the leader of Raditz and Karah's squad. Beat was also in that squad and is Karah's older brother. Raiz is a pun off of Rice and Beat is a pun off of Beat . Also if Mint seems a little more girlish with Chichi, that's just how she is around her seeing as Chichi is Mint's only girl friend. And gentlemen get those nasty ideas out of your heads :-P

A young man in saiyan armor, who was about Goku's height, had a tough look in his eyes, spiky black hair and a pony tail ending in the middle of his shoulder blades dragged another saiyan who seemed to be in his mid teens. The teenage saiyan was struggling hard not to come and there were two long tracks of plowed Earth behind him. He was strongly built, had wild red spiky hair and a subdued scowl on his face.  
"Come on Beat! Stop being a jerk-a$$ and come and watch the fight with Frieza." The older saiyan groaned as he dragged the other saiyan.  
"No!" Beat said stubbornly.  
Karah jumped up when she heard the two men, "Hey Raiz, is Beat being a pain?"  
Raiz sighed heavily as his body sank a little, "Yeah would you convince your brother to watch the fight?"  
Karah giggled, "I would but it's already over!"  
Beat crossed his arms and chuckled a little in a satisfied way, "Hmhmhm!"  
Raiz fell over backwards, "Laaaaaaaame!"  
Pura chuckled and put her hands on her hips, "Glad to see you didn't change you two goofs!"  
Raiz, as swift of the wind, shot up and took Pura's hand and kissed it, and kissed up and down her fore-arm and gave her a sly little look, "I would never change unless you wanted me to…" Pura turned a little blue and sweatdropped. Bardock fumed and tapped him on the shoulder.  
Raiz turned into a shaking chibi, "Oh…hello Bardock…." he didn't get a reply just a solid punch to the face causing him tumble backward. Bardock's fist was smoking and their was a hot red fist mark on Raiz' face. Pura smiled a little shaking her head, "Thanks Bardock…" .  
Bardock smirked and nodded strongly, "Anytime!"  
Karah put her fists on her hips and leaned in toward Raiz, "Raaaaaaiz, can you stop hitting on Raditz' mom for three seconds so I can tell you what happened?!"  
Raiz shook his head quickly making the red mark disappear off his face, "Uh, sure Karah, what happened?"  
Karah leaned back with a big old grin, "Raditz became a super saiyan and beat the tar out of Frieza!"  
Raiz blinked, "No kidding? That squirt actually beat Frieza?" Raiz smiled proudly then got up and swatted Beat upside the head, "See what you made me miss?!" Beat winced and chuckled a little deviously.  
Raiz shrugged, he took a glace at Speara, _Well while I'm here!_ he zoomed to her put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her in to him, "Has anyone ever told you that you look stunning?" Speara quickly took out a small handgun from the garter belt under her dress and whipped it at his crotch, she glared at him, "Back off!" Raiz fell over backward with little hearts in his eyes, "My god that's sexy!"  
Gohan shook his head, "He's worse than Roshi!"

Time passes and there is no word from Raditz, fortunately for the Z-fighter the Namekian years are much shorter than Earth years so that the could summon Porunga and wish back their friends. They assumed Raditz dead but that problem would soon be remedied. They agreed to wish back the friends they lost to the saiyans first since they were gone the longest. And so Tein, Chou-tzu, and Yamcha were revived. Everything seemed to go back into routine of what it was before the saiyans first arrived except Mint seemed a little distracted from the day to day. Gohan and Goku went on to tell Chichi about Raditz, Goku finally got a real chance to tell her about his parents.

One day as Mint and Chichi sparred, Chichi noticed she was doing something she hadn't in a long time in her spars, she was winning..  
Chichi panted heavily and stood across her friend, "Mint, are you alright…"  
Mint nodded a little with a disheartened sigh, "I dunno…I got a lot on my mind…" Chichi stood down on guard, she approached Mint with concern in her voice, "Do you wanna talk about?"  
Mint turned her back grabbing her jacket and covering herself with it, "It's so embarrassing!" Chichi rolled her eyes smiling with a light laugh, "Oh come on Mint! We're best-friends, you can tell me!"  
Mint blushed a little, her cheeks matched her hair, "Uh…you know how I've always had a crush on Yamcha right?"  
Chichi crossed her arms with an understanding nod, "Yeah I remember….you upset that he's still with Bulma?"  
Mint shook her head with a nervous laugh, "No actually…the weird thing is ever since he came back I've felt nothing for him!"  
Chichi was shocked, Mint had been ga-ga over Yamcha since she saw him, "Really? Nothing?"  
Mint blushed a little, she undid her ponytail as she spoke, "Yeah, I mean I still like him, but only as friend."  
Chichi leaned in toward Mint with a sly smile on her face, "Lemme guess, you've fallen for that tall drink of water my husband calls a brother!"  
Mint jumped waving her hands, "How did you know?! I mean…I mean….uh….NO I'm not!"  
Chichi giggled a little and said in calming tone, "Gee Mint…you are a terrible lair! It's okay I mean I don't blame you!" she said affirming her.  
Mint smiled her nose crunching and chuckled impishly , "Yeah, I mean Raddy really takes my breath away sometimes!"  
Chichi giggled impishly with her, "Yeah I mean RAAAWR!" She did a little tiger claw thing with her hands.  
Mint shoved her a little, "Chichi stop you're married!"  
Chichi winked at her, "And who knows you might be married too soon!"  
Mint fell over, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves….although if I did you know what that'd mean?"  
Both woman squealed a little in a girlish excitement that took them over, "We'll be sisters!"

A few more months passed and once again the group gathered the giant Namekian dragonballs to wish back Raditz and give the Namekains a new home. Just as Goku was about to wish his brother back when Mint jumped, "Wait! Wait! If we wish him back…won't he be wished back where Namek was and just…."  
Chichi comforted her a little rubbing her shoulder a little, "What do you mean?"  
Piccolo cross his arms and nodded, "Yes she's right…we'll have to wish him to the check-in station first then back to Earth…". He had said to Gohan he had come for him, which was half-true. The other half was to his own personal welcome to his rival.  
Gohan and blush shyly and turned to his new friend Dende, "But don't we need two wishes to give a new home and then get you there?"  
Dende nodded, "Yeah but it's okay…"  
Moori, the new leader of the Nameks chortled a little, "Well yes, we don't mind staying here a few more months until the dragonballs recharge again…that is of course if miss Bulma doesn't mind."  
Bulma blushed with a warm smile, "Of course not, you boys are very tidy house guests."

And so they wished Raditz to the check-in station only to an odd reply from Porunga, "I can not grant this wish…"  
"Why not Porunga?" Gohan asked curiously  
"Because, only those who have passed on can go to the check-in station." The great dragon rumbled  
Mint blushed, "Does that mean Raddy isn't dead?!"  
"Indeed…" The dragon nodded.  
"Then what are we gonna do with our new third wish guys?" Goku asked clueless.

Suddenly a voice was heard in all their minds, "Hello! This is King Kai, guess who I just found here."  
Raditz gruff voice had a distinct tone of happiness, "Hey everyone, I'm sorry for making you all worry…especially you Kakarot, Gohan,….Mint."  
Mint smiled speaking up to the sky where she perceived his voice, "Forget that, when will you come back?"  
Gohan cheered, "Yeah uncle Raditz! When?"  
He chuckled a little, "Well not for a while, I have some business I have to finish up….but I would like you to use one of your 3 wishes for a favor for me?"  
Goku smiled cheerily, "Sure bro, what is it?"  
"I want you to wish back Nappa." Raditz seriously.  
WORLD WIDE SPIT TAKE  
"You gotta be kidding?" Goku said wide-eyed.  
"I know I know…he killed many of your friends, but now they are stronger and if he does do anything I will take full responsibility for his actions." Raditz said solemnly.  
"Well…if you're sure…I guess we will…" Goku surrendered to his brother's request.  
Gohan trembled a little, "So we're gonna wish back the big scary bald guy?"  
Piccolo nodded, "Looks like it." 

AN: Guess who's baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack? He won't be a huge character but I felt like bringing him back 


	45. The two mysterious youths

AN: Just as a reader's reference here are some character ages

Raditz-33 (didn't age a year while dead), Goku -26 (also didn't age one year), Chichi-27, Mint-26, Gohan-7, Nappa- 47 (didn't age), Vegeta 32

A few more weeks went by, Vegeta was laying low with Bulma. When she asked him where he had been the last year, he simply answered, "None of your business woman!". He had spent a majority of it searching the galaxy for Raditz so that he could challenge him and retake his rightful place as the strongest saiyan alive. But something, some force called him back to Earth. In fact everyone seemed pulled together, even Nappa, who had also been keeping to himself since his resurrection.

Nappa stood away from the rest of the group with his arms crossed, "Hm…I wonder why we were all called here." Goku peeked up behind him as a happy chibi, "Yeah or why?" Nappa fell over forward, "Ugh! Don't sneak up on me!" Vegeta scoffed, "Pathetic Nappa, simply pathetic." Nappa jumped up and shook his fist at Vegeta, "Why you arrogant little…I'm going to get you back for killing me! I swear!" Vegeta crossed his arms and turned his back to hid his face from Nappa, "Like you could, while you were dead I was training and I'm much stronger than before…heh, you couldn't keep up with me then!" Bulma scolded him, "Vegetaaaa, stop being such an ass!" He grunted, "Hmph!"

Yamcha chuckled rubbing the back of his head, "Looks like Bulma has got you whipped too, right Mint?"

Mint blinked, "huh? Oh…I don't know." Yamcha blinked back at her[I funny , Mint always laughs at my jokes[/

Mint was now wearing her hair down, but had the bandana and had left her jacket at home, she asked Krillin, "Hey what do you think Krillin?"

Krillin blinked with a confused look, "How I'm I supposed to know, why don't you ask pinky over there maybe he knows." He said deferring to Vegeta. Vegeta growled at him, "PINKY?!" Bulma sighed, "Calm down, I'll have you know pink is the new black. It's very trendy." Bulma said half-scolding him. He crossed his arms and humped. Yamcha chuckled and gave his joke another try, he made a whip noise and motion in air. This time Goku laughed, "Oh I get it!….What do I get?" And everyone laughed at him except Vegeta who blushed a little crossing his arms.

Tein landed with Chou-tzu as always he glared at Vegeta and Nappa, "What are you two doing here?"

"Is that a problem?" Vegeta said coldly, hoping he'd say yes so he'd have an excuse. Chou-tzu trembled a little, "Um Tein…" Piccolo shook his head, "Aren't we getting a little distracted."

Gohan noticed a glimmer in the sky, "Hey! Did you see that? I think that might be uncle Raditz!" Chichi hugged him from behind, "Are you excited?" Gohan nodded quickly, "Yeah uh-huh! And me, him and dad can all go to the ball game." Chichi pinched his cheeks, "Now now Gohan, no time for that with your studies!" Gohan sighed disheartened, "Aw mom….please?" Chichi smiled happily, "Okay maybe a little bit." Gohan giggled in success.

Piccolo threw off his cape and turban, "That isn't Raditz."

Mint shook in fear, "There's now way! No way it could be…"

Vegeta's eyes went wide, "F-Frieza!"

The massive royal ship landed a few miles off from the group.

Paur freaked out hiding behind Yamcha, "Oh Yamcha, go and beat them up, this is scaring me!"

Yamcha pet her a little, "It's alright little buddy."

Vegeta barked at them with a hoarse whisper, "Do you want Frieza to sense our presence." Nappa chuckled and whispered, "What's wrong Vegeta, scared?" Vegeta fumed back at Nappa.

Meanwhile solders poured out of the ship, "All clear lord Frieza, King Cold."

The two changelings came out, Frieza was mostly machine now.

King Cold said in a haughty tone, "So Son are you really sure you want to do it this way?"

Frieza clenched his half-mechanical fist in front of his face, "Oh Father, I'd like nothing better than to crush that monkey's friends and family with my bare hands!"

King Cold sighed, "Very well son…just hurry up. This heat is dreadful."

Frieza whined, "Of father you're no fun!" he turned to the solider and commanded them, "Soldiers! Go and bring me back the saiyan's friends!"

"Yes sire." The same solider said.

"I don't think so Frieza." a young man landed nearby, he had behind silver-blue hair and a sword on his back. Soon after he landed a young girl with sort auburn hair landed behind him, she spoke impatiently, "Always rushing off without me Trunks?" her green eyes were sharp and her body position spoke of a young girl completely unfeminine, she wore a baggy shirt and loose pants that showed none of her body.

"Sorry Peanut, but we have to do this quickly." Trunks said and drew his sword.

Frieza scoffed uncaring, "Soldiers, deal with these two." "Yes sir…" the officer said obediently again, he checked his scouter, "Power levels are 5 from each this shouldn't…." before he finished his sentence with an amazing burst of speed Trunks thrust his sword running the officer through. As he did Peanut with an skillful flying kick sending one of the soldiers into another, "Hmph, such a waste of time."

Trunks looked back at her a moment in frustration, "We have to get rid of these guys." Frieza and King Cold stood back and watched the two teens take out all of the soldiers in virtually no time and no effort.

Frieza clapped sarcastically, "Not bad…not bad…not that anyone will ever see either of you two again!" Trunks got into his stance against Frieza, "Let me warn you Frieza, you can not survive." "PLEASE!" Frieza flew up and formed his death ball. "Son, be careful, we don't want to destroy the planet while we're on it!" Kind Cold said a little worried.

Frieza threw the ball down at the young man and woman, he flew up and cut his sword through it making the ki disburse. Frieza shuttered, "Who are you?! What are you?" Trunks said flatly pointing his sword at Frieza, "Goku isn't the only super saiyan." Suddenly Trunks' ki flared around him in a dazzling mix of yellow and white. His hair turned blonde and his eyes became an emerald green an intense.

Frieza's whole body shuttered, "Those eyes….just like him…"

Meanwhile on the hill overlooking the battle

Vegeta cursed holding his face in disbelief, "Another super saiyan?! Unreal! This is impossible!"

Mint jumped up, thrilled with enthusiasm, "Whoa another super saiyan like Raddy? Amazing!"

Yamcha held his fist up, the adrenaline pumping through him, "Yeah and he's on our side!"

Gohan suddenly felt and overwhelming feeling of nostalgia, he unsurely took his mother's leg, "Have we meet him before mom?"

"No I don't think so, I'd remember another alien super hero!" She ended with a giggle.

"But….but….there's only supposed to be one every thousand years!" Vegeta was still freaking out.

Frieza fired another ki blast at Trunks, "Die you monkey!" Trunks flew up so fast the tyrant couldn't keep his eyes on him. He came down like a falcon on a rat, cutting the despot in twain, "Your reign ends Frieza!". "Hhuuuuughhh" Frieza groaned in pain as he fell into two halves. "My son! My son!" King Cold howled out in a sudden burst of pain. Trunks finished his work, he cut up the changeling prince over and over and finally blasted his bits to ashes. He landed without another word and sheathed his sword, Peanut crossed her arms and a closed her eyes hiding her feelings, "Such a show off."

King Cold reached out to the could of ash and smoke which only moments before was his son, "Frieza…" He quickly put on a strong front furling his cape behind him, "Boy, it seems you're quite powerful. What do you say? Jion me and we make short work of the rest of the universe." Trunks smirked, "I think I'll pass…"

King Cold sneered, "fine…I have a little sporting proposition, how about you hand me that sword of yours. Surely such a fine blade is truly what defeated my son." Trunks smiled confidently and tossed him the sword. Before it reached the monarch, Peanut flared with astounding power as she too flared with gold and white auras. Her hair spiked back a little into blonde locks though here eyes basically didn't change color. She trust her palm up and hit King Cold's chin causing him to stubble backward with pain and the sword to trust into the ground. "How dare you!" King Cold said coughing up blood. Peanut scolded Trunks harshly, "What are you doing giving him such a powerful weapon!" Trunk rolled his eyes, "Jez Peanut, he couldn't beat me with out without it!" King Cold barked, "Will you two brats stop arguing?" Peanut growled back at him, "You annoy me." she shot a ki blast right through the giant changeling's heart killing him instantly. The two super saiyans

Vegeta fell over backward, "A female?! A female super saiyan?! Unreal! Impossible! Not before me!" he shook on the ground. Nappa chuckled and took a stick outta nowhere, "Let's poke 'im with a stick!" He began poking Vegeta but he didn't respond.

Chichi whispered in Mint's ear, "Looks like we got more competition as the world's strongest woman."

"Yeah…she's good." Mint smiled, impressed with the young woman. She then frowned a little, "But she's gotta loosen up a bit."

Yamcha smiled back at the group, "Come on let's go great them!" and he jumped off the hill happily. "You just want to flirt with the new girl" Krillin whined as the rest followed suit soon after, including Vegeta and Nappa.

Trunks smiled happily at the group "Hey guys, anyone want a drink?" he threw a capsule and it puffed into a mobile mini-fridge. Bulma cocked her head to side, "Do you work at Capsule Corp, I notice you have our jacket." He blushed a little scratching his cheek, "Kinda, I just like the jacket…." Vegeta pushed her aside lightly, "Who are you two come from? Nappa, Raditz, Kakarot and I are the only saiyans around. And unless one of those idiots has a woman on another planet…."

Peanut glared at Vegeta, "Why do you care? We saved your asses, that's all that matters right." Vegeta fumed back at her, "Why you little!" But she ignored him and walked straight toward Mint. "Yes?" Mint blinked a little unsurely. Peanut cracked a small vulnerable smile and looked into her eyes sweetly into the older woman's. She then reformed her ice queen façade, "so Trunk? Ho much longer til he gets here?"

Trunks smiled at her, "Raditz will be here soon."

Goku, Gohan and Mint almost had the same exact reaction, jumping up with joy, "Raditz is coming back?" "Uncle Raditz?" "Raddy?"

Trunks looked at his watch, "Yeah he'll be here in a few mintues." "How do you know this stuff kid?" the large blundering saiyan asked.

Krillin shielded his eyes from a glint in the midday sky, "eh?" "perfect timing!" Trunks exclaimed happily, he put his hand on Peanut's shoulder, "You ready?" Peanut nodded, slightly unsure, "Yeah, I'll do this…alone."

The young woman flew to where Raditz' ship landed, He emerged, "Heh? You all are here to see me? And who are you?" Raditz asked the young woman who was giving him the same look she gave Mint.

AN: Massively overdue update ! Sorry reviewers!


	46. An Ominous Future and a New Hope

Chapter 44: An Ominous Future and a New Hope.  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Raditz glared back at Peanut who smirked back at him masking herself, "That outfit looks ridiculous!" He was wearing he traditional Yardat outfit, he growled, "My other clothes were destroyed, would you prefer I was naked?" Peanut gagged, "Augh! And have to gauge out my eyes? No thanks!" Raditz fumed, _Who is this woman?_  
Trunks coughed behind her, "I think you're getting off track Peanut…sorry about that Raditz."  
"You know me?" he took a step back curiously, "I don't know you…saiyan child…"  
Trunks nodded closing his eyes, "Yeah so you know I'm saiyan, truth is I'm from the future. I was born a few months before you died, I only heard stories…and so far they all seem true."  
"Then what are you two doing in my time? If you're born that far…" Raditz began  
Peanut darted her eyes in hatred at him, "No you die three years from now! Before I was even born, you left us and the world burned into chaos!"  
"What is she talking about and what the hell is wrong with her?!" Raditz demanded of Trunks.  
Trunks rested his hand on her shoulder to calm her down, then he looked back at Raditz, "Please excuse her…well, let me start from the beginning yes?" He asked for Raditz patience.  
"Tch fine, I have nowhere else to go…" Raditz was genuinely curious but his feathers were ruffled from Peanut's attitude.

"Well you did manage to save the universe from the wrath of Frieza by becoming a super saiyan and defeating him on Namek. Then after you came back in a year you were meet by Frieza and his father, you disposed of both of them…don't worry me and my friend here mopped that up for you. Well, unfortunately you contracted a deadly heart virus, and your becoming a super saiyan speed up the process and killed you only a few short years before the cure was made…"  
"I…I die from pathetic disease! That's no way for a saiyan to die!" Raditz was insulted by the concept of dieing outside of the battlefield.  
"You don't have to remind us of that!" Peanut barked spitefully Raditz swung in her direction, it came an inch sort of her, "What's your problem!" "You!" She said welling in pain, she flew back towards the rest of the Z-fighters.  
"Sorry about that…I don't know why, but seeing him makes me mad…" Peanut apologized to them. "Shouldn't you…ya know, apologize to him and not us?" Mint asked a bit confused by her. "Tch…maybe later…" Peanut blushed a little.  
Goku stood between the two women he pointed at Mint then Peanut, "Huh? What's up here?"  
"What do you mean sweetheart?" Chichi asked curiously.  
"Don't they look alike?" Goku pointed out.  
Chichi gasped, "My how very perceptive! They could be sisters!"  
Mint looked at them in disbelief, "Naw, no way! I don't have any cousins even or anything so theirs no way!"  
"Erm…well…what?" Nappa tried to keep up but simply can't. "Imbecile…" Vegeta scoffed at him.  
Peanut smiled a little and whipped her eyes a little. "You alright?" Mint said with concern. "Yeah…" She nodded.  
"Continue, I assume you didn't come back just to save me." Raditz impatiently tapped his foot.  
"Fine, well after you died the world was attacked by two merciless androids and without her strongest defender the Earth was their play thing…" he said ominously  
"Kakorot? Vegeta?" Raditz asked.  
"Fa…Vegeta…" Trunks started.  
"Father? Vegeta is your father?!" he voice rang with surprise.  
"Y-yes…he is." Trunks stammered a little adjusting himself.  
"And obviously she's not your sister, not the way you look at her…so is she Kakarot's?"  
"I can't say." Trunks said firmly.  
"Why not?" Raditz prodded the boy suspiciously, "The only reason you wouldn't be able to tell me is….wait… no?"  
"Um….I can't say." he lost his conviction.  
"She's my daughter?" Raditz whispered, his eyes wide starting at her.  
Peanut felt something run up her spine, "Stupid Trunks, can't keep a secret!"  
"What was that? Your boyfriend snitch on you?" Yamcha chuckled a little. "Don't pester the super saiyan Yamcha…" Tein instructed noticing her anger. "Erm, sorry!" he quickly apologized.

"Then who's her mother?" Raditz thought out loud.  
"STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT!" Trunks turned red with anger, then straightened himself with a heavy sigh. Raditz blinked, "You really are Vegeta's brat…". "Anyway… my father attacked the two androids on his own, wanting to prove himself since you died. But their power combined was far too much for him. They continued to pick off the Z-fighters one at a time, starting with Piccolo then Goku, then the rest. All that was left after their initial attack were Mint, Gohan, us, and a few others we found what we thought was a safe place to train to get stronger and beat them. They attacked us there and got Mint, many people died in order to ensure the construction of the time machine."  
"That's quite a tale, but what can I do? I die apparently…" He said a bit dismayed.  
Trunks took a little capsule out of his pocket, "We devolved a cure, remember? Well here it is, but unfortunately you can only take it when you start exuding symptoms. "  
"Yeah I gotcha…" Raditz took it and put away safely.  
"We were hoping that when you get better you'll be able to defeat the androids and free the world of it's dark fate." Trunks said with authority.  
Raditz walked by him, "you talk too much…" he approached the Z-fighters, Peanut quickly went into the background. He smiled at her, _I see she's mad because I couldn't protect her as her father…but still, I'm going to shape that girl up._ "Hello Kakorot." He greeted his brother first. "Raditz! Your back!" he hugged him turning into a happy chibi. Raditz blushed, "you're embarrassing me in front of everyone." Chichi giggled, "He missed you a lot, and so did a couple other people." Gohan tugged on the bottom of Raditz shirt, "Where ya been uncle Raditz?" Raditz picked him up and put him on his shoulder, "Oh well, even with Frieza defeated his empire still remained. So, I decided to rough up a few worlds of his…enough to make his empire crumble on it's self in a matter of time." he smiled in satisfaction . "Wooooow, so you took on an empire?" Gohan was stunned in amazement. "Yeah kid, I did." Raditz chuckled in amusement. Mint took a step forward, "Raddy…" she smiled in relief that he was back and with her again. Raditz smiled at her with a hint of affection, "You let your hair down…it's nice." Mint blushed a little touching where her ponytail should have been, she just simply forgot this morning though in her mind she knew she'd never put it like that again. "Th-thanks Raddy…" she was flattered  
Chichi shooed the group off, "Alright people! Let's give 'em some space! Mooooove it! Move it! Shoo shoo!" They all knew better than to argue with her.  
Mint blushed in embarrassment glaring at Chichi a moment, she waved back as a happy chibi, "You can thank me later hon'!"  
Raditz looked at Mint a small pang of pain was shining in his eyes, "I'm sorry Mint…" he whispered.  
"Wh-what? Why?" her voice rang in concern.  
He silently took the locket from his pocket and presented to her like a wounded bird. It's chain was gone, the gold was singed black and dented and the photo was incinerated.  
"Oh…" Mint felt cold a moment as she took it from him gently and rested it against her left bosom, she looked up and wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled, "It's...it's okay Raddy, everything can be replaced except you…and I'm glad you made it back in one piece."  
Raditz blushed hotly, "Erm…thanks?" 


	47. Tomorrow

AN: They're coming in kinda slow I know, sorry folks, but I'm glad you're enjoing the story! By the way Thesageofstorms pointed out that Goku couldn't come back beacue he died before. Yeah I know I had some problems figureing out what was best, but somehow I remembered that when all of Freiza's victums were wished back Krillin was brought back too and he died back in dragonball. I might have remebered wrong though and might go back and change it (wouldn't be TOO diffucult or affect future chapters at all) 

Chapter 45: Tomorrow and Tomorrow and Tomorrow…

Trunks coughed a little interrupting Mint and Raditz, "Anyway…it's about time we get back to our time…". Peanut nodded in agreement, "We'll be back in three years to help you guys beat the android  
…Raditz, you'll debrief them on everything Trunks told you, got it?" her tone rang of impatience.  
Raditz crossed his arms and gave her no hint of emotion, "Right, I will…you…take care."  
Peanut took a moment to glare at Trunks, _I just KNEW he told…_, "I will don't you worry."  
Vegeta grumped, "Hmph…" _I will take back my rightful place as the world's strongest saiyan!_ he began to fly away . "Vegeta!" Bulma called out to him to no avail, she muttered to herself, "I swear that man is impossible."  
Trunks blushed rubbing the back of his head, "Heh he sure is something isn't he?"  
Bulma smiled at him, "Yeah, well I hope we meet again soon young man." she gave him a hug. Yamcha glared curiously at the now red Trunks in Bulma's arms, "What the heck Bulma?" "Oh?" Bulma retracted, I dunno it just seemed to come out of instinct."  
"Uh yeah…" Mint looked at Peanut with the same feeling. Peanut smiled back at her, "I know, I know…we'll be back in a few years until then you guys should train extra hard to be able to beat the androids."  
Trunks took Peanut by the hand and they flew into the ship's hatch, "See ya around."  
Raditz began explaining to the group about the androids, the two youths future and the viral heart disease. Mint gasped, "Raddy, you're gonna need to take care of that!"  
"Don't worry I will, the boy gave me the medicine I need." Raditz assured her. He looked at the group, "Hm…looks like I'll have to find a place to stay."  
_I'm not sure dad'll appreciate me bringing home a strange man…_ Mint thought to herself reasoning why not to invite him.  
"Nonsense!" Chichi said firmly, "No family of mine will be living in caves while I have anything to say about it."  
"Heh, well if you insist sure…" Raditz smiled down at her. Gohan hopped up, "Uncle Raditz, you're living with us now?" Raditz chuckled to himself and ruffled Gohan's hair, "I guess so squirt…we can train together anytime you want."  
"OOOOOH no no no! My little Gohan has to study to become a successful scholar and that's it!" Chichi glared at him cracking her knuckles  
Raditz cocked his head a little with a smirk, "Oh? Well how bout it Kakarot, what do you say?"  
Goku chuckled, "Sure why not?!"  
Chichi grew twenty feet tall her eyes had flames in them and a storm cloud appeared over her head, "Goooku!"  
Goku, Gohan, and even Raditz became huddling chibis, Goku stuttered, "Uuhh o-o-only when he's done with homework?"  
Chichi shrank down instantly with an affectionate smile, "Well yes that does sound reasonable!"  
Raditz brushed himself off _That woman is terrifying, and somehow…very attractive…hmph reminds me of mother sometimes. _  
Goku perked up a little, "Hey would you like a tour of the Earth? You never got to see the place."  
Raditz nodded, "I'd like that…since this is my new home weather I'd like it or not."  
Goku smiled at Chichi, "Chichi, you'll take Gohan home?"  
"Yes, of course Goku." Chichi understood and went off with the others, most of them saying their farewells to just Goku and Gohan. Except for two.  
Piccolo walked past the group and stared down Raditz, "You want to settle the score with me?" He almost demanded.  
Raditz closed his eyes with smug confidence, "Anytime green-man!" He saw the disappointed look in his brother's eyes, "But…not now, jet-lag."  
"Tch whatever!" Piccolo turned, his cape furled in the wind as he walked away. Mint waved a little at Raditz, "I'll come by next week to see if you've settled in!"  
"If you want." Raditz said only a faint blush crossed his cheeks.  
"Okay then…uh….see ya!" she flew off with the others quickly hiding her own blush.

Goku and Raditz flew together over the planet, Goku smiled over to Raditz, "Don't worry none of them really know you yet, but they will."  
Raditz smirked looking forward, "I'm not concerned with such things Kakarot. Now show me this puny little planet."  
Goku chuckled a little as they flew, he showed Raditz the four main cities, "My my Kakarot, I never figured their were so many people on this planet."  
"Yup! Now let me show you to Kame's lookout." Goku lead the way to the guardian of the Earth. They landed on the ivory tile Raditz looked curiously, "What is this place?"  
"This is where the guardian of Earth looks over the planet." Goku explained he saw Mr. Popo in the distance he waved him over with an excited shout, "POPO! CAN YOU GET KAMI! KAY THANKS!"  
Popo sweatdropped, "Uh sure Goku…" he walked into the main building _That Goku never changes…_  
Raditz suddenly felt Piccolo's energy, he rushed toward the ageing Namek, "You?! You really want to settle this?" When he saw the ageing Namekian he fell over forward with a little black cloud over his head.  
Kami sweatdropped a little looking down at the saiyan, "Goku's brother I presume?"  
Raditz got up crossed his arms and cleared his throat like nothing happened, "Yes, I'm Kakarot's brother. You are the guardian of Earth? But you are a Namekian?" He asked curiously.  
"Mmm…yes I have lived on this planet for some time now and when I was young I…"  
"Eh-hem, yeah well it was nice meeting you, Kakarot can we go?" Raditz asked almost pleading. "Sure Raditz!" They flew off, Goku gave him a quick look at Baba's house, Capsule Corp, and Kame island.  
Finally when it was done before Goku took Raditz to his home he showed him one last place.

It was high and secluded mountain in the midst of a misty range. "Where are we Kakarot?" his brother asked curiously. Goku lead him to a small abandoned house draped in cobwebs, Raditz laughed "Hhaha! Who would live in this glorified outhouse?" Goku completely not understanding smiled happily at Raditz, "This is where me and my grandpa used to live when I was little." "Oh…" Raditz said sheepishly as Goku pushed away the cobwebs.  
"That's where me and Grandpa slept, and over there is where I kept his dragonball!" he said full of nostalgic excitement.  
"Kakarot…I think it would be better if I didn't live with you, I can tell your mate is just is…a little overstressed. " he said with a bit of light amusement.  
Goku jumped up with a light bulb appearing over his head, "OH! I KNOW! You can stay here! You won't be too far away and you'll have somewhere to stay!"  
Raditz gave the dusty old home the once over again, "…No tha-" but before Raditz could finish Goku zoomed around the room dusting and cleaning at light speed until it was just as good as new, "So what do you think?"  
"I think you don't have any excuses for Chichi anymore…eh, I'll take it, probably only sleep here but thanks."  
Goku rubbed the back of his head with his trademark smile, "No problem."  
"Now let's go see your place little brother!" Raditz half-smiled happily. "Right!" He cheered as the flew of together. 


	48. Power Struggles

Chapter 46: Power Struggles

A few weeks went by and Raditz began to grow accustomed to the quiet life on Earth in the little house. He spent most of his time hunting or training. It was a little lonely at times; him being so used to constant companionship of his fellow saiyans.

Occasionally Gohan would come up to train with his uncle after his schoolwork was done, which was in general only an hour or so before he had to go back home. According to him the other days he'd train with his dad or at times Piccolo but not everyday. Nappa would also come, but instead to challenge him apparently being brought back because of him was a little sore on his saiyan pride. But their bouts were short and far between considering Raditz would beat him rather badly.

This particular day he was lazily fishing after a long day of training, Chichi had given him several training gis and undershirts not unlike his brother's. His was a dark blue and the undershirt was light gray, it lay at his side airing out from the day's training, the fish bones laid at his other. His gentle sunshine was overcast by a shadow.

He opened his eyes with an annoyed grumble, "Green man?" he recognized the intruder.

"Hmph, you ready now?" Piccolo stood over him crossed arms.

"Heh!" Raditz got up and stared him down, "I'm always ready for a little payback!"

He responded by swiftly discarding both cape and turban, "Hmph, we'll see about that!"

Piccolo smirked and held up two fingers charging up ki and fired his special beam cannon much like before. Raditz eyes grew wide a moment, "No you don' t!" He flew up quickly avoiding it completely, he appeared next to Piccolo and kicked through his afterimage, "You've gotten better green man, but you're still not match!"

Meanwhile,

Mint landed by the Son house in her training gi, she knocked on the door biting her lower lip with an excited smile. Chichi opened the door, broom and dustpan in hand, "Mint! What brings you out here?" she sang happily. "Oh, I'm just here to see how I stack up against a super saiyan!" She enthusiastically shadow boxed getting ready. A sly smile crept up Chichi's face, "You mean hitting on him, right?"

Mint fell over with a black swirl over her head. She got up and crossed her arms in a pout, "Well I was gonna offer to baby-sit Gohan so you and Goku could go out but maaaaaaaaaaaaybe not! Hmph!"

A cunning look crossed her eyes, "Alright then, I'll just tell Raddy-poo you're not interested!"

Mint stammered a little trying to think of a response then sighed in defeat, "You win…"

Chichi giggled, "I always do!" Mint giggled with her, "Yeah…POOR GOKU! So um…where's Raditz?"

"Oh you mean Raaaaddy, he's up where Goku lived with his grandpa, you remember?"

"More or less."

"Well when you get back from your… eh-hem 'training secession.'…"Chichi said sarcastically which made Mint blush, Chichi calmed her down with a light touch on the shoulder, "Just kidding Mint! Well, I'll be out with Goku, I guess you can call over a pizza or two-hundred if you don't want to cook."

Mint took this opportunity for revenge, she got a thermometer and an icepack from the hammer space. She quickly put them in their respective places, "Pizza? Chichi are you feeling well? You should lay down."

Chichi blushed and grumbled, she spat out the thermometer and it disappeared into the hammer space again, "I'm fine." "Well if you're sure." Chichi growled then giggled, Mint joined in. Chichi mused, "Well truth is I KNOW you'd just order pizza or something and play video games with him every time you baby-sit him anyway." Mint turned chibi with a big smile and flashed her a peace-sign, "Guilty as charged!" "Yeah…well, good luck with the long-haired stud!" Mint nodded, waved and flew off saying, "Good luck with the wide-eyed sweetie!"

Piccolo swooped down chopping at Raditz, he skillfully dodged to the side and uppercuted him right on the chin. Piccolo flew up and back and Raditz pursued him. The Namekian stretched his arm and latched onto his opponent. "Whoa! What the?!" Piccolo retracted his arm which brought the two warriors together, "Here I come!"

They clashed; Piccolo giving a strong blow to Raditz cheek, he in turn received a harsh blow to his gut sending Piccolo to the ground. Raditz loomed over his fallen Namek holding his cheek, "Heh, I been waiting to show this to you!" He held his hand over his head and fired at his rival. He jumped out of the way just in time to see the sizable explosion and creator it made, "What power!"

"Easily distracted green man ?!" Raditz shouted bringing his fists on Piccolo's dome. He fell down and regained himself just to block a roundhouse aimed at his sternum. Raditz smirked, "Now you see me…" he disappeared, "Now you don't!" he said appearing behind him. Piccolo turned in subject to Raditz' fierce and merciless assault. The Namekian did his best to dodge or block but the saiyan was too much for him. In a split second, Piccolo shot a small ki bolt at the base of Raditz' neck. The smoke plume and pain allowed Piccolo to hit him away and escape. Raditz pursued him again, his opponent readied himself, they each formed a large ki ball and fired, Raditz shouted, "Get ready for some fireworks!"

A brilliant light was seen from all over when the two energies collided that could be seen from far away. Both warriors fell in opposite directions.

Mint glanced over seeing the light right before she knocked on the door, she smiled, "I guess Raddy and Piccolo finally got their rematch! I guess he'd be too tired to go with me after THAT. Oh well I'll just leave him a note." She tapped it on his front door, "Hope he sees it soon!"

The two warriors laid side by side, both burnt up from the last clash, lazily fishing in the old river. "You know…" Raditz broke the silence, "I coulda killed you but I don't think Gohan would have appreciated that." Piccolo chuckled, "Yeah right, I just didn't use my full power against his uncle!" "Right, and did you see me become a super saiyan? You should be grateful you aren't Tapenade right now!" Piccolo chuckled a little, "So it's agreed, we stop fighting for the sake of the boy." Raditz nodded with a small smile, "well we could still have a…FRIENDLY bout every once in a while." he said with a evil gleam in his eyes. "Gladly!" Piccolo said with the same evil gleam then flew off with his cloak and turban. Raditz smirked then yawned, "Ugh…I'm beat!" he flew over to his humble abode. He saw the note, it said, "Hey Raddy, I came over to see if we could train together soon. Well peace, call me!" and it had a little stick figure Mint who stood one foot on a stick figure Raditz with a big thumbs up. He chuckled to himself, "Hhaha, she want so concur ME? How absurd…though it would be interesting to see her try." He pocketed the note and went inside.

Mint paid the pizza man, "Man, I'm glad Chichi is footing the bill!" she turned to Gohan, "So what'll it be first? Destctocan-man 3: The new beginning or Super Sword Swingers eleven?"

He hopped up and down, "Oh oh! I can't choose! Auntie Mint you pick!"

AN: For anyone who doesn't know Tapenade is a green mushy paste


	49. Red Hot fight

AN: Mint and Raddy get a little hot and heavy at the end of this chapter and I watch too many french films.

* * *

Chapter 47: Red Hot Fight

Almost three years had passed since Trunks and Peanut's prophecy. It was nearly time, tension amongst the Z-fighters was almost palpable. Truly, with the knowledge they gained they had all trained harder than normal. Raditz still trained with Nappa, Gohan, but mostly with Mint. At first training with her he 'd use kid gloves to make it last as long as he could, he liked the way she moved.

As the years went on he couldn't take her so lightly, in fact her frequent training sessions with him had made her quite powerful while his growth wasn't as fast. He hadn't much opportunity to train with his brother, he apparently was doing some severe self-training, which according to Gohan didn't make Chichi very happy.

In spite of feeling a tad weak today he didn't want to cancel his training session with Mint. She landed in front of him in her normal tank, jeans, and bandana combo. She had let her hair down to mid-shoulder blade. He was wearing one of the gis Chichi made.

"I hope you're ready for today Raddy!" Mint gave him a cocky grin with a flirtatious tone.

He chuckled crossing his arms giving her his classic smirk, "Oh I'm always ready for you Mint."

The made her blush a little and smile,, "We'll see about that Raddy!" She powered up and he followed suit, she dashed at him punching at his chest, he moved to the side grabbing her by the wrist and bringing his knee into her lower ribs. Her eyes widened as she saw the blow coming, she whirled around and kicked him, her foot enveloped in ki, across the waistline. He lost his grip on her on her as she tumbled a moment before she hopped right back up and fired her sonic boom at him to give her more time.

The attack was far too slow for Raditz, he went above it and dove down to kick her face. She disappeared in an afterimage and reappeared behind him. She trust her ki flaring fist up at his back, he turned swiftly the blow merely scathing him and tearing at his gi. As he turned he brought his elbow into her temple. She dizzily stumbled to the side and rubbed her head in pain, her ears ringing.

"Had enough?" He teasingly asked her.

She looked up at him, she smiled darkly, "Enough is never enough!"

He responded with an intrigued look, "mm…" he smiled then charged at her again, she back but not fast enough. He caught her by the arm and punched with his other. She grabbed his fist using a great deal of ki to stave his blow. She winked at him cutely and brought her knee into his gut making him let go of her.

She began hitting him with swift weak jabs he pushed her away and kicked her hard. She countered by flipping into another kick, but he moved aside and kicked her lightly in the romp.

"Hey!" She growled angrily, dashing to the right she attacked his side, her flipped her over him playfully and she stumbled onto her face. "Stop that!" she became frustrated. This bull fight went on a short while more, wearing her down. Mint panted heavily blood trickled down the side of her mouth. Raditz was just starting to break a sweat, he noticed her blood and genuinely concerned but kept up his tough exterior, "You might want to stop." he said scoffing.

She smirked and whipped away the blood, "I don't want to, not with you."

"Then give me your best shot!" He dared her with a gleam in his eye.

She roared as she charged all her remaining ki into her fist and gave a mean hook toward his face. He swiftly caught her fist and cringed in pain as her blow broke his palm's bones and burned him slightly. His hand went quickly toward her face, she flinched out of instinct, but instead of striking her he had taken off her bandana letting her hair fall naturally around her. He kept his hand on the back of her head.

She recovered from her shock and in a moment of fearing some attack she gasped, "Raddy, what are you…"

She was cut off abruptly as he took her by the back of her head and brought her into a deep, strong, and passionate kiss. Her eyes shot open wide and her body became stiff in surprise. Her heart raced and her fist relaxed as he release it and let his hand wander and caress her body. As he did her body relaxed, her eyes closing, she let out a sigh of pleasure that she'd been holding in for ages. The kiss, that for Mint seemed unending, was realized he smiled at her holding her womanly frame tenderly. In a bit of drunken bliss the only thing Mint manage to say, "Doing…?"

She glared a moment and slapped him across the face, the slapped turned quickly into pulling into a charged kiss of her own, even catching the super saiyan off guard.


	50. New Family

AN: New, very long chapter. Glad I got it up...STUFF HAPPENS READ IT!

* * *

Chapter 48: A New Family  
Leaf sat in his favorite wooden chair across from Raditz' sick bed where he laid in the guest bed of the Silver house. He had gotten seriously ill and Mint was doing the best she could to take care of him in spite of feeling under the weather herself. At the moment she was fetching ice for his fever.  
The saiyan groaned a bit in discomfort, Leaf shook his head while cleaning his gun, "Hmph, I don't see why Mint is going through such a trouble over you? I mean you were warned by those two kids from the future weren't you? Idiot not taking your medicine, now my sick daughter's gotta take care of you."  
Raditz sat up flushed and coughing, "I didn't ask her to, that was her choice… besides I didn't figure I was that sick yet…"  
"That sick yet? Now do you think that genius?" Leaf scowled pointing his gun at Raditz a moment. Mint came in with the ice and scolded her father, "Daddy! Don't be so mean! Go on, you should go out you're disturbing Raddy."  
"Hmph…" Leaf stood holstering his gun, he grumbled to himself, "Some guy crashes on the planet and she forgets all about her father…"  
Mint turned apologetically, "Aw dad, I'm sorry…ugh…" she became dizzy and sat in the chair next to Raditz, she blushed, "I just know I have to be the one to take care of him."  
Leaf smiled a little an turned his head over his shoulder towards her, "You sound like your mother…alright, I understand, if you're anything like her there's no use arguing with you…I'm going out with the old boys see ya, take care alright?"  
"See ya daddy, have fun, don't drink to much, remember what the doctor said!!" Mint waved him off happily then groaned and held her stomach. He left hesitantly, as he did Raditz turned to Mint, "you don't have to do this you know… I can take care of myself." he said stubbornly.  
Mint giggled a bit putting the ice on top of his head, and taking out the daily amount of the medicine, "Oh? And where would you be then mister? Six feet under and pushing up daises?"  
Raditz took his medicine with a hard gulp then laid back down, "Hmph…why do you care so much about me?"  
Mint laid over him and stroked his chest as she kissed him deeply, "I think you know Raddy…"  
Raditz blushed a little and was interrupted by a knock at the door, Mint winked at him as she left a moment to answer the door, "Chichi!" she exclaimed in joy, Chichi held up a first aid and a giant thermos of chicken soup, "Hey there girl! I brought over some supplies for the intergalactic Casanova and some chicken soup for you."  
Mint smiled appreciatively, "Oh thanks Chichi', come on I need to sit down …" she was a little woozy so Chichi helped her to the couch and sat beside her gently caressing her shoulder comforting her sick friend, "Come on Mint you need to take care of yourself…you're gonna end up sick as dog taking care of him!" Chichi scolded her lightly. Mint nodded a little, "Yeah but I figure I'll shake it off soon, no need to worry." Chichi groaned a little , "Okay Mint, before I let you back to…or in Raddy's bed you gotta tell me your symptoms."  
She blushed deeply , "Chichi!" they both laughed it off , she continued, "Um…well I'm nauseous or I'm really hungry, sometimes I get dizzy, or really hot or really cold."  
The wiser woman suddenly got a light bulb over her head , she shook her head, "Mint, there's good news and bad news and more good news. Good news is that it's nothing bad. "  
Mint sighed in relief, "oh that's good, but um…what's the bad news?" she asked concerned.  
Chichi giggled a little, "Bad new is you won't get better for a whole nine months."  
"Then why are you laughing?!" she freaked out thinking she'd be sick for the better part of a year.  
"Because honey, the other good news is you're pregnant!" Chichi squealed in excitement. Mint gasped a moment in surprise, a smile began to form, "A-are you sure?"  
She nodded a little, "Mmm, mostly, everything fits. Except I need to know one thing, you and Raddy have sex yet?"  
Mint blushed bright red, "Until he got really sick…yeah….a lot…."  
Chichi's eyes widened, "Whoa! Spicy! Eh-hem, well yeah, I think you should tell mister bed hair that he's gonna have a kid!"  
Mint giggled happily, she ran into his room, "Raddy! Raddy I'm…uh…where'd you go?" to her unhappy surprise, Raditz was gone, his clothes on the ground and his uniform taken.  
Mint looked down sadly, "Raddy…" then looked up with furry in her eyes, "If you die I'm gonna KILL you!!!" she flew off in his direction.

Raditz landed in a city being destroyed he could see the explosions and smoke from as far away as the horizon and yet strangely couldn't sense the power causing it. He could only run towards the destruction hoping to intercept.  
As he ran he sensed a familiar power from he returned to Earth. He spotted Yamcha lifting rubble off a school bus, children shuttering as the metal bus whined with strain.  
Raditz zipped over and help Yamcha uncover the bus, "Need some help there?"  
"Yeah thanks." the two didn't take long together to free the captives, the small children thanked them. The blonde teacher, about Chichi's age curried the unconscious bus driver, "Oh thank you both…" she turned to Yamcha blushed shyly, "you must be a super hero." He became bright red rubbing the back of his head, "Huh? Yeah, I guess, will you be alright?"  
She nodded confidently, "Yeah, I've lived in this city all my life, I know every route out."  
"Good luck, we're going to stop this madness." Raditz said seriously.  
She bowed respectfully, "Yes of course. Come on kids stay close to me." She said firmly to the children and them holding the driver, hoping he'd come to soon.  
Raditz smirked to himself, "heh…"  
Yamcha who was still entranced by the teacher, he snapped out of it quickly, "Huh? What are you laughing about?" Yamcha said trying to hide his blush.  
He chuckled, "Super hero?  
Yamcha barked, "shut up!" he grumbled a moment, "I think we should split up so we can find 'em faster."  
Raditz shook his head with a smile, "If that's what you want…super hero!" he roared with laughter as he flew north.  
"JERK!" Yamcha shook his a moment and flew north-west.

Raditz landed and panted heavily leaning against the side of a building. He took his shirt to his mouth and coughed up blood, "damn it! These have to be the androids Peanut told me would kill Kakarot. I have to destroy them before they….ugh…"  
FLASHBACK  
Pura pushed away the assistant, she looked at her son, right into his eyes, "Raditz! Whatever happens, take care of the child. Promise me!"  
Raditz hesitated, and nodded softly, "I-I promise.."  
End Flashback  
he coughed hard in his shirt again, "Damn it all!"

A cold chill ran down his spine as he felt Yamcha's power level rise suddenly then plummet.  
"They got him" Raditz burst towards the Z-warrior. He saw some strange fat, snow-white human holding Yamcha with one hand. A strange old man with wild white hair smirked evilly in delight behind him.  
"Let him go!" Raditz held out his hand and fired a small bolt at Nineteen's arm making him let go of the limp warrior.  
Twenty glared at Raditz, "I don't have any data on this one, do you Nineteen?" Nineteen stared blankly and said in his cold mechanical voice, "It would seem I do…Raditz. Power level low, threat minimal, relation: Goku's brother."  
"BROTHER?" Twenty exclaimed furiously, "You're that little rat's brother?"  
"Rat? How dare you? I should destroy you where you stand!" he exclaimed extending both arms for his double Sunday. He saw out the corner of his eye a teen boy huddled in the corner protecting his kid sister shivering in fear.  
Raditz looked back at the androids, "I'll…I'll lead you to him, I see your power what can I do?"  
Twenty stroked his mustache intelligently, "hm...we accept these terms, come Nineteen we'll leave the city and follow him."  
"But sir, I believe he may be…" Nineteen said hesitantly but Twenty barked , "Who's in charge Nineteen?" "Yes sir…"  
Raditz turned back to the boy, "Run…save your sister." He nodded and ran. Raditz picked up Yamcha and took him  
Raditz led the two to a large open mountain range, he got on guard coughing a moment, "Hmph, fools!"  
Twenty yelled out in furry, "You lied?!"  
"Of course!" Raditz scoffed with a smile. Suddenly most of the other Z-fighters arrived, besides Goku, Vegeta and Mint; Trunks and Peanut were with them. Raditz looked at them strangely, "What are all you doing here?"  
Tein answered solemnly, "Trunks and Peanut told us the androids would appear here, these them Raditz?"  
Before he could answer Trunks did, "No these aren't how strange! What did they call themselves?"  
"Nineteen and twenty…" Raditz pointed at them respectively then threw Yamcha at Piccolo, "take care of him green man."  
"Nineteen and Twenty!? What? The androids in our time were Seventeen and Eighteen!" Peanut exclaimed in confusion, "Who are these guys?"  
"It seems they know about the others…hmm…Nineteen you handle this nuisance!" He said commanding Nineteen to attack Raditz who coughed a little more.  
Peanut grumbled to herself, _Idiot didn't start taking his medicine until recently did he?_  
Raditz whipped the blood of his mouth and flared up to a super saiyan, "I won't let you hurt my brother."  
"You are too weak, prepare to be eliminated…" Nineteen began to blast a flurry of small ki bolts at Raditz. He began to dodge them unsteadily, trying to make his way on the offensive. He threw a Saturday Crush but the Android absorbed it with a smirk. "What?!" He screamed out. Nine flew at him with a cackle throwing wild punches at the exhausted super saiyan who just barely managed to avoid them.  
"Yaaaa!" the robot yelled out and punched Raditz to the ground. Raditz skidded to a stop and panted.  
Krillin blinked, "I don't get it, he was so much better on Namek when he fought Frieza.  
Peanut crossed her arms and rolled her eyes as she sighed out, "That's because that fool wouldn't admit he was sick until he was half dead." she flared up to a super saiyan.  
Raditz held his hand to her, "Stay back! I don't need help."  
"What are you and idiot?" She barked back.  
Nineteen dove down on Raditz, he grabbed the android by the wrist crushed it with his grasp and using all his might kicked Nineteen away, ripping off his arm. He held the arm triumphantly as he coughed up more blood, "I DON'T need help!"

"YOU IDIOT!" Mint stomped on the ground next to the battlefield causing the ground to shake a little.  
"What are you doing woman?" Raditz barked back at her, frustrated that she'd interrupt the fight.  
"Raditz, you gotta stop this, you can't keep fighting like this or you'll die!" She pleaded with him desperately. Nineteen loomed at Raditz from behind, Mint glared at the machine-man cracking her knuckles, "Stay out of this!" he backed off.  
Raditz swiped at the air in her direction, "You don't understand, their out to kill Kakarot! I couldn't save my mother, my father, my friends. I can't stand by and watch my little brother die! I can't lose my family!"  
Mint her lower lip and rest her hands on his shoulders, "Raddy…I understand…I lost my mom too. P-plus w-we have a new family…" she said embracing him tightly, anger turning into love.  
"What…what do you mean Mint?" Raditz asked embracing her tentatively at first. Tears ran down her cheeks, "I'm pregnant Raddy…"  
"You're what?" He said in stunned silence.  
"SHE'S WHAT?!" The whole body of the Z-fighters (except Yamcha) shouted in absolute shock.  
She looked up and kissed him then smiled, "You heard me stud, you're gonna be a dad so you better start acting like one or I'm gonna kick your ass…"  
He smiled and looked at the group, "You guys think you can take fat creepy albino guy over here?"  
"They won't have to." Goku said in the shadow of the sun, his hair flared up the golden locks of a super sayian. 


	51. The Hunt for Gero

Chapter 49: The Hunt for Gero

The golden flames around Goku's body whipped around him in awesome brilliance, Raditz could only tremble, "K-Kakarot…you…you're a super sayian…how?" Raditz said in stunned awe.  
Peanut turned to Trunks, her voice a surprised whisper, "Wait a second, uncle Goku never became a super saiyan in our time, I mean he was close but…"  
"Yeah, I know!" Trunks smiled, "let's not look a gift horse in the mouth here. This could mean we can beat the androids!"  
Peanut giggled happily, "Oh Trunks!" she hugged him tightly.  
He blushed hotly, "Uh...um…"  
"YOU PERV!" Peanut growled noticing the embrace and punched him in the ground.  
_What did I do?_ Trunks thought dizzily in the dust.

Goku smiled confidently, "Well, when I realized you had to push yourself because I was weak. So I trained day in and day out so that I could protect you and my whole family."  
"Protect me?" Raditz scoffed a little, he stood firmly, "I don't need protection!"  
Mint scolded him firmly, "Raddy! Behave!"  
Goku smiled happily, "I know you don't, just go back to bed."  
Raditz brushed it off, "Pfft, I don't need to..toooo….wooooooo…"  
He collapsed but Mint caught him, she shook her head, "Goku , be careful they can absorb ki." She flew to the back lines carrying Raditz.  
"Thanks Mint." He said seriously, getting ready for battle.  
Twenty trembled a little, glaring at the super sayian, "Are you Goku?"  
"I am, do I know you?" He said glaring back.  
"I'm Doctor Gero of the Red Ribbon Army, and I will get my revenge!" He exclaimed furiously.  
"Red Ribbon Army?!" Goku and Mint both said like they saw a ghost.  
"Yes, the Red Ribbon Army Goku! You're going to pay!"  
Goku rubbed the back of his head, "Jez, all this trouble for beating you guys when I was a kid. Get Over it!"  
"Yeah, I mean really! Grow up!" Mint barked at the doctor, "Me and dad did!"  
Her comment was ignored, "Get over it? GET OVER IT?!" Twenty blew a gasket…literally. "Nineteen, kill Goku!"  
Nineteen looked at Twenty blankly, holding up his stump arm up sweatdropping , "I have one arm…"  
"I don't care! Go get him!"  
_I should have been a vending machine like mother wanted _  
He then screeched as he charged at Goku swinging wildly with his one arm and two legs. Goku had no trouble avoiding the damaged android. He delivered a powerful punch to it's chest causing the metal to bend and fired a ki bolt into his face burning it and damaging his hat. The android shrieked and clasped on to Goku with his remaining hand and started draining energy from him.

Goku staggered a moment then growled in fury, "No you don't!"  
He swiped down on Nineteen's mechanical arm. With the cacophonous sound of the bending and breaking metal that lasted only a few moments. The mechanical man's arm was broken clean off.  
Nineteen's eyes widened with fear as did his master's.  
Gero shook in fear as her whispered to himself, "This…This is impossible! Augh!" he grunted in exasperation and began looking around for an escape, "I must activate the others."

Goku smiled happily turning to Raditz, "hey look at what I did big bro!"  
Mint shook her head holding up the limp sayian, "He's out cold Goku…"  
Goku and the others all sweatdropped. While Goku was distracted Nineteen whirled a kick at the back of his head knocking him forward a little. It was followed up by a mouth blast that was easily swatted away by a rather angry looking Goku.  
He quickly formed the Kahmehameha wave and blasted Nineteen into a brilliant explosion that no one couldn't help gawk at it a little.  
Nappa put it the best, "Mm…colors…"

Twenty used the opportunity to fly as fast as he could away from the scene. Unfortunately, he was completely untraceable so by the time they noticed he was gone there was no real way to follow.  
"I suggest we all split up and look for Gero." Piccolo said in his normal stoic way.  
"that's a great idea mister Piccolo, may I come with you?" Gohan asked with stars in his eyes.  
"No, you'd better go with your father, you'd get in my way." Piccolo believed that it was safer for Gohan to be with his super sayian father.  
Mint blushed a little then punched the air, "I'm gonna take Raddy home, but I don't I can be of help this time around." She held her stomach preciously.  
Krillin gave her a thumbs up with his classic grin, "It's all right Mint, none of us would want you to fight right now anyway." he silently thought to himself[I I wish it were mine…[/I and began imagining their would-be short red-head son.  
Mint giggled happily and glomped the short Z-fighter giving him a big kiss on his forehead, she blushed then punched him lightly, "Erm…thank Krillin."  
Tein muttered , "hormonal…"  
Mint barked at him with flames in her eyes, "what'd you say?!?!?!"  
Tein became a shaking chibi, "Ah…ah…abnormal, you're always been like one of the guys until now."  
She sniffed a little, Yeah I'm gonna miss you guys!"  
Tein sighed in relief [I Whew, close one…I wonder what launch would be like?[/I  
Peanut looked at the group, "I'm going with Mint, no telling what trouble she could get into if the androids attack her now."  
Trunks nodded understanding her concern, "Alright, but don't drag your feet."  
Piccolo crossed his arms closing his eyes in seriousness, "plus you need to protect yourself sayainess …"  
Peanut gasped a little in surprise Mint cocked her head to the side, "What are you talking about Piccolo?"  
He chuckled, "I'm not surprised you didn't figure it out Mint, you aren't very bright."  
Mint got a pound sign on her head and growled in fury, "Do you want me to rip off your antennae and shove them down your throat? Cause it sure sounds like it sure sounds like it!"  
Chou-tzu turned to Tein, "Is Mint a super saiyan."  
"No…much worse…" Tein said frightened. Piccolo sweatdropped and blushed, "I mean…erm…that I didn't figure it out until you told us you were pregnant."  
"Oh?" Mint's anger turned to curiosity.  
Peanut cleared her throat, "May I tell her?"  
Piccolo nodded, "Mmm..sure, you have more of a right anyway."  
The young girl blushed a moment then put on a tough face, "Well, um…I'm Raditz' daughter."  
Mint looked hurt a moment, "I didn't know… wait…" she thought a moment longer, "you're from the future…and I…oh!" She wept and embraced the other girl. Peanut blushed a little, "m-mom."  
Mint looked up at her and smiled, "I can't believe it.."  
Peanut smiled, "Believe it…"  
Mint looked back at the group, "Hey guys, I'm a mommy!"  
A tumbleweed blew by, no one was there. Both women sweatdropped, "Guess they left to hunt Gero. The daughter said sighing.  
"Can't blame 'em…those boys…" Mint mused happily she looked at Peanut, Come on, let's go to Chichi's with your father. I gotta show you off  
Peanut whined, "Mooooooom!  
The two women and unconscious man and flew off to the son Family house.

…

A few moments later, Vegeta flew over the freshly abandoned battle field, his body flaring in golden light, "Are you ready for Super Vegeta!?" he called but no one answered. He sweatdropped, "where is every one?"

Meanwhile Gero was overthrown and destroyed by his own androids within his lab, starting a new age of terror.

AN: Next chapter as a bonus for it being chapter 50 I'm going to sneak preview of the Blizzard Ice saga, an original saga set fiver years after Cell saga, Blizzard I imagine is a year or two younger than Frieza and Lima Banes is currently twelve and will be 17 when it comes around. Her three "beans" and her make up the bean squad.


	52. Reign of Terror

Chapter 50: Reign of Terror

And so the hunt for the androids began all be it a short lived one. Goku flew overhead and spotted the androids beckoned his son over, "Gohan!" Together they witnessed the three androids terrible wraith on to the village they passed over.

"They shouldn't be far, Gohan go and save anyone you can. I'm going to stop this now." He affirmed strongly.

"Right! Good luck dad!" The son smiled proudly before diving into the ruins and rubble.

Goku kept his power level low to perhaps catch the androids unaware. A cold chill blew as he sensed Vegeta and Trunk's power levels. He was stunned, Vegeta's power matched his own and Trunks was just a little bit stronger.. He floated closer to see the battle unfold, if it could even be called that.

What he saw could only be described as horrifying. One lone android tossed Vegeta and Trunks around like a couple of rag dolls while the other two gazed in disinterest knowing she wasn't even putting her full effort into it.

The female stood over the crumpled heaps of men. The raven-haired android spoke snidely, "Pathetic, don't waste any more of your time on them Eighteen."

She brushed her hair back feigning upset, "And I was just starting to have fun…"

"Come on, get into the car, we need to find Goku." the three androids left in their car, rubber burning as the car squealed away.

Goku waited until they were a ways away then dove to Vegeta and his son. Thankfully, they were both still alive. He feed them each a senzu, Vegeta shot up, "Where are they? How dare they humiliate me? The prince of all saiyans!"

"Father, calm down, there's no way we can beat them." Trunks quieted his father calmly. Goku nodded, "He's right Vegeta…" He was cut off by a harsh growl, "You're a fine one to talk Kakorot! Hiding in the bushes you coward!"

Goku scolded the prince quickly, "We don't have time for this! We need to make ourselves stronger in order to beat them."

"OH?! And how do you propose to do that?" He sneered.

"The hyperbolic time chamber!" Goku smiled brightly, his trademark grin/

"The hyperbolic what?" Trunks related in confusion, even he never heard of it.

"Yes within the chamber you can train for an entire year and only days will pass by outside!" Goku informed them excitedly.

"Excellent idea Goku." Trunks' eyes glowed with renewed hope.

"That's fine and well Kakorot but who's going to defend this mud ball while we're all in this 'chamber'" Vegeta asked snidely.

Goku blinked curiously at Vegeta, he almost couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth. He shook it off, "Well, you can only have two people at any one time."

"That's great, father, will I be training with you?"

"Damn right you'll be training with me, I won't have any son of mine training with anyone else. We're going now!" Vegeta stood confidently then smirked at Goku, "By the time we're done there won't be anything left!" He turned to his son, "Come Trunks." They took to the air, but before they could get anywhere Goku jumped and waved them down, "Hey Vegeta!"

"WHAT?!" He barked.

"I didn't tell you how to get there yet!" Vegeta and Trunks both Japanese fell out of the sky.

AN: That's all for the chapter it's pretty short, I'll be doing a time skip because I can't really think of anything to add until Raditz gets better and trains with Peanut in the HTC. Anyway here's the Blizzard Ice preview I promised you last chapter. Warning for the faint of heart there is some graphic events in the up coming preview, but it's nothing to too severe only implied.

PREVEIW: The coldest winter

On a cold and distant planet far, far away from Earth, inside a stark white building stood a changeling and kneeled before him were four warriors all of different races or crossbreeds. The changelings skin was ashy grey, the carapaces on his body were a deep navy blue, his saiyan amour was pitch black with red shoulder pads and stomach armor. His red eyes looked out into the void of space holding his rapier by his side. His solders' uniform were main green and sub-red except their leader who was the opposite.

She was a blue skinned, red-haired pretty young girl showing only the shadows of womanhood. Her purple eyes gazed down at the floor while her three squad mates looked on to the changeling. One was a muscular hoarse-headed giant of a man, another was a small frog-eyes purple man with a short beak like mouth, the third was a mid-sized orange man.

The changeling growled out, he turned with a serious tone, "Lima, Dney, Pint, Bonz. Is it true, have we lost so many planets?"

"Oui mon General, it seem a lone saiyan ovahthrew our standing forces on ze majority of ze planets Freisha and hiz fazer once controlled." the girl spoke in the accent of a French coquette .

"Lima is correct sir, it seems as Cold's kingdom is unsustainable without him." The small man motored off quickly, "No offence General Blizzard, but you do not have the same political skills as the late king." he finished apologetically.

Blizzard glared at him coldly a moment, "You may be right Pint, however I do not need politics to crush those fools myself." He smirked vilely, clenching his fist over the handle of his blade.

"Hell ya! I can't wait to crack some skulls. Oh, I'm gonna make 'em squeal!" the orange man could hardly contain himself.

"There's gonna be pigs Bonz?" The horseman said in a slow tone.

"Shut up Dney." Bonz grumbled back.

"ENOUGH!" Blizzard darted his eyes at them, they both coward with a pitiful whimper. He turned his back to them, "you four are my strongest soldiers, you and I shall divide out and stabilize these rebel words. Understood Bean Squad?"

"Yes sir." The three men said as all four stood and saluted. They turned to leave the war room to the hall. Without turning the general smiled darkly, uttering simply, "Lieutenant."

"Oui General?" Lima froze at the doorway, her voice half-chocked as her eyes closed praying for escape.

"Close the door…" He turned to her, a dark husk in his voice, his eyes traveling down her body.

"Oui General." She spoke soullessly and turned to him. His hands grasped her thin form under her breasts making her gasp out. No matter how many times Lima lived through it, it would always horrify her. He forcefully took her into a lustful violent kiss, holding her against the wall as she trembled clenching her fists as she fought back tears.


	53. Father Daughter Training Begins

AN: For those who are wondering, I skipped quite a bit until Raditz' recovery so that I don't waist time. I didn't feel like I could add much, the story re-continues after 17 and 18 where absorbed and Goku and Gohan where finishing their training. It took Raditz slightly longer to recover because he started taking the medicine later.

Chapter 51: Father-Daughter Training Begins

Several days go by as the Z-fighters defend themselves tooth and nail against the killer androids and the menace Cell. Mint, Peanut, and Chichi were all sitting outside Silver's house. Chichi had taken shelter there when they discovered Goku was the target.  
"I can't believe this, there's a threat worse than the androids!" Peanut paced nervously after hearing from Trunks about Perfect Cell and his Cell Games.  
Mint nodded biting her lip, "yes but at least her got rid of those robots."  
"Androids." Peanut corrected her hastily.  
"Now…" A half groaning male voice was heard within, "What's the problem?" Raditz emerged from the doorway in his gi.  
"Raddy, you're feeling better!" Mint gasped out overjoyed, hugging him. He chuckled and held her close, whispering with all his love, "thank you."  
Mint blushed and kissed him, "I love you too."  
Peanut smirked at her father, "glad to see you're up and about. We need to hurt I'll catch you up when we're in the hyperbolic time chamber."  
"The hyper what?" Raditz cocked his head to the side.  
"It's a chamber where we can train for a year in a matter of days." Peanut explained, slightly patronizing though she wasn't aware of it until Trunks came out and told her.  
His eyes opened in surprise, "What? That's possible?"  
Chichi smiled shrugging, "Apparently. Goku and Gohan's time is almost over. You and Peanut are next."  
Raditz nodded confidently, "Excellent, so Kakorot and his son have gotten even stronger, I assume Vegeta and that future boy did the same." He paused a moment and looked at Mint, "But…a year?"  
Mint blushed a little and punched him playfully, "Come on Raddy, I'm in no condition to train, I'll only slow you down."  
Chichi giggled a little teasing her friend, "Plus it'd be kinda weird to plop out your baby in the middle of an alterative plain!"

Mint grumbled, "Hey, stop teasing!" Mint rubbed the back of her head, "Plus, it'll be a good opportunity for you two to bond!"

Peanut didn't respond to this idea, she just faced him, "Come on let's go!"

Raditz nodded and the two flew together to Kami's lookout, before they were out of site Raditz looked back at Mint, she smiled at him holding her stomach. They both knew what was at stake.

She turned when he left her site, she shushed her unborn baby, "Sshh…calm down little one…". Chichi smiled a little and held Mint's tummy, "By the way Mint…why'd you call her Peanut?"

Mint blushed a little, "Well…I really like peanuts…"

Chichi laughed out loud and Mint growled at her.

As Raditz and Peanut landed they saw Nappa pacing outside, complaining adamantly to Popo, "Hey! When is it going to my turn! I got here only a few mintues after Kakarot and that half-twerp got here! I want to be a super strong super saiyan like Vegeta and his long haired brat!"

Popo pretended like he didn't even see him

"That half-twerp is my nephew Nappa…" Raditz said coldly behind the large saiyan. Nappa sweatdropped, he knew better then to anger his former inferior, "Er sorry Raditz, I mean uh…"

The other saiyan chuckled, "It's fine Nappa, you're a fine warrior and have gotten a lot stronger since you were wished back...however…"

Peanut groaned and rolled her eyes, "What he's trying to say is it'll be a waste of for you to go in there."

"WHAT?! YOU LITTLE BRAT! JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE A GIRL DOESN'T MEAN I'LL GO EASY ON YOU!" Nappa barked furiously, the veins in his forehead showing.

Raditz smoothly separated the two, "I'd be careful Nappa, she IS my daughter, and she's as strong as I am."

"Wh-what?!" Nappa gasped as Peanut stood proudly behind him.

Raditz rested his hand on Nappa's shoulder, the giant saiyan looked at him in wonder, Raditz smiled, "Nappa, I want you to do me a favor, if you do we'll be even for me getting them to wish you back."

"Uh…sure Raditz…" Nappa wasn't sure what to say to him. Raditz nodded with a smile, "Protect Mint, protect my family until we defeat this evil."

Nappa nodded, "Yea, sure Raditz…I'll do that." "good luck Nappa…" with that the large saiyan flew off towards the Silver house, using Mint's energy to locate it.

Raditz sighed, "So…how long Popo?"

Popo smiled a little, "They should be getting out…now…" He rustled through some of his things and picked out two saiyan style armors. He give them, first to the saiyaness then to her father, "Ms. Bulma made this for you two." Raditz smiled a little, "This look like the armor I came to earth in." And he was right, it was the same color scheme except it was the more advanced kind and came with the full jumpsuit, theirs were black unlike the Sons or the Briefs. "Remind me to thank her when we get out Popo." Peanut said gratefully.

Raditz and Peanut's eyes widened in awe as Goku and Gohan proudly marched from the chamber as super saiyans. Raditz ran to his brother and nephew, "H-how are you just walking around as super saiyans…it's impossible!"

Goku smiled and shook his head, "Nah, it's perfectly possible! I'm sure you can do it too big brother!" Gohan nodded with a bright smile, "Yeah uncle Raditz, it was so incredible getting to train a year with my dad!"

Peanut rustled Gohan's hair, "you've grown up a lot Gohan, I can't wait to train myself."

Gohan blushed a little "Thanks!" Raditz motioned for Peanut, "Come, let's go!" He walked toward the entrance, "I'll see you Kakarot, stay alive will you?"

"See ya Raditz! Good luck with your training!" Goku smiled brightly, "come on Gohan, let's relax until the Cell games.

Peanut and Raditz entered the chamber together, Peanut gasped in awe over the vastness of the chamber, "How far does this place go on?"

"Probably forever…" Raditz said looking over everything inside the panels, "A shower and bath, an endless fridge and kitchen, two beds…al the comforts of home."

"Typical…" Peanut rolled hey eyes and stepped onto the vast plains, "Whoa!" she fell over forward caught herself by her hands. "Are you okay Peanut?" Raditz gasped out in paternal fear. Peanut grumbled a little and got up with ease, "I'm fine dad…it just surprised me how heavy everything is…" Raditz tossed her a suit of armor, "Get dressed, we're starting right away!"

Nappa landed at the Silver house, he entered like he owned the place, "Hey!"

He was meet by Chichi wielding her Skillet, Leif cocking his gun and aiming at Nappa's head, and Mint powering up her ki fist.

He sweatdropped and became chibi, "Wh-what's up ?" he flashed them a peace sign.

Mint growled, "You might be Raddy's friend but that doesn't mean we've forgiven you!"

"You tried to kill my daughter!" Leaf said aiming a little lower than the saiyan would have liked.

"And my little Gohan!" Chichi said fuming. Nappa double sweatdropped, "come on…I'm sorry! You guys forgave Vegeta and Raditz!"

They all sighed and laid down their "weapons", he pointed at himself proudly with teeth gleaming, "Plus Raditz asked me personally to be your bodyguard! And I have arrived! No Android will get to you until going through me first!"

"Wow! That's so sweet!" Chichi smiled happily and hugged him, he blushed hotly and scratched his chin, "Erm…but it's just…just cause.."

"Atta boy! Way to man up and join the good guys!" Leaf patted him on the back and handed him a beer."

Nappa smiled, "I...um…I guess so."

"Look at him! He's blushing like a big tomato! So cute for a guy that big!" Chichi pinched his cheek and little tears ran down his cheeks, _This is embarrassing and nice at the same time…_


	54. Days of Training

AN: I'm sorry for the long delay, but I've had so much stress with finals.

Chapter 52: Days of Training  
-----------------  
_She was so wild when she started _

Peanut roared out in anger charging at her father, she swung at him wildly punch after punch after kick of savage and anger filled blows. Raditz had a confidant smirk on his face, dodging effortlessly from side to side.  
"Damn it! Take me seriously!" She howled through her punch at his face, he caught the blow, pulled her in and struck Peanut with his elbow in her collar bone. She stumbled back holding her chest as he chuckled lightly, he spoke plainly, "How can I take you seriously?"  
"What?! How dare you?!" Peanut fumed outraged with his mocking tone. He smirked confidently; his words flowed with condescending tone, "Because you're never going to win against an opponent like by just wild throwing blows." She growled. Even though she knew he was right she couldn't calm down, choosing to not look at him.  
"I've seen your mother fight, didn't she teach you anything?" Raditz turned his back to her, aggravated by his daughter's so called technique.  
Peanut's spat an acidic curse back at her father, "Don't you ever talk about my mother again!"  
Raditz's eyes widened looking at his daughter, he saw himself as he was when he found his brother in other world. She harbored as much hatred for him as he once did for him. He closed his eyes and sighed, "I'm sorry." He had his pride but it was not as important as his daughter.  
She blinked in speechless surprise but glared back at him, only wavering an inch, "Well you're going to have to do much better than that…but, thanks."  
"Why are you so angry girl?" Raditz approached her calmly.  
Peanut gave him a bitter look, while trying to hold back her tears. She sobbed, "Y-You were… the strongest, you could have done something but you had to…"  
"I see…" Raditz glanced away, now he understood. He looked back at his daughter saying, "Now if you're ready to fight for real…come on."  
Peanut drew a cleansing breath and nodded confidently, "Yeah, let's go!"

--------------  
_He tried so hard to make me smile _

Peanut and Raditz clashed once again, fighting finally on an even plain. Peanut swung a kick at her father, which he blocked with his leg before countering quickly with a blow to her face. She caught it and they pushed against each other, sliding back on the chamber's smooth white floor. The father fired a ki bolt at the girl who smirked and disappeared using the afterimage technique. An instant later she appeared behind and above him swinging her foot at his neck, "Ki Kick!" It impacted Raditz with a satisfying "ouf".  
The Sayian warrior rolled down on to the ground, huffing a little as Peanut towered over him mouth agape. A smile crept over her face slowly, then finally in a burst of joy and pride she jumped gigging happily, "Ha! I finally got you down!"  
Raditz chuckled and pushed himself up to a sitting position. Smiling at her he remarked, "Looks like I'm gonna have to start trying from now on."  
Peanut's whole body slumped. A dark cloud materialized over her head as her celebration came to a rude end. "Y-you mean you weren't... ARRRGH!" she yelled out in frustration. Fat little tears seeped down her cheeks as she partially accepted she still had a ways to go.  
He roared out in laughter, "Don't worry girl, you're getting better every training session. Soon I'll have to watch out."  
Peanut stretched out her shoulder with a confidant smile, egging him on, "Alright, let's go again, right now!"  
Raditz shook his head, "Nah, I'm hungry." She fell over sweat dropping. He stretched before walking toward the kitchen, "I'll make us my specialty."  
She shook her head rolling her eyes, and then groaned, "You mean throwing random meats and veggies in a stew pot and setting it on the stove?"  
Raditz turned back to her and smiled in his most charming way. He prodded, "It tastes good most of the time doesn't it?"  
Peanut barked, blushing a little, "Yeah but I wish you'd at least cut everything up first!"  
---------------------------  
_I taught her like any father would. _

The two Saiyans panted a little after their training for the day. Peanut wiped the sweat from her brow and then meekly wrung the towel in her hands. Raditz gave her a curious look, saying, "Yes?"  
Clearing her throat, she still tried to hold up her façade of not caring for him. "Um…I know all of mom's special attacks…but none of yours, so teach them to me." Although she voiced it like a demand, instead it sounded to Raditz more like a humble request.  
Raditz nodded, "Of course girl."  
He faced away from the structure and held his hands in the horse position, "This is my Double Sunday attack, also called Double Kikhouha."  
Peanut nodded seriously dropping the towel and facing the same way as her father. She took the same stance, agreeing, "Okay."  
Raditz nodded facing forward as his daughter watched. "Charge up your ki, feel it flowing into the palms of your hands. Concentrate your power to build and FIRE!" he yelled out firing the twin beams into the horizon.  
She followed suit with two slightly smaller beams, "Yeah!"  
Raditz nodded, "That is the most simple of my attacks, but still very impressive."  
She blushed a little and mumbled, "What about the next one?"  
"Saturday Crush? Yes, it's a ball of pure energy, it starts of like this…" he instructed. Then Raditz positioned himself into an offensive stance, with his hand positioned over his head, like he was carrying a ball. "Make sure to cup your hand, feed energy through your palm and it'll end up looking like this." A purple ball of ki formed in his hand, and then pure energy sparked from his fingers into the ball. Next from the ball it travelled into the air. "Then when you're ready, throw it!" he shouted. The ball was lobbed, then dropping onto the ground in the distance, where it caused a sizable blast.  
Peanut attempted to do the same. However her energy was distinctly blue. It zapped her fingers and she winced in pain. Whining she sucked on her fingers, pouting at her father. He chuckled a bit, "Yes, it's a bit more troublesome than the last one, but eventually you'll get it."  
"Of course I will!" she huffed. Peanut crossed her arms, her head turning upwards hiding her hurt pride.  
Raditz nodded yawning a little, "Well, I'll wait to teach you the Friday Special until later. We'll continue with the Saturday crush now."  
Peanut teased him with a little smirk, "Are all your attacks named after days?"  
Raditz cocked his head to the side, remarking, "Oh? And that's a problem?"  
Peanut shrugged, "Whatever… that's weirdo…"  
----------------------------------  
_But I thought He'd never understand me… _

Raditz stirred in his bed, restless as the 'morning' began. There was no real way to tell day from night in the chamber. Yet since Peanut and he both had adjusted to a certain schedule of sleeping they had begun calling the time when they awakened 'morning' and the time before they slept 'night'. He woke to watch his daughter sitting and sighing by the mirror, noticing that her hair had grown from the pixie cut to a longer style. Indeed she was beginning to look more and more like Mint. She then took the scissors and bit her lip. He could have sworn he heard her sobbing.  
She brought the cutting implement to her hair, and he called out, "Wait!".  
Peanut turned to face him, snapping, "What? I'm just cutting my hair…" Raditz could guess she was trying to be strong even though it must hurt badly her to do such a thing.  
He approached her and took the scissors away from her. It was surprisingly how easily they slipped from her fingers. "Why?" He asked placing them on the counter.  
She turned away from him mumbling, "You wouldn't understand…."  
Raditz hand gently touched his daughter's head. "It's such a shame though, because you have your mother's hair. It looks…lovely on you," Raditz said sincerely though he was almost surprised at himself for voicing such words.  
Peanut sighed a little. Hugging holding herself with her arms wrapped around her chest, she shook her head, "Yeah and that's exactly why I cut it off. It reminds me of her and…"  
"It makes you sad?" Raditz guessed. Although he sat beside her, uncomfortable with his new teenage daughter, it was a mutual feeling they both shared. She nodded in response. He wasn't sure what to say. A few moments went by and Peanut gave up on her father again. She gingerly took back the scissors once more.  
He rested his hand upon hers, "Your memories of you mother should never be sad ones, Peanut. You should see your mother in your own self and smile because of it."  
Peanut yanked the scissors away, cutting his hand a little making him wince. She snapped, "What do you know about it?!"  
------------------------  
_She was a tough nut to crack… _

For the past two days Raditz and Peanut didn't speak one word to each other. Peanut insisted on training by herself and wouldn't allow him to approach. He shook his head, and finally broke the silence, "Tell me about her?"  
"Huh?" The sound of his voice confused her; for she was not ready for it.  
"About your mother," he coughed. Raditz approached her cautiously; curious about the future he never had seen.  
Peanut let out a soft chuckle, "You should know, because you know the one that's here now."  
Raditz smiled a little, at this, "Yes, but I'm sure she was different in your time."  
"Well, she was strong, determined, and you know…she never gave up hope not even at the very end," Peanut said with a soft smile.  
Raditz grinned a little, "It's good to know some things don't change. She's so…well…"  
Peanut giggled a bit, "A-are you blushing?" she approached him, he tried to put on a serious face but he couldn't hide reddening face from her. She smiled genuinely at him for the first time, "Do you love her?"  
Raditz sighed out in surrender, pushing away his Saiyan pride yet again for the sake of her. "Yes…" he bowed his head, letting go.  
Peanut blushed somewhat, confessing, "I always figured it was one-sided, that she loved you but you never felt the same."  
Raditz straightened up; hurt in some small measure by this impression of his daughter's regarding his relationship with Mint. Somehow he had to clear things up right away, so he asked, "W-why would you say that?"  
"Well… Mom's only regret was that you two never got married," Peanut said seriously, staring him right in the eyes. "She never showed any weakness except when your name came up."  
Raditz wondered cluelessly, "What's 'married' mean?"  
Peanut gaped in shock at him, "You're kidding right?" When he shook his head, she nodded, for he was clearly innocent by his lack of knowledge. She then sighed, "Makes sense you ARE an alien…well marriage is when a man and woman have a big ceremony swearing their bond together for the rest of their lives."  
Raditz's eyes widened, and he announced, "Oh I see…then I will marry her this time around."  
"Really?" Peanut blinked a little, amazed.  
"Yes, of course. If that's what she wants." Raditz agreed with a nod.  
Peanut giggled, "I just hooked my mom and dad up…weird."  
----------------  
_But he found his way to make me smile _

The two Saiyans clashed in the air above the shrine, each giving it their all. Raditz kicked quickly, and then the crafty Saiyaness dodged to one side and shoved her father using a beam of ki to push him further away. She smirked and then generated a sphere of blue energy. At the next moment, lobbing it at her father she yelled, "Saturday Crush!".  
"Wh-what!?" Raditz gasped in shock. He fired his own Saturday Crush back to counter hers. The two energies collided and exploded, and the two Saiyans could only defend themselves again the large blast.  
As the smoke cleared Raditz and Peanut were grinning at each other. Finally he asked, "When did you get the hang of that attack?"  
Peanut smiled happily, "Oh about a week ago, I was planning on using it to catch you off guard."  
"A week? A week of hiding an attack just to catch me off guard?" he marveled. Raditz was stunned.  
She blushed a little and rubbed the back of her head much like Goku did, "Yeah but I guess it didn't work!"  
Raditz smiled in approval, "It almost did too! I better watch out for you!"  
Peanut giggled and blushed a little, saying, "Thanks Dad…"  
----------------  
_And she found her way into my heart… _

Peanut had let her hair grow this time, without even a second thought of cutting it. Finally Raditz commented, "You're not going to cut it again?"  
Peanut shook her head with a grin, "You know you were right?"  
Raditz crossed his arms with a hearty chuckle; he had grown quite found of his new daughter. "I often am…though could you remind me what I was right about?" he teased her with a warm smile.  
Peanut blushed and rolled her eyes, "About my hair dad, and Mom… she should make me happy. Even if…even if the end wasn't."  
Raditz nodded firmly, "I knew it!"  
Peanut looked away a moment, admitting, "lus… there is Trunks…"  
"You and this boy, you're more than friends?" Raditz queried with paternal protectiveness.  
She shook her head and sighed, "I wish…but no."  
Raditz smiled and put his hands on her shoulders, declaring, "He's an idiot!"  
She roared out in laughter, "Aw you're just saying that?"  
"No absolutely not, he's an idiot…but he'd also be an idiot to date you too!" Raditz snickered with an evil smirk.  
"What does that mean?!" Peanut barked back at him, a little hurt by what he said.  
"That means if he tried to touch you, I'd kill him. That…that's a father's job, right Peanut?" Raditz beamed down at his daughter.  
She turned and embraced him tightly. "You're so embarrassing…" she said lovingly.  
Raditz hugged his daughter awkwardly at first, but soon he smiled and accepted it, "I…I love you too daughter…" the words came with difficultly. That was because it was the first time he admitted love for anyone since he was a boy. And the Saiyan knew it was true, for he loved her like any father should.

The two sayians thought back as they left the chamber, looking at each other they smiled as they opened the door. They both thought together silently, _In the end we really became family. _


	55. Family reunion

AN: Yup yup a new chapter from me, managed between my time with my family. Oviously a little rubbed off on this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 53: Family Reunion

Raditz and his daughter had a very short respite before the Cell Games and decided to use it resting. There was no one to greet them besides Popo, everyone was too absorbed in their own trainings. They had landed at the Silver house where Chichi was nursing Mint.  
The two entered the house, Leaf was cleaning his gun and looked up at the young girl in her saiyan armor, his eyes narrowed with a curious look, "Have we meet?"  
Peanut smiled a little, looking at her grandfather, she couldn't contain herself and hugged the ageing solider, "No I don't think we have!"  
Leaf huffed out in surprise, dropping his gun, the old firearm shot off into the ceiling "Who is this girl? Why does she look like Mint?"  
Raditz turned angry chibi, "Watch it with that thing! You trying to kill your own granddaughter you old fool!"  
"Grand. WHAT?" The old man coughed up, turning red. Peanut giggled a little, "Grandpa! I never had a grandpa!" She turned to Raditz and smacked him lightly causing him to wince, "Why didn't you tell me grandpa Silver was still alive in this timeline."  
Raditz rubbed his head a little, "Skipped my mind."  
Leaf cocked his head, "Timelines?"  
Raditz was stunned, "Didn't Mint tell you?" Leaf chuckled a little, "Are you kidding? Getting into that room past Chichi is almost impossible."  
Almost as if on cue, a exasperated whine was heard from Mint's room, she tumbled out of the room, wrapped in a blanket, an ice pack on her head, a thermometer in her mouth, and a hot water basin dragging on her left foot. Everyone else in the room turned chibi covering their mouths so not to laugh  
"Get back here Mint! You need to rest for the optimal health at the babies birth!" Chichi followed her with a large pot of chicken noodle soup and a brown wooden spoon stirring like mad.  
Mint spat out the thermometer and growled a bit, "Chichi, calm down! It's not like the baby is just gonna pop out on the floor and run of to college!"  
With that the little chibis all burst out laughing, making both women sweatdrop. Mint flailed a bit in frustration using her ki to destroy the basin and the ice pack and rip the blanket apart fuming a little, "I feel ridiculous!" Mint barked at Chichi.  
"There is NOTHING ridiculous about taking care of yourself! You're pregnant!" Chichi scolded her friend pulling on her ear making her wince and whine for a moment before returning to the spoon  
Peanut giggled a little, "Auntie Chichi, she'll be fine!"  
Chichi whipped out her hand, still holding the spoon, "oh and how do you know It slopped up noodles over Peanut face. This caused her to turn red and a pound sign to appear on her forehead, "Yeah I'm sure she'll be fine. I am her daughter after all."  
This made Chichi smile sheepishly and back of from the somewhat peeved saiyaness.  
Leaf had an even bigger pound sign on his head, rubbing his temples to relieve his headache. "Could someone explain please. Unless my girl got pregnant when she was a kid and I didn't know about it this one shouldn't be running around." He motioned at Peanut.  
She brushed of the soup, "Well I'm from the future where evil androids have taken over the Earth. You see."  
"No, no, that's quite enough thank you." Leaf waved it off and took a generous sip of his beer. He then smiled at his new teenage granddaughter, and gave her a one armed hug not letting go of his beer, "Whatever, so what's your name dumpling?" He asked with a certain affection.  
"It's Peanut, sir." She said in her most respectful way. He chuckled a little, "Just call me gramps, m'kay? As for you, you look more like a Pecan to me."  
This made her sweatdrop and giggle a little. Mint mused a little, "don't mind him sweetie, he's become a bit of a fuddy-duddy in his old age!"  
"Fuddy-duddy?! OLD AGE?!?!" Leaf got a double pound sign on his forehead.  
Mint whispered to Peanut cutely, "See, fuddy and duddy right down to the bone!" Peanut giggled happily, then gave her grandpa a kiss on the cheek, "Aw gramps, I'm just happy I finally got to meet you."  
Leaf blushed and rubbed the back of his head with a smile, "Heh, yeah, I'm glad I meet you too. Even though I'll meet you again... later... Hm?." He scratched his head.  
Raditz nodded understandingly, "Yeah, I've traveled throughout the entire galaxy fighting freaks of all sizes. This is still the strangest thing ever."

After a little more conversing Peanut finally nudged Raditz, "hey!" "What?!" He retorted glaring at her with confusion. "Hey!" she said again, pressing a small blue box against him.  
"Right." Raditz groaned a little rolling his eyes, "Now?"  
"Yes now! You promised!" She spat back harshly.  
"Fine, fine now." Raditz shook his head just wanting to quite her up, and took the blue box.

Mint turned just in time to see the small blue box in the powerful Saiyan's hand as her daughter giggled at him. He eyes widened and she gasped, "Raddy? What's that?"  
"Oh." Raditz pocketed the box, "nothing woman, your eyes are playing tricks on you." He tried playing it off.  
She harrumphed and shot her hand quickly at his pocket, making his eyes widen and making for an interesting scene. Everyone just stared at them a moment sweet dropping and blushing  
Raditz got a pound sign on his head, "Get your head out of the gutter people. She was grabbing this." He pulled out the little blue box.  
Chichi nabbed the box, "What's this?" She peaked inside, gasped out , "Oh how'd you get this kind of money for this?"  
Peanut sweet dropped, and nabbed it from chichi, "I got the money, money is pretty worthless in a post-apocalyptic era but here not so much."  
Mint grasped for it quickly, "Money for what?" but Peanut pulled it away and she fell on the floor with a little black swirl over her head.  
Leaf napped it from Peanut as she was paying too much attention to Mint. Leaf took a look, "My not bad, looks like what I got Speara. Did you pick it out boy?"  
"Humph." Raditz grabbed it away from him, "Yes and thanks a lot for ruining the delivery."  
He tossed the box over to Mint, "We're getting married."  
Mint got up her eyes shining with the green gem on the ring, "Whoooooooa, I'm not normally one for jewelry but this is nice."

Chichi Squealed a little hugging Mint picking her up and shaking her with her might, both giggling like school girls, "I can't believe Raditz asked you to marry him!"

"I know I know!" Mint smiled happily, a little dizzy from Chichi's gesture.

Peanut sweatdropped, "He didn't actually ask, more like…told."

Chichi dropped Mint and brushed it off, "oh Pshaw, neither did Goku! We should start planning for the wedding right away!"

Mint smiled and nodded rapidly, "Yeah uh-huh, I hope no one minds me wearing white!"

The three women's voices became a high chatter, Raditz could no longer tell who was talking or what was said.

Raditz blinked backing off backward stunned at the secret language of Earthling female's. Leaf sighed heavily and took the stunned saiyan out to the porch, "Don't even try boy…"

He sat down on his rocking-chair, Raditz sat on the one next to him, "What the hell?" he managed.

"Girl talk." Leaf passed him a beer and began on a new one of his own.

"Girl talk?" Raditz opened his and took a sip.

"Yup."

"What's this? Tastes hearty." Raditz stared at the bottle.

"Beer. Guinness." Leaf said between sips.

"It's good." Raditz smirked and chuckled drinking more.

"Yup…" Leaf said and nodded.

Raditz didn't know what to say, but figured that was the point after a minute's silence, "yup…."


	56. Ultimate Tournament

AN: I decided I couldn't add much to the Cell v Goku fight so instead I just followed Raditz thoughts. For those of you who are disapointed, don't worry I'll be going into both Raditz' and Peanut's fights with the Cell jrs.

Also I recently got a beta reader, she's starting from the beginning and has helped me with up to Chapter 6. When I update from now on i'll post which haave been betad since the last update.

This is an AU, it's about the realtionships not the adventure that hasn't changed much...

* * *

Chapter 54: The Ultimate Tournament 

So the fateful day finally came to pass, the Cell Games had arrived. Every able bodied Z-fighter stood across from the killer android. Raditz took a moment and looked to left towards his brother and nephew both standing firm, he shifted his glance to his right and saw his daughter looking at him. She seemed wanting of something from him. He gave her a confidant nod; his gaze was trusting in the saiyans. One could even call it faith. She smiled back at him then darted her eyes back Cell harshly, full of new confidence.  
"Well, well, well…" Cell was the first to speak, breaking the long silence, "What kind of rabble has turned up for my tournament!" He chuckled evilly, gazing over all his opponents imagining each of them squeal out in agony. Everyone was there, even Nappa and Vegeta two men who previously were on the other side. Cell smirked staring straight at Goku, "so who shall be first to enter the Cell Games?"  
Goku stood forward, eye to eye with the killer creation, "I will face you first."  
"Kakorot, are you mad? Fighting him at his full strength?" Raditz barked protectively at his little brother.  
Goku smiled brightly, "I know isn't it exciting?"  
"Don't be a child! At let some soften him up first so that you or I have a chance to beat this guy." Raditz scolded his brother harshly.  
Goku had a fire in his eyes, his bright smile turned into an icy glare, not straying from Cell, "no, I'm going to beat him and make sure he doesn't hurt anyone else. Besides…I have a plan B."  
"But Kakorot!" Raditz protested vehemently.  
"You don't need to protect me big brother…" And with that Goku's ki flared and whipped around his body like a golden storm, "Let's begin."

Raditz couldn't interfere any further he knew already when his brother had settled on something he was the kind of person who'd follow it through. He struggled to hold himself back, gritting his teeth as the two warriors prepared themselves.

But as they clashed Raditz's face changed from struggle to awe.

_Kakorot_… He though as he watched his brother go toe-to-toe with the super powered Android. Thanks to his brother and his fiancé he had master the ability to sense and measure ki to the subtlest of differences. He knew that Goku and Cell were so close to each other it was almost impossible to tell who the superior was.

But the heavy feeling in his gut and the chill up his spine told him that Cell surpassed his brother. But even more amazing to hardened saiyan warrior was the sense that Goku had surpassed himself.

_When did Kakorot get so strong? Was it when I was so ill? But he is, he's…unparallel! Stronger than either I or Vegeta. I might be wrong; with a little luck Kakorot might even defeat this monster. _

Raditz felt a hopeful smile form on his face. _Kakorot, I swear if you manage to defeat him I swear I won't ever make fun of your goofy carefree ways again. _

Raditz could see everyone was in awe as he was; he even chuckled as he saw the struggle in Vegeta's face. Indeed, everyone was amazed, yet no one as proud as he was at that moment.

Raditz felt his heart stop a moment as Goku fell out of the ring. _Damn it all, we can't have the world destroyed over this backward-thinking monster's so-called rules! _But felt immediate relief when Cell suspended the ring out rule. Raditz sighed in relief. _Golden Ape above I haven't been that frightened since I was a child…_

The two titans continued to clash in a seemingly endless struggle. Only the saiyan was feeling the fatigue. Goku smirked at Cell in an unusual moment of intelligence, "Here Cell, this is something my brother showed me a couple times. Hope I get it right." He said with a cold undertone. Raditz looked at his brother curiously, _what is he planning?_

Goku cupped his hands, "Kahmehameh—" Cell stood his groud with a confidant smile, "Please Goku, you can't possibly defeat me with that pathetic tech…WHAT?!" The ranting android was interrupted by Goku appearing inches in front of him with a confidant smirk, "HAAAAA!"

Raditz jaw practically dropped to the floor. _When did he learn Instant transmission?! I only showed it to him a handful of times._

Raditz was blinded a moment by his pride, then he mused realizing his brother had something. Some initiate talent beyond his heritage.

The group roared in triumph as the lower body of Cell stumbled backwards, the top half of the monster absent from existence. Peanut glomped Trunks shaking him gleefully. Trunks could only blink and blush a little as he felt his brain practically shake loose as the powerful saiyaness took control.

Gohan cheered, "Dad you did it!" Raditz ruffled the teen's hair, "You said it Squirt."

Goku could only blush and rub the back of his head with his typical smile humbly.

Everyone's cheers died down as the lower half of the android regains it's balance and stare in horror as the fearsome foe regenerated his own body in front of the Z fighters, "Well that was fun." He laughed wickedly at the stunned crowd.


	57. Chapter 55

AN: Sorry about the delay. I don't like how this turned out but i felt like i need to add something by now. I'll change it later. Thanks to Nef for betaing.

* * *

Chapter 55: A new challenger. 

After a long frightened silence shared by the entire Z force, Cell smirked with a dark chuckle.

"Well Goku…" he uttered coldly, "Shall we continue?" his eyes narrowed.

Goku smiled his cheery Son smile with a hearty laugh, "Sorry Cell, I got nothing left! I quit!"

With a group wide, "Whaaaaat?" Goku could only manage a sweat drop, rubbing the back of his head timidly. The whole Z-force put in their two cents. It all came as a cacophony to the saiyan's ear;

Krillin shivered like a leaf, "B-b-but Goku…"

Raditz fumed at his brother with a dark thundering dark cloud over his head, "Are you MAD Kakorot?! You volunteer to go first then you wimp out like a coward!"

Goku turned chibi bashfully under his looming brother; he really could be intimidating... "Well…"

"Well nothing! If we were on Vegeta-sei you'd get lashed for that kind of spinelessness!" Raditz practically breathed fire.

Goku looked nervously at the ground, "Gee…you sound like Chichi…" A quick vision of the beautiful but scary woman flashed in his mind, before he followed it up with a hard confidant gaze into his brother's eyes, "I know I can't win, but I know who can…Gohan! You're up next son!" A collective gasp echoed around.

"B-b-but dad?" Gohan whimpered in his insecurity, eyes wide in fear looking at the ominous opponent. Could he really do what his father couldn't? The man who'd saved the Earth countless times was giving up the fight, and now the burden fell on him...

Cell's eyes narrowed coldly at Goku, "Are you sure you want to do this? You know what forfeiting now will mean?" the Android said with slight sinister sincerity. A cool wind followed his words, as if the Earth itself shivered in terror.

Raditz repeated egging his brother, "Yes, Kakorot, do you know what that means?" He glared at Goku.

"And besides, Gohan is just a child!" Piccolo interjected defending his former pupil against the horrid creation. Gohan looked wide-eyed up in admiration of his sensei, grateful beyond words.

But his father shook his head, his direct tone was so unusual for him, "Gohan is even stronger than I am." Both the Namekian and his brother looked down at the boy doubtfully. Gohan looked nervous and anxious.

"He might be strong but that's ridiculous! He's a child! He shouldn't have to shoulder that responsibility" Piccolo scolded his former rival defensively. At that moment in time, he couldn't believe Goku was giving up to let his only son to fight against Cell.

"And besides…stronger than you Kakorot?" Raditz questioned. Goku smiled brightly nudging his brother in the chest, "Well he was back when you attacked the Earth! And I know that after our training session I know he's strong enough." He grinned down at his son knowingly.

Gohan swallowed hard, knees knocking as he prepared to face the android who grinned ludicrously at the young boy, "Well, it looks like the savior of the planet still has some baby fat. How amusing!"

Peanut cheered at the top of her lungs, at a volume that jarred the two men at either side. "Go Gohan!! You can do it Cous! Show that pickled robot who's the boss!" She jumped around pumping her fist in the air making both Raditz and Trunks sweat drop in embarrassment. But a small smile crossed Trunks face when he realized why she was being so zealous with her cheers. Their Gohan, the one from the future had been like a father and brother to them both. He had always been so strong and determined; this Gohan had the ability but not the courage. And though his father believed in him, his uncle and sensei had their doubts which compounded his own.

"Gohan we know you can do it!" Trunks nodded firmly.

The young teen swallowed his fear and turned back to them, "Yeah…" He beamed his Son smile some what fakely.


	58. Little Blue Terrors

Chapter 56: Little Blue terrors. 

Gohan's frightened gaze turned to steel as he entered the ring, "Listen Cell, I don't want to fight you." He voice was filled with his father's courage.

Sixteen interjected, pleased with his choice but his voice remained as monotonous as ever, "Yes, Gohan. Do not fight unless you must."

Cell leered curiously, a smile curled on his lips, "Don't tell me you're going to forfeit like your coward father? And before the fight begins no less!"

Gohan threw off his cape much in the same fashion as his mentor and with a wild burst of pure force his hair and aura became a bright yellow, fit to rival the pure light of the sun "Not if you intend to keep hurting innocent life." His

Cell could be amused at Gohan, and become cocky "All right Gohan, if you really want to throw away your life, we shall begin."

Both teens from the future were stunned. Peanut nudged Trunks hard in the side, "Hey, I forgot, did our Gohan become a super saiyan that young?"

Trunks rubbed his side, one eye winced in pain, "Eh…no, he wasn't. You should know, neither were we."

Peanut grumbled in embarrassment , "Yeah…"

Hercule took a step back looking at the ZTV reporter with his broken microphone, "Heh…heh…yeah, this kid seems eager so I'm going to let him fight! Don't worry I won't let him get too badly hurt." Hercule seemed relieved and of course scared, a suspicious look on his face.

The reporter turned to the camera man, now holding a tape recorder rather than his useless camera with a sardonic look like he knew better, "Do you hear that? The great Hercule is both generous and heroic! Isn't he great!?" He laughed to himself, despite the seriousness of the situation

Raditz glanced over to him shaking his head; _Kakarot's wife could demolish this fool. Who in the great ape's name does he think he is? _He seethed

Their attentions were immediately drawn to the fight that broke out between the young demi-saiyan and the killer android. Although Cell wasn't fighting at his full strength, for now they were evenly matched. Cell's confident smile and Gohan's strain ensured the evil creation's dominance would soon dawn. The others watched in awe as Gohan and Cell disappeared from even the most skilled of the human fighters view, they could hardly keep up with their speed. Even the saiyans were struck speechless.

Vegeta growled furiously seeing this small boy do what he could not, keep up with Cell, "What kind of nonsense is this, he's just a child."

Raditz smirked, "Trust me, he is much more."

Piccolo could hardly contain his awe next to the boy's beaming father.

Brilliant flashes lit the sky as the two exchanged blows; it was a brilliant as any fireworks display in spite of the daylight. But with a calculated blow Cell brought Gohan down to the floor. The youth was left panting and slightly injured; his opponent seemed perfectly in breath and posture as he looked down at the Demi-Saiyan with disappointment.

Cell laughed satisfied with his bout, "Looks like Goku wasn't bluffing after all. Even so, I doubt you could ever take me on."

Gohan smiled as though he'd suddenly realized something, "I haven't even gotten riled up yet. I think I know why dad put me in, ever since I was a kid whenever I lost my temper I'd get a sudden burst of strength. Isn't that right uncle Raditz?" The saiyan man chuckled a little, "Right squirt."

Sixteen processed, "I do not believe this current code of actions is logical Son Gohan." His voice cut across flatly.

Cell opened up his wings and his arms in a glorious gesture, "Well then Gohan, it looks like I'll just have to stir the pot a little." His tail lengthened out behind him and with a very strange sounding grunt he began pushing blue eggs out from behind him.

Everyone sweat dropped in unison as they jumped to the conclusion of what they were.

Goku plugged his nose, "EW CELL! That's gross!"

Peanut pulled her shirt over her nose, "Seriously, excuse yourself and go in the corner. We know you're evil, but mind your manners."

"We would have let you take a timeout…" Goku turned green.

Krillin whispered to Yamcha, "This guy is worse than Bactearian."

Yamcha weighed it out with his hands, "Eh…about the same."

Raditz glanced, "Who?"

Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha all rolled their eyes, "It's a looong story."

Cell barked as the blue eggs formed mini-versions of him arms, and legs coated in blue juice sprang from the ball as it unfolded, "They aren't poo for Otherworld's Kami's sake! Get your minds out of the gutter." There were enough of them to each attack one of the Z-fighters. Cell leered at Gohan, "You brought this on yourself Gohan. I will beat your friends and family into submission until I awaken that lion within you. There was a moment of speculation to the amount of threat these pint-sized Cells could cause. But as they dashed and began to clash with their designated foes, each nearly as powerful as their father the Z-fighters had to take them seriously, and quick.

Gohan stammered dropping to his knees, fearing his foolish words would end their lives "No…no…Cell stop it!"

"I will Gohan, as soon as you make me!" He leered in amusement.

Peanut eeped as she clashed with her Cell Jr. She wasn't prepared for a fight yet, so she was still in base form. She desperately fought off her tiny, dexterous foe to give herself a moment to transform. The small Cell disappeared and reappeared behind the saiyaness swinging his fist down. "Saturday Crush!" She yelped hitting the tiny terror in the face allowing her the time to transform. She did not care for vanity at this point, she transformed into an Ascended super saiyan the transformation was the cause for her hair to flare gold and her muscles to bulge.

"Round two?" She asked her unintelligent foe, who merely charged at her with a shrill, "kickee kickee!"

He gave her powerful punch to the gut, flowed by a blocked kick, "KI PUNCH!" She screamed, swatting at her opponent with a few subsequent misses before getting a solid blow on its relatively large head making it scream.

Before she could get in another decent hit, the Cell Jr. let loose a fun-size Kahamehameha bowling over the saiyaness.

His might was no joke, the two fought relentlessly; she looked over to her father for his aid. Unfortunately for her, he wasn't fairing a great deal better with his, though she could make a quick note how much stronger and more skilled of a warrior he was than her. Years more of battles gave him enough of the edge, but he was not in a position to help her. She put that option aside for now, knowing she'd have to face her opponent on her own for now.

Gohan could only stare in horror as his loved ones were one by one thrown down and cast aside by the merciless miscreants, begging in vain for it to end..

AN: More soon, I decided to add some Peanut stuff this chapter cause I haven't developed her much.


	59. The beast unleashed

AN: Own nothing...

* * *

The beast unleashed.

Raditz watched each of his allies fall to these surprisingly powerful pints-sized Cells. His own Cell jr. gave him trouble, but his skill allowed him some advantage. He realized that he couldn't overpower the blue android, but rather relied on his wits. He saw his daughter fend of the fearsome foe, he desperately wanted to help her but letting his guard down would be fatally foolish. "Kikiki!" the little one squealed firing a double Sunday at it's own creator. "Augh! What are you doing?!" Raditz yelled out countering with his own, causing the four beams explode. They darted at each other, the miniature android punching, kicking, even gnashing at his large target.

Raditz kept the Cell jr at bay by remaining defensive, allowing him to strike then blocking or dogeing and countering with a blow of his own.

The humans fell first as their foes cackled over their crumpled bodies, as the groaned in agony on the rocky dirt. Their breaths were weak and the struggled using all their wills to stay awake. At that moment Raditz was infinitely glad Mint wasn't there, pregnant or not. He knew her power was equal to Krillin's, who now was sprawled on the dirt bleeding and barley conscience. Indeed, as strong as they all were, none could stand against Cell's legion.

Young Gohan looked on in terror as his friends feel like flies, soon joining them his mentor, his newest friend, along with Nappa. "Mr. Piccolo! Sixteen!" He ran to the android that was several meters closer to him, the metal man's sparks danced from exposed circuitry.

"Gohan run away from here. Go I…you…" The android made a sound somewhere between a whir and a screech.

The young saiyan pleaded with his friend, "Sixteen don't speak! And I'm not gonna run!"

Above them, the free Cell jrs took advantage, backing their brethren against the saiyans and demi-saiyans. The proud 'father' could only chuckle in delight as he watched the ruminants the warrior race struggle with his children. Peanut then Trunks fell from the sky moments apart from each other, left in a plume of dust and drowning in pain.

Following suit were Vegeta and Raditz, the long haired saiyan landed next to his former bald compatriot.

He said in a half grunt and half chuckle. "Looks like we're pretty screwed this time Nappa." He held his chest where

The older saiyan coughed up a bit of blood and laughed, "heh, it's a shame. I wanted to fight a little longer against that little bugger."

Raditz shook his head, "Reminds me of the Saibamen."

"On Steroids maybe!" Nappa yelled out.

Goku laid down next to his oldest friends, having to feed off three on his own was even too much for him. He smiled at Krillin, "it's times like this I'm grateful for senzus."

Tien nearly gurgled answering for his friend, "Ugh…yeah, I know."

Cell looked at Gohan, whose anger hadn't yet been sparked, "Very well Gohan, if you're not going to get serious I'm just going to start finishing them off."

"Don't you dare!" Gohan barked, his face reddening with rage. The android pushed him aside, looking down at the metal man, "How about I start with you 'brother'? After all, I need to pay you back for that beating in my first form."

Gohan tried to pull Cell away with all his might, but the sinister creation shoved him away like he was so much trash.

He put his foot on Sixteen's skull with a low rumbling laugh, "I want you to watch Gohan. Watch every moment of his agony as I crack his head open like a melon!"

The young boy pleaded desperately to the merciless android, but his words fell on deaf ears. The downed android looked up at his young friend, "Gohan, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from having to fight."

The young teen felt sorrow and self hate consume his very soul, "Don't be sorry Sixteen."

"How touching? Say goodbye!" With a burst of strength, Cell stomped down on the red-head android's skull cracking into pieces, sparks and machinery flying. He cackled in delight, blind to the fuming teenager by his side.

His ki built, swirling around him in a storm unlike the world had ever seen before, his head lifted up and a hate-filled screamed echoed from his bowels, "Cell!"

The android's eyes looked wide and white at the howling saiyan; everyone saw something foreign in Cell. Fear, utter and complete terror.

Lightning whipped around his body, his hair became even sharper and his emerald eyes darted into Cell's own. "I'm going to kill you." Malice oozed from his being.

Cell stumbled backward, "Attack my children!" The Cell jrs squealed in delight charging all at once at the young warrior. They came down like demons hungry to feast on a soul, but their voracious battle lust was quickly quieted by Gohan. He flew at such a speed that even his fellow saiyans couldn't keep up with. Striking down the Cell jrs with one blow each.

"Un-unbelievable! Gohan! He's insanely powerful!" Raditz said in overwhelming amazement as he watched his nephew do what none one else could. He turned his gaze to Goku who was the only one unfazed, _So this was your plan all along Kakorot? To unleash the beast resting inside your son? _

_He's much more than a super saiyan now… _

After dealing with the minor threat of the Cell juniors, he loomed over Cell in mid-air, "Time to die Cell…" The boy swooped down like a majestic falcon on its prey. Cell blocked his first blow, he was pushed back and down a few feet. His feet dug into the Earth, "Alright no mo-…" he was silenced by round house to his side. "Shut up and fight." Gohan instructed harshly as hope flourished in the broken fighters watching on.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it 


	60. The Avenger and Savior

AN: The Delays! They strike again! I have been working like dog to help pay the bills so I haven't had much time. Due warning, I change a very crucial cannon story plot in this chapter, it won't have TOO much effect in the distant future but I thought it would help develop my characters and to change things up if I did. So I'm sorry to anyone I tick off in advance.

Oh...and I own nothing.

Chapter 58: The Avenger and Savior.

The enraged Gohan gave his opponent no quarter, locking Cell in a fierce bout. The killer creation was forced to put his all into deflecting the boy's powerful assault allowing him a few counterblows.

Raditz limped himself over to his brother his pride both injured and bolstered from his nephew's awe inspiring display. "Kakorot, I can't believe that little squirt surpassed us both." Raditz said shaking his head. Goku rubbed the back of his with his classic Son smile, I'm sure he gets most of that fire from Chichi and you."

The older brother gave him a hard pat on the back, shining his first 'Son smile', "Perhaps, but he got his talent form you." Goku laughed happily at Raditz big smile, then mildly nodded, realizing it wasn't the easiest thing for him to admit. Raditz looked back at the battle, _it seems though I avenged our race, but Kakorot and his boy were truly meant to be the saviors of this planet._

Vegeta was also mesmerized by the battle, but in disgust rather then awe. "This must be some kind of joke! How could this low-class half-breed surpass me? Hmph, Cell must be worn out from Kakorot's fight." Vegeta assured himself, not wanting to fall even further behind. He knew as soon as this battle ended he'd have to train even harder than before, he knew he had to regain he position and he knew he could.

In spite of the boy's tremendous strength and speed, Cell's limitless supply of energy was wearing Gohan down. With a hard countering ki blast tearing at his cloth and burning his flesh. The two opponents floated across from each other. Even Cell was panting heavily wiping purple blood from his lips a s more dripped down his arms and chest. Streams and blots of crimson stained Gohan as well, the boy could only chuckle, "What's wrong Cell? Waiting for the bell to save you?" Cell's eyes widened in fury blasting out a rage-filled "That's it! You DIE!" Gohan gasped firing his own to counter. A Dust storm kicked up, shrouding the warriors in a brown and yellow grainy fog.

Gohan narrowed his eyes trying to see Cell through the heavy film of beige. A scarlet death beam dove toward the teen. He gasped in fear dodging narrowly avoiding the blast. He looked back in horror but couldn't follow it as it crashed toward the Earth.

Peanut caught a glint of red in her eyes, but before she had time to think or even react from her pain she felt it pierce her though the sternum. A single scream echoed from her lips as pain flushed through her. She couldn't even think, for the last moment of her life she was only in pure shock. Cold swept over her and she fell back, limp. Trunks looked in horror as he watched the scene unfold; in a single blow Cell had slain another friend.

Anger burned deep inside Trunks he stumbled over to his fallen ally to check her heart and breath. She was already cold, he watched another friend die, and he swore to himself the last. "Cell! I'm going to kill you!" a new power burst from Trunks.  
Cell laughed evilly, "Who'd I hit? Was it Peanut?" He used a swift gust of energy to disperse the silt.  
Raditz shook in anguish as he watched his daughter's blood spill onto the rocky dirt, "My…my daugh…" he glared up at blood boiling deep inside him as he let out a rapid howl that would make a wild Oozaru shake. "Cell!" Trunks and Raditz were both blinded by their rage as they sought for Cell's destruction.

The android chuckled as the two men he scorned, "How droll? You two think we can possibly take me on?" They didn't answer just swing their fists and kicking their feet wildly at the dodging Android.  
Pain and rage overwhelmed Raditz, pain he could not protect his precious daughter from death. _Peanut, I'm sorry…I failed saving you, but I will avenge you! I will make you pay Cell! I will destroy you…_  
"Trunks! Uncle Raditz! Please stop! You can't defeat him; he's to strong for you two!" Gohan warned, worried about the consequences of their action.  
Raditz voice burned at the boy, "Shut up Gohan! This isn't you fight anymore! I have to kill him! It's…" He tailed off, blindly howling as he managed to get a tremendous blow to Cell's face Trunks used the opportunity to kick. He reeled a moment, "That's IT!" Celled fired a Kamehameha at both of them, scorching both men. Trunks flew out of the sky; broken form the last assault Vegeta intercepted the boy's crash, "Foolish Child…"

Raditz clothes own much larger then its inventor could manage make, "NOW DIE!" and flesh were both burned, his eyes focused emotional pain and rage still far outweighing the physical, "Cell, if it takes my last breath I will destroy you."  
"You can try imbecile, it'll be all for nothing." Cell laughed, he could easily dispose of Raditz, another good blow and he'd join his daughter.  
Vegeta looked down at his fallen son, barely alive, and then shouted up to the enraged saiyan. "Raditzu! Stop! You'll do us no good dead, besides we can wish her back when this is all done!"  
Raditz stared at Vegeta in disbelief, "Vegeta? What's gotten into you?" His gaze shifted to Vegeta's son, he nodded, "Very well…" sighing in defeat and exhaustion.  
"You won't escape! It's too late you fool!" Cell decided to spice up the irony and charge a Saturday Crush of his  
Raditz turned his gaze frightened, "N-no!" But fortune shined on Raditz and Gohan. The boy took the opportunity of distraction his uncle gave him added with the rage of possibly losing him as well.  
"ENOUGH!" Gohan growled like a true saiyan, punching with all his might into Cell's unprotected gut. The android groaned in agony, bending forward like a reed his attack dispersing.

Cell floated, holding his stomach in agony, groaning and heaving like he was going to vomit. "N-no…don't…I….uuurgghhh!" with a sickening heave a green wet heap escaped his mouth onto the mountain path. He fell backwards behind his heap.

"K-Krillin?" A frightened female voice called out, her hand emerged. "Eighteen!" Krillin called back to her, his heart filled with joy as he swooped down, caring the woman away from battle.  
The green muck fell off her body, he looked up at him, eyes half lidded and smiled, "Thanks Romeo." He blushed hot and set her down, "Stay here and rest, we'll protect you."

All gazes shifted back to Cell, back to his second form, easy pickings. "No! No! This can't be possible! I was finally perfect!" Gohan landed across from him guiding his injured uncle to the Earth, himself not in the greatest condition but well enough to finish Cell off as he was. "it's over Cell." Gohan's eyes pierced him.

Cell growled furiously, "No! Never! I'm going to take this whole planet down with me rather than lose to you!" He began to inflate like some kind of balloon, Gohan grunted, "what are you planning?"  
"Simple! To explode!" Cell laughed triumphantly. Goku stepped forward, "Everyone, I'm going to take Cell off Earth using Instant Transmission."  
"Kakorot no!" Raditz begged, not wanting anymore of his family's blood to be spilt on this battle field. Tripping over himself in pain, "Ugh.." _Damn it to hell! Kakorot is going to go kill himself and I can't do a damn thing! _  
"Father, don't. We can figure something out dad!" Gohan insisted.  
"But what? I know I can save everyone if I just get him off this planet." He said somewhat hopelessly.  
"Don't!" Gohan glared at his father with a ferocity the rivaled his uncle and grandfather, "Besides, I think I have a plan." Goku stopped in his tracks a little spooked out from Gohan's sudden command but also quite proud.  
"Everyone! Fire your strongest attack at Cell! Hold nothing back! Is all or nothing!" Gohan commanded the Z-fighters that made Piccolo, Raditz, and his father smile. Everyone still alive and conscience agreed right away except the saiyan prince, "Why should I?"  
"Because if you don't your son, both your sons will be killed immediately and we NEED you Vegeta. "  
Vegeta smirked confidently _I knew they would _

The whole forced charged up their attacks in a concentrated effort along side Gohan. To his left was his uncle and his right his father who looked down at him and smiled, charging up their attacks. Cell screamed, "No! No! You can't beat me! I'm perfect! PERFECT!" The heroes of Earth gave all they had into a glorious array of ki towards the bloated Cell. "Yes! Give it your all!" Gohan smiled as they hit Cell sending him into reeling pain, "Im-Impossiiiii…."  
An explosion shook mother Earth, all life scattered as far as possible from the battle, but as the echoes died down and the trembling stopped.  
Most of the warriors were knocked away in the blast; even Gohan was knocked off his feet. The smoke cleared as the opened their eyes, unsure whether they were all alive or dead. Gohan saw the creator they had created and everyone was still in one piece, though most of them were knocked for a loop or out cold but alive.  
He fell back sighing in relief and powering down, "We did it…"  
Goku smiled heaving him up on his shoulders, "No, YOU did it Gohan, thanks to you the Earth is fine and we can wish back the ones who died."  
Gohan chuckled a little and fainted in his father's arms.

AN: Goku LIVES! Don't care if you don't like it, it's there!


	61. Aftermath and Goodbyes

Chapter 59: Aftermath  
After a hearty few cheers and pats of the back, everyone felt thoroughly accomplished for having had a hand, be it small or large in destroying Cell. Piccolo took Gohan aside, "Gohan, you've really grown up haven't you?"  
Gohan's eyes shined brightly and nodded, "Because of you Mr. Piccolo!" the Namek chuckled a little and ruffled the boy's hair, "Now get home to your mother before she worries herself to death."  
Gohan rubbed the back of his head with his good hand, "You're right."  
Soon everyone went their own ways, Eighteen disappeared but no one was too overly worried about her going bad.

Goku, Gohan, and Raditz all came home together, Mint and Leaf were both at the son house anyway. Goku helped his injured brother after some protest, but worn out saiyan gave up. He was in no mood for an argument, the moral defeat of loss catching back up to him.  
They landed outside, and almost as if the women could read minds both Chichi and Mint ran out embracing the men. Chichi practically squeezed Gohan half to death; Goku laughed picking them both up, laughing heartily. "Oh Goku, thank you! I was so worried, thank you…" She kissed her husband deeply, making him blush hot.  
"You came home safe…you brought my son home safe! I couldn't be happier…." Chichi cried out in joy, she buried her face in Goku's gi. He smiled nervously, rubbing her back, "Actually, you should thank Gohan…he was the one who saved us all…" Goku smiled innocently.  
Chichi smiled proudly at her son giving him a kiss on his forehead, "I've very proud Gohan." He blushed in embarrassment.

Mint practically had to hold up her man, coughing weakly, "Raddy." She called out for the fourth or fifth time, trying to wake him from his fog. He finally groaned, she smiled though a bit worried, "Are you alright Raddy?" He held his head, "I will be…"  
She bit her lower lip, then looked up at him with sadness in her eyes, "Raditz…where's Peanut? Where's our girl?"  
He diverted his eyes in shame, and she saw the pain he felt. The Sons beside them stood respectful silence. She managed a brave smile, and gave him a gentle kiss, her hand instinctively shifting to her pregnant womb. "Raddy, listen…we still have the dragonballs, please."  
He couldn't look at her; she glared angrily and pulled his face to meet hers, "Listen Raditzu, listen to me!" She insisted fiery passion burned within her, "You're not weak, and how many people were there? We can get her back, and even if we couldn't I'd STILL love you and Peanut would look down from Otherworld and still love you to. We both still think you're strong, now prove us right and get your de-tailed ass together and snap out of it Mr. Big-Shot!" She shook him by the shoulders, commanding him sternly.  
Raditz blinked a moment and chuckled heartily, he embraced her kissing her fiercely, "I swear, you must be part Saiyan." She punched him lightly in the shoulder, "Heh." They kissed again, Chichi smiled a little to herself while covering Gohan's eyes.

Goku sweatdropped, _I think Mint has been hanging-out with Chichi to much. _

Meanwhile, in the nearly abandoned battlefield, Hercule Satan pushed heavy stone off his body, groaning in agony of his bruises caused by the rocks. He looked around and saw some camera equipment under some rocks, "Damn!"  
He rushed over digging the rubble off the Z-TV crew, forgotten by the Z-fighters. The camera man was out cold but the reporter only had a few minor injuries by the grace of luck, "H-Hercule?" He smiled happy to see the champ. He looked around then beamed happily, "You…you beat Cell!"  
Hercule blushed, sweating a little, "Well…I…"  
"No need to be modest! You're the champ! I can tell by those bruises it was a tough fight, but you did it. Yes, you did it!" The reporter pointed to the heavens, red and white lights flared around the tip.  
Hercule puffed out his chest, "Yes! I, Hercule, champion of the world have saved us all! Hahaha! "

A few weeks went by before they found the seven mystical balls that came in handy so often. Most everyone was there on top of the marble lookout, except for Vegeta. Eighteen stood behind one of the ivory towers alone.  
Dende stood in front of the dragonballs and summoned the great dragon. Nappa whistled at the dragon emerged, "Wheeeew, do you ever get used to that?"  
Goku smiled and gave a nod, "After the fourth or fifth time, yeah." Making the muscular saiyan face vault onto the tile. Shenron's voice thundered, "I will grant you two wishes, name your first wish."

"Two wishes now? Wow Dende, that's amazing!" Gohan congratulated  
Mint stood forward, she looked back at the group and most of them gave her a nod, Raditz stood behind her, hand on her shoulder. She cleared her throat and pronounced, "Oh Eternal Dragon, please bring Peanut from the future back to life, as well as everyone else killed by Gero's creations."  
The dragon grumbled a little, under seeming strain, "Very Well, I can and will." His eyes glowed and exhaled deeply, "Your wish has been granted." But the girl didn't appear; her parents couldn't help but fear it didn't work for her. Trunks barked, "Where's my friend you overgrown lizard?"  
The dragon fumed at the boy, "She's in the spot where she died, insolent boy." Trunks sweatdropped, growing a little pale, "Erm…sorry, I retract my previous complaint."

The dragon lowered its head down to Trunk's level, the first time anyone had seen that, Shenron rumbled, "Good." The shot up his head again. Trunks mildly returned to his mother holding his younger self. Bulma could only shake her head, "Yeah, Trunks, next time don't insult the mystical dragon." He could only nod, then smile knowing Peanut was probably on her way.  
"What is your second wish?" The dragon rumbled off-handedly, its feelings still hurt. Krillin squeaked unsurely, "Um…mister dragon…would you mind brining back Android Seventeen back to life."  
Eighteen overheard, her eyes went wide as she stared at Krillin, completely bewildered. But her heart sunk quickly with the Eternal Dragon's next words, "I can not, he was too much a machine and I can not revive machinery."

Krillin sighed heavily with disappointment, and then gave a half-hearted smile, "Then Shenron, could you remove the bomb inside of her instead?" The dragon nodded, "As you wish." His eyes glowed; suddenly the blond woman felt an incredible warmth inside her as the bomb seemingly vanished. "Your wish has been granted!" With an echoing roar the dragon was enveloped in golden light shrinking into a single beam that fired the seven mystic balls in all directions.

Eighteen stomped angrily towards Krillin, making him swallow hard and break-out in cold sweat. "Um…s-s-sorry we couldn't bring back your boyfriend." "Boyfriend?" She grunted, "No, Seventeen was my brother…and if you think those wishes are gonna win my heart, well you'll HAVE to do better than that Romeo." She pulled him by the arm, he turned as red as a tomato. Peanut flew in to see the blond Andriod drag off the small monk as everyone chuckled to themselves.

"Did I miss something?" She asked, and then was nearly tackled by her mother, squealing with joy, hugging her daughter tight, "Oh my baby-girl is alright!"  
The red-head saiyaness blushed hot, "Mom…you're embarrassing me." She smiled almost glad for it.  
Raditz padded her on the shoulder, "Glad to have you back."  
She nodded with a confidant smile, "Good to be back, though it was kinda cool meeting my grandparents!"  
Trunks approached her not looking her in the eyes, "Um, I'm really…happy…that my friend is back."  
She pushed her hair back and smiled, "Y-yeah, um…guess we have a lot of extra time back home when we leave."  
Bulma shouted waving wildly, "Go on and kiss her already!" The two lifelong allies both face vaulted blushing hotly. Baby Trunks giggled fondly in his mother's arms at the scene as the Z-force cracked up, finally able to enjoy each other's company without a battle again.


	62. Shorts

AN: For all those who forgot Yamcha was out cold when Mint announced she was preggers.

Chapter 60: Shorts.

--

Yamcha sat in his bandit's lair, sighing hotly, "oh man, guess Bulma is hell-bent on staying with Vegeta…man that little kid sealed the deal." He swirled his scrambled eggs on his plate.

Pu'ar squeaked, "Its okay Yamcha, you'll find another girl! I know it!"

Yamcha sunk his head, "But me and Bulma been together forever and I don't know any other girls."

The floating feline rubbed his shoulders lightly, "Master, what about Mint?"

"Who?" He blinked dumbly.

"You know…red hair, leather jacket, you know… MINT, she had a huge crush on you the last time I checked." Pu'ar smiled brilliantly.

"Really! Wait…Mint is a girl? I totally forgot!" Yamcha said ecstatically, flying off at top speed toward the Silver house. Pu'ar sweatdropped a little, "Oh…"

He landed in front of the house knocking; the smile of an eager teenager on his first date crossed his face. Mint opened the door yawning loudly, dressed in loose fitting maternity clothes, "Yamcha? What brings you 'round here?"

"Yamcha?" He threw his arm around the woman, "What ever happened to calling me Yami?"

She rolled her eyes, "That was a real long time ago pal…" Yamcha looked down noticing her significant baby-bump, "Jez, Mint I know you weren't in the last couple fights, but you REALLY let yourself go."

Mint got a pound sign on her head, a bit taken back from his comment, "W-what?"

"Yeah, just look, I mean watch out Yajirobe…you need to lose some weight for sure." He said laughing then looked back at her; a dark storm cloud swirled over her head.

He nervously chuckled, "Erm, Mint…"

"I'm PREGNANT you moron!" She fumed, ki swirling around her. He huddled into a ball, "Please don't kill me!"

"Hmph…lucky you're my friend other wise I would ki-kick you where the sun don't shine." She crossed her arms.

He sat up sighing, "So who's the father?" "Mint? Did someone threaten you?" Her protective fiancé rushed to see Yamcha sitting on the floor outside. His eyes narrowed in jealousy, "What is HE doing here?" Mint patted him gently, "Calm down Raddy, I think he wanted to ask me out…Sorry Yamcha, but I'm spoken for."

Yamcha whined loudly, "Aaaaww man, that's the second girl stolen away from me by some frikken space alien!"

"Third." Chichi said passing by the door and walking away like nothing.

* * *

It was a bright warm summer, Chichi had an idea to hold picnic so that Gohan, Marron Peanut, and Trunks could have a play-date together and everyone could have some time to relax.

Marron was crawling after Gohan giggling impishly; he mocked fear as he crawled away from her, "Gaaaah!"

"Hm-hm-hm…" Eighteen smirked, "Looks like my little girl already knows she's in charge."

Chichi nodded, "Well he is Goku's son, he's an easy-going boy." Goku looked up at Chichi with a mouthful of food, "You shed it Chichi." Krillin shook his head, "Goku you never learn huh buddy?" He smiled happily at his oldest friend.

Mint, Bulma and Raditz walked down the path. The mother's held their children, Peanut blew some bubbles in her mouth, young Trunks was distracted by a ladybug on his nose. Raditz took his daughter from his mate, carrying her piggy-back.

He strut like a tom-turkey, as proud as can be, his little girl grasping into his hair tightly, happily smiling.

"Hahaha, looks like Casanova has a soft spot after all." Chichi teased Raditz playfully, tickling her niece making the little red-head giggle.

"Heh, well… thank you for bringing Goten over so often, she seems to like playing with her kin." He laid the girl down next to her cousin; she squealed and hugged him tightly. He babbled a little, "Chaaaa…baba…"

"Right, well it's nice to have playmates." Chichi beamed, as the fur children took to each other warmly. Mint gave her friend the stink eye, "Well looks like you've loosened up in your old age Chich." Chichi pouted, putting her arms on her waist, "oh? And what does that mean missy?"

She rubbed the back of her head, "Well, you were always kinda scary before. I mean you're a great mom, but uh, a little dangerous."

Chichi harrumphed turning to Gohan and Gohan, "Is that true? Am I scary?"

The two boys quaked a little and both answered, "uuuh…no ma'am."

"Mawwon! Goten! Twunks!" Peanut called out, waddling around in her blue dress. She was no more than two years old, her friend about the same. "Come out come out where evah you ah!"

"Peanut! Don't wander too far." Mint called from the porch, the former tomboy now adorned herself in a causal dress, her hair let down to her mid-back.

"I won't mama!" The little auburn-haired girl called back.

Mint went back inside; Raditz was out training with his brother. Leaf sat on his old arm chair, his crimson hair now completely grey. He coughed a little, his dutiful daughter knelt next to him, "Daddy, you alright?"

"Hm?" He looked at her like he just woke up, "oh I'm fine…you know she love hearing my stories, just like you did."

She giggled a little, "Well, they were always fun and exciting. Not to mention suspenseful."

"haha, well I'd say your stories as well as that boys are much more interesting, I've never saved the world you know?" He took a sip of his water.

She nodded, "Yeah, but you did save my life dad…so…"

He laughed heartily, ended by light fit of coughing, "Goodness girl, all you did was fall out of a tree."

She fell back on the couch, "Works been tough, but me and Chichi have had at least a little time to plan the wedding."

"The fact you've been in dresses these past few weeks has been her idea, huh? It's strange." Leaf smiled coyly.

"Dad, I'm marring an alien, he's taking my last name since he doesn't have one, our daughter is gonna be our flower girl, heck I even considered having the other Peanut as a maid of honor but I have no way to contact her. And with all that you think the fact I've been wearing a dress is strange?"

"Darn right, twilight zone even." Leaf teased slyly. She knocked him on the head lightly, "oh dad!


	63. The tournament

Two more years of peace graced the Earth since the defeat. Two years that changed Peanut from a forceful child in a slight more reserved and mature young girl. While her sister Almond could be best described as a hyper monkey child.

The Z-fighters gathered at the world martial arts tournament. Some for the money but most just for the fun of it.

The Silvers and Sons proceeded in an informal line. Mint helped her ageing father walk to the booths.

"Thank you dear…" Silver spoke softly, his life had caught up with him.

"Don't mention it dad." She kissed his cheek, Raditz caught the tender moment. He looked away a little crossing his arms then smirked though he realized it was too late to rebuild his relationship with his father he would have his afterlife to do so. For now he had only one true drive that dwarfed the rest even his saiyan pride. His drive was protecting his family and especially his daughters.

Since the incident with General Ice he had redirected his focus to training his daughters to defend themselves.

"So Kakarot, tell me about your battle with the one named Jackie Chun and how he beat you again. He must have been fairly strong to face a saiyan, even if you were a child." He chuckled as he gave Goku's back a good slap on the back teasing him a bit.

Goku beamed, "Well you see master Roshi had signed me, Krillin, and Yamcha up…"Chichi sighed a little, "oh you boys…not this story again." Mint knocked her friend lightly on the shoulder making Chichi flinch and smile surrendering a bit, "Mm okay, but Goku remember you better win and get that money. We need it to keep a house full of saiyans feed!"

Raditz smiled kindly at her, but with a blatant smugness in his voice, "Well after I beat up baby brother I'll make sure to give you a nice share."

"Thanks…Hey wait a minute!" Goku stomped. The two brothers laughed together but were interrupted by a snort from Vegeta. "Tch, how touching? Really how domesticated will you two fools get?" the prince was responded to by a pair of blank 'are you kidding' stares. "The tournament is divided, there is a children's and adult's division. I already signed myself and Trunks up. Now we can both claim first prize and show the dominance of the royal line!"

Trunks beamed at Peanut and Goten, "Hear that? I'm gonna win the kid's tournament!" Peanut smiled, "I dunno about that Trunks. I'm sure me and Goten can give you a run for your money."

"Yeah Trunks, last time we sparred it was REALLY close! Besides dad and uncle Raditz have been training us a lot to prepare for this!" "Yeah whatever, hey I just got my allowance. You guys want some ice cream sandwiches?" Both children's eyes widened and turned to their mothers.

"Mama, please!" They begged. Mint looked serious at the young saiyaness. "Only if you promise to train an extra hour for the rest of the week." "Yes ma'am!"

"And me mom?" "…Well…" "Pleeeease." "Alright Goten, but an extra hour of reading every night for the rest of the weak." "Aw, how come I get reading and Peanut gets training!" He whined but was cut of by a tug at his ear. "o-okay mommy." The three friends walked off together.

Goku shook his head a little then gave Raditz a curious look, "Speaking of kids where's Almond?" Raditz and Mint shared an impish smile. "Now where has that girl gotten to?" Raditz looked out, Goku looked in the opposite direct and heard and odd rustle. "What was that?" He tried to spot the noise in Raditz's direction. Another rustle… in his hair? "Huh?" Goku scratched his head, dumfounded when with a gasp, he saw the yipping little Almond pounce out of her father's hair tackling her surprised uncle making him fall backwards. Almond wild black messy mane rivaled her father's in relative size; the girl wore a yellow shirt and brown pants, her father's colors.

Almond smiled gleefully and pulled and both of his ears, "Sawendah uncle carrot-rot!" She demanded triumphantly. "Ow, ow, oooow! Almond let go! That hurts!" Goku winced in pain unable to himself against the toddler for fear of hurting her.

"When you sawendah!" She pulled harder making him twinge in pain, "okay! Okay, just don't pull off my ears!" She let go and stood him with her fists on her waist and puffed out her chest, "At last I have def…duf…"

"Defeated." Mint smiled at her struggling daughter. "Tank you…deaf-feeted carrot-rot! I'm the strongest!" She looked up to her father in admiration and giggled, "'Cept for daddy!" he ruffled her hair which made her giggle some more.

"She's a tough one alight!" Chichi teased Gohan. "Takes after her mother." Raditz smirked. "Oh please Raddy; she's you in a skirt!" Mint knocked him, teasing him right back."

Vegeta's eye twitched a little at the scene. Raditz gave him a dark smile, "oh don't bad Vegeta she's been trying to beat him for what… tow months now? A much higher percentage of her life then you." With that Vegeta left in a huff.

Almond's eyes lit up as she dashed away in her own waddly way, "Pica!" "Nawmond!" Pica brightened up seeing her friend. The little girl was an odd mix of Lima's mutant race and changeling. Her blue skin and orangeish hair she got from her mother while her body shape and stubby tail reflected her ice-jin side. The saiyan toddler glomped her play-pen friend squeak, "Silly Nawmond!" "Silly?" She frowned. "Nah is good." Pica assured her friend.

Almond looked up at Lima, "Can we play huh? Can we? Can we? Ca-"

"Alright, alright. But don't wander off too far. And keep her safe alright?" she answered with a light smile. The two girls wasted no time and waddled off together. Nappa nearly chocked on his words, having come with Lima and her daughter. "U-uh, Trops seems t-to be breaking out of her shell a little." As strong as Nappa was he was finding it increasing hard to talk to this woman.

"Yes, thanks to you and Almond. You have been a good father figure for the girl…but around strangers and certain men." The young mother shook her head.

"Seems our girls are quite close in spite of race." Raditz said simply trying to be civil to the mother of his girl's friend. Lima walked off as he approached her. He muttered "Ice Queen." Nappa not wasting a moment and stood to defend her, "Come on, she's not that bad. Just give her time!" Chichi and Mint rolled their eyes with a shared thought and glance at each other, _Men…._ Raditz crossed his arms, still unsure, "We'll see."


	64. Preparations Compete

AN: Hey guys! New chapter I know it's been a while…a LONG while but my life got a little crazy for a while. But I am back :D

Chapter 62:

Preparations Compete

"Goku?" A voice called as they proceeded to the registration booth.

Goku looked up and smiled as he recognized the announcer from all his previous tournaments.

"Hey! It's you! Shouldn't you be like eighty something and retired by now."

"Goku, that's rude!" Chichi scolded him.

"That's alright." He said adjusting his sunglasses, "Ms. Anonymous just as lovely as ever."

"Been a while hasn't it?" Mint gave him a friendly nod.

"Wow, this is like my school reunion but better!" He smiled brightly then turned to Mint, "So who is this man you met?" he nervously asked as the stoic Raditz stared him down.

Mint sweatdropped noticing how nervous the announcer was getting, "He's my husband and is going to enter the tournament."

Raditz glared at the stranger, "My name is Raditz, my brother Kakorot insisted I try this out."

"Crackle who?" the announcer exclaimed completely confused. "Me." Goku waved happily.

"Brothers…" he looked back and forth between the two suddenly seeing the similarities. "Well, in that case today's tournament will be a hoot! Just like the old days. Between you and me, it's been so dull without you guys!"

"Yeah? Well here's hoping this year will be better. Well, we need to register."

"Good luck you guys." He wished as he walked to the judges' booth.

They saw a few tables and a division in the middle to division in the middle to separate the children's and adult's divisions. "I'm going to find a place to sit with dad." Mint kissed Raditz with a smug smile, "Don't worry about registering me."

"You sure?" He said curiously.

"Yeah I'm sure, besides…" She leaned in for a seductive whisper, "We can always have a little exhibition after the main event."

He coughed as she left him wordless.

About an hour or so later they managed to sign up to qualify for the tournament. The woman at the counter stared down Goku like he were barely there, "Alright sir…get in line to punch the machine."

"What? No qualifying rounds anymore." He said almost sad for the loss of the older method.

"No sir." She said rolling her eyes, "Not since Hercule won two tournaments ago. He put away with it so the fighters wouldn't get exhausted before the main match."

Raditz chuckled confidently, "that moron? That's probably an excuse to not get hurt!"

The woman looked at him oddly; no one talked about Hercule like that.

"Goku, I'm going to make sure the kids who want to have signed up. You boys have fun, but don't go crazy we don't need a panic." Chichi instructed mildly before kissing him on the cheek.

A few hours later, after all the z fighters wanting to fight had qualified as well as Hercule, Videl, Spopavitch, Yamu, Shin, and Kabito. The other ten spots where taken up by the Z-force.

The children's tournament would be before the adults, prize money for third, second, and first place. The grand prize for the ultimate winner was a chance to face Hercule.

Peanut looked up at her father, who was holding her little sister up on his shoulder. She squirmed a little as the children's tournament was bound to start soon. "What is it?" He asked curiously. "Daddy I'm nervous, wh-what if I fight Trunks or Goten and loose? Wh-what if I really hurt some normal kid?"

"tut…" He ruffled her hair, "Just hit them lightly, I'm sure you won't hurt anyone that badly. Just do your best."

"Sides Pannut you can kick deir butts any day!" Almond cheered her sister on. "Thank sis!" She beamed happily.

"See no need to worry, now you go with your friends we'll all be rooting for you." He smiled kindly at the girl before they parted ways.

After a while the group got situated and as the children warmed up for their matched the adult fighters and regular spectators had a few moments of reprise. Mr. Announcer came out with a broad smile opening his left arm in theatrical gestures as his right hand gripped the mic tightly, "Ladies and Gentlemen may I turn your attention to the screen being lowered by the blimps overhead." He said a two blimps hovered lowering by chain motors a plasma screen mega wide Tv into a set of steel holders behind the tournament stage flash colors to awe the audience.

"How are we NOT supposed to notice that? That's ridiculous!!" Nappa growled Goku smiled cheerfully at the old brute, "Come on! Enjoy it!"

He looked over and saw Almond and Pica staring at the screen in wonder, "Ouah! Colors!" Almond hooted making Pica smile.

"Quite down everyone! The show is starting !" Yamcha chiming voice made the group sit back with smiles of anticipation. But no one would expect the horror of what they were about to see.

AN: I know Raditz is kinda in the background right now, but right now is the kid's moment to shine.


	65. The Cell Games!

AN: I really don't want this fic to be over.

Chapter 63: The Cell Games?!?!?!

"And now presenting: The Cell Games!" With the powerful shout the screen turn to a brown and yellow sand storm. The camera panned passed the brutal winds to a solemn rocky dessert a faint white glimmer came into focus as a nearly flawless recreation of the Dire Ring. A silhouette shrouded by dust.

"Not half bad." Tein said with a little nod. Chou-tzu smiled and laughed, "Yeah you're right, just like you described it!"

The ominous cloud faded and revealed a ludicrous mockery of Cell that looked like a bobble head. The very sight put the Z-fighters in stitches, even the ever-serious Tien and Vegeta began to wipe their eyes from laughter. Mint said gasping for air, "Hoy, yeah but I think the costumer dropped the ball."

Their laughter continued in chorus at least until it shifted to see them each as ridiculous as Cell. Ducked heads and reddened faces replaced Backus amusement. Except for the children, who tried to contain their giggles at their parent's expense.

"Who among you men shall be the one who fights me?" Cell spoke in the cracking voice of teen-age boy.

"W-w-w-wait when did Cell go through puberty?" Krillin said bewildered his brain starting hurt. Oolong looked up at his old friend, "Krillin, calm down or your head will explode." Eighteen tried comfort him with a simple touch on the shoulder.

"I shall slay you fowl beast!" said the pho-Goku in a knightly manor. Raditz blinked a bit before slapping his brother's back hard, "Ho Kakarot! I think they got you pegged." Chichi rolled her eyes a bit with a little chuckle, "Mmm…oh yes, exactly."

The counterfeit Android pulled a strange cylinder shaped white object with a big red button on top from behind his wings. "You can NOT defeat me!" He clicked the button triggering an explosion in front of Goku. "BLARG! I have been defeated!"

The Fake Gohan ran to the burnt up Goku, "Father! No way?!" a surfer voiced Gohan knelt by his father.

"No…way?" The real Gohan tried on the accent he apparently had when suddenly from the light of a blazing red sun came the triumphant voice of Hercule. The crowd cheering to his theme blared around them.

"Cell! Your tricks won't work on me!" His stark white cape fluttering in the wind a moment before lifting off his shoulders effortlessly.

Piccolo grumbled disapprovingly at the sight, Yamcha teased him, "What you mad he stole your gig?"

Raditz and Vegeta equivalents came down on either side of Cell, the long haired bobble-head saiyan began to laugh wildly , out came a voice like the actor swallowed steel wool, "You will die to the almighty Raditz." Cell simply clicked a button blowing up the man instantly, his plastic head falling off before the camera cut to not show the actor's face.

Vegeta laughed at his old compatriot's expense as the prideful brother crossed his arms, eye twitching. The phony prince huddled and whimpered , "oh mister Cell please don't hurt me! Waaaaaaahhh!".

Vegeta grumbled as he noticed Raditz smug smile, "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Faaaaaather!" A breathless blonde brainless looking girl not in costume but seemingly in pounds of make-up, "Oh Rex.." She swooned into Hercule's arms like a southern Belle. He chuckled then spoke quietly out of the side of his mouth, "Hercule.."

"Oh…OH HERCULE! You have to defeat him for me and avenge my father 3." She tried to cover her mistake.

"I'm sorry miss Nut! There's only on woman for me! Mother Earth!" He tossed the girl aside with a huge smile causing the crowd to cheer at his patriotic words.

Raditz squinted hard contemplating on how exactly how to hurt Hercule. His thought were intuprt by Mint suddenly standing up, her fists flaring with ki, "Hey Moron! You think you can get away with that! You better sleep with one eye open because next time I catch you alone I'm taking you to the ground!"

Raditz smiled to himself, _Intense_. Bulma and Chichi tried to calm their friend holding her down.

Hercule dashed toward Cell through a volley of explosions on either side. "Megaton P-P-P-PUNCH!" the camera freeze framed in multiple angles of Hercule's fist hitting Cell's plastic face.

The actor flew backward raising a white Flag, "Blarg!"

Hercule posed dramatically, "Hahaha! Let it be known that I Hercule defeated the mighty Cell! I am the champion!"

The crow roared and chanted "HER-CULE!" as the Z fighters groaned… well except Goku who laughed happily.

"Wasn't that…great?" The announcer tried his best to sound convinced , "Now put your hands together for the real life Heeeeeeercule!"

The roar of the crowd grew to thunderous proportions as Hercule's miced voiced came above it all, "Yeah! Yeah!"

Piccolo twitched in pain, but wouldn't admit it. Almond and Pica each plugged his ears with sheepish smiles. He looked at each of them and sighed.

Hercule was being lowered slowly by invisible wires, letting him go as feet reached the stage. "welcome to MY tournament! These fighters have come today for the chance to take MY title! But that won't happen will it? YEAH!"

"YEAH!" The crowd echoed back as the announcer sweatdropped, _Since when is this HIS tournament?_

"Without out any further ado, Let's get the children's tournament rolling." He chortled and took a few bows.

AN: Some futher ado…end of chapter read-review :D


	66. Child's Play

AN: Hehehe. Still having lots fun. Also I still own nothing.

Chapter 64: Child's Play

So the bells rung on the Children's tournament: Trunks, Goten, and Peanut were far apart in the bracketing. In fact, with the way it was only Peanut and Trunks would battle before the finals.

Unfortunately for the group's sense of suspense they knew it would ultimately come down to Goten against either his cousin or his best friend.

Chichi pulled out a half dozen capsules from her pockets, poofing them to full size, "I brought snacks, help yourselves!" She beamed full of pride at the sheer amount of food.

Bulma coughed a little, "Snacks? Chichi, this is a feast! How do you handle all this, if it weren't for my robot cooks I don't know if I'd EVER get food on the table!"

Vegeta scoffed, "I'd prefer if you let the whole meal to those machines."

"Hey, I'm getting better!" She pouted at him stubbornly.

"Better? Pah! At your rate of improvement I'll die of heartburn!" he barked in her face.

"Oh YEAH?" Lightning sparked between their eyes for a moment before Bulma forcefully kissed the saiyan prince. Quickly the mothers of Almond and Pica covered their eyes. The little saiyaness impishly tried to pry Mint's fingers to peek while the young changeling turned blue… well bluer.

Lima turned to Nappa with a cold frown, "Are all your friends idiots Nappa?"

He smirked, "Ah don't worry bout it Limes, they're alright some them like me even after I killed them once."

"Perhaps…" A faint smile crossed her face.

"See you just gotta have fun for once. It ain't that bad." He laughed holding her under her chin.

"Yeah mama!" Pica echoed her step-father. "Listen to Trops! She's got the picture!" The big saiyan ruffled the girl's hair making her giggle.

"You two are impossible." She smiled brightly.

"Look! Mom, dad! It's Goten his first match!" Gohan announced proudly. Goten and his opponent a young fit looking brunette boy with a permanent scowl entered the ring. The shy saiyan boy looked up at his tween opponent. "What's this? I'm fighting a kindergartener!"

"Hm? No…now I'm in first grade! I'm Goten, nice to meetcha!" He smiled, blissfully unaware of Ikose's arrogance.

"Ouuaaah! You punch his lights out Ikose! Show that little urchin what fighting is all about!" A huge woman blurted out in a bit of a chime.

"Urchin!" Chichi stood, rolling up her sleeve, "Why don't you come up here and say that?"

"Oh how uncivilized, no wonder you child seems so vacant. He probably is some uneducated dullard." She laughed haughtily.

Chichi growled a pound sign clear on her head, ""ohhh that woman…. KICK HIS ASS GOTEN!"

"Tch, whatever kid!" He wiped his mouth and began to bounce nimbly on his feet in his ready stance. Striking swiftly by most standards his was easily caught.

"Is it my turn now?" He asked with a innocent smile.

"What the..UGH!" The older boy's eyes turned white a moment as Goten's fist meet his gut.

He crumpled on the ground like a dead leaf, "N…n…n…"

"Sorry! Next time I'll hit softer next time!" He bowed respectfully as Ikose was counted out.

"Ikose! No! How could you get beaten up by such a little brat?! Get up! Get up!" His mother barked at him furiously but the boy couldn't get up in time. "Calm down, stop pushing the poor kid." Goku said trying to comfort her. But she stuck her nose up at him and said nothing else.

"Well THAT was predictable." Raditz grumbled, completely bored. Mint hugged his arm, "well, our kids are different Raddy. I only hope Peanut will do well against Goten and Trunks."

Raditz nodded confidently, "She'll do fine, even if she loses she has too strong a will to let it get to her."

Mint laughed teasing him a bit, "oh yes, exactly like you."

"Oh what does that mean?" He feigned disapproval.

Almond crawled out of her mother's arm, "Awnty, do you gots muh favorite pwease?"

"Oh, of course sweetie!" She handed the girl a crustless salami and cream cheese sandwich.

The toddler swallowed hard, "So…um…who do ya think will win Pannut owr Goten?

Chichi thought a moment keeping a kind tone, "I don't know sweetie. What do you think Gohan? You've trained them both."

Gohan sweatdropped looking at the little girl who he knew was prone to anger, trying to stay political, "If Goten doesn't transform…which he shouldn't then it'll be pretty even. Peanut fights like your parents, aggressive and relentless but Goten it very skilled defensively and tends to be faster than your sister. If she corners him she'll have the upper hand, but if he stays on his toes the match is his."

"Huh?" Almond blinked.

Gohan sighed ruffling her hair, "I don't know either."

"Otay." the girl smiled then turned to her friend, still speaking at full voice, "Gohan's weird." Pica giggled happily, "Yah Nawmond."

The matches flew by as the powerful mishmash of aliens and earthlings talked amongst themselves killing time.

"Raddy look our little girl's first match! Oh it reminds me of my first tournament. I was a bit older…but still." She dreamt nostalgically.

"I wish I could have seen you fight back then, it would have been exciting." He hinted subtlety making her blush. "Oh stop…wait til we get home."

"Maybe I won't…" Raditz lurched toward her before being suddenly interrupted by a bonk on the head by Chichi's fry-pan.

"Go Peanut!" cheered Marron for her best friend, trying to whistle, but not making any noise. She looked up at her father sadly. He winked and showed her where to put her fingers against her mouth. She gave another attempt resulting in a little piercing blow. Almond hooted above her applauding parents.

Her opponent was a girl of eleven, blond short hair and a fit body, she teased playfully, "Looks like you got a fine little fan club."

"Heh," Peanut got a bit embarrassed, "But so do you~" She chimed motioning to the girl's chanting parents, yelling out "Go Velvet!" and "Yeah!"

"Good luck!" Velvet bowed respectfully to the young saiyaness who responded in kind.

The bell rang and the blonde kicked at Peanut's head as she ducked quickly, "Sorry…" she said before striking the girl with open palm on her calf.

The girl was sent to the ground holding her leg, "Naugh! Wh-what the heck was that, any harder and you could have broken it squirt!" she cringed unable to stand from her knelling position.

"Good…I tried not to.." She sighed in relief.

"Man, who trained you Jackie Chun?!" She laughed as she called the judges to surrender, she couldn't fight if she couldn't stand.

"No… my dad and my uncle Goku." Peanut scratched her head.

"THE Goku, the champ before Hercule and three time two time finalist? I'm a huge fan! Would get me an autograph?" She said with shinning wonder in her eyes.

"Sure! I can ask!" Peanut helped the girl off the stage, "Are you okay?"

"Feh, I had worse! But this means you gotta win since you beat me okay kiddo?" The older girl smile kindly.

"Alright hehe!" Peanut giggled.

Yamcha stroked his bicep, "I wonder if anyone wants my autograph, maybe I should go down there and…"

"No.." Said Leaf shaking his head, "From those old tapes I seriously doubt it."

"So cold.."

The old solider turned to his daughter, "You shouldn't force the girl to fight, she…she oughta be a normal little girl and not push herself."

"But daddy…she's not a normal girl. Besides fighting is in her blood, it's good for her to get it out in a healthy way instead of just sparring with me and Raditz."

"Still…I don't want her hurt…"

"Oh…she'll be fine, we'll protect her if anything happens." Mint assured him.

"Can you?" Leaf coughed weakly before standing and leaving them with a sigh.

__

Daddy…what's wrong with you lately?

The matches went on and Trunks would soundly beat Idasa humbling him and the same annoying mother of Ikose all over again.

Opponent after opponent ran in fear or was sent to the ground in seconds by the demi saiyans. For the trio it was pure Child's play.

AN: See what I did there? Ain't I clever? Hohohoho! Eh…yeah I'll shut up now. Trunks got jipped cause I couldn't think of anything to add XD. That's my policy with this fic though, if I can't add it simply gets nut-shelled.


	67. Between Friends

AN: I just realized I left open a plot-hole because the separation of the Blizzard Ice Saga. What happens is Goku and Raditz went out occasionally to spar with strong opponents. When Almond was born Raditz discontinued this but Goku went on his own a few times. I wish finish that soon. Also I'm going to change Mint's flashback, I think I want to introduce her earlier to the Z-force and it'll help me in the prequel fic that is going to come along

Chapter 65: Between Friends

It was time for Peanut's fight against Trunks, the young girl smile happily at her friend who gave her a confidant smirk. "Hey Trunks! This should be fun huh? Good luck!" "Oh yeah! But I don't need luck." He crossed his arms.  
"Be nice Trunks!" Bulma shouted forcefully at her son.  
The boy blushed embarrassed, "But…uh…thanks! Uh… you too I guess." She shook her head rolling her eyes a little, "Yeah I know what you mean."

"Well this should be short." Vegeta scoffed to himself from the stands, Raditz growled a little, "What…you arrogant son of a…"  
"Oh? Did I hit a sore spot, your weakling of daughter? She'll never be as strong as my son, she'll always be third rate just like you." The saiyan prince sneered at his former underling.  
Raditz temper burned as he stood against Vegeta, he stood glaring at him right back. Their wives grabbing them back by the shoulders. It was like trying to stop two rouge elephants from goring each other. "Raditz calm down! Don't get so upset!"  
"Vegeta! Stop it! Why are you acting like this!" Bulma nearly begged the man. Goku blinked, "Hey guys…calm down and just enjoy it!"  
They both sneered at him like rabid beasts making him whimper but this got them to sit down. Bulma harped angrily, "Vegeta, cool off! We're going to have a talk when this is over."  
"I will do whatever I please. Bah…you're all not worth the effort!" He left the group in a sour dispositions.

Trunk looked up and frowned as he watched his father walk away, "Where's dad going?"  
His friend tried cheering him up, "Maybe he's getting some Nachos or something.  
"You think?" He sniffed.  
She nodded happily, "Yeah he's probably SO sure you're going to win that he doesn't even need to watch!"  
"Yeah…YEAH! And I am gonna win too!" He jumped up and down , full pumped, "Maybe he'll even get me some!"  
The little red-head giggled a little, whispering to herself, "well that was easy."  
Trunks' aura kicked up, "Nachooos!" he smiled broadly before his aura dispersed. This left the crowd rubbing their eyes in disbelief.

Krillin sweatdropped from the bleachers, "Did he just yell out nachos to power up?"  
Goku's stomach growled , "Mmm… Chichi can I…?"  
"No."  
"But Chi~Chi~!" the saiyan whined.  
"No buts Goku, you have to set a good example for Goten! That means no junk!" she insisted.  
The powerful warrior pt on his biggest saddest puppy dog look, "Pleeeease."  
"Oh…not the puppy-eyes…alright. But only a small size! And get something healthy! And…And don't let Goten see!" She was willing to compromise but not completely.  
"Oh thank you! You're the best!" He hugged her tight before walking off giddily. He was stopped short by Chichi wrangling him down by back of the collar, "Oh no, not yet you're going to sit and support your niece."  
"Okay…"

"Let's go!" Peanut said getting into an offensive stance. "Right!" Trunks nodded as both children smiled.  
Charging head on until they clashed in a flurry of kicks and punches, of dodges and blocks.  
As the tide of battle ebbed and flowed favoring one or the other neither child lost spirits.  
Laughing as they were thrown on their butts. Taking little quips while they were winning.  
Peanut swung only to get avoided and thrown over Trunks' shoulder at this point she had a bloody lip and a badly bruised torso. She held her sides panting. Trunks injuries were mostly on his arms and legs with a few nasty welts on his stomach and chest. His left hand was clenched in pain from catching an earlier wallop of a punch by Peanut.  
"Wow, Trunks you're a lot stronger then I remembered. You really went all out huh?" She smiled at him.  
He rubbed the back of his head, "well…you know. You're awesome!" He blushed and coughed, "I guess I'm a little stronger then you…"  
"Oh yeah?" She crossed her arms giving him her own version of her father's glare.  
"Erm…I mean if you're in trouble maybe I can help. I mean if you want me too…" He said not trying to anger the impulsive young girl.  
"Are you saying you'd protect me?" She said her eyes widened a bit.  
"Well you're my pal right? I'll always stick up for you, Goten, and Marron!" He boasted.  
She blinked a little surprised at his behavior, "Thanks but I don't think I need it!" She charged right back into the fight. Trunk attempted to kick her away only to find his foot phasing through her afterimage. Appearing behind him hammering at his back causing him to roll away landing on his belly.  
"Here I come!" She dove straight down attempting to strike his stomach. He caught her in both his hands, wincing as his left hand trembled. He pushed her to the side and hit her on the head, causing her to knock back against the cold, dazing the young girl.  
"T-Tuesday is apple sauce day." she said before becoming limp

Trunks sat next to her as they counted her out. "Well that's it folks! The battle between these two friends is over. The winner is Trunks! Let's hear it for both of them!" The crowd cheered wildly as Trunks picked the young red-head. He walked her up to her parents, Mint took him ruffling his hair, "Thank you." She began to clean the blood.  
The boy turned white as he looked at Raditz who glared back at him, "S-sorry don't kill me!" He jolted behind his mother trembling a moment before swallowing, "Hey, m-mom…can I hang out with Goten backstage."  
"Sure, just don't get into TOO much trouble okay?" She smiled tenderly. He ran over to Marron, grabbing her out of her seat. The girl giggled, "Trunks slow down! Where are we going?"

AN: That's all for this update, Spring break is around the corner so expect the next one soon. I'll also make the change to the Mint flashback before the next update. Also…I don't know what's the deal with the Nachos. But now I can Vegeta screaming it XD.


	68. In Memoriam

AN: Three years of BomB still going strong. I'll write a special chapter to celebrate. It'll be out soon. This chapter got delayed by me spilling water on my keyboard. Sorry guys, you should have got this Friday. But now I got a new keyboard ^^;

Chapter 66: In Memoriam

"Trunks," Marron tugged at her friend's sleeve, "what are we gonna do?"  
"I got a plan so me and Goten can be in the adult tournament. This kids stuff is SO boring! Besides fighting Peanut and Goten there is nothing to do !" He groaned, exasperated popping a senzu into mouth to recover from his match.  
She nodded with a little giggle, "Yeah, I know you three are so strong. B-but, how can I help?"  
He winked giving her a confidant smile, "Actually you're a big part of the plan!"  
"Cool!"

They came to one of the many locker rooms they set for the children's tournament. Unlike the adults which each had their own. This compromise was reached do to the massive amount of children.  
"Come on Marron, he's here!" He waved her in. She shook her head in protest point up to the sign, "Nuh, says boys only."  
"Oh yeah, forgot. Hold on!" He zipped in at top speed pulling Goten out. The younger boy's pants were around his ankles as he tired to pull them up, "Trunks! You could have waited until I got my shorts up!"

Marron looked then turned her face a bright shade of red from seeing Goten's underpants.

"Yeeeeep!"

Goten jumped, "Gah! Now a girl saw me! Marron don't tell my mom she'll be awful sore." He blushed pulling up his shorts.

"Th-that's okay I won't." She nodded.

"Alright! So, I got a AWESOME idea when I saw that mystery mask guy. We could steal his costume!" Trunks smiled brightly.

"W-wait?! How!" Goten seemed surprised giving a bewildered look that mirror the silent stun of Marron.

His eyebrow waggled as he pulled on a small brass ring on the ceiling, it rolled out a crayon drawing schematic. As he spoke he pulled down different posters.

"First: We will wait until he changes out of his costume, he probably isn't in it right now to keep his costume clean. Marron you knock on his door and distract him. Second: Goten and I will sneak in, Goten you grab the stuff and I'll stay in there to knock him up and tie him up. Any questions?"

Marron blinked, "Y-yeah….Trunks…are you an evil genius?"

----

Peanut had come to in the stands. "Huh…where am I?" Mint smiled gently down at her, gently rubbing her head, "You're with us sweetie."

She frowned, "I lost?"

Raditz nodded a little, "You'll get him next time."

"Right!" She smiled determined to show her friend up eventually.

"Dat waz SO cool Pannut!" Almond cheered her sister happily.

"Aw, thanks Allie." She hugged the girl making her squeak.

"Hey, I'm gonna go check on grandpa. Be a good girl and help daddy keep track of your sister." She put the girl down she nodded obediently.

"Good luck finding the old sod." Raditz chuckled smugly, then his attention was drawn to the girls running off. "Hey you two!"

Mint smiled shaking her head, making her way out. She knew where her father was, she saw a bar into the city well within walking distance of the tournament grounds. Walking down the streets she finally coming to the bar. A Young man flew out of the building, tumbling , "Ugh! Geez grandpa! What's your problem."

His friends rushed out of the bar helping him up and taking him back home, "Calm down man, he'll kill you at this rate."

Mint nodded, _Yeah…he's in here alright. _She sighed. She entered and saw most of the patrons were sitting far away from the old Corneal scared of him. The bartender nervously poured him another beer and slunk off to the side. Mint sat down next to her father, "Dad.."

"Eh? Shouldn't you be in the stands?" his voice a little slurred.

"Shouldn't you?" She caught him right back, "Besides Peanut already fought, she lost to her little friend Trunks."

"Beh…" He sighed then looked on sadly, "But what about those other kids Peanut fought? What would she feel like if she really hurt them?"

"Dad…I know, but we taught her how to control her own power." Mint tried to comfort him.

"She already had to kill that one Bean-person…thing… and he was an evil henchmen. It was weeks until she ate normal again. Consider her father, and her grandfathers… We all lived seeded pasts. I don't want her living in regret…" He drowned the end of his emotional sentence in his beer.

She smiled sadly, "Yeah…I know what you did. But dad I still love you. Peanut and Almond love you. Heck I'm pretty sure Raditz likes you too. Whatever else you were, you've been a great dad and grand-dad." She kissed his cheek tenderly

"Hm…" He closed his eyes as he took another sip.

"but daddy, why didn't you say something sooner. Why freak out today?" She tried to reason with the old solider.

He leaned back, looking as strong as ever, "Because today is the anniversary."

Mint looked down sadly, "Yeah…mom…I was only four. I don't remember that much about her either. It's why I'm trying to be the best mom possible to the girls. "

He smiles , "You're doing great. She'd be proud."

"Thanks." she hit his shoulder lightly

---

AN: I know this was very sad, but that was the mood I was in.


	69. Special Chapter 2 Part 1

AN: This is a special chapter that takes place during the GT timeline. I'm not sure I want to do it, I have a few ideas for the Super 17 Saga and almost solid outline for the Shadow Dragon Saga. It really depends on what YOU guys say. If you want it I might skip the Baby Saga unless I can think of something, but defiantly skip the outer space segment.

Just to recap character ages and next to their ages are any time they spent dead…I don't think you age in Otherworld. Goku is 52(1), Raditz is 59(1), Chichi is 52, Mint is 51, Peanut is 22 , Almond is 17, Pica is 17, Lima is 33. Goten and Marron are 22. Trunks is 23

______

Special Chapter 2: Visions of the Future.

Mint and Raditz sat outside of their home together eating quietly staring out at the lake nearby. Mint was aging gracefully, letting her once crimson locks fade naturally smile and worry lines on her face from the joys and stresses of dealing with intergalactic menaces and two rambunctious saiyan girls.  
Even though saiyans aged slower , a bit of gray in Raditz mane showed the passing of time.  
"How was your training with Goku today?" Mint asked with a smile.  
Raditz chuckled , "He won…again…he's such a show off. Still…I miss sparing with you."  
"Oh Raddy, I couldn't keep up with you anymore." She sighed a little.  
Raditz slinged his arm around her, "Oh please I won't transform, and I'll go easy on you. It's much more exciting to watch you. You still got it."

She shook her head a little, "You know Peanut and Trunks are getting pretty serious. Oh, I can hardly wait to have little grandchildren running around the house."  
Raditz crossed his arms and scowled, "I'm certainly not looking forward to seeing that spoiled fool with MY daughter."  
"Raddy! It's that kind of talk that made him stop coming around since they started dating. And he's a sweet boy." Mint insisted firmly. "Besides they're on a date now, so it's not like you can have a talk with her now."  
"Oh is he?" Raditz got and evil look in his eyes. "Raditz wait…don't...he's already gone." In flash Raditz took off towards Trunk energy signature.  
Mint groaned _Why did I tell him that? _

-------

The two former friends turned into a romantic relationship almost a year. Peanut had spent a lot of time during her adolescence finding out where she belonged. She looked quite a bit like her mother and grandmother, gentle, soft, and maternal. She turned into a caring and down to Earth woman, happy with simple pleasures and wasn't much for fighting anymore. This suited Trunks just fine, dealing with the future of the world's biggest company on his shoulders and more and more responsibilities. Having such an easy going girlfriend.  
To escape the paparazzi they sat on top of the Capsule Corp's ceiling together getting nice and cozy. "Trunks the sunset on top of capsule corp. is so beautiful." She held his hand leaning into his shoulder.  
"It's no problem for you. After all it's been a wonderful year…I just wish I let you know earlier." Trunks blushed a little.  
"Oh, none of that matters." She giggles turning toward him with her come hither stare.  
He smiled slyly leaning into her for a tender kiss. Hands caressing down the red-head's curves, "W-wait…Peanut…before we get too crazy I wanna ask you something."

The girl huffed flustered in anticipation with a blissful smile, "Y-yes?"  
He pulled out a small box making the girl's eyes widen. Opening the precious container showing a gleaming diamond ring, "P-Peanut Silver…will you marry me?" he choked on his words nervous of the answer from his life long friend.  
Tears of joy began roll down her cheeks but before she could answer they felt a sudden powerful energy appear above them. Looking up they saw Raditz glaring at the couple, more accurately at Trunks. If looks could kill the young saiyan would already be at King Yemma's desk. "Oh no she won't!" his voice boomed.

"Daddy! You can't stop me from marrying someone I love!" Peanut stood defiantly.

Raditz descended unflinching in his look, "I have no plans on it…if he passes the saiyan rights of bonding."  
The young man gulped , "R-rights of bonding what does that mean."  
"Saiyan men interested in bonding with a female have to fight the woman's father. Of course Peanut wins by default…I doubt you want her fighting your mother." The old saiyan chuckled darkly.  
"So that means we have to fight right?" Trunks looked pale. Frankly he has feared Raditz for the longest time, in his eyes the long haired saiyan was more fearsome then his own father…. Mostly because Raditz wasn't his father.  
"Yes exactly, they were right when they said you were a genius." The father scoffed sarcastically.  
"Daddy! You can't hurt him! " Peanut begged her father to reason.  
"Sorry but I have to see if he's worthy of being with you. And if he doesn't have the enough pride to fight for you then he doesn't disserve you! Understand?" Raditz said protectively.

"Okay, if that's the case then we're going to have to fight!" Trunks gave the box to Peanut and got into a defensive stance.  
"Not here boy, we wouldn't want destroy half of West City. We'll fight in the fields by our home. Follow me…" Raditz smirked flying off Trunks and Peanut followed nearby.

Eventually they landed in the large open fields near the Silver home. "Well boy, are you ready to fight me?"  
"Y-yes! I'm ready! I'll fight as hard as it takes!" Trunks said proudly .  
"You're all talk!"  
"I'll show you!" The young man powered up then clashed with the old expert. In spite of the power Trunks put into his swings, Raditz had to put little effort into blocking and dodging.

"Put some passion in it child!" He mocked the young man connecting with his chest knocking him back into a hill. Trunks roared, his saiyan spirit erupted as he blasted his Buster Cannon. Raditz' eyes opened wide it came at him too fast to avoid. Blocking it with the palms of his hands it exploded in front of him making him stumble backward.

Trunks swooped around quickly hitting him up in the air from the back. Quickly perusing him, Raditz turned around and spread out a barrage of small but quick bolts. Trunks did his best to avoid them all but a few exploded in his face.

"Right here!" Raditz dropped his heel on the temporarily blinded young saiyan. Trunks fell to the ground making a sizable creator on impact.

"Trunks!" Peanut cried out. "Daddy! Stop!"

Trunks limped up, wiping the blood from his face, "No, it's okay Peanut. As long as I need to fight I'll fight."

"Hm?" Raditz smiled at him genuinely, but before the old saiyan could say anything more the younger man clashed again giving it his all. Raditz was shocked as her had to put in all his effort just to not get hit. A long time went by before Raditz got a crushing blow into Trunk's ribs.

He was on his knees panting trying to catch his breath.

"Stay down!" Raditz commanded firmly.

"No!" He coughed, struggling to his feet, Peanut rushed over and helped him up. They held each other tightly.

Raditz chuckled a little, "You passed."

"come again and say what?" Trunks said befuddled, "I thought I had to win."

"I said fight…not win. Though winning DOES make you pass too, you showed you were willing to get bloody and bludgeoned for my little girl? That takes spirit." Raditz patted the young man on the back making him wince.

"Oh dad. Thank you so much!" Peanut littered the man's cheeks with kisses making him smile happily and hug her around her waist. "Ah my little girl is getting married."

Trunks sweatdropped, _Great my soon to be father in law is a psycho!_

AN: Part 2 is coming up. But this is as big as I feel comfortable with. Next time we cheek on Almond, Goten, Pica, and Marron.


	70. Special Chapter 2 Part 2

AN: The first part of this chapter gets a little racy reader discretion is advised.

Special Chapter 2: Part Two

Two months later.

Almond soared across the sky after a tough sparing match with Goten. She had turned into a woman of strong will and strong body, she just dressed in jeans and a tank . She looked like Pura and Raditz, having a smaller version of his hair that went to her shoulders.

Landing in muscle city, she was a familiar sight here visiting her life-long friend Pica. She walked by the friendly people into the small but comfortable home of the young changeling and her family.

"Pica! You home?" The girl hollered out boastfully. Pica came out from corner, running at the girl with a bright smile. She had a soft and timid look about her, and only opened up fully around Almond and her closest friends and family. She wore a soft silk dress. In spite of how opposite the two girls were they were always friends.

Almond always wanted to protect her more gentle friend , playing around with her like everyone else but unlike everyone else would show her more vulnerable side. Pica on the other hand found a confidant in the younger girl, and gladly gave her help to the tough tom-boy when she needed it.

The two girls hugged tight, making Almond cough a little. "Almond are you okay?"

"Yeah, just need a little patching up, Goten is a pretty good fighter." She smirked confidently.

"But no one can beat you right?" Pica winked playfully.

She puffed out her chest, "Of course!"

"Hey Pica, anyone else home?" She asked.

"No…we're alone." The blue girl turned a darker shade, blushing.

"Good! Cause I need your to bandage up my ribs as well as my knuckles and shins." The girl took off her tank, showing off her breasts held up in a black bra. Her stomach and lower chest were bruised, the knuckles bloodied, and then shins aching. Her shoulder looked burned from a ki bolt. Pica covered her mouth a moment, before smiling shyly, "Y-yeah sure Almond let's go to my room so my dad doesn't see you in your bra."

"Alright!" She stretched upwards, almost as if she was teasing the girl.

Almond sat on Pica's bed, she began to unhook her bra. Pica eeped, "No, that's not necessary I can work around it…it's all on the lower part anyway." she rattled nervously.

"Oh? Okay sure Pica." The saiyaness shrugged it off.

_Stupid! Why'd I say anything! _Pica punished herself in her head as she approached with a smile.

She began wrapping the other girl in the tan colored bandages, biting her lower lip as she enjoyed pressing the cloth against her friend's skin more then she'd like to admit.

"You know Pica. The reason I come to you is you're so through." Almond sighed trying to relax.

"Oh thank you…" She smiled with little nod finishing up the stomach.

Almond cringed as her shoulder was cleaned by an alcohol sponge. "Gee Almond, stop being a wimp." Pica teased sticking out her tongue.

"Ugh…hey ki blasts are one thing, medicine is another." The saiyaness sweatdropped as her friend dried it up and put a large band-aid on it with medical tape.

"Now give me your hands…"The girl blushed as she held her younger friend's hands.

"So…Pica how's it getting a boyfriend?" Almond asked with a sort of nervousness that surprised the half-changeling.

"O-oh? I stopped trying a while ago. I don't think any boy is going to find me attractive. I…I mean I'm blue! And I got a lizard tail!" She puffed sadly, burying her face in Almond's lap in surrender thinking neither would Almond.

She looked down at girl, her fingers gently finding their way between the spaces of her friends, "Don't say that Pica… you're beautiful. Any boy should consider himself luck to date you. And I'll pound anyone into the dust that hurts your feelings." She said protectively.

"Y-You really think I'm beautiful?" Pica's red eyes shined up at Almond's.

She said with all her confidence, "You're the most beautiful girl I know. I know if I was a boy I would defiantly…"

The strong girl was cut off, that was good enough for the normally shy girl to show her best friend how she really felt. Locking lips in a passionate kiss, Almond's eyes shot open in surprise before embracing the girl and pouring in all she had held back. Hands holding each other tighter then ever, a long wait for the two girls.

They pulled back a moment, Almond breathlessly said, "Wow…Pica…"

"I know…I don't know where that came from either…but I had to." the girl hugged her new girlfriend, head rested up against Almond's bosom tears of joy running down her silted cheeks, "Now what?" she asked in bliss.

"Who cares? We're both happy." Almond kissed her hair and a unimaginable joy filled her saiyan soul.

-----

Marron and Bra were sitting together at their favorite café, enjoying a cup of coffee chatting about this and that. Down the street ran Goten with a black eye and a fat lip, holding his left elbow in pain but still a smile on his face.

Bra winked at Marron, "Hey good luck cutie." She waved winking , "Twa-la!"

The blonde girl shook her head with a slight groan.

Goten sat down across from Marron, "Hey why does Bra never stick around when it's just the three of us?" He questioned.

"I dunno that girl is weird." Marron rolled her eyes, "what happened to you Goten?"

"Oh! Yeah…almost forgot, Almond happened to me! Marron I got a REAL problem here." Goten said overly dramatically.

She leaned in giving a sarcastically curious look her mother perfected, "Ah? What's that?"

"Man, I got this date with this SUPER hot chick named Paresu. And now I look like this! What am I going to do?" Goten yeeped into a panic.

"Well that's what happens when you get into a fight, what did you expect out of Almond. Why are you telling ME this anyway Goten?" She groaned.

"Well I'd be too embarrassed to tell mom. And more so to Peanut even though she's more like a sister than a cousin…I mean I just got beat up by her baby sister. Besides you're like my sister too Marron, we go back to the diaper days together." Goten implored the normally sweet blonde girl.

"I really don't see a problem but…" Marron started.

"the problem is I can't let a to chick see me in a mess!" he whined, inadvertently making Marron twinge.

She sighed. _A sister huh? Can't show him self like this in front of a hot girl?_ "Well…Alright buddy…I'll help you out with this girl…what is this the fifth this year?" She teased.

"Yeah! So!" He said defensively.

She giggled, "Don't get so mad, I'm just teasing. You got two options as far as I see: either nab a senzu and clean yourself off. Or…pretend like you won and make up an opponent…some girls love tough guys."

"Oh! Nice, I love win-win situations! Goten ALWAYS gets the girl!" He smiled, his teeth gleaming.

"Tell me how it goes! Good luck!" She waved him off , he ran over gave her a quick hug and practically skipped off.

She sunk her head, Bra turned back around from the nearby corner. "Gosh Marron! Why don't you just tell him."

Marron frowned sadly, "You heard him right? He think I'm like a sister. And he said he can't let himself be seen like that by a pretty girl… but he shows himself to me no problem? What does that say Bra?" She got a little angry.

"Whoa calm down…I'm just saying in spite of how sweet he can be…and how cute he is…and strong…and…" Bra drifted off dreamily.

"Bra!" Marron snapped her out of it.

"Right…he's also really REALLY slow. He probably doesn't even realize you're a possibility, so he puts no thought into it. Unless YOU make the first move he'll never think of you as more than his friend." The younger girl lectured firmly.

Marron shook her head. _But how?_

AN: Poor Marron! But good news for you guys due to the good reviews on the last special chapter I will make a new much smaller story following BomB. Why not tack onto the end? Because I want BomB to end a certain way. Though I have no idea what to CALL it.


	71. The fires of saiyan of youth

AN: Sorry I haven't updated. I had finals to attend to and such things. But since it's the summer I'll try one every week or at least once every other week. This chapter got delayed thanks to a nasty power outage.

Also does anyone know how to post a link on ? Whenever I try the document gets all messed up.

Chapter 67: The fire of saiyan youth.

"All right! Goten, take the costume into you locker. Quickly our fight is coming up! We'll get in their get dresses and fight real opponents! I'll be on top and you'll be the legs." Trunks said out loud impishly

Goten whined, "Hey that's no fair!"

The older saiyan boy chuckled cleverly, "okay we'll make a deal. If I win I'm on top. If you win you get to be the head." He was just so confident.

"Okay sounds fun!" Goten giggled happily, "Hey Marron make sure Mystery Mask is comfortable and come along."

"S-sorry mister." Marron tightened the binds on the gagged man before running off with her friends.

It was only twenty minutes later until Goten and Trunk won their respective semifinals. It wasn't much of a fight both times. But the main event was just to beginning. Both boys were anxious, fighting was in their blood.

Goten was strong for his age, his eyes shone with a confidence he wouldn't achieved without his father or uncle. So was Trunks being the son of the prince of all saiyans did quite a bit to inflate one's ego.

"Hey Goten, good luck! You'll need it!" Trunks laughed out loud. Goten nodded, "Thanks!" Before Trunks could concentrate on anything but his laughter he got socked in the jaw causing him to stumble.

"Hey no fair!" Trunks whined but Goten took no time to sympathize with his friend. Clashing against him forcing the older boy to go on the defensive, unable to get a hit in edge wise. "Uncle Raditz says never leave an opportunity to attack wasted!"

Trunks scoffed getting a bit angry, "whatever I'm still stronger!" He wrestled with Goten, obviously pushing the boy back. Getting him onto the hard tile, swirling in the air trying to land a powerful kick on his stomach.

Goten rolled out of the way causing the lavender haired saiyan to drive his left shoe into the hard ground. "Ow! My toe! My toe!"

"Doesn't mean I can't win. My dad proved that!" The young Son said determined kicking towards Trunks stomach. He jumped using Goten's leg like a horizontal bar to get him self over lending a solid blow on the younger boy's face.

Goten tumbled to the ground but sprung back up with a bloody nose, "ooooowww!" Chichi shouted from the stands, "Don't worry sweetie mommy will make it better. Now knock his block off!"

"Kay mom!" He wiped his nose on his Gi before approaching his friend in a zigzag pattern. Trunks tried boldly to intercept him catching up to him on the second zag. Trying to wrestle down the running boy catching him as he went back to the right. But the deceptively clever boy saw Trunks approach and instead kept going left arching around smoothly and tried to grab Trunks back.

In spite of Goten's quick thinking Trunks ducked out of the way donkey kicking his friend straight in the gut. With a painful oof Goten buckled. Trunks came back towards the stumbling Son ready to lie on a barrage of quick weak blows. The other saiyan boy quickly used his afterimage to trick his friend. Appearing again at his side. Trunks tried to turn around to defend himself but the younger boy was too quick this time. Landing blow after blow before Trunks managed to block them or dodge then take the struggle into his favor.

Pushing the other saiyan toward the edge of the ring. "Whoa!" The smaller child pushed on Trunks shoulders getting away from the blows double kicking him with all his strength his hair flashing blonde for a split second. Most of the audience rubbing their eyes thinking they saw something.

The lavender haired prince was launched straight into the wall hitting it then falling back into the grass, "Whoo…Goten! I'm gonna…hey…wait…"

"And the winner by a dramatic ring out is GOOOOOTEN!" Mr. Announcer never wasted time, hopping on stage to lift the boy's arm in victory. Goten waved proudly at his family, hooting and whistling for him.

Trunks grumbled, "Hey that wasn't supposed to happen! That's no fair!"

"It is in this world kid…" An ogre said passing him by drinking his coffee.

"Who the heck was that?" The young boy scratched his head.

Goten ran up into the stands and ran into his parents arms, they both hugged him as he smiled brightly, "Yeah I did it!"

"Good job kiddo! Now wish me luck in my match!" Gohan said in the great saiya-man voice.

Goten giggled, "Yeah good luck!"

Almond blinked up at him, "Huh…Gohan why you talking like the saiya-mon?"

The older son rose his eyebrows and whispered to Almond, "Cause I am saiya-man."

"No way! Saiya-mon!" The girl shouted making people stare including Videl…who wasn't too far away.

Every one shushed and covered the girl's mouth. Letting her go she whispered, "Wow, Gohan you're the coolest!" she blushed looked up at her father, "Erm…'cept daddy of course."

"Of course!" Gohan ruffled his little cousins' mane like hair.

Trunks came up dejected slumping into his mother's lap like a sack of potatoes. Bulma hugged him around his chest to comfort him and to make sure he didn't just fall onto the floor, "Aw it's all right, I'm very proud of you and you did your best. "

"I know…." he grumbled.

Peanut came up to him smiling a little. Trunks crossed his arms, "What come to rub it in?"

"No way Trunks." she sat up beside him as Bulma scooted over, she held his hand and smiled, "I didn't tell you before how much fun I had fighting with you."

He blinked and blushed, "Huh? But you lost?"

"Yeah! But that doesn't mean it wasn't fun…didn't you have fun fighting Goten?"

Trunks sat up, "Y-yeah, it was kinda fun."

"Well tell him that!" She tickled him a little.

"O-okay OKAY! Just no tickle torture…yesh I'm glad you didn't do that in the ring!" The boy giggled, jumping out of his mother's lap and running over to give Goten a pat on the back, saying he was lucky this time but that he wouldn't win next time. Making sure to let him know how much fun he had.

Raditz smiled proudly at his daughter, "You are so much like your mother." She hugged him happily, "Thanks daddy." He picked her ups and set her on his shoulders. She laughed, it was always odd getting piggy backed by the longhaired saiyan.

Hercule came out and the crowd went wild, "Congratulations Goten! You have won the grand prize and the title of the strongest child in the world! But more important the chance to fight me! Now come down here and show me your potential."

Goten nodded, running back down and hopping into his place giving Hercule a little bow, "Thank you mister Hercule! I'm sure fighting you will be fun!"

The man laughed loud, "Fun is right! We might very well have our future champion of the world on stage with us today! But no one is taking the belt away from me baby! Not until I'm long gone!" He held up the belt as the crowd cheered wildly.

"You really think I can be the champ when I grow up?" Goten said with stars in his eyes.

"Of course! Wasn't the kid amazing folks! Give a Hercule sized applause to the little guy!" He picked up the boy laughing happily. Parading him in a circle like he just did with the belt. The cheers were just as loud. His friendly nature made Goten smile. Setting him down then taking a step back into the ready position, "Well you ready to fight the champ?"

"Ready sir!" Goten said respectfully

Mr. announcer said, "All right folks! The exhibition between Goten and your champ Hercule begins…now!" The gong rang.

"Come on squirt! Take the first shot!" Hercule chuckled. The boy nodded and zipped toward Hercule faster then he could keep track kicking him in the upper thigh reserving his strength against the normal opponent. The confidant man's pride was immediately shattered by immediate pain. "Yaaah!" He jumped up and down holding his legs in pain.

The crowd was peppered by "Huh"s and "What"s. He smiled eagerly trying to alleviate their wonder, "hahaha! This kid obviously has extensive karate training; he could probably break cinder blocks! But he's still no match for the one and only Hercule!"

He took a deep breath in, and gave Goten the most powerful right hook he had. The boy didn't move, didn't even flinch, "Is it my turn again mister?"

"What?" The man ducked down his head in wonder, letting Goten get a good punch in. Though he hardly tried Hercule was flung back, somersaulting over himself with pure momentum. Until he flipped up on ring's edge saying coyly, "Ta-da!" his face bloodied. The crowd cheered, thinking the champ wasn't really fighting just putting on a funny show for them.

Hercule scuttled over to the small boy, "hold on folks I think Goten forgot his blocking!" whispering in his ear, "Listen kid…how bout we make a deal…you don't hit me anymore…purposely miss…and I let you win. Okay?"

"Um…. Sure…" Goten didn't understand.

Goten punched at the side of Hercules's body, making the man act hurt and back up. With each non-hit Hercule became more and more melodramatic hamming up the acting until he tittered again at ring's edge. Whispering instruction, "Finish with a nice upper cut!"

Goten nodded, leaping up with a spinning upper cut. Caught up in the fun, the boy hit Hercule, but not in the chin, much lower between his legs.

The entire crowd's males all cringed even the saiyans. Hercule winced and fell over stiff as a plank hitting the grass.

He bit his lower lip; only the front row heard the high-pitched squeal. He stood up, knees shaking eyes watering, letting out a pitiful squeak. Coughing heavily, "Hem! W…. Well wasn't he great folks! You…our show is done! Take a bow kid you were great! Don't worry the great and mighty Hercule was only acting!"

From the stands Raditz shook his head, "You know…whatever else you can say about Hercule Satan you can't say the man isn't a showman."

AN: Ain't that the truth? BTW that ogre that was the director way back and shows up every once in a while is my avatar in this story. Heh, I mean Akira had that weird little gas-mask guy so why not right? XD


	72. The white knight

Chapter 68: The white knight

After a while of preparation all the fighters left to stay backstage and pick their lots out. Raditz and Goku left their children with their wives as the families watched in eager anticipation.

"Come here guys and pull your lots. Will lady luck give as a good show?" Mr. Announcer pointed to the box. They grabbed out their lots one by one.  
"What did you get Raditz?" Goku asked hiding his close to his chest.  
"Number three, what about you?" Raditz smiled at his brother's youthful spirit.  
"Aw number eight! Oh well I guess it won't be a problem for me to get to fight you as long as we both keep winning. You'll have to fight Gohan though." Goku said like a friendly warning.

"Not to mention me." Said a quite voice, the saiyan brothers looked down at the diminutive purple man. "Yes, of course. And you are…" Raditz examined the other man. _His power level is extremely high. Earthlings don't get this powerful…at least not without us noticing them first.  
_"You may call me Shin." He said with a strange smile before walking away. Piccolo stood with cross arms following Shin with his eyes, tring to deduce who he was as well.

A brazen voice broke above the muttering general mumble, "Now you listen here Gohan, you better win! Cause when I'm done with big and ugly, I expect a piece of you." Videl smirked pulling his arms down to his sides.  
"P-piece of me?" He swallowed red, redness slowly rising up his face.  
She scowled playfully her face right in his, "Oh yeah, and don't think I'm going easy on you. You're gonna get more then you can handle." She let him go and turned away, smirking as she heard his limp body hit the floor in her wake.  
"Gez Gohan your girlfriend is a real firecracker." Krillin said smugly over Gohan's dizzy head.  
Without missing a beat he jumped to his feet, "Girlfriend! Videl isn't my girlfriend! We're friends, I swear!" he protested, fire-engine red.  
"Uh-huh!" the monk nodded, _Give me a break.  
_Goku wondered to himself innocently, "She's a lot like your mother…"

"Now, that you mention it brother, she does. Perhaps this girl can whip you into shape. You need to shake of that last bit of fear out!" Raditz gave his nephew a hearty pat.  
"Uncle, I beat Blizzard I'm not a wimp anymore." He said weakly.  
"Well yes, but only after some one ends up half dead." the older saiyan sighed.

Their attention was diverted, much to Gohan's relief, to the announcer, "Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the first match of the world martial arts tournament. In this corner we have the daughter of our very own Hercule, Videl! This is her first tournament in the adult division, will she show that she's really her father's daughter?"  
The crowd went wild for her, she waved at them smiling in the limelight.  
"And on this side, last tournaments second place winner Spopavitch! Who can forget the effort he put into fighting our champ? Give him a hand!"  
A few die hard fans saved posters of what he used to look like and cheered amidst splattering applause.

And with that the fight began, the girl used her superior speed and agility against her beefy opponent trying to weaken him before going for the final blow. But no matter which angle she attacked at she didn't even faze him nothing seemed to phased.  
_Something is wrong, this guy is supposedly normal. And with Gohan's bit of training Videl should be doing something._ Mint stared down at the uneven battle with great concern.  
"Mom? Is something wrong?" Peanut noticed this almost immediately.  
"Maybe…could just be my imagination. Don't worry sweetie." The mother said though not completely confidant.

Videl began to get frustrated, "Alright that's enough! Here I come!" She went for his stomach with all her might sacrifice whatever advantage she might have had. He just leered at her, grabbing her arm after the blow did nothing tossing her over his shoulder and hitting her against the ground. The futile battle continued like this, with Videl landing a blow using all her might and Spopavitch tossing her like a rag-doll. It became hard to watch even for the die hard Spopavitch fans.

"Videl! Just quit!" Gohan dressed in saiyaman bandana and sunglasses.  
"I CAN'T!" She protested, charging at him with her beaten body at him, jumping in the air and landing a devastating blow to the man's head. With a blood curdling crunch, his head spun back, frozen for a moment and collapsing.  
The crowd screamed in horror, children hiding their eyes and sobbing. Videl stood over the man gasping, her mind racing, thinking she just killed the man right there.

Mr. announcer swallowed hard, as gut wrenching as it was he had no choice. The show must go on. "Ladies and Gentlemen. Spopavitch…is dead, and our hearts go out to any of his family and friends who might be watching. Rest assured we will make sure all costs are covered. Unfortunately, Videl…you have to be disqualify…fuh…huuuuu…" His mouth went agape and the crowd's screeches became silent, unable express the terror they felt.

Spopavitch went back to his feet still very much alive, chuckling darkly as he pulled his head back into place .

Goku squeaked, reeling back getting a little green, "Aw man that' gross! Raditz, have you ever something like that?"  
Raditz shook his head in disbelief, "No Kakorot…I don't believe I have."

Videl was without words, as the man took the chance to deliver a solid blow to her stomach. This brought her to her knees. Grabbing her by the top of the head he plowed her through the tile. Laughing wickedly he kicked her and she rolled towards the edge of the stage. She was inches away from falling off, but the crazed man caught her.

"Videl! Please!" Gohan called back to her.  
She cried, tears steaming down her cheeks and her body limp, "Please, stop! I give up! I give up!" But Spopavitch was not satisfied. Picking her up by her arms and legs he tossed her as hard as he could against the tiles. She bounced away limply screaming. He walked toward her but Mr. Announcer bravely stood between them, "It's over, you win, she surrendered."

But this was meet by the large man pushing the older man side, approaching his fallen victim, the crowd booing even his former fans.  
Gohan flew as fast as lightning standing firmly, picking her into his arms, "You're not hurting her anymore."  
But Spopavitch didn't listen and lunged after the two. The young saiyan quickly kicked the beefy man driving him into the wall. Walking away with her crumpled boy, he flew to take her to Dende.

She mumbled half awake, "Go-Gohan…"

"Don't worry, I'll protect you."

* * *


	73. Supreme Kai’s Design

Chapter 69: Supreme Kai's Design

Mr. Announcer and the rest of the crowd finally calmed down from the gruesome fight, call Raditz and Shin up to the stage. Mint and their two daughters cheered for the longhaired saiyan. Raditz smirked at his opponent, "Are you ready?"  
"That is a question you should be asking you self, son of Bardock." Shin said looking forward, only shifting his eyes in an impish glint.  
Taking a step back in surprise, "You know my father?"  
Piccolo yelled loudly, his face an extreme expression of surprise, "Wait! I just figured out who he is!"  
"Spit it out green man!" he demanded now his curiosity peeked.  
"H-h-he's the Supreme Kai! He's the ruler of the entire universe! He's basically a God!" Even his green face was pale.  
Shin nodded with a slight smile, "Indeed, it seems Kami's wisdom lives well in you Piccolo."  
"A God hm? Well this will be a challenge. Good, I can hardly wait!" His saiyan blood boiled thrilled with the aspect of the ultimate fight. "Just don't be petty and send me to hell when you lose."

"Hm…" Shin smiled both men entered the ring, the kai's hands held passively behind his back as Raditz stood ready.  
"You're going to regret not taking this seriously." Raditz powered up to as far as he could without transforming into a super saiyan, "let's see how you handle this!"  
With amazing speed the saiyan dashed around to the right side of the kai. His eyes widened up, the sudden speed had Shin retreat from his opponent backwards. In spite of this the saiyan caught up, his savage strength clashed with the Kai's fancy footwork. Laying down an elbow on the god's shoulder Raditz smiled as he heard an audible pop. But his satisfaction blinded him long enough to be counter with a kick to the chest. Not to be taken of guard, Raditz took the kai's leg and slammed him to the ground. Shin slipped out of his grasp giving an elbow to his opponent's face as he slipped out. The God normally had such an ease and elegance when he fought, but Raditz untamed strength and speed forced him to use every shred of effort to keep up.  
However, the veteran warrior wasn't having an easy time with it either.  
Blows exchanged, bodies tossed to the ground, Raditz rose to his feet after a solid kick to his mouth leaving it bleeding.

"Not bad, if I could transform I'd show my full power." Raditz cursed wiping his mouth.  
Shin held his sides in pain, "N…no need Raditzu, I have seen you and your families true strength. I am glad I got to see it first hand. I came here for your help, especially that of your nephew Gohan."  
"Why do you need him?" Raditz wondered why a God would need anyone's help.  
"I'll explain everything he should return shortly before the fight between him and my confidant Kabito. For now, the match is yours." He said walking backstage regaining his composure quite quickly.

Gohan finally returned Goku put his arm around his son, " Is she okay?"  
"Nothing Dende can't fix up…sorry I shouldn't have panicked." He said in a sigh.  
The father said with uncharacteristic wisdom, "I'd do the same if anyone hurt your mother. I don't think I'd be able to control myself!"  
"B-but…yeah." Gohan nods, "What did I miss?"  
Shin explained his motives again, going over the details again for those who need it. "An evil creature named Majin Buu was sent to this planet many millennia ago, we just tracked him down here. However, we can't find his exact location. That's why we need you."  
"That's strange, if some all powerful being was here we should be able to find him...unless something is hiding his powerlevel?" Piccolo questioned.  
"Indeed, so I have a plan. Those two, Spopavitch and Yamu are under Babadi's control. The wizard is trying to resurrect Buu by feeding him energy. Seeing as Gohan is the strongest amongst you, if he powers up to his full strength there is no way they can resist that amount of energy. We'll track them to their base and destroy Majin Buu for good."  
"Interesting plan let the enemy's greed and pride work for us." Vegeta finally spoke his mind on the situation at hand.  
"Precisely Vegeta. Now Gohan, if you'd be so kind, head up to the stage with Kibito. The young saiyan and the old looking fuchsia mystic took the strange. Gohan had put back his costume.

"Now Gohan turn into a super saiyan!" Kibito said in a quite revered tone.  
"But I can't!" he protested.  
"Why not?" He pressed.  
Saiyaman whispered back, "cause I'll reveal my secret identity.  
Kibito sighed and in a flash off speed that made the Gohan dizzy. Stripping him of bandana and sunglasses holding them with a smug smile. Twirling the glasses a moment before shouting loudly, "Attention everyone! The Great Saiyaman is Son Gohan!"  
The saiyan began to panic, "Huh what! Hey!"  
"What are you waiting for? You having nothing to lose now." He responded breaking the glasses in his hands.  
"You wanna see power? I'll show it to you then!" He got into his ready stance and growled in primal fury, his power swelling inside him as Kibito watch judging him. His eyes went wide as he pushed into super saiyan. The crowd went agape in awe, figuring out that he was also the Golden fighter.

Spopavitch grabbed a strange tool from the bushes, but Yamu stopped him, "Wait, he's still going!"  
With a powerful roar, lighting swirled around him, tile pushing down in a creator. Kibito was shaking in his boots, "Wh-what exactly are you?"  
"I'm just Gohan." He smirked his saiyan arrogance showing brightly. Spopavitch and Yamu rushed the stage. The skinnier bald man grapping the super saiyan in full nelson as Spopavitch prepared the tool.  
"Gohan! You have to let them drain you!" The mystic instructed. He let the two have their energy in spite of the pain of the toot into his flesh. Draining him to the pain the collapsed, Shin barely able to hold Goku and Raditz back. Mint had the same problem with Chichi.  
"Alright Spopavitch let's go!" Yamu called. The two men flew off. "Alright! Quickly everyone! Pursue those two." Shin shouted. With that all the saiyan adults, the kais, Piccolo and Krillin left. Kibito was carrying Gohan, healing him as they flew. Mint, Yamcha, and Tein tried to keep the peace amongst the crowd.

AN: Finally done with exposition! Let's get to the meat of this saga!

* * *


	74. The Darker Side Returns

AN: Sorry about the delay was overseas at grandma's house and she has no internet ^^; (of course she's lived 87 years without it what's the point now?) But I did get two chapters done in print. I'm pretty busy at work but I'll spend my time in the evenings on this I promise. Expect chapter 71 soon it's 90% done.

And remember folks, things happen differently here, otherwise what's the point?

Chapter 70: The Darker Side Returns.

"There over that ridge!" Raditz spotted them but before he could charge in after the two he was stopped Shin's hand on his shoulder. "Calm yourself Raditz; do you see those other two? The tall sinister looking one is called Dabura; he's the king of demons. Fighting him without a plan is folly."  
"Calm down? You're really getting under my skin kai, you tell us there exists a super powerful being. You set a trap endangering part of MY family and you didn't even have a plan?"

Shin sweatdropped a bit but he was saved by a distraction of Gohan waking up.  
The teen groaned, pulling himself up, Kibito motioned towards the teen to aid him. It was quickly rejected, he moved for a closer, "Ugh…who's the bug-eyed guy is Babadi …Spopavitch's boss?"  
"Don't underestimate him, his magic is incredibly powerful!" Kibito cautioned seeing the anger in Gohan's face at the mention of Spopavitch.  
"I'm sure he is… but I got a few choice words for the guy responsible for hurting Videl!'

"Achoo!" The aforementioned girl sneezed as Dende tended to her. He whispered softly to Popo, "Alright, let's bring her back before she wakes up."  
"Yes Dende." The polite servant nodded and as he bent to pick up the girl when…  
"Huh?" Her vision blurred but came into focus quickly. She jumped to her feet quickly her voice shrill with surprise, "Where the heck am I?!" Her mind was wrapping around the thought of the strange looking duo.  
"O…oh dear, I best explain shouldn't I?" Dende eeped.  
"And quick!" She poked him hard in the chest, "I'm not leaving until I know what's going on!" She stood firmly.

Back on the battlefield, Babadi held the tool, it was warm in his hands "Oooh good job, I can feel the energy through the devise. This will feed Buu nicely!"  
"Thank you master." Yamu nodded.  
"How many did you get on this run? On-hundred thousand? Two?" He stroked it with a craven cackle.  
"One." Yamu retorted darkly.  
"Million?" The sorcerer's eyes grew wide in power lust.  
The servant shook his head the smile of pride at hitting the mother load, "Just one master."  
"Unreal! One body holding this much power besides Majin Buu? How could it be?" He trembled a little.  
"Master." Dabura spoke in a calculated fashion, he sensed Gohan's anger on the cliff above and how much power he had, "it seems they were followed."  
Babadi's gaze narrowed to a cold piercing stare, "Dabura, clean up this trash and welcome our guests."  
"With pleasure." A dark glint appeared in his eyes extending his open palm toward the loyal servants. Red ki swelling glowing bright in the two men's eyes.  
"No please!" Yamu begged as Spopavitch whimpered.  
The wizard turned his back walking; to him they were already dead. He took a small bit of satisfaction in their screams as the demon king destroyed them in an instant.

Piccolo looked on in disbelief; none of them knew that they were spotted, "Why would he kill his own men?"  
His thoughts were interrupted by a chilling stare from Dabura. "What the!" the Namek yelled taking a step back. The satanic servant appeared in the spot where the Namek stood moments ago, and spit on his victim hitting the shoulder.  
"Piccolo duck!" Krillin shouted lobbing a distructo disc. The warrior headed the warning but so did the demon. Both dodged aptly, spit fired onto the Monk's face. He saw what damage the attack caused, he would not risk it again.  
"Ah gross!" He became a little green, then whipped it off and pursued his offender into the air.  
Shin called out, "Everyone, be careful Dabura's spit can turn you to stone."  
"You're kidding…" Krillin grew pale.  
"He's…not…rrggh!" Piccolo growled in pain as the stone-skin spread over his green flesh.  
With a guttural ack the monk's face as well as the hand he used to wipe the spit started to change.  
"Catch him! If he breaks he can never come back!"  
Nappa nodded, "On it." He bravely flew catching the falling man. Most of them were too distracted; making sure their compatriot was safe on the ground.  
"And how could I forget about you." Dabura appeared behind Kibito, well aware of the mystic's ability to heal others. He turned around yelling in horror only to be spat upon as well.

__

Dabura! Come back, I need to show you this! Now!

The foul lord smiled putting on false errs, "Gentlemen, it has been a true pleasure serving as the master domino. I hope you have been entertained. The best is yet come." He bowed with his white cape, disappearing as he spun it front him with elegant ease.

Back at the look out Videl sat down holding her head, "Sooo…you're telling me that Gohan, his whole family are all intergalactic space aliens."  
"Yes, well…his paternal side is." Dende repeated as Popo offered the girl some calming tea.  
She drank nervously, "And uh…apparently they have the power to destroy galaxies."  
"That's about the short of it."  
"Right now their fighting some being that even god is afraid of…and they could lose?" Videl gulped hard.  
Dende nodded solemnly.  
She looked up in concern, "Will Gohan be okay?"  
The guardian smiled happily, "I've known Gohan since we were both young. He can do anything!

Vegeta was the first to talk after the shock of what happened, "Comeback you coward and fight me! Let's see what you are with your drool."  
"You!" Raditz seethed at Shin, lifting the deity up by his formal attire shoving him against a nearby rock face.  
"Raditz! What are you doing?!" Goku said in horror and surprise. Deaf to these words he pressed the kai harder his hair flaring gold, "You are unbelievable! Why didn't you tell us earlier?! You incomparable idiot!"  
Vegeta laughed loudly at the scene, "Oh this is enjoyible."  
"You're…hurting…me" Shin could barily breath under the strength of the warrior.  
"What did you gain out of not telling us until the last possible moment? We could have been on our guard if not for your so called leadership we'd be three people stronger." He was raging furiously, unable to help either Kakorot's friend or his own rival. "If you were a saiyan leader, losing this many men on your squad…I wish I could show you what we would do to such a leader."  
The saiyan's energy swirled around him; his arm was quickly grabbed, "Stop it! Brother!" Goku begged only to be met with the same smoldering gaze. Goku had grown very close to his brother; the same things angered him as well. The pain of his friends or those he should protect. But Raditz' anger was so much harder to control then his own.  
"Please." Goku implored.  
The anger lifted from Raditz's eyed; he blinked, shook his head and said in a gruff whisper, "sorry bother."  
Goku nodded softly, "Yeah…let's move out."

Raditz dropped the kai, snorting like a bull. Shin was a little pale in the face.  
Nappa threw his arm around the long haired saiyan, his guffaw somewhat breaking the tension, "Damn junior… you sure roughed the little guy up. Thought you were going to break him in half!"  
"Nappa…I need to ask you to do something."  
"Sure runt…" He said, unused to the prideful saiyan asking for anything.  
"If things become too unstable here…if our brave leader gets us into a bigger mess. I want you to head back and protect Mint and my girls."  
Nappa nodded with a little smirk, "Sure I got my own family there too. Besides, I'm sure you wanna keep an eye on this one."  
"Exactly."

"What did you want me to see master?" Dabura asked.  
"Look! That one gave us half the energy we needed! I do hope you kept some of them alive!" He nearly squealed in delight.  
A satisfied smile crept up the demon's face, "Indeed and I found two interesting candidates for you."  
"Do go on." The sorcerer's interest peaked.  
"The short one, his heart burns with anger. The one with long hair is racked with inadequacy."  
"Excellent, I will work wonders with them both!" he peered into his crystal ball waving his hands, "Papara-papa!"

Bothe Vegeta and Raditz flinched in pain before the group entered the spaceship. The trap was set.

AN: Both of them? Yes…but how will it affect Raditz? The same? Differently?


	75. Rabbit Hole

AN: Well…I was going to update yesterday, except the steam engine powering my room sized cpu exploded during spell check at 11:30 pm. Also the ending and the ch title changed because THAT wasn't on my rough draft in print. Yeah call me old fashioned I like writing in print. It helps me think. Can't tell ya whether or not this end is better or worse. But it's what you guys get now ^^;. I'm gonna start the next one later this weekend, ugh… I do need a tiny break though after that.

Remember kids: THIS CAN HAPPEN TO YOU! *ECHOES*

　/disclaimer/ I still own nothing except my own OCs. I forgot a disclaimer before for a few chapters...but I have never owned anything involving DBZ.

Chapter 71: The Rabbit Hole

"Come out you coward!" Vegeta roared, his booming voice echoed in the shape ship. Goku waved his arms franticly sweat dropping, "Are you sure we want to provoke him?"  
Slowly the door opened, a mucus-filled hiss was heard two yellow eyes pierced the darkness before the alien figure to which they belonged entered the room.  
"Ask and you shall receive." It sneered.  
Vegeta barged toward the door as if he weren't even there, "who the hell are you?! Get out of my way! I want to fight Majin Buu!"  
The Majin minion raised his hands his head crowned with veins of anger, "Stop right there."  
"Move trash!" He pushed Pui-Pui aside easily making him plotz on his ass.  
With a grunt of frustration he got back up and grabbed Vegeta tightly by the arm, which was met by a look that could kill. The alien gulped then shook his head to regain confidence…but to little success, "Master Babadi has searched the universe for the best of the best. Of all the solider in all of the galaxies he ravaged he picked me! ME! I am Pui-Pui!" The solider raged assaulting Vegeta, but all his attack were easily dodges and his efforts proved nothing.  
With several solid blows from Vegeta flowed by an effortless but powerful ki blast the alien was left crumpled by the wall.  
"Babadi is a fool, he should have picked a saiyan."

Meanwhile

Pura and Speara were busy talking about their shared ground children. Confiding their thoughts, hopes, and pride in them.  
Speara was especially proud of how sweet and well mannered they were getting while Pura was happy with their strength and tenacity.  
Bardock was silently standing by a tree a few feet away.  
Just then Pura got a cold shiver. "Are you alright?" Her friend asked quickly asked but to no reply.  
After her mate held her shoulders, "What's wrong?"  
"I have a bad feeling Bardock…"  
"What about?" He asked with concern.  
"About our children…I can't tell what or how, something…" She tired to piece it together as she spoke.  
With a loud POOF king kai appeared in a puff of smoke, "I heard a mother's intuition never dies but this is ridiculous."  
This joke was met with cold stares from all three. "Yeash…yeah…okay onto the news."  
"You know something? Get to it!" Pura demanded harshly.  
"Hm, seems a wizard is trying to control the minds of Vegeta…and Raditz." He said tactfully, "Well I already tried to intervene with my communication but my antenna got fried!" the said body part was still smoking.  
"Aw poor darling, I'm getting you some ice." Speara said sweetly getting up.  
He blushed a little, "That's competently unness…"  
"Shush, I insist." She sat him down forcefully but retrained her sweet smile.  
One she was gone he chuckled, "Can I have my binky too?"  
Pura growled like an angry mother wolf, "So what's the point of telling us if we can't DO anything? Hm?" She was snarling right in his face making him turn a little bluer.  
"Well…knowing is better than not nothing yes?" He snapped his fingers forming the crystal ball in front of him. He waved his hands trying to sound like a fortuneteller. The image was pure static. "Damn reception!"  
He put on an old fashioned bunny-ears antenna on top of the old ball cursing like a man from the thirties, "Can-san it!"  
Bardock whacked the kai over the head hard, "Stop kidding around already!"  
He gacked and rubbed the back of his head, "Yowzah!"  
As the 'screen' came into focus a large explosion erupted in the image startling the old master a little. Bardock growled, "Old fool, I missed the best part."

Indeed Goku had just defeated Yakon and was standing next to a burnt ring on the floor.  
Speara just got back with the ice, "Here, you need this."  
"And how? Hatch-cha-cha!" He made an old impression that was lost on the saiyans and human.

---

Raditz was too distracted to congratulate his brother; he was simply going through the motions of following the group as his mind began to dull his senses.  
"Daddy! Help!" Peanut called from inside his mind, an image of her was seen out of the corner of his eyes.  
"Huh?" He looked over at where he approximated her, but it was a ghost of his imagination.  
"Hey." His brother tugged on him.  
"K-kakorot?" He seemed a bit dazed.  
"Eeeearth to Raditz. CONTACT!" He tapped on his head a little.  
"R-right." He chuckled trying to make it seem like nothing.

---

AN: Short, yeah I know it's a bit shorter than originally…again. Stone age CPU, powered by a tiny dinosaur. It went on strike during spell check. *sigh*

Also no I do know WHO King Kai made an impression of, I just watched WAY too much Looney Toons as a youngin'. I'm old, not that old! XD


	76. The hero&hellspawn

AN: Fire Fire Fire…oy… it got pretty scary but it seems I got lucky tough. Don't worry everything is cool with me. Also…I can't think of a good chapter name

Disclaimer: Oooowning nothing is fun ^^;  
Ch 72- The Hero and the Hell Spawn

The group entered a third room which was not quite like the other two, it seemed a bit larger and the open door leading to stairs going down indicated they were getting close. Gohan took point and as he approached the door Dabura appeared blocking it.  
"Well well… it seems you've all done quite alright by yourselves. But you will not be going any farther without having to deal with me." He smirked a few of his sharp teeth glinted.  
"That's fine I think I'll have fun mopping the floor with you!" The demi-saiyan countered right back.  
"Oh such a spirited youth, it's a shame I'll have to break you." He roared at the end powering up, red flames surrounded his demonic form pushing the young saiyan back.  
As his powers swell the area surrounding them began to shift and change. At first it seemed that it was outside but the more it was reveled the more it seemed warped.

"What is this place?" Vegeta scowled and approached the daemon, "What's your game? Where's Majin buu?"  
Dabura stared down the saiyan prince, "It seems we have no patience."  
"Patience? I have no time to waste on your games! Now stand aside!" He howled back.  
"But where's the fun in that?" He chuckled which aggravated Vegeta. The prince began to power up, but Gohan pressed down on the veteran warrior's shoulder, he barked back, "Get your hand off me low-class scum!"  
"Stay down Vegeta! Dabura is mine!" Gohan had a stone determination and a fire in his eyes. Low-class or not the prince knew well not to get between a saiyan's anger and its target. "Alright boy, but if you slip I know I will be here to clean up your mess."

__

I will show these three who is truly the strongest. I don't need to fight this demon to prove it. I will be the one who defeats Buu. Not Kakorot! Not Gohan! Not any one else!  
That's right Vegeta. You are the strongest! Another voice came echoing his head.  
Yes! I am! The strongest in the universe! I am the prince of all saiyans!  
You were the strongest.  
What?  
You've become soft, but I can but I can unleash your power! Your anger! You'll be able to defeat Kakorot; all you have to do is allow me to unleash it.  
Yes, unlock my anger! I want to be the strongest, and no one will ever pass me!

Vegeta hands clenched tightly, huffing like a wild animal. Veins budged in his arms and face. His mind began to swirl as Babadi's control took roots stepping back ward a few feet before flying off under the distraction of the fight.

Raditz looked over his right shoulder, he though he saw something. He could see smoldering creators and the flicker of a once large fire dissolving to nothing. "What! What's this?" he mumbled to himself.  
A figured steeped into view, his hair was like a mix of his father's and King Vegeta, but his body was wider and taller. He was built like a tank, a saiyan tail swayed by his legs. All that could be seen was his silhouette and his yellow eyes.  
_Who are you?  
_The figure smirked, his teeth gleaming they were sharp like that of an Oozaru, "I'm part of you Raditz. You choose to give me this form, the form of the original legendary super saiyan."  
_The…the original?_ Raditz inquired trying to hide his wonderment. His eyes widened as if he had just met a god_.  
_"Yes, or at least what you think he looked like." He said his stance and voice exuded confidence.  
_What part of me are you?  
_"Your strength, your drive for it, your ambition for it. You left me behind a once a long time ago and your friends suffered." As he finished the sentence Raditz heard the death screams of Raiz, Beat, and Karah.  
_I was…just a child against impossible odds!_ Raditz said defensively  
"A child!? A saiyan is never a child! A saiyan is born a warrior! Is breed a warrior! Dies a warrior!" Fire erupted from around him as he roared. He seethed, "And you left me behind again…and you have become weak."  
_Weak…but I'm not… _He began to doubt himself. This was his own mind, his own self right?  
"You think even a weakling fool like you would learn his lesson. But it seems I was wrong, this time however I have come to warn you. I come to warn you of a vision of the future, of what will happen because of your weakness." The super saiyan motioned toward the other man.  
_A vision of what?  
_"Follow and me and witness and your own folly." He flew off and Raditz took off with him. This took Raditz away from the battle as well, lead on by his hallucinations. Babadi didn't gain immediate control, but the wizard was patient after all how long did he search for Buu?

Meanwhile, Gohan was locked in fierce combat with Dabura. Truth was the young saiyan had an edge over the demon king in terms of strength. But the battle worn sovereign was a master of combat. Gohan threw another punch, but it was blocked by Dabura's forearm. A sweep kick was used to counter but Gohan used his opponent's shoulders as a vault. Flipped around the top of him, the demon tried to stop him with a mouth blast but missed.

Gohan's knee meet with the based of Dabura's spine making him howl. Pushing of Gohan's chest, he fired a powerful ki bolt against his chest. The burnt his gi badly and singed his flesh. Dabura took a few deep breaths before regaining composure, "Very good boy, it seems I have no room to play around." He smiled, before opening his mouth grabbing the hilt of his blade. Pulling it out slowly gave the young Son shivers.  
"Round two." the demonic warrior's power coursed through the blade. He begun to swing, laughing like a berserker.  
The lord's skill with the weapon was impressive and kept Gohan on the defensive until he became familiar with the new situation.

Grabbing the back of the blade as the demon missed a swing. Although the back was not as sharp it still cut the saiyan's hand. He grit his teeth, pulling in to punch him a few times wrangling sword from him. The super saiyan took the sword and forced the pummel into the bridge of Dabura's nose. The king growled in pain blinded and dizzied. With a powerful blow to the gut, Dabura was knocked to the ground.  
Coughing loudly, blood spat out of his mouth. W_h-what? Blood? Impossible…fine. It seems I can't win.  
_"Well…that was entertaining." He got up and licked the blood off his lips, "To bad the show couldn't have been enjoyed by all of you."  
"What are you talking about?" Gohan asked hovering over him.  
"Just look." He instructed as all three saiyans looked behind them and noticed two were missing, by the time they looked back Dabura was gone.

"What happened to them?!" Goku blinked tracing white outlines where he last saw them.  
Nappa grunted, "Oh I think this counts as things getting out of hand. I'm going back to the tournament grounds. I'll make sure no one gets hurt."  
"Good thanks Nappa. I'll look for Vegeta. Gohan could you look for your uncle?" Goku said in a commanding voice.  
Gohan nodded taking what little was left of his gi and used to wrap his wound.  
"But wait! What about Majin Buu?" Shin asked trying to redirect attention.  
Goku pat the god on his shoulder trying to calm him, "Yeah I know but I think we need all of us. We got get our heads on straight whatever is happening now is bad."  
The kai smiled, "I see, well…I'll go with Gohan then, he might need support after that fight with Dabura."  
Gohan motioned toward the divinity, "Hey thanks, come on."

AN: Yeah I got some off time, so hopefully the next one will come soon. Read, review, enjoy


	77. Warriors Surrender

Chapter 73: Warriors Surrender

Nappa landed near the world's martial arts stadium where no one would see him fly in. Shoving his big body through the crowd he got back to Lima and Pica a bit out of breath.  
Lima didn't wait for him, she knew by his facial expression that something was wrong, "Nappa…tell me what's going on?"  
He swallowed his breath, "During the fight Raditz and Vegeta disappeared. I'm not sure what's going on but it's not good."  
Both Bulma and Mint asked him a series of questions but their voices trampled each other and Nappa couldn't make heads or tails of any of the questions, "Whoa! Whoa! Hey calm down I don't really know what's going on…yeash. But don't worry I'm going to make sure nothing bad happens to any of you."  
"Well can you at least tell us what's happened so far." Mint crossed her arms looking at him seriously. She was trying to stay calm and strong for her daughters but she couldn't help worry.  
Nappa began to brief the families of the situation.

Meanwhile Raditz was lead on by the spirit in his mind. _Smoke? _"And where there's smoke…"

Raditz eyes widened as he saw his home in smoldering ruins, flying down without another word. The first sight was that of his eldest daughter under rubble she was badly burned.

"Peanut!" He dove down onto his knees digging the girl out, "Daddy's here Peanut...talk to me."

She opened her eyes weakly, "Papa…h-he killed everyone…"

Raditz looked down closing his eyes in shame, "Who did this?"

"M-majin Buu…" She whispered falling limp.

Raditz put the girl down solemnly then began to puff. Screaming he fired ki bolts into hills smashing rock and tree with his fists. He began to calm himself with the knowledge this was a vision of future thus could be changed. The vengeful father looked forward at the trail of destruction left by the mysterious creature that would rob him of his family.

The spirit landed behind him, "You know what you have to do."

"Yes…destroy Majin Buu before he commits this atrocity." Raditz stood firmly.

"Follow that path and destroy him them. He will appear there soon Raditz. Defend your family and prove that you have not lost your strength."

Bardock shook the crystal ball, "Come on boy snap out it!"

King Kai shouted, "Hey watch out! Don't break it!"

The saiyan father sighed trying to calm himself, "Do you know what he's seeing?"

"No unfortunately…and Babadi is leading him straight to a town. Trust me…it ain't to just paint it red!" The kai laughed adjusting his sunglasses.

"Oh no…but Gohan is coming to him right? So maybe he can get through to him." Pura looked at the diminutive mystic for any hope.

"Possibly, I don't know much about this mind control thing. But it's working much slower on your son. I can sense Vegeta has already surrendered to it."

"So he still has a chance?" His mother said in concern.

King turned around in a old fashioned trench coat and fedora, he put his index finger under her chin and spoke like a film Noir private eye, "Now listen dame don't you worry pretty little head about it. There's a whole mess of trouble in that big bad world and a lot of it we can't do a thing about."

Bardock coughed tapping King Kai on his shoulder. He turned around nervously as Bardock cracked his knuckles.

"Hey…what's with that look? Heeeey!" The little blue kai ran his legs off as the jealous Bardock to chase. Speara and Pura both sweatdropped at the howling pain. King Kai came back, his blue head covered in bruises and bumps.

"Feel better now?" Speara asked nervously.

"A lot better." He smirked a cocky grin crossing his arms in satisfaction.

AN: Poor king kai! Sorry for the short chapter. After I get my next project up I'll work on a longer chapter now.


	78. Majin Attack

AN: Woot, I'm really enjoying writing again rceintly. Hope you guys like this new chap. Also I changed a little with Vegeta. Hope Vegeta fans don't hate me.

Chapter 74: Majin Attack

The tournament was resolved. Hercule had won. Sorta.

Every one of the warriors and parts of their families, Goten and Trunks were still playing somewhere else. They came to know of the situation as best as Nappa could explain it.

That's when those of them who could sense ki all got the same chilling feeling. A wicked force was coming towards the stage, "G-guys?! What's that?" Yamcha shouted.

"No…can't be." Nappa whispered deep in thought

"What is it?" Lima put her soft hand to his chest.

He looked in the direction, "Vegeta"

His predictions were realized only a few moments later. He appeared in the air over the arena. The sight alone warranted a spattering of panicked sounds amongst the normal people. Quickly Goku appeared in front of the saiyan prince to intercept him, "Don't do it Vegeta!"

He smirked, "Oh? And why not? If you don't fight me I think I might have to convince you."

The Majin prince landed, "So what do you say Kakarot?"

"No, I don't want to fight you!" He insisted.

"Well, then people have to die!" he opened his palm forming a ball before firing it at the screaming crowd. Goku tried to stop him but it was too late.

Much to everyone's surprise the bald saiyan threw himself in the way of the attack. He did his best to

Defect it away so it wouldn't hurt him either but the attack was far to strong and exploded over his body causing him to get charred pretty badly.

The audience gasped as Lima and Pica let out screams of horror flying to the fallen man. Vegeta's left hand twinged as he felt his heart hurt from the pain he caused his old friend. Growling through it he turned around back at Goku laughing, "Looks like I missed. But I won't next time."

Goku was choked on his words shocked at the actions of mind-controlled man, "Vegeta? Get a hold of yourself!"

He pretended not to hear, "Who next Kakarot? Who will I kill before you give me the satisfaction of a fight? Perhaps your mate?"

He motioned toward the section Chi-Chi was seated in. She gulped taking a few steps back and stumbled into her seat with an oomph.

"No!" Goku called out shrilly, "Dine we'll fight! Just please don't hurt Chi-chi or anyone else! I'll fight you!"

He smirked confidently knowing he held all the cards even in the end he was bluffing. If he had fired that ki he could have hurt Bulma…and none of the others either. "But let me guess; just not here? Very well I know the perfect location." Goku nods firmly and followed him into the air.

The crowd immediately went into a state of panic

Mr. Announcer tried to organize the frightened people but had no luck. That's when Leaf who had wandered into the coliseum quite some time ago and had witnessed the dialogue between Vegeta and Goku. He sauntered to the stage tapping the announcer making him turn to the old solider, "Give me that!"

He grunted taking the mic roughly. "SHUT UP!" The people stopped in their places and stared at him. "That's better," he grumbled. "Now listen you're going to follow that red-head woman's instructions to the letter. Her and her friends will get you outta here all in one piece." He motioned to Mint.

One man shouted from the crowd, "Hey! Why should we listen to you or her?"

Leaf pointed his trusty revolver at the man, "You're leaving here one way or another. Now don't make me get rough with you son."

The man swallowed hard and stepped back.

Mint smiled, she and her father shared glace. The grateful daughter mouthed thank you before puffing out her chest and letting out a brash, "Aaaaallright! Listen to me and we'll all get outta this place safely."

Her husband was elsewhere still tangled in the illusions of his mind. Taken to a small town that he saw completely ravaged, "Where is he?" He growled.

"Look, Majin Buu is a great monster he has split himself into many."

Raditz eyes widened as he saw the people of this hamlet as grey skinned black-eyed beasts.

"All of them?!" Raditz said in a mix of fear and anger.

"Yes! And many more! But fear not the foolish decision to split himself made him much weaker.

"Excellent…" He looked at his next target roaring, "DIE!"

"No Uncle!" Gohan dashed at max speed grabbing the fist of away from the screaming woman.

He turned not recognizing his nephew and elbowed him hard in stomach knocking the wind out of him.

"So you want to be first? Fine!" Raditz lavender energy turned golden as did his wild hair.

Gohan held his gut, "Oh this is bad."

Raditz charged up his Saturday Crush, "Majin Buu! You will not get past me." He threw the ball at the boy. He dodged barely, panting a bit, "really really bad."

Shin floated close, "Careful Gohan…he's not completely controlled but he's dangerous in this state."

Gohan wrestled with the powered up saiyan trying to hold him back, he hadn't powered up himself he didn't want to hurt him, "So what am I supposed to do?"

"You have to try to get him to release whatever he's seeing isn't there…if you can't you might have to…"

Gohan swallowed hard, "Might have to kill him…"

AN: I have the Majin Buu theme stuck in my head


	79. Breaking Through

AN: I don't own DB, DBZ, DBGT or any character in them. I only claim ownership over my OCs. Sorry it's been a while but I'm really busy lately

Chapter 75: Breaking Through.

Gohan swallowed hard he looked at the people of this town. He had to protect them, even if it meant killing his uncle. His power swelled as he shouted for the people to evacuate. Raditz's eyes darted around watching run yelping in fear. The enraged saiyan tried to chase after the fleeing civilians, fortunately Gohan managed to intercept him.  
"Cowards!" Raditz growled as the young man tackled him to the ground. "Please listen to me!" Gohan implored.  
_Don't listen to his lies!_ Babadi spoke into his mind.  
"Monster! I will rip you apart." The enraged saiyan grabbed the boy and threw a punch right at his face. Gohan caught the fist but the sheer force of pushed his body back his feet dug into the dirt. Raditz whipped a kick quickly throwing him back.  
The young warrior shook off the pain, "Fine if you won't listen I'll have to hold you and make you listen."  
Gohan transformed into a super saiyan two, he knew he need to give his all if he was going to protect these people and the whole planet.

Charging in arching around to the older saiyan's side. The two clashed as Gohan pushed his uncle back with a combination of raw strength and knowledge of Raditz's fighting style. That knowledge only went so far though, as the semi-controlled saiyan was fighting with a savageness Gohan wasn't prepared for.  
Raditz was blasted into a small home the wall crumbed around him. His eyes grew wide surprised at what strength of what he perceived was Majin Buu.  
"H-how can I…how can I fight such a beast?" Raditz growled preparing to assault again.  
_Rage. Let it fuel you. Let it guide your fists. Destroy this monster and remember… he will destroy you family.  
_He let a primal scream as the forming "M" on his forehead pulsed and grew looking like an upper case "V". "You won't touch my family!"  
"What?!" Gohan was taken aback by this statement allowing the supped up saiyan plowed his nephew into the dust.

Gohan growled wrestling Raditz giving him a quick kneeing but when he did Raditz began to pound on his face with both fists. The knee did almost nothing. Gohan had a quick idea. "MEEESEKOO!" the high powered blast launched Raditz into the air. Raditz coughed breathing heavily at the burning power of the ki blast.  
"Meseko? That's Gohan's technique…and his voice? What's going onnggh.." He held his head in pain  
_D-don't let yourself slip warrior! Majin Buu is a master of Mimicry. Don't let yourself be fooled!  
_Raditz swatted firing ki bolt spreading like a shotgun. Gohan knocked away the few that would have hit as the rest landed and caused a few explosions wreaking parts of the town.  
Gohan shouted in response, "It is me! Listen to my voice!"  
"G-gohan? No! NO! You're not him!" Raditz's aura whipped around as Babadi used his mind control to cause the saiyan pain from within.  
_That's right! That duplicitous demon is trying to trick you!  
_Raditz flailed madly electricity surrounding his aura as he swung fists and feet ki flowing into each blow each one caused a small explosion. Gohan grunted as the wild mania of the older saiyan's strength pushed him back the explosions bruising and burning his body.  
"T-try to remember! Remember when Icarus and me were playing and he hurt his wing. I saw you and called you over to help! You bandaged him up and carried him all the way to the vet. You stayed with me and told me not to cry…that he'd be okay." Gohan shook his uncle all the meanwhile landing counter blows, only striking back in order deflect attacks on him. As he spoke the images entered Raditz mind though Babadi tried to douse these images.

_No attack! Attack him!_ Raditz trembled, "But he…has to be…"  
"You helped train me! Raise me! You helped make me as strong as I am today! Let me help you!" Gohan shouted trying to break through him.  
Raditz screamed holding his head in agony, looking up the image shifted from the grey monster and Gohan. His chest heaving, "What's happening…Gohan?"

_No! I will not be denied you will be mine!_ Babadi dropped the voice of the legendary super saiyan and shot pain through his body and head forcing his muscles to contract.  
"No! No get out! Get out!" Raditz smashed himself into a build Gohan gasped; he dove after his uncle trying to wrestle him still so he wouldn't hurt himself anymore.  
_You're weak! You can't fight me I've already won!_  
"I'm weak…?" Raditz growled the V grew the final branches not a full M yet as he turned around and blasted Gohan. Gohan fired ki in a knee jerk reaction. The result was a very large explosion sending both men flying.

Shin caught the younger saiyan, "He's almost lost. I don't think this is working!"  
Gohan held his head dizzy, "Ugh…no I can tell he's fighting it now."  
He looked up at his uncle and could see electricity spark from his aura his muscles were spasming.  
"Uncle you aren't weak!"  
"Huh?" Raditz coughed and then yelled as Babadi pushed him further.  
"You're heart! You're heart is so strong I've seen you with your daughters. With Mint! With me! You give us so much strength Raditz, and I know our strength is inside you!" Gohan ran toward his berserk uncle grabbing him by the arms.  
"My heart?" Raditz's Majin signet began to shrink his struggling quieted as his will began to over power Babadi  
"Yeah, don't let Babadi or any one else make you think anything else!" Gohan smiled as he saw the victory over his mind was almost won.  
Babadi's voice screeched in his mind,_ fine! If I can't make you my servant I'll make you my BOMB!_

Raditz body trembled he shrugged of Gohan lightly as he began to pound the ground, "No! No you won't! I am…I am Raditz! I am strong and I will not be used by you anymore!" He roared into the sky his ki whipping around him as the signet on his forehead shrank into nothing. The longhaired saiyan collapsed face down in the dust his ki spent reverting back to normal. Gohan sighed powering down helping his uncle onto his back, "A-are you?"  
Raditz groaned his eyes half-lidded, "I'll live…thank you Gohan. I was blind. Blinded by self-doubt."  
Gohan hugged his uncle tightly he let out a few tears of joy, "I'm glad you're okay."  
Raditz was struck with surprise; he smiled patting the boy on the back, "Now…don't cry Gohan," he said only barely holding back his own tears.  
Raditz got up, obviously out of energy; he looked over at Shin and lowered his head, "Sorry…"  
Shin shook his head, "No one was hurt yet…but I can feel Majin Buu."  
Gohan nodded, "I feel him too…his power is incredible. We'll have to do what we can to slow him down."  
Raditz coughed gathering himself, "I'm coming with you."  
"But uncle…"  
"No, you'll need my help. I don't think I'll be able to fight Buu with you but I'll distract that Dabura while you fight Buu. It'll be tough enough with just one monster to battle. You won't stop me." Raditz said determined to make right.  
Gohan wanted to stop him, but he knew he shouldn't or couldn't, "Alright. We'll do it."

AN: This next chapter is up to you guys. I don't know what to add to the Majin Vegeta vs Goku or Majin Vegeta vs Buu. This is also why this got delayed. Here's the thing if you want me to add my spin on it I will but if you want me to skip I'll skip. Next chapter will either be M. Vegeta vs. Goku then Dabura vs. Raditz & Buu vs. Gohan OR Dabura vs. Raditz & Buu vs. Gohan then some plot getting to and at kami's lookout after everyone had evacuated to there (after M. Vegeta blows himself up).

The chapter after will also change from either it'll be Kami look out plot stuff (see above) and SSJ3 Goku and fusion OR SSJ3 Goku and fusion and Buu turning super (perhaps attacking) I'll see how it goes.

This is 100% up to you guys. For once I REALLY don't know what to do. I know what I want but I'm not going to deny my fans of what they really want.

PS. Can anyone tell me what the Eff is wrong with . I try to copy paste and it sometimes throws a sentance or two to the end .


	80. The Revolt

AN: I made a mistake guys, the first part of this chapter happens before the last part of the last. Keep that in mind, I am sorry to confuse anyone.

Sorry I haven't updated life has been….interesting lately; I really don't feel like it's appropriate to rant about my emotional problems or finical problems.  
Disclaimer: I do not own DB/DBZ/DBGT or any related characters they are property of bird studios.

Chapter 76: The Revolt

Trunks stood in front of his two friends after pulling them away from their parents who were evacuating to the look out. "Listen I know both of you are worried about your dads. I am too."

Peanut nodded writhing her hands nervously, "Yeah but won't our moms worry about us while we're gone?"

Trunks blushed then scratched his chin, "Yeah I guess…but we'll just get our dads and go right back. They won't have time to worry."

Goten asked curiously, "What's your plan Trunks?"

The lavender haired boy gave a huuuge thumbs up, "Simple! Dad taught me how to trace energy! I can tell your dad and mine are together. And I can tell Gohan is with your dad Peanut!"

The young girl smiled and threw her arms around Trunks, "Oh Trunks you're so smart! We're lucky daddy said he was going to teach me that in a little while but you can do it! That's great."

Goten pretended to gag, "Eeeeew! Kooties!"

Trunks pushed the girl off, "Gee Peanut quit it! You're embarrassing me! You're such a girl."

Peanut gave him a blank look, "I am a girl dummy."

The older saiyan boy sighed, "Y-yeah…Okay come on let's go."

Goku and Vegeta had come across a bleak and rocky terrain. They stood across each other staring each other down. The animals of the dessert sensed danger, some ran some hid in holes even the basest of creatures realized the danger that came to their homes.  
An evil smile curled up Vegeta's lip; there was a tone of sick pleasure growling through his voice, "Are you ready Kakorot?"  
"Vegeta." Goku whispered his eyes adverting for a moment, he shook his head in disgust then gazed back at his renewed foe determined, "you're on." He powered up yellow aura whipped around him as lightning cracked within it.  
"It's about time. I've been waiting for this a long time Kakorot." He powered up two ki bolts in his hands. Tossing them quickly at Goku. He flipped in agile cartwheels to avoid the dozen shots Vegeta fired. The prince laughed but was distracted by his own amusement distracted him enough for Goku to come in close to give a powerful kick toward his chin. However, the saiyan elite quickly ducked his head back; the sheer speed of the Earth-raised warrior's attack was enough to cut a few hairs from Vegeta's brow.

Vegeta smile turned into a scowl elbowing down toward Goku's gut. He agile swept himself in a circle. His left leg kicked in between Vegeta's and his right leg hit the side of Vegeta's leg. He tumbled as Goku rose; the hero turned charging up a Kahmehameha, "Sorry Vegeta but I hope once you get to Otherworld you'll be out of Babadi's control.  
He fired the blast Vegeta rocketed himself at full speed to avoid it. Goku tried to chase the skyward-fleeing warrior with the beam. He almost caught up with Vegeta but he could not keep the energy necessary to attack his speedy foe.  
Goku panted and Vegeta laughed in amusement, "It seems your brother taught you a few tricks. It's a shame his intelligence hasn't rubbed off on you as well."  
The hero's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean Vegeta?"

Vegeta energy swirled violently he dove down on Goku lick a hawk upon his prey, "No one can control me! I am the prince of all saiyans."

"What you let Babadi into your mind?" The younger saiyan pushed back by his powered rival, the words had stunned him. "Yeah and I have to say it feels pretty good!"  
He was bent over by a blow to the gut, and then the prince swept his leg up and drooped his heel on the spiky-haired head. He sped toward the ground, slowing his decent with a quick push. He spun kicking Vegeta with both feet. Vegeta was knocked back, stumbling he fired his Gallic Gun blasting Goku.  
He got up a bit dazed, and was quickly bond on the rock face by four yellow bands of pure aura.  
"Vegeta why?"

"Why?" He laid a fist into Goku's gut, grabbing his shirt pulling his rival's bruised face towards his, "Because you and your damn brother thought you could surpass me? I am the prince I am supposed to be the strongest! It's my birthright."  
Goku coughed up a few drops of blood, "B-but we shouldn't fight. I can sense Majin Buu gaining strength from our battle. Vegeta it's not to late…"  
"Silence Kakorot! I care nothing for Majin Buu or what he will do to this world. All I want is to restore my honor." He shouted his teeth gritted in anger.  
"Vegeta…think about Bulma and Trunks." Goku pulled with all his might on his binds with a loud crackle, he grunted as Vegeta laid into him once more but Goku managed to break free with the sound of violent thunder. Goku was on his hands and knees for a second. The prince lifted his boot to stomp on his rival back but his foot went straight through an afterimage.  
Goku grappled Vegeta tightly, "Think for a second Vegeta. You can sense it, can't you? Majin Buu is awake. And I don't think either of us can beat him alone."

Vegeta growled, sighed and loosened up. He let out a chuckle, "Kakarot is telling me to think? You're right Kakarot. I'm sorry…let me go."

Goku smiled letting him go without pause and a big smile, "Sure. C'mon Vegeta let's go."

"Before we do Kakarot we should have a senzu beans to regain our fighting power. After all we don't know if we'll get as much of a chance in the thick of it to eat them."

"Oh that's a good idea…hold on." He pulled out the tiny bag looking deep into the sac for any senzu but as he look inside he was blindsided by a hammering blow by the prince's fists. Goku's eyes went white and his hair turned back to black as he fell over forward unconscious. Vegeta rubbed his knuckles aching a little from Goku's hard skull.

"Sorry Kakarot but I have to do this alone. I have to prove that I am still the strongest."

Meanwhile, Raditz, Shin, and Gohan came across Buu and Babadi. Gohan looked into the sky, "Is that Majin Buu?"

Shin trembled in pure terror his eyes wide, "I will never forget that face as long as I live. That is the face of evil!"

The baby face villain pound his chest and let out a squeaky, "Buuuu!"

Raditz gave the kai a shifty gaze, "You can't be serious can you?"

"Dead serious Raditz."

The longhaired saiyan examined his foe then a small curl came to his lips, "What's wrong Babadi? Did Debura reject your control to?"

"No you insolent boob, Majin Buu got a bit tired of Dear Debura's jealous teasing. Could you Buu?" The wizard asked cooing harshly at the monster.

Both saiyans seemed surprised at this revelation. "Did he really destroy the demon king?" Gohan said breathlessly at the thought Buu so easily dispatched Debura.

"Buu! He was mean to me so I made him into chocolate!" Buu squeaked; his voice sounded like an evil infant let loose to dominate the world.

Raditz growled, "Gohan I don't think we can hold back for a second. I know if we work together we can destroy this monster."

Babadi smirked, "Did you hear that Buu? Those two mean men what to destroy you! You know what to do to mean people?"

"BUU KILL THEM! BUU KILL THEM GOOD!" The monster steamed out of his pores clenching its fists in front of his face.

Both men powered up to their limits defensively Gohan to a super saiyan two and Raditz to an ascended super saiyan.

"Meseko!" "Double Sunday!" Both men blasted the pink menace making a huge explosion. The smoke cleared Buu was missing parts of himself his eyes wide. The two men laughed in victory. Shin said softly, "It's not over yet."

The monster growled in frustration puffing back out the missing pieces back into place. Charging at Gohan first with a hand out stretched, he dashed back kicking Buu's arm away. Throwing a couple ki bolts burning Buu's pink form. The monster punched Gohan upward then led into a flurry of quick blows.

"Eat this!" Raditz blasted Buu's left arm off making him roll off Gohan. Buu stumbled onto his feet screaming at Raditz charging at his left hand reforming as he did. The saiyan went around the side and pounded into Buu's rubber like flesh. He sunk his foot in a good eight inches into his gut. Buu looked like he wasn't even hurt.

"What in the great ape's name are you?" Raditz said in awe as Buu took his leg and bent it at the knee in the wrong direction making a painful crack.

"Hehehe I broke you." Buu smiled in evil as the saiyan screamed in pain blood flowed out rapidly from the wound. Gohan growled punching Buu in the face making it concave, kneeing him in the groin bending it up in a U-shape dent in the monster's crotch. With a roar blasting ki rapidly into the Majin monster's flesh. This made him take a few steps backward. Gohan followed up with a Kamehameha wave destroying Buu's head right arm and a good chunk out of the right half of his body.

Raditz growled pulling himself onto his good leg into a kneel. "You…basterd!" He gathers black and white energy into his palms putting them together. The cracking mass of energy speed toward Majin Buu blowing off his legs. "How do you like it?"

Buu steamed puffing back out growling angrily, with a deep breath blew Gohan head over teakettle bloodied and bruised.

"Buu kill you now mean man!"

Raditz got up in spite of all his pain, "Hey fatso! Over here we're not finished."

Buu opened his eyes at Raditz giving the evil eye. "You think Buu is fat?"

Raditz smirked, "Is your master short bald and yellow?"

Buu looked back at Babadi who looked mad at Raditz, "Kill him Buu! Do it now!"

They could see Buu's mind trying to think.

Raditz turned to his nephew, "Gohan you gotta get outta here, warn your father and gather everyone. We'll need everyone to take this monster on! Go!"

"Uncle!" Gohan called out but Shin pulled him away, "Come Gohan I have a plan. Let's get Kibito. He should be alright now that Debura is dead."

Gohan nodded a little, "Alright…thanks…"

The saiyan and kai flew off. Gohan clench his eyes closed as he heard one loud explosion after another his uncle's ki-signature fading with every one.

"We'll defeat him uncle…" Gohan swore softly


	81. The Fates Have Abandoned

AN: Plenty of stuff happens with a lot of different people here, and since I don't want to be saying "Elsewhere" and "Meanwhile" Every three sentences I'll instead break with lines. Hope this isn't confusing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing…seriously.

Chapter 77: The Fates Have Abandoned

"R-Raditz." Pura's eyes went wide she grit her teeth and punched at the crystal. King Kai jumped tackling it of the pedestal; he held it under his arm like a football wearing an old-fashioned leather helmet, "Watch it sister, I just bought the premium package!"  
He put it back down gently brushing off the scuffmarks, breathing on it and cleaning it with his sleeve.  
Bardock tried to calm the seething mother down his own eyes sharp with anger, "tell me what's going to happen to Raditz…to Kakarot?"  
The deity scratched his chin a little, "well I can contact King Yema to let Raditz come straight here. As for Goku and the others, I'm not sure. The Grand Kai told me once about Majin Buu. He took out all the other Supreme's except for ours. It doesn't look good."  
Pura spat powering up; "If I was there I'd rip that banana thing off his head and shove it straight up his…"  
Beat covered up Karah's ears as the woman cursed like a sailor.  
Karah looked a little stunned regardless.  
Raiz looked completely befuddled and speechless for once in his life.

* * *

Gohan caught his breath a few miles away, "What do we do now? I can sense Majin Buu…he's gonna follow us until we can't run any further."  
Shin nodded he sounded like he was thinking, "I know."  
Gohan smiled, "You have a plan?"  
"Yes but you won't like it…" The deity closed his eyes contacting with Kibito, his servant was awakening from his stony prison. He opened his eyes looking towards the horizon seeing a little twinkle of light of Kibito's aura.

* * *

Elsewhere Krillin and Piccolo were also coming to. Krillin held his head watching Kibito fly off, "Where's he heading?"  
The Namekian tried to act unfazed but he could sense that Raditz was dead, "He and the supreme Kai probably have some sort of plan, and it seems attacking the ship head on didn't work out."  
Krillin nodded, "Yeah I can sense Majin Buu…I hope…I hope Eighteen and Maron are okay?"  
Piccolo looked over his shoulder at the short monk, "Krillin."  
He got a little pale, the demon king's son always give him the willies, "Yes?"  
"Go to the lookout, I'm going to see if I can get those kids away from danger. Knowing those three they're heading straight for it."  
Krillin smiled, "Thanks Piccolo!" he nodded flying quickly towards his family.

* * *

It was when Raditz fell young Trunks got a cold shiver down his spine. He looked over at his shoulder at his female friend. She smiled not knowing the fate of her father, her smile disappeared as she saw her friend's expression, "Trunks what's wrong?"  
He smiled nervously shouting trying to sound happy, "WRONG?! WHY WOULD ANYTHING BE WRONG!? HAHAHA!"  
Goten looked confused, "It doesn't sound like its okay Trunks. Are you sure?"  
"Of coooourse I'm sure!" He said all shook up, "Hey we're going to see my dad first." With Peanut's father, dead and Goku unconscious he didn't want upset either of his friends.  
"Why your dad?" Peanut said stubbornly.  
"Cause….cause he's closest!" Trunks beamed a cherubic smile at the girl.  
"Oh yeah! And maybe he can help us fight Majin Buu too!" Goten said excitably.  
The older boy threw his arm around the spiky haired child, "Yeah that's right Goten, I like I said you're the boss now that you beat me. You heard him Peanut we're gonna get my dad." He chuckled a little nervously.  
The red-haired saiyan frown a bit, "Fine but you're up to something."

* * *

"So what's your plan?" Gohan asked as Kibito caught up with the two. "We're going to my world there is a sword. A sword that I believe can defeat Majin Buu."  
Gohan's eyes widened, "Then why don't you bring it here?!"  
Kibito spoke highly offended, "Watch your tongue saiyan, the supreme Kai simply can not draw the sword from its stony sheath."  
The deity nodded with a sigh, "As much as it shames me, yes I can't pull the sword. However, I believe you can Gohan. I believe you are the one who can wield the sword and destroy the evil Buu.  
The saiyan rubbed the back of his head, "Erm, I've never used a sword before."  
Shin nodded, "which is why we need to get started immediately come."  
"But…what about everyone else?"  
"That's what I meant…but as I understand there is a why to bring people back on this planet." the kai put his hand on the saiyan's shoulder. And teleported with his servant to the supreme Kai world.

* * *

The three saiyan children found themselves on top cliff looking down on Majin Buu and Vegeta. The noble saiyan stood firm staring the pink beast down.  
"Is…is that dad?" Trunks stared he had seen his father at full power before but this was the first time it truly frightening.  
"Wow your dad is fighting Majin Buu!" Goten said excitedly  
Peanut smiled in wonder , "He's so brave!"  
The lavender haired boy bit his lip his young face got serious, "And he's gonna get some help! From the three of us!" The boy stood triumphantly giving a thumbs up red and white light flashing from its center. "Ouah yeah!" Peanut and Goten posed dramatically next their older friend.  
"I don't think so ." The Namekian's harsh voice made the kids fall over themselves .  
"It's far to dangerous for you kids! Get back to the lookout now!"  
Trunks puffed out his chest standing up to Piccolo, "Oh yeah?!"  
Goten scurried up next to his friend parroting the other boy, "O-oh y-yeah?"  
The warrior scowled at the children, "Yes, now get outta here before I drag you back!"  
The young boy's energy flared as he transformed into a super saiyan, "Oh yeah? And whose gonna stop me you?! I'm a super saiyan! You can't stop me I'm plenty stronger than you!"  
Peanut whispered shyly, "Trunks…you'll get in trouble…"  
"Hmph…come on Goten. Let's go!" The impetuous youth flew off with the younger boy in tow.  
Peanut looked up at Piccolo, she dug her shoe's point into the dust, "I'll be good." she said with a knot in her stomach.

"Dad! Dad! We're here to help!" Trunks smiled proudly next to his father.  
"Trunks? Goten? What are you two doing here." Vegeta said his teeth gritted behind his lips.  
"duh! Didn't you hear him mister Vegeta? We're gonna fight Majin Buu with you!" Goten gave him a victory sign.  
The prince looked down proudly on his little boy, "Come here son."  
He came a little hesitantly, normally that level of seriousness was left for punishment, "y-yeeah dad?"  
The father put his arm around the small boy, "I'm proud of you Trunks. I know you'll take care of your mother." The boy looked stunned but his joy was cut short with a strong blow to the back of his head knocking him out.  
Peanut yelped as Goten started shouted, "Hey why'd you do that!? How could you hit him!? He was gonna h-" Vegeta whapped him over the head knocking him down easily.  
He looked up making Peanut stammer back , "What's he planning on doing?"  
Piccolo closed his eyes, "On not returning…"  
He flew down, the prince spoke seriously, "Piccolo, will you take them away from here?"  
"Sure… you'll die you know?" the green warrior picked up the two boys.  
"Yes…could you tell me something? Will I see those Kakarot and Raditzu again?"  
Piccolo shook his head, "No unlike the two of them you've never done enough to redeem the pain you once caused Vegeta. No you're going to a much darker place."  
He smirked, "Very well. Piccolo fly far away and fly fast."  
Piccolo nodded with a similar smirk, "Don't need to tell me twice."

He flew up towards Peanut , "Come, your mothers are probably worried."  
She nodded, "G-GOOD LUCK MISTER VEGETA!" she shouted and waved loudly before flying off with Piccolo.  
Buu was snoring a little snot bubble coming out of his face. Babadi shouted shaking the monster, "Wake up! Wake up you imbecile!"  
The bubble popped, "Huuuuh? Is the man done being boring now? I wanna play."  
"Oh? I'm boring am I? Well then LET ME ENTERTAIN YOU!" The prince charged at the monster pounding into the rubber like flesh sending the wizard flying with his sheer aura.  
"Oh this is much more fun! YAY!"

* * *

The trio of Gohan, Shin and Kibito arrived at the mystical world filled green valleys and hills, "Wooow." He smiled in awe.  
Shin pointed, "There up on the hill, that is the Z-Sword. The sword of evil's bane!"  
"CUT!" The blue troll shouted.  
"Wh-who are you?" Shin blinked.  
"Hm? Me? I'm the one who tells YOU what to do and Zelda owns that phrase. Try again there champ."  
Shin blinked confused, "Aaaalright…well then it's the sword that's destined to defeat Majin Buu…is THAT better?"  
"Yes much." The director crossed his arms sitting back in his chair as an intern gave him a bottle of water.  
Gohan sweatdropped a little sighed heavily then flew to the top of mountain, "No problem eh?" He began to pull on it but had no luck. "What the?"  
Kabito chuckled a little, "He can't do it I know it we should go back and get his father."  
"Oh really? Well let's see if it can take this?!" He shouted powering up as he pulled the sword golden aura began to arise, then crackle as he powered through all his transformations. The cloudless sky began grow dark. Thunder clashed in the sky as electricity coursed the air and his aura. "I…will…draw…this sword!"  
He roared pulling it out. Suddenly the Zelda item pick-up chime played. The director shot an evil look at the intern who was looking at his cell phone.  
He coughed, "Erm…ring tone…"  
"You're so fired."  
"Aw maaaan."

AN: I dunno why I added that at the end. But yeah I don't own Zelda either.


	82. The Plan

AN: Sorry bout the delay my dad's been in the hospital and life has gotten really busy. He's still not doing great…but I still hope he'll be alright.

Chapter 78: The Plan.

Vegeta had fought bravely against Majin Buu. The prince put every ounce of himself into defeating the pink monster, but in the end the cruel hand of fate had made his efforts for naught . Even though the mighty prince seemed to have scattered the monster's very molecules.  
Piccolo held the two boys smirking in delight , "Did he really do it?"  
Peanut squinted towards the distance, "Huh? What's going on there?"  
The Namek handed the girl her friends and went in closer to inspect. He looked into the eyes of the stone Vegeta. "Well done. It's seems we're safe at last."

He heard a stone rolling. He looks back and sees a thin strip of pink rubber like flesh crawl out. He growls blasting it quickly with ki burning it up. The statue began to crumble as little mini-buus popped out of the nooks and crannies of the creator. "What?" Piccolo retracted in horror. "This is impossible! He's immortal! Peanut run!" He shouted at the girl causing her too yell and fly at top speed toward the look out, the Namekian followed the girl. The monster reconstituted himself, "oooh that was fun! But now Buu hungry! Buu want chocolate! Wants caaaandy!" The monster opened its narrow eyes, his gaze towards a little city in the distance, "ooooh I wonder if they have candy there?"  
He giggled wildly flying towards the city.

It was at that time Goku rose from his unconscious stupor, "Huh? I had such a nice dream…there were so many bowls of food and…" His eyes shot open not from what he sensed but from what he didn't sense. His son, his brother, Vegeta…all of them were gone. He pounds the ground with a roar, "Damn, Vegeta! Why didn't take my help. I…I don't think even at my new powerlevel can compete with Buu. If only one of them were still alive…but maybe.. Okay! That's the plan!"  
He flew off towards the lookout at blinding speed.

Piccolo, Peanut and the boys arrived first. The young girl returned the boys to their respective mothers as they came to. Bulma stared at the boy harshly, "You two boys are in a lot of trouble." Chichi fumed at Goten, "Nine thousand and eighty math drills when you get home!" Goten fell on his ass in fear. The two mothers growled for a few moments before hugging their sons tightly, crying out in unison, "We missed you so much!" The two blushed, "Aaaw mom."  
Videl half smiled she clasped her heart , _Gohan where are you?_

Mint picked up her eldest girl, "I'm glad you were smart enough not to fight him. Did you see daddy anywhere?"  
The girl shook her head obviously worried for her father.  
Almond punched and kicked the air, "daddy is prolly blowing that meany up right now!"

The mother giggled letting Peanut down and hugging them both, "Whatever happens we'll get through it."  
The regrouped as Piccolo stared in the distance his arms crossed. "Goku…"  
Chichi smiled in joy, "Is he okay?"  
The Namek nodded, "He's just on the distance he must be conserving energy to not use instantaneous transport."  
Goku landed , "Majin Buu…he's stronger than I ever thought. Everyone…I have bad news too. Gohan, Raditz, and Vegeta…they're all dead. Majin Buu killed them all."  
Bulma let out a shrill scream, tears streaming from her face, "Nooo! Vegeta! Why?!"  
Chichi gasped her eyes rolled up, "My G-goha…." she fainted but Krillin caught her. "whoa! I gotcha."  
Mint clasped her two girls tightly as they cried in their mother's arms. She tired to stay strong for the two but she couldn't help but shake in sadness, "Raddy.."  
Almond sniffed and growled, "I'm gonna beat Buu up!"  
Pica held her friend back. "Nawmond no! You'll be hurt!"

Goku patted the girl on the head, "Don't worry I have a plan?"  
'Oh what's that buddy?" The scarred former bandit asked.  
The saiyan held his wife fanning her awake, "yeah, during one of my trips to train on other planets I met with a race with a power that we might use to beat Majin Buu: Fusion!"  
"Fusion? What does that entail?" The Namek warrior spoke curiously. Goku spoke with a shining Son smile, "Well it combines the powers of two warriors and multiplies it!"  
Nappa grunted rubbing the back his head having recovered with Dende's help, "Wow Kakarot…I'm surprised you can pronounce multiplies."  
He fell over right on his face, "Heeeey that's not nice."  
"So are we gonna fuse eh kiddo?" he bald saiyan rolled his shoulder.  
"Um…sorry…you're too weak Nappa." Goku grinned sheepishly making the large saiyan shrink and pout, his wife consoling him gently.  
Goku looked at the two young boys, "I'll need your help… you two are about the same size and both can become super saiyans already! If you two fuse we might be able to beat Buu!"  
Chichi snapped awake giving her husband, "OH no! Goten is NOT fighting that monster! He'll get hurt!"  
He frowned, "But if he doesn't fight we all die. I wish they didn't have but we have no choice."  
She crossed her arms, "I don't like this one bit!"  
"Sorry but we really don't have another choice."  
Peanut protested angrily, "Wait! I want go! I wanna fuse and help beat up Buu!"  
Her uncle stammered back a moment, the little girl never seemed so fierce before, "But you can't fuse with Goten or Trunks. You're girl!"  
The girl sniffed, then cried, "But I wanna help…my daddy…he killed my daddy." The girl sobbed. Goku hugged the girl close to him, speaking seriously, "I know it's not easy but you gotta stay safe here with your mom. We'll get the dragonballs and everything will be okay."  
The girl sniffed hugging her uncle tightly, "Okay.."

He looked over at his friends, his eyes stopped at Piccolo. He swept his hand over his head and Piccolo's. The Namek growled, "What are you doing?!"  
Goku whispered into the other warriors ears. "What?! No! That's ridiculous! But…what?!Noooo!"  
"Come on! It'll only take a few mintues! Then you can show the boys!"  
The Namek erked, "As long a no one talks about this after…"  
"Alright stand like this." Goku stood a few feet from Piccolo.  
"Like this?" His son asked. "A little closer." He smiled.  
"Alright it's very important for you two to be in perfect sync and do the moves perfectly." Goku went through the dance and the boys slowly went through motions once.  
"Okay! Let's do it Gohan!" "Right!"  
"Wait don't!"  
"Fu-sion-HA!" With a bright flash of light the two boys became one. One…very skinny very sickly boy.  
Marron blinked, "THAT is supposed beat Buu?"  
Goku sweatdropped , "Erm…no there's no way and he has to stay like that for a while. AND he has to wait before he does it again."  
"Aaaw man.." The fused boy sighed in distressed.  
"It's alright, Piccolo I know your memory is good, and you know how to do the dance right?" He asked.  
"Yeah why?"  
Goku sighed, "Well you should take them into the Time Chamber once they got it down. I'm going to stall Majin Buu."

"How!? He took out Vegeta and your brother without a second thought."  
"Well…first I'll ask him too wait. And if that doesn't work I always have super saiyan three." He smiled broadly.  
Everyone screamed at once "What?!" *record screech*  
He growled and began to power up darkening the sky above him as he passes through super saiyan one into super saiyan two. His howl became more pain filled the vein in his forehead showed.  
"Goku!" Chichi cried in concern.  
He grunted and his aura flared around him, covering his face. Emerging from the near explosion. His face looked much more feral, his eyebrows were gone, his hair was long and wild like his brother's. "Not bad eh?"  
The stunned silence said it all. Suddenly Goku looked dizzy, he gasped, powering down and panted. He broke a sweat. "G-goku, are you okay?" His wife wiped his brow clean of the perspiration.  
"It...takes a lot outta me. If only I were stronger…I know I could beat Majin Buu if I could stay in that form."  
"But you're still going to fight him aren't you?" She whispered to him gently.  
"To protect you, Goten, and all my friends! I gotta."  
She nodded kissing his chest , then grabbing it tightly and yelling in his face, "If you don't come back alive you won't get any dessert for six months!"  
He eeked , "All right! Yeee.."

He gave a salute to Piccolo, "Alright I'll leave the rest to you. Good luck old friend." The Namek nodded.  
"Bye everyone see you soon!"

AN: I forgot is it 30 mins of fusion and a 30 min break?


	83. The Lament of Fathers

AN: Thank you for all your support, I appreciate it. My dad is doing better now he's on his medication, it was pretty rough there but he seems almost like his old self again. Thank you so much. I'm glad to be back.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters =D!

Chapter 79: The Lament of Fathers

King Kai led the dejected Saiyan past Yema's checkpoint to where his family gathered. The Saiyan's pride was hurt but his hope was still alive. He knew that he did all he could and it was up to Goku now. _Kakarot, protect our family._

As he raised his head, he was filled with a new motivation to support his brother rather than worry about himself.

His heart stopped a moment when he saw Speara and Karah together mistaking them momentarily for his wife and eldest girl. He closed his eyes diverting them a moment. Karah ran up to her to her old friend, "Heya dummy! Don't you recognize me?"

The Saiyan man chuckled, "I'd never forget my childhood friend. Don't worry Karah."

"Heh, I bet you're not afraid of Beat anymore."

The silent red head stared at Raditz, once a giant to the Saiyan, yet without his tall spiky hair only came up to his nose. The long-haired Saiyan simply smiled and shook his head causing Beat to fume. He walked towards Speara nodding respectfully, "Ah, you must be Mint's mother." He looked closely at her; she was as lovely as his mate, but definitely not the fighting type. She smiled, "Yes, I'm so glad she found someone that makes her happy."

"Thank you," he said with charming smile, hesitating a moment and then pulling her into an embrace, "next time I will protect her… I have found new strength… but just a little too late."

She smiled softly, "You've made her stronger too. She will be fine I think, you all will." Speara was always an optimist. Raditz looked on to the battle in the crystal ball, letting go and standing by his parents. He was just in time to see his brother in his new form, "Oh… my… Kakarot! Kakarot! You can do it!" He cheered smirking in confidence, thinking a moment to himself. _Huh…I like that new hairstyle Kakarot._

In a place similar to Otherworld, but much darker… He knew where he was, it was hell. The prince sighed relieved; entered his body… he felt his sacrifice.

A harsh but familiar voice greeted him, "You wouldn't be the first to find false relief here boy."

Vegeta darted his eyes over, agape in surprise, "Father?"

The stoic king stood on a nearby hill looking down on his son, "Look at what my weakness wrought, such a pitiable son."

"Weakness? Pitiable?"

"If I could have kept you from Freeza you wouldn't have become craven and pusillanimous."

The prince roared charging into his ascended state, "Then can you explain this father? Can you explain how I am a Super Saiyan? Something you could never hope to accomplish!"

The King's expressionless face turned to disgust, "Strength alone is not power."

The son scowled.

"Son, have you forgotten the three tenets of Saiyan pride?"

He said by rote, "Honor, respect, and valor."

"At least you showed some bravery fighting that beast. But as it stands you lack either of the others."

Vegeta clenched, inched his fists, standing inches away from his father, but the king didn't budge an inch. "What are you talking about?"

"You insolent little…" The elder Vegeta raised his voice, but quickly regained his composure. "You are the prince. You are my son. You don't need some damn sorcerer's prestidigitation to prove either of those facets. Not to a soul."

The son closed his eyes powering down with a sigh, "I know, father."

"I pray you have a chance at redemption, son."

He held his right fist in his left hand, "I shall, but I shall be the strongest once again!"

The king smirked, "Indeed, you fight for your son and you will gain the power of one hundred Oozaru."

Vegeta stood with reinvigorated resolve as his father confidently spoke, "Fates have spoken, and you will get your second chance… Now I must leave you."

"What? Why?" The son asked.

"I am not worthy of retaining my body here, son. I committed too many sins, and made others commit many more sins in my name. I was only given this for now." A wisp circled him and his son, "Besides, I must join your mother once again."

Vegeta held the wisp, "Mother… maybe… maybe if I do as well as Kakarot and Raditz you two can regain your bodies."

King Vegeta began to fade, "You need not worry about us, son. Keep your eyes on your future. Be a better father, not just a better warrior." The royal wisps flew off together, leaving Vegeta alone in the cold plane._ I will do that and more…I will make you both proud._

On the ivory lookout the salty Corneal Silver sat, watching his daughter try to wrangle Goten and Trunks to aid Piccolo in his tutelage all the while trying to stay strong. Almond sat on his lap her little face pressed against his belly. Pica stood next to her friend, holding her hand trying to do her part to comfort her.

Peanut sat next to her grandfather leaning against his shoulder. He looked over at her and she up at him, both wishing they could do more. He put his arm around her.

The old veteran sighed… _What should I do? There's only so much my beaten body and worn out pistol can do anymore, 'specially to something like Buu. Look at my little girl; she doesn't need her Papa's protection anymore. I'm sure lil' Almond could take her ol' grandpa even if I was in my prime._

Piccolo looked ready to the boys into the time chamber. Mint, Nappa and Piccolo's urging kept them from charging recklessly. She walked back panting a little after having to force hold the fused boy until he responded to reason. The three had enough strength to slow him down, but only just.

She smiled graciously at her father, her eyes spoke books. She did need him, his support and care for his grandchildren. He smirked back, sad but reassured. Peanut scooted over so her mother could sit too. As soon as she did the young girl laid her head on Mint's lap.

"It'll be over soon." Mint nodded, staring out. Leaf simply grunted and sipped his drink in agreement.

Goku met Buu over an empty city; it's populace reduced to chocolates and candy.

"So, you're Majin Buu huh?"

The monster grinned like a psychopathic infant, "Ooh?! You know Buu?"

"I sure do… and I heard you're stronger."

The pink fiend flexed proudly, "Yes! Strong! Very very strong!"

Goku smiled, "So am I, actually. I was wondering if you'd like to fight me for a while."

"Ooh! Yay!" Buu charged at Goku headlong, but the Saiyan halted him, "Whoa! Wait, wait!"

"Wait? Why? Buu wanna fight nooooow!" it whined steam spurted out of his pores with a whistle.

"I gotta warm up first!" Goku sweat dropped.

"Warm up?"

Goku rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, I'm not at full strength now. I need to power up."

Buu sat waiting in mid-air like a preschooler waiting for story time. The Earth-bred warrior began to power up quickly, reaching his mastered Super Saiyan state. "I think you've seen this before."

Buu just yawned.

"Well that's a Super Saiyan and this…" his muscles bulged as his scream became more violent as lightning crackled in his aura. A storm formed in the sky above as he emerged, "And this is a Super Saiyan two. You fought my son earlier; he was the first to reach this state." Goku said coldly.

Buu grinned a little bit, "Ooh… he was fun!"

Goku clenched his fists, digging down deep, roaring like an Oozaru, his hair growing long and his brow getting much more primal his whole stance and even his voice had a much darker and more confident tone.

"You ready?" Goku asked as Buu stood there. Buu charged again, flailing madly with glee. Goku dodged swiftly, grabbing Buu's arm, swinging him around. "Wheee!" the fat fiend cheered as he hit Goku with a sidewinder. The Saiyan lost his grip causing Buu to fly off. It chuckled darkly and took a deep breath before pink wind was blown out towards Goku. He could sense how powerful it was, countering it with a Kahamehameha. The two collided, but instead of creating a beam struggle Majin Buu's breath pushed over and under Goku's blast, coming straight for him! Blasting over his chest, it tore at his gi; he tried to gather himself, looking at the now headless beast. It felt at the blank space a bit, popping it out.

"Heheh! You are strong! Look!" He punched with his left hand but Goku blocked it, his other arm went down and looped up, hitting Goku in the stomach.

Goku gave Buu a few rapid kicks to get him away from him, turning the monster's back towards him, making him dizzy. He blasted Buu in the back, creating a sizable hole, but it was quickly plugged with more pink mass as he pushed his feet back, knocking the warrior back. He flew toward him, hoping he could overpower Majin Buu, but every punch was absorbed, every kick deflected; every ki burst was just repaired.

He was going nowhere fast in this battle, and his new form was taxing his body to its limits. He panted… _How can I win? If I could stay at full strength I might have a chance. But as it's going, I'm getting weaker and he's staying at the same level. And nothing's sticking._

Goku panted, Buu was easily tossing him around now, the Saiyan only barely keeping up. He was grabbed by Buu, "Imma eat you up!"

"Get off!" Goku sent out an explosive wave leaving only little blobs of the monster. He powered down, unable to continue.

He saw his opponent reform. _Sorry_ _Gohan…Goten…Chichi…_He ducked his head as Buu reformed… "Goku! Come with me! Gohan needs you!"

It was Shin, he transported there.

"H-he's alive! Yes… but what about the others?"

"Goku, there's no time! We need you to help Gohan train with the Z-sword. Come quickly!" he grabbed Goku and teleported with him to the colorful world…

AN: A pretty long chapter. I was originally going to do two parts but…yeah I didn't have any internet for a couple weeks, so I wrote the second part and combined them.


	84. Montage!

AN: Sorry that took a little while for this one, had a little flu, feel better now. Also training is the most MONTAGE! I really am speeding this part up . The most boring part to me of the Buu saga is the training.

EDIT: J.W. Appel don't worry :) he's doing quite well receintly. thank you.

Chapter 80: Montage!

Goku looked around in the beautiful blue, green, and turquoise world of the kais, finally his eyes went to his son. "Gohan! I'm so glad you're alright!" The overjoyed father embraced his son now dressed like one of the Gods. "Dad! I'm glad you're here. The Supreme Kai told me you could help me train with my new Z-sword , he thinks I can beat Buu with this!"

Goku smiled brightly, "Of course, let's see what you can do with that thing! Just don't cut me up too bad!"

Gohan took a deep breath and got into a comfortable pose with the long sword. It showed neither too much offensive or defensive skill, he was much more used to fighting with beams and fists than with blades. They went slow at first the legendary blade was much denser than it appeared. Heavy but perfectly balanced allowed the young hero to quickly get better every time he swung he became a little more sure on the next. His agile father dodges attacks and knocks back some attacks slowly having to try harder and harder to keep up with his son's increasing skill.

Shin watched on getting clearly excited at the rate of improvement, "See Kibito! He's a natural. WOW! Look Goku just transformed to help him out while Gohan is still in base. He's the one."

The stubborn bodyguard grunted with a curling frown, "Very well…but does he even have the strength to even cleave through Buu's rubbery flesh?"

"Well let's just test that a little bit my old friend." Shin chuckled his hand over his mouth coyly. "Alright I think we can take a small break to do something a little different now Gohan."

"Oh?" The half-Saiyan stopped just after a swing that came far to close Goku's cheek stopping short with already gaining masterful control of his own momentum. The father sighed falling back in shock, sighing in relief.

Shin smirked little, "It seems Kibito doesn't have much faith in you. But I think you can accomplish much." he summoned a block of silvery black of metal. "This is Kacheen the hardest mineral in the entire universe. The Z-Sword should be able to cut through it like butter but only if you are strong enough to handle it."

Gohan swung his sword a few times, "So your think if I can cut through this metal I could cut through Buu?"

"Precisely! And Goku…you could probably throw these bricks fairly quickly. Probably faster than I could this could also it should increase his reaction rate with the sword."

"Alright Supreme Kai. Whatever I can do to help!" He approached the block and lifted, it with a large amount of stain, "whoo! This stuff is heavy! Maybe you can give me some training gear made of this stuff!"  
"Of course, but let's worry about that after we take care of the mass-murdering blob of pink evil." Shin stated stoically.

He sweet dropped in response, "y-yeeeaah…"

Goku spun the Kacheen a few times in his hands to get a feel of it, "Ready Gohan?"

"Yeah dad! Batter up! Watch out home-run Yamcha!" He motioned like a major league slugger toward the sky.

The father threw the giant block at his son, and with a mighty swing he landed a blow with a screeching metal on metal sound the block flew up and spun landing with a heavy thud. A huge gash scarred the block in the middle.

Kibito and Shin both stood in dumbfounded awe that he even could accomplish that much.

Gohan rolled his right shoulder stretching out, "Aaw man I didn't hit it right on."

"It's alright… excuse me Supreme Kai can we have a new block?" Goku asked politely. The Kai simply nodded creating a fresh one in front of the full-Saiyan. He picked up the new block, "Try transforming into super Saiyan two! You'll get it this time!"

His son smirked before powered up very quickly, but Goku didn't wait until he powered up all the way and threw it with all his strength. The sword wielding Saiyan pushed him self to get to his highest power scream. He swung the sword with all his might become super Saiyan two at the very moment metal meet metal. A large explosion ripped across the beautiful landscape of Shins world scorching both plant and rock. The Kacheen put up a decent fight but regardless it was cleft in twain by Gohan's mighty swing. He smirked with a sort of sly smirk reminiscent of his uncle. "Groovy…" he said his voice smooth and a bit dark. But his cool complexion was broken quickly as the mighty Z-sword's tip fell off as it cracked . It's wielder screamed out in horror, "T-t-the Z-sword! It's…it's BROKEN!" All three observers stood in stunned horror. Shin shuttered, "T-that was our greatest hope !" Kibito nearly squeaked, "And it…broke?"

Gohan began to panic, "Does anyone have some super glue or duct or anything?" he dropped the tip-less hilt on the ground searching for something to help him, not noticing the purple smoke wafted from the cracked blade. "What is that?" Shin's eyes narrowed as he saw the mist forming into something more solid. It was a very familiar looking purple man dressed in the same grab as shin. In fact he looked quite a lot like the supreme kai if he had been left out in the sun far far too long. "Oh…where in the world am I?"

"Who are you old one? And why to you look like a kai?"

"Old?" The pruned deity shouted hoarsely getting in Shin's face, he then sat back and crossed armed, "I look like a Kai because I am a kai! Shattered the Z-sword did ya kiddo? Not bad"

"Actually , it was Gohan here." The supreme kai pointed at the half-Saiyan who nodded and waved still with dumbfounded look on his face.

"Who exactly are you?" Kibito asked curiously.

"I am this young sprout's ancestor! I was once a Supreme Kai!" He said proudly as the rest shouted out in surprise. Shin suddenly lost his demeanor, acting like a child, "My goodness one of the elder kai? My master before he was absorbed by Buu told me of your kind, we thought you were wiped out!"

The old man chuckled , "Oh no…not me I had the fortune of being stuck in a sword for several hundred millennia !" he said a bit sarcastically but he was obviously glad to be out.

Shin smiled cheerfully, "It's said the elder kai's had a mysterious ability to bring out tremendous power in others! Is that true?"

"Why yes it is…" The old kai said a bit puzzled at what he was getting at.

"This is fantastic! Gohan with this ability you'll defiantly be able to defeat Majin Buu!" Shin practically jumped for joy.

Gohan chuckled happily, "Really? Will you do it? Will you help me defeat Buu?"

"Heck no! I'm going on retirement! Besides I gotta catch up with the ladies. Hohoho!" He laughed devilishly his nose started to drip blood.

Goku begged, "Come on we really need your help! The whole Earth! Maybe the entire universe." Goku said with big eyes.

The elder kai looked from Goku to Gohan a couple times, he stood his bones creaking a bit, "Say are you that one's father?"

Goku pointed at himself blinking.

"Yes you dummy." The elder's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah I am!" he smiled proudly.

The old man smiled lecherously, "Well then you must have a wife right?"

He scratched his head, "huh? Chichi? What about her?"

"I bet she's a hottie eh? You two had a strapping son. She's gotta be quite lovely! If you know what I'm saying." He motioned out a classic hourglass figure in the air with his hands.

"Eh? What are you talking about? And why do you sound so much like master Roshi?" he asked his innocent mind still mostly pure.

He groaned black lines over his face, "Have to spell it out for you don't I? I wanna a little alone time with the misses if you know what I mean. Get her in a sexy little dress and ask her to go on a date with me. Hohoho 3."

Goku eeked and Gohan got a little green, he hated when people talked about his mother that way. His father trembled a little imagining his wife towering over him. _GOKU! You set me up an a date with this PERVERT! You're going to get one nasty shot! And nothing but tasteless food from now on!"_

He sweet dropped profusely, "eh….no…"

"Even just a kiss?" He whined like a kid who didn't get what he wanted for his birthday.

Goku waved his hands trying to disperse the situation, "Oh no you don't want Chichi…she's erm…" _What would Roshi not like?_

"She's um…flat as a board! Not your type at all!" He motioned with his hands making Gohan behind him fall over.

The old deity crossed his arms and made a grunt of disgust, crossing his arms, "Tch, no kiss no deal."

"Well…uh… I know two other women you might like. Their both getting a little older but still I think you'd like them." Goku said with uncharacteristic shrewdness.

"oooh tell me more!" he replied with a hungry look on his eyes.

"Well Bulma very smart and kind, while Mint is strong but sweet! Trust me it'd be nice to get a kiss from either!" he smiled brightly.

The elder grumbled, "I don't care about that stuff how do they look?"

"Ooooooh! Oh…well between you and me they're defiantly your type. Trust me either one of them you'd like!" Goku said waggling his eye brows a little.

"hohoho 3 Alright then! A kiss from each one of them!" He chuckled haughtily.

The Saiyan eeped a little, "h-hey that wasn't the deal."

The old deity said grimly, "I have altered our deal. Pray I don't alter it further."

"Go with it dad! He's going Darth Vader!" Gohan said with a panic.

"Alright! Alright! We'll do it!" Goku pled. The elder kai chuckled shrewdly , "Alright…you, follow me." He waved toward Gohan who followed him sweet dropping lightly.

Erstwhile, Piccolo stood impatiently in front of Gotenks sighing miserably. "Will you just listen!"

"Come on! We're already plenty powerful now that we know fusion this training is just a joke!" He smirked confidently

The Namek grumbled _I miss Gohan's whininess. It's much better than dealing with these two punks. _"You have no idea what you're dealing with do you? He's already defeated some of the most powerful fighters in the universe!"

"Yeah whatever I'm the strongest times ten!" he held up all ten fingers with a big doopy smile.

Piccolo smacked him upside the head, "Shut up and listen!"

"Ooooww!" The fused boy whined, then crossed his arms trying to look cool, "fine but we need some music!"

He ran over a few feet, pulling a boom box out of hammer space and put it on play. He started to sing, "You're the BEST..aro.." BOOM! Piccolo shot eye beams at the stereo.

"Aw Piccolo why'd you do that?" The Saiyan cried over his broken radio.

"FOOL! Do you want us to get sued!" He scolded the boy harshly.

"oh….right…uh…let's just get started then?" He asked sweet dropping.

"Yeah…let's."

AN: und! YEAH too much 80's movies lately .


	85. The Zfighters fall!

AN: Have any of you guys been watching DB kai? It's ridiculous how much they censored things? Whatever, I like most of those fillers anyway so the original DBZ is fine. BTW sorry about the false update. Something weird happened with MS word and it didn't save everything .

Chapter 81: The Z-fighters fall! Peanut's Broken Heart!

In spite of Hercule's notable effort to befriend Majin Buu, the creature was overwhelmed by the evil inside of it. It had formed in something different and much darker. It had flown off leaving it's make-shift home, Hercule and Bee. It was through waiting for the so called strong warrior Goku had told it about it about in its earlier and flew towards the lookout letting out a wild roar.

Meanwhile at the tower, Popo had evacuated Dende to keep him and the dragon balls safe.

"He's coming isn't he?" Krillin looked out trying to hide his fear . "Are we just going to stand here and wait for him?" Yamcha

"No I don't think we will." Eighteen said determined to at least try letting down Marron who was in her arms.

Mint turned to Chichi, "I…could you watch Peanut and Almond until we get back. Please."

Chichi nodded with a small frown on her face knowing well there was a good chance she and perhaps all of them wouldn't come back this time.

Peanut stood firmly, "No! I'm coming too! I'm plenty strong! And…and I want to pay him back for getting dad!"

Her mother looked at her sympathetically for a moment then said in a stern voice, "No you have to stay here, I know how you feel but you have to hide Peanut. Please just stay with your aunt Chichi a while longer okay?"

The little girl wasn't pleased with the idea.

Pica sniffed sitting sorrowfully by her parents, "Mama…Papa…do you have at go?"

"Now Trops we really don't have much of a choice we have to try to protect you. Alright?" He said trying to comfort her. She nodded still upset.

Lima picked up her little girl, hugging her close, "Stay safe…" Pica buried her face a moment in her mother's shirt. Her tail was curled up pensively before she nodded and was let down, she walked back to her best-friend.

All the able-bodied fighters took off waiting a couple hundred yards from the lookout.

The Z-fighters flew their tensions high and their breathing restrained. The pink monster flew right at them stopping a few feet from them, "Are any of you the strong warrior the other told me about?"

"Afraid not, you're just going to have to wait here. He's not quite ready yet." Nappa said at point.

Buu frowned, "Wait? I don't want to wait…"

"Sorry friend there's not much choice so just cool you jets and maybe just relax a little eh?" Yamcha tried his smooth talk on the monster.

It responded with a grunt, crossing its legs and crossing it's arms. Ducking it's head it closed it's eyes. A few uncomfortable moments later a snot bubble inflated from it's face.

The whole group sweet dropped. "Did he just…" Krillin blinked approaching the fearsome sleeper.

"I…I don't know whether to be relieved or humiliated." The battle-worn Saiyan grumbled as they held out in anticipation.

Mint eyed the creature hatefully her anger building as she eyed the creature . Her fists tensing.

"Relax… we shouldn't antagonize him." Lima said softly, the warrior woman quite unnerved herself.

Mint nodded, "If he makes one wrong move I have a special move with his name all over it."

Time seemed to crawl by with lead on it's feet. Eventually the beast's slumber ended abruptly as it's snot bubble popped. He opened eyes and with a dark grunt, "I'm bored." "Just a little while longer buddy it'll be worth the wait! I swear." Yamcha tried to clam Buu again, even extending his hand to him. Buu grit his teeth grabbing him by the wrist and tossing him back. "And hungry." Buu looked over the group his annoyed anger look shifted into a frightening smile that struck fear into the group. "You should make some tasty candies." He let out a wild roar steam erupted from his pores as he stood and got ready. At that moment on lookout Peanut was getting antsy she wanted to beat and help her mother. She couldn't sense energy but something in the pit of her stomach made her feel something was wrong. "I'm going."

"No you won't young lady!" Chichi pulled at her shoulder her voice a bit shrill from fear.

The young Saiyaness shoved her aunt's hand off her shoulder her eyes a little red from holding back tears. Before Chichi protest any further Peanut let out a short scream as she powered up her lavender aura pushing Chichi away with a little yelp. Videl caught the bewildered woman. Almond hiked up her pull-up diapers with a determined look. "NO!" Chichi said forcefully. "But…" "NO!" Everyone else said the same way. She frowned crossing her arms and grumbling off.

Buu fired ki wildly into the group of warriors laughing wildly. He scattered them all quickly, Kamehamehas fired on his flanks by Mint and Krillin. He tried to stop them with his hands. He was winning up until Yamcha nailed his back with. This broke Buu's concentration long enough for the other two to completely blow off his hands. Nappa took a deep breath the fired a beam from his mouth. Buu countered with his own, his arms stretching out wrapping around Mint and Krillin as they tried to dodge. He swung them together knocking their heads stunning them. Buu's mouth blast overtook Nappa blowing up in large explosion sending him reeling.

Peanut flew up just in time to see Nappa get blasted her eyes opened wide in stunned shock. He was probably the strongest one there and he was overpowered. She suddenly released the gravity of the situation her young heart raced in fear as she hid behind a cloud.

Eighteen quickly hurled a disturcto disc at Buu, the monster noticed it. Only mildly annoyed as it cut him by the knees . Lima followed up with a bean shot and Yamcha with his wolf fang fist. Now with his face slightly damaged and his stomach with a few dent he had enough. Pink lightning shot out of his antenna hitting Yamcha making him yell as he's turned into a chocolate malt ball. Buu reaches to grab it before stuffing down the warrior. Krillin and Mint both shouted out in horror as their old friend was eaten up. Buu smirked as he fired beams with deadly abandon. He forced them to fly around wildly barely avoiding his shots.

"Enough take this!" Lima charged at him wailing onto his stomach stopping him a second. But it didn't seem to hurt him. "My turn!" He chuckled punching her hard in the face making her fly back. He did a skillful back flip launching her up . He spun his head up between his legs and shot his candy beam at Lima. She let a scream turning into large blue jelly bean. He greedily gobbled it up much to Nappa's horror. He growled in anger his power flaring up, the clouds growing dark in the sky. His aura became golden his mustache got the same hue as his eyes grew harsh and green. Buu blinked, "Another one? Are you strong?" "See for yourself you basterd! YOU'RE GONNA PAY! Nuclear DX!" He formed a golden ball of burning fire in the palm of his hand crackling with power. He flung it at Buu but instead of dodging the monster just charged through it laughing. He emerged with crazed look in his eyes wailing on the new super Saiyan. The old warrior barely kept up even at his enhanced strength he could dodge every blow and all of Buu's landed on his muscular body. But at little as he could do he kept the monster distracted. "Nappa! Get outta the way!" Krillin shouted. Nappa's eyes widened he flew backwards. "Disturcto Disc!" both Eighteen and Krillin fired blade after blade. "Cross Cutter Hurricane!" Mint swung her arms one after another forcing out blades of pure red ki. Buu tried to avoid them all but no matter where he seemed to go there was a blade to slice at his pink flesh. He floated in pieces a moment stunned then angrily. "Buu…mad….BUU KILL YOU NOOOOOW!" He screamed.

He reformed quickly, no longer joking around or toying with the fighters. His speed was insane he quickly appeared behind Krillin smashing him on the skull forcing the unconscious monk toward the ground. Eighteen called out flying down as she tried catch her husband she was intercepted with Buu's foot to her face. She grunted hold him trying to protect him kicking at Buu to fend him off. He punched at her his arm twisting around her leg. She let out a scream as he went back to attacking Nappa after swinging her down and turning the two into candies.

Peanut couldn't believe what was happening all of her friends were being killed right in front of her eyes. She gripped the cloud tears rolling down her cheeks, and what could she do?

As Nappa was attack Mint tried desperately to punch kick and blast Buu to get his attention away from the injured super-Saiyan. The woman was just swatted away a few times before getting annoyed back-kicking her in the gut with both feet. She hand the wind knocked out of her. Buu laughed viciously turning Nappa into a green jelly bean. He turned his head one-eighty degrees on his shoulders zapping Mint turning her into a flat dark chocolate after dinner mint. Buu grabbed them both pulling them towards his drooling maw when a scream was heard from the cloud.

"NOOOO! Get you hands off her! Don't touch my mommy!" Peanut's swelling power exploded the cloud around her into rain drops then quickly steam. She screams bloody murder charging head first into Buu. Slamming his stomach with a powerful punch as her aura became gold. She had become a super Saiyan as well but she had no wherewithal to celebrate this accomplishment. Her powerful blows made him drop the two candies. She flailed at him hysterically her eyes red , her fists and feet left large dents in the monster's rubbery flesh as her fists flared with ki. Buu punched the girl landing square on her cheek. She pushed through the pain and formed a Saturday Crush in her right hand. Buu fired his own beam straight through the forming ball causing it to explode burning her hand badly. She turned away from her opponent the monster used this opportunity to grab her other arm and twist it until it broke with a sickening crack. She started to get woozy kicking a few times as her head spun dizzily finally fainting and powering down.

She was soon zapped turned into peanut butter cup and just as quickly as was candied.

Meanwhile, Raditz watching from otherworld growing at King Kai, "Take me to Kakarot!" His furry building unable to handle watching his mate and eldest girl die...and he knew Almond was soon to fall to Majin Buu.

The deity shuttered, "But…"

"If you don't send me right now you'll wish you weren't immortal." The Saiyan grabbed him by the shoulders.

"I'm…not…" He grew a little bluer. Raditz seethed his eyes dark causing the kai to let out a hoarse yelp touching his antenna together teleporting Raditz to the world of the Supreme Kai's.

"Kakarot ! Where are you?" Raditz zoomed toward where he sensed his brother only get more enraged when seeing Goku's wide smile as he sat on the grass.

Goku waved, "Hey!"

His brother barked, "What are you doing Kakarot? Our families are dieing and you're just goofing off!"

The man nodded, "yeah I know…but I'm not goofing off. I'm waiting for the elder kai to unlock Gohan's power. Once he's done Gohan can defeat Buu."

Raditz looked at the oddly dancing deity, sweat dropping, "This better work Kakarot."

Buu smiled darkly his teeth stained with candy zooming toward the lookout. Once he landed he marched toward the center of the ivory tower with laser focus. "Where's the strong one?"

"How dare you?" Chichi walked up and slapped him as hard as she could. This snapped him out of his focus. She growled at him harshly, "You hurt my Gohan! You're not gonna lay a finger on my little Goten!"

"Yeah so just walk away quietly and we won't have a problem right?" Leaf pointed his rifle at the monster.

Buu seethed and clenched letting out horrified holler, "Gun? GUN BAD! GUN HURT BEE! NO HURT BEE!"

"What the fu-…" His question was interrupted by a panicked blast charring the man, killing him instantly and painlessly.

Chichi ran grabbing up Marron to try to protect her but they were zapped by the berserk Buu. The woman turned into an egg and the girl into a buttercup. They splatted across the ivory colored floor. The voracious villain soon candied and gobbled up Videl, Bulma, and Roshi. Still fueled by hate it turned it's head toward the sound of whimpering.

Lurking towards Almond and Pica, the two girls huddled together crying though the young saiyaness tried to hide it. She was obviously protective of her friend she put her hand out attempting to mimic ki blast but all that came out was a fuchsia plume of smoke.

He growled making the two girls shriek zapping them into treats. He picked them up shoving them in his mouth before swinging open the door to the room of spirit and time. "Where are you?"

Piccolo hid as Gotenks puffed out his chest in the massive white space, "Right here ugly!"

Buu flew in engaging the fused boy in a flurry of blows as Piccolo slammed the door behind them sealing them in.

AN: So hard to kill Ocs especially children… ^^; Also sucks losing half a chapter. Tried to make it as good as the first time...but I'm not sure


	86. Reunion

AN: Sorry bout the delay on this one I banged myself up at work and didn't feel like writing for a few days, don't worry I'm fine.

Chapter 82: Reunion on the Other Side.

"Almond…Almond wake up…" Videl gently rocked the small girl's shoulder. Her eyes fluttered opened seeing the girl with a long wispy ghostly tail, "Eeeek! Videl yous a GHOST!

Videl blushed grabbing her own tail, "I guess I am…and I don't wanna upset you but so are you!"

The girl squeaked floating in the air , "whoa…cool!"

Videl sweet dropped a little chuckling nervously as the children played around in the field of flowers. Besides one, Peanut wondered toward her mother who was talking with Chichi and Eighteen. "Mama I'm sorry…"

"What's wrong Peanut?" Mint said concerned holding her girl gently, she then chuckled, "Besides the obvious of course."

The girl let out a little smile, but was still a little sheepish, "S-sorry I followed you and tried to beat Buu."

Her mother sighed a little, "I figured you would …don't be sad. We both tried to do what was right in the end."

The young girl sniffed and nodded, "But look at what I can do now!" Her power flared up as her auburn haired turned golden and spiky. "Whoa!" All of the adults gathered around the young girl in awe. "Way to go kiddo!" Yamcha patted her on the back. "Wow I beat you're stronger than us now!" Krillin smiled brightly then sweat dropped, "great now I look even weaker."

Mint picked her up kissing the girl on the cheek giggling with her, "Congratulations! That's amazing!"

"Yeah! Yeah!" Almond chimed in punching the air, "but I'll be next I promise!"

Nappa sweet dropped, "H-hey I can do it too! See?" His power swelled as his mustache turned gold again. No one seemed to notice. "Aw…" Lima cooed twirling her finger in the golden hair of her husband, "I think your gold hair is tre regal mon ami." He blushed hot red. Pica hugged him around his leg, "I know papa is the strongest ever ever ever!"

He scratched his cheek shyly, "Aw shucks."

Bulma looked out in the distance, "Hey guys what's coming from over there?" Gregory dashed towards them, "Hello all of you Earthlings. King Kai sent me to bring all of you to watch his ball!"

"Great! Another stinking perv!" the blue haired woman crossed her arns over her chest tightly.

"Erm no! I meant his crystal ball so you can watch the battle!" The grasshopper sweat dropped a little, then waved for them to follow him. Gregory flew somewhat slow to allow the normal humans to keep up.

Over the ridge they saw the group of long dead people with king kai watching Gotenks fight Majin Buu.

Leaf stood still for a moment as he recognized his late spouse in the crowd. "S-Speara?" She heard his voice turning to him gasping , "Leaf?"

"Wait…mom?" Mint clasped her hands close together the strong woman not holding back her tears. Peanut and Almond giggled happily, "Grandma!"

Leaf floated to her as fast as he could, embracing the woman he lost so many years ago. The girls soon joined in leaving the oldest woman smiling and laughing, "Oh my what a big family I have now."

Mint seemed to revert a moment to childhood holding herself close to her mother, "Mama…"

Speara gave her a soft kiss, "I've missed you too."

Leaf got a little pensive, "You haven't changed at all…and I've gotten so old."

"Don't worry lover boy, I can fix that." King kai smiled touching the man's shoulders zapping his antenna together .The older man regained his posture, his grayed mane regained it's crimson sheen and his broken body was returned to his muscular prime.

Bulma and Chichi both blushed at the man's physic while Videl's nose bleed a little but she quickly closed her eyes and chanted Gohan's name in her head.

Mint scolded the other women, "Hey that's my dad girls!"

"And he's mine thank you very much!" Speara boasted with a sly smile.

Bardock leaned over Peanut ruffling her hair, "Hey kiddo you got two sets of grandparents ya know!"

Peanut giggled hugging the man around the shoulders allowing him to pick her up, "Oh you're dad's mom and dad?" She looked at Pura. Bardock chuckled and pulled the girl up into a piggy back position, "Yeah you got it."

Almond hopped up at Pura, "Sooo cool I bet you're super strong just like daddy!"

"Well…not quite but hey lemme show you how to do some of my signature moves!" She took the toddler with her to teach her some attacks.

Karah gave King kai a fowl stare, "Hey buddy if you can make him young can you make me not a kid? I wanna grow up I've been eight for almost thirty years. It suuuuucks!"

He sweat dropped, "Well I can restore age because it's in your spirit's memory so to speak. So I can make you younger than when you died but not older. Unless you wan to be in diapers hm?"

She eeped a little , "Erm sorry never mind." She smiled at Peanut, "Hey…you look kinda familiar."

She looked down at the other girl who looked remarkably like herself, "Um…I don't think so." The two girls shrug as the older one smiled, "Hey wanna play I haven't had fun with a girl my age in decades."

"Sure!" She hopped of Bardock, pulling her shy blonde friend along with her to play with her father's old friend.

Elsewhere the elder Kai finally stood, "There! We're done!"

Gohan gasped, "oh…wow! Wow! I feel it I feel…power." He said with a cold confidence.

"Good! Now we can beat Buu together!" Goku smiled happily getting to his feet.

"Are you joking? You two will only get in trouble down there." The elder kai scolded making Goku sit with a pout. Raditz sighed patting his brother's back.

"Don't worry Buu won't even touch me." he nodded at Kibito who took his shoulder teleporting Gohan to Earth giving him a solemn look. "Good luck Gohan."

The Saiyan smirked his eyes laser focused on the three energies he sensed close to each other. Goten, Trunks, Piccolo and of course Buu. He flew with conviction through the destroyed landscape of Earth. As he arrived the three allies were hiding in the rubble. Piccolo kept the two boys close that didn't stop them from trying to get back in the fray.

He landed looking over them, "Glad to see you're all okay."

Goten hopped up to give his older brother a hug, "Yay! I thought you were dead I'm so happy."

"Sorry Goten didn't mean to worry you. I'm here now so don't you two get in any trouble." Gohan ruffled Goten's hair making him giggle

Piccolo said with a smirk and as much pride as the icy Namekian could muster, "Gohan you've grown a lot."

Gohan nodded, "Thank you mister Piccolo. Can you watch over them for a little while longer?"

The namekian nodded.

Gohan flew towards Super Buu, "Buu…you look different. But I will destroy you just the same."

"Buuuuuu!" the pink menace charged at the powered up Saiyan. The young man easily handled the monster confidently easily overpowering tossing around Buu with sheer unstoppable force. The Majin Buu started get frustrated as he realized that the Saiyan was far to much for his power alone. He looked over the other three growling. "Hey Buu! I'm over here!" Gohan landed a heavy punch on Buu's face making his neck extend wildly as the head was launched down. The body soon followed snapping back into place before hitting the ground causing a massive explosion cracking the rocky planes.

Gohan floated above the broken earth looking down trying to sense him. Little did he know Buu had split into small pieces dispersing his power level amongst them.

Trunks' watch beeped, "Goten good news we can fuse again!" "Awesome let's do it!" Piccolo was about to protest when a blob of pink standing behind the excitable boys when a pink blob enveloped his head dragging him away in silence. Gotenks was formed again the fused boy called out , "Ready Buu cause now you got two super powered saiyans! Or….is it three? Two and a half? Uuuuuh…" Gotenks sat and began pondering the math using his fingers to help him. This provided enough of an opportunity for Buu to snag up Gotenks. He pulled himself together gaining the power of all of them.

Gohan sensed the gathering Buu, his eyes opened wide as he felt the added power. Buu flew up his arms crossed now with Gotenks vest, smirking at Gohan's surprise." Not so confidant now are you?"

Gohan clenched his fists , "I doesn't matter. You see I'm stronger than Gotenks, and I'm smarter Piccolo even with the two of them you won't beat me?"

"Are you sure Gohan? Are you sure you don't need daddy to rescue you again? Piccolo seems to think you're already doomed."

"What? Mister Piccolo would never say anything like that!" Gohan chased after Buu who stayed on the defensive. Each warrior used what opportunities they had, for now it seemed Gohan was at the advantage but Buu's tireless regeneration kept him up with Gohan's pace.

"Goten is so sad right now, he's practically crying. You couldn't save him! He thinks you're such a disappointment." He imitated Goten's voice haunting landing a solid blow, "Oh Gohan why'd you let me get eaten by big bad Buu?"

The young adult grunted as he reeled back with the blow to the gut, prepping a Meseko as Buu countered with his own blast cannon.

Two beams of energy clashed pink and yellow sparks showered down onto the earth below. Gohan was slowly won the battle of the beam but Buu was determined to get any advantage he could. Trusting his stretchable legs forward, kicking with one then the other. He wrapped his body around the saiyans whipping his body forward and back making Gohan lose his attack and Buu's blast him. He floated down half dazed getting wailed on him, "Oh Gohan I thought you were so cool!" He imitated Trunks.

"Such a disappointing student Piccolo wasted too many years on you." He blasted the boy with a Hellzone grenade forcing Gohan to the ground exploding in a large creator.

The two Saiyan brothers in the otherworld jumped to their feet watching the battle from other world. "Hey we gotta do something!" Goku let out a little shout.

"I can't believe after all that Gohan is still losing! What are we going to do about this Kakarot!"

"We gotta get down there and help him out, c'mon we gotta learn fusion dance and fast!" The younger Saiyan got to his feet and got into the starting position.

Raditz groaned not to thrilled about the silly looking dance.

"Wait there might be another way! The Potora!" The elder kai stopped them short.

"What? What's that elder?" Shin said curiously.

The wrinkled deity gave him an odd look, "you don't know? Have you ever wondered what your earrings are for? Well if one person has one of their right ear and another has one on their left the two will fuse. It's much stronger than that silly fusion dance!"

"Really?" The younger kai blinked taking off the Potora on his left ear and tossed it to his partner. "Kibito put this one on your left ear."

The body guard nodded removing his and attach his master's to his ear as the elder kai shouted, "Wait the fusion is permanent!"

"What?" the two deities were dragged to each other and in a blinding the two became one. He looked more like shin, wore Kibito's cloathing and had longer hair. "W-whoa…I feel incredible!" He sounded like Shin too. "But…it's actautly permanent?"

"Yes that's what I said you silly fool! If you two weren't so hasty you two wouldn't fused like that… but I suppose now we have two free Potora." He picked up the two spare two that used to belong to Kibito.

"Kakorot…" Raditz picked up the magical earrings, "I suppose you don't have a choice….permanently fuse with Gohan?"

The younger brother grabbed them from his brothers hand, "No I guess not. But we have to defend our home . " Goku rubbed the back of his head, "What am I gonna tell Chichi?"

Raditz chucked a little, "I wish little brother but…" he adjusts the halo on his head with an exhausted groan.

"Sit down." The elder kai instructed to the older Saiyan . "You going to do one of those dances for me? We don't have enough time for another one of those damn weird performance art hooplas."

"Sit down already you hooligan!" The kai sniped at the long haired Saiyan who sweat dropped a little sitting down. The old one placed his hands on Raditz head channeling massive ki making the long haired Saiyan gasp. His halo slowly vanished, his eyes grew wide _"how is this possible?"_

The old kai fell over once this small ritual was done . Raditz stood, "I'm….alive? Elder Kai how can I repay you?"

The wrinkled deity snapped back up to a sitting position now with a halo on his head, "You can start by killing Buu!" The three other men yelped especially Raditz, "y-you…"

"Yes I gave you my life-force, now shut your yap and go down there and distract Buu while Goku find Gohan and fuses with him."

Raditz nodded firmly, "It will not go to waste! Kakarot let's go!"

AN: right this is getting good :D


	87. Fusion Warrior

AN: Wow it's been a long time hasn't? Well….a lot has happened sorry…

Chapter 83 : Fusion Warrior

The two brothers returned to see their foster planet left in a lifeless husk from Buu's vicious attacks. Goku was most shocked of all Raditz spoke urgently trying to snap his brother into action. "Kakorot now it not the time to be sentimental. We have to stop Buu!""R-right!" Goku nodded his head as they flew off towards his son and the seemingly unbeatable monster. Raditz wasted no time transforming into a super Saiyan, "You find your son, I'll distract Buu. We have to make this fast and clean if any of us want to make it out alive.""Are you sure about this? Buu is even more powerful now." Goku spoke with smirked "I have a plan." He ripped of a bit of his cloth and wrapped it to hide his smiled his bright smile, chuckled before diving into the creators and crags in the ground where Gohan was last seen. "Buu! I'm back ready for some more fun!" Buu looked up his eyes squinted seeing the silhouette of the long haired Saiyan. "You again?Raditz flew in front of the view of the sun, he tried to imitate his brother voice, but more sounded like Goku with a cold, "Remember how much fun you had fighting me? Well I'm ready again!"Buu let out a little smile the fat Buu inside him felt an immediate joy. He flew up eagerly looking at Raditz who looked down to not get eye contact. "Uh?"Buu smiled as he threw a hard punch at Raditz which he barely avoided the extra speed was surprising. Buu gleefully attacked the Saiyan not truly trying to kill him just wanting to play. This allowed Raditz to just barely stay out of harm's way. "Haha! You've gotten stronger Buu!" Raditz tried to keep up the tried desperately to find Gohan in the creator, he knew it was risky but he had to use some power to dig through the giant boulders."Come on Gohan…if you're in there say something." He whispered. Though it did no good Buu sensed the small spike of power. He looked down and saw a familiar shape. Stretching his neck he saw that it was Goku, he looked back and forth between the two brother confused a moment. That was before his intelligence as Piccolo kicked back in and ripped of the make-shit head band. He discovered the fake and screamed, "Lair!" He pound the older brother over the head sending him into Earth below. Goku flew up in shock quickly. "Buu! Here I am you want me don't you?" Buu smiled at his former rival. Gohan emerged from the creator ready for round two. "Buu I won't be taken down so easily….dad?"Goku shouted out, "Gohan don't ask ! Just catch!" He threw the Potora right past Gohan. His son eeped not ready for the toss, missed the earring. "GOHAN!""what? I wasn't ready." Gohan sweat yelled, "Gohan! Grab the earring and put it on your left ear! I need to check on Raditz."The young adult nodded zipping down to where he saw the piece of jewelry drop.

Raditz slowly came to next to the wounded Tien. "Three-eyes? How'd you get here?"The monk struggled out, "Well you see…someone…forgot to wri…""Shut up three-eyes, no one cares." The Saiyan scoffed."Fine! I'll just go back to being unconscious…bleh…" His head fell back as his eyes lost focus again.

Raditz got back to his feet above the creator as Goku hovered over his brother. "You alright?""Kakorot? Didn't Gohan get the earring?"No sooner asked then did the young Saiyan hop out of the creator with Potora . "Hey I got it! The left ear?"Buu Appeared behind the Saiyan in a blanket of pink rubbery gulped and threw the jewelry at his uncle before he was enveloped and absorbed. Raditz growled, "Damn it…no choice."Goku nodded at his brother trying to stay strong, he need to if they were going to have any hope beating put the earring on and no sooner done were the two brothers pulled together by some mystic force. Their bodies touched and with a blinding light. A tall warrior emerged, his gi was the same color as Goku's the turtle symbol on the front was replace by one that read, "Bardock." His undershirt was grey like Raditz's undershirt , hair shoulder long and spiked like Goku's the round spot spiked spoke in both voices at once, "unbelievable…this is incredible."Buu blinked his voice a bit shaken, "Who the hell are you?"The fused warrior said in a cool cocky tone, "You may call Roku.""Who cares?"He chuckled and shrugged coyly, " Really with Piccolo and Gohan's intelligences ignorance no longer suits you Buu."The monster growled flexing as steam shot out his pores. He threw his fist at the fused Saiyan. With blinding speed sideways landing his foot hard on Buu's arm."Ugh?" He grunted in pain and surprise. Roku smirked whiling his other leg into Buu's gut making him fly backwards his arm stretched with a loud creaking sound until he was a few meters warrior lifted his foot allowing the arm to snap back in Super Buu's face leaving a slap chuckled to the seething Buu, "Aw what's the matter Buu? I thought you liked strong opponents?"He snarled quickly fireing a special beam cannon it passed through an afterimage harmlessly blowing up a distant hillRoku crossed his arms looking disappointed, "Now I'm not having any fun."Buu screamed out angrilyThe fused warrior heard the elder kai in his head, "What are you doing? You clearly can end it just do it already?""But he has more power I know it! I must nee the experience that thrill."The pink monster shouted blasting rapid Kahamehamehas. The powerful saiyan easily dodged one shot after another getting closer each time. The man powered up as he kicked buu high into the sky. He put his right hand into a classic Kahamehameha position but then his left hand the same way. He powered up two indego orbs in his palms, "Dooouble…" he pulled back, "Kamehame…" He charged up the duel beams as Buu charged up his own beam much stronger than the ones before. "HA!" Roku twisted his hands turning the twin beams into a beautiful but terrifying helix around each other. Buu howled firing is super powered pink beam against the indigo one and was pushing Roku's beam back. "What? Impossible!" He powered through the pressure transforming into super saiyan. The beams expanded turning gold. The now more powerful attack began to win the struggle. Buu shouted back, "Not this time!" He sent a pulse of energy along his beam causing the two blasts to explode magnificently in the air . The smoke blinded Roku making him cough as he darted his eyes back and forth. When suddenly he felt his body being wrapped up by the pink rubber like flesh. Roku struggled snapping his right hand out a little but getting recovered and his left hand more so. Trashing and yelling the man tried desperately to get out but he was enveloped by Buu pulling him in. Laughing triumphantly the monster wondered why he didn't change . Meanwhile inside the pink beast the men separated and landed in the disgusting stomach. The Saiyan brothers broke their bonds of the sticky flesh.

"We're….alive?" Goku asked. "Seems that way…" Raditz answered. "How are we separate and in our regular bodies?" Raditz shrugged, "Dues ex machina?"

"Bless you." Goku smiled brightly as his brother face palmed.

AN: I won't be writing the in the stomach part…cause I don't wanna XD. Once again sorry about the non-updating.


End file.
